Terms and Conditions Apply
by TheSaintsMistress
Summary: There's only one person on this earth that Edward Cullen hates, and that's his boss...Bella Swan. She's cold. She's ruthless and incapable of human emotion, and to Edward's greatest frustration, the hottest woman walking the face of the planet.
1. The Proposition

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Chapter 1 – 7 and 18 – last is betad.**

**Chapter 8 – 17 is NOT betad. English is my second language and when I started posting this fic, I didn't know about PTB and their wonderful beta's. Please don't send me hate mail! ; )**

* * *

><p><strong>A huge thank you to two of the best Beta's ever: Adt216 &amp; Pain Jane from Project Team Beta. You guys have been extremely encouraging and just absolutely amazing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**-The Proposition-**

"Miss Swan?" I step into her office, wearily glancing at the narrow back of the bane of my existence as she stands facing away from me.

"Mr. Cullen." She stiffly turns her head in my direction, indicating to the chair opposite her imposing desk.

I can't help but wonder what I did wrong_ this_ time. My mind filters through the possibilities, barely noticing her endless legs, scandalously covered by a form-fitting, black skirt that reaches her knees and ends in fuck-me, peep-toe stilettos…OK, I ogle them, but fuck it, those legs are amazing.

The silence in the room would be considered charged if I was not intent on ticking off each and every meaningless task she assigned to me over the past week.

Dry-cleaning dropped off, picked up and hung neatly behind her office door…just like every other week. Done.

Meetings scheduled for the coming week programmed into her Blackberry…just like every other week. Done.

Latest manuscripts copied, bound and stacked in her pigeon hole…just like every other week. Done.

I run through the list, ticking off the tasks I have become quite accustomed to and now perform with great efficiency. If I wasn't nervous as hell about the meeting she requested with me less than five minutes ago, literally feeling the sweat run down between my shoulder blades, I would probably be pondering the reasons why I still do this job. I have my honors degree in English lit. for fuck's sake, and I'm well on my way to completing my first novel. But I'm not mulling over this at all, leaving it for later, when I meet up with Emmett for beers at our local watering whole. Instead, I'm feeling the tell-tale signs of panic settling in my abdomen.

The fucking coffee!

I nearly grunt in frustration but know to keep my mouth shut. No need to show her my state of turmoil.

I know I should have turned around and corrected the order from Starbucks this morning. But I was running late…due to my incessant flirting with the girl behind the counter for the last couple of weeks. And I honestly didn't think my anal-retentive boss would notice that the milk in her latte was full cream instead of two percent.

She's going to rip me a new one. I feel my shoulders straighten now that I'm sure this will be one of her lectures about pulling my head out of my ass.

"Mr. Cullen," she states in a voice that would be considered husky if it wasn't attached to the leader of all ice queens this side of the Pacific. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you into my office this late on a Friday afternoon."

She moves to stand behind her desk, her perfectly manicured hands resting on the back of her chair.

"Yes, Miss Swan." I feel like I'm back in fourth grade, being scolded by my art teacher after I lodged a huge ball off play dough in Jane Volturi's hair. My art teacher, however, did not smell of honey and cinnamon, but rather a stale form of beetroot.

"Considering that it is almost five, I won't keep you long," she remarks, keeping her chocolate brown eyes on mine steadily. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be, seeing as it is Friday."

I don't know what to say to this.

_Yes, Miss Swan. I actually have plans to get shit faced with my friend over at a seedy bar that would probably not meet with your standards, and hopefully, if all goes well and I don't drink too many beers and jaegers, I'll wake up tomorrow morning between two soft_, _pink thighs of some nameless, faceless beauty._

Instead, I give her a tight-lipped smile.

Miss Swan clears her throat and looks down for a second.

Mhhh…strange.

"I actually wanted to discuss something with you of a more personal nature," she proceeds, keeping her eyes focused on an invisible spot on her desk. Okay, now I am officially freaking out. _Of a personal nature? _What the fuck?

"Miss Swan?" I cringe as my voice croaks on her surname.

"Mr. Cullen," she says once again after taking a deep breath. "I need a favor. I would like to say that it's your choice whether you wish to comply or not, but I won't as I don't want to consider the possibility of your refusal." She looks up at me then, and I immediately notice that she has her game face back on. This woman…demon…is certainly not one to be fucked with. There is a reason why she is a senior editor for one of the country's most successful publishing houses at only twenty eight. "My parents are coming to visit me. They are actually arriving on Monday. I will not presume that you actually care about the following information. Believe me, I'm not exactly comfortable with sharing any of this with you, but I have to tell you at least some of it if I want you to accept my proposition."

I nod, not even attempting to hide my obvious confusion.

She stares at me pensively for a moment, and I am once again faced with the reality that she's an extraordinarily beautiful woman. From her heart-shaped face and delicate features, to her creamy skin and long, thick, brown locks that are now pulled back into a loose knot at the nape of her slender neck. She is nothing less than exquisite. I hate her.

"My parents are, for lack of a better description, small town people." She pulls me out of my musings, and I blink at her a couple of times. I hope my tongue isn't hanging out of my mouth at the rate I am staring at her pert breasts, covered by some kind of creamy silk blouse. Even though the blouse is designed to be formal, it is does nothing to hide her curves - and I have a very active imagination. I lift my eyes to hers guiltily and nod to indicate that I am still listening. "Though I am certainly not proud of it, I have to admit that I may have withheld some information regarding my personal life from them. You see," she proceeds after shifting from her left foot to her right, her posture stiff and uninviting as usual, "after years of enduring her constant nagging regarding my, um, personal life." She falters, and I am nearly knocked off my chair as I notice a slight blush tinge the apples of her cheeks? I finally decided to just omit certain truths."

"Certain truths?" I'm becoming annoyed with her vague description of fuck knows what.

"Yes. _Certain truths_." She repeats my question like I'm a toddler. "You see, I may or may not have given them the impression that I am in a long-term relationship."

My eyes narrow at her as the confusion just further engulfs me. Why on earth is she telling me this? What the fuck does her sex life have to do with me? I couldn't care less whether she is some dominatrix in her spare time, screwing some overpaid loser, or whether she spends her weekends knitting. Yes, she is sexy as hell - one would have to be blind not to notice that, but she is also the biggest pain in my ass and has absolutely no regard for human emotion, probably because she's immune to any of her own.

I remain silent, secretly starting to enjoy her obvious discomfort.

"Mr. Cullen?" I swear to all that is holy, if she calls me Mr. Cullen one more time I'm going to sock her one. "How long have you been working at Breaking Dawn?"

"Almost two and a half years," I deadpan. She knows exactly how long I've been working here as she's been taking up every moment of every day since I was appointed as a junior editor.

"And…would you say that you probably know more about me than anyone else in this office?"

I don't have to think long before I answer seeing as Miss Swan hardly communicates with anyone else besides me, a fact that is already a running joke amongst my peers in the office. "Probably."

"What is my dress size?" She asks, and I wonder if it is a trick question. My mother taught me a long time ago that women do not appreciate their weight being discussed. "You may answer me, Mr. Cullen." Miss Swan sighs impatiently.

"You're a size four."

She nods curtly. "And when is my birthday?"

"September thirteenth. But you hate being reminded of the day. I don't know why…" I trail off as I notice her frown at me before looking down. Oops…sore subject. Maybe my mother was wrong all this time. It would appear as if age is a far more taboo subject than weight. I dig my hands into my untamed mop of hair, a nervous habit I picked up from my father.

"Can you tell me what I prefer for lunch?"

"You prefer the salmon salad no avocado but you sometimes indulge yourself with , Miss Swan," I ramble before throwing my hands up in surrender. "At the fear of sounding rude, may I ask what this is all about? I don't understand how this has anything to do with your parents, and I honestly don't understand how this has anything to do with me."

Miss Swan scoffs, and I notice that she's biting the inside of her cheek. She probably doesn't appreciate my candid question. Our working relationship, if you could even call it that, is mostly based on her giving instructions and me giving one word answers.

"I need a boyfriend, Mr. Cullen," she grounds out through tight lips.

I stare at her slack jawed, opening and closing my mouth, realizing that I probably look like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Swan, but I still…"

"You, Mr. Cullen," she practically growls. "I need you to be my boyfriend." Her knuckles turn white as she massages the taut skin stretching over her forehead in frustration.

"Excuse me?" I'm sure that she's finally going off the deep end. Did my boss, the bitch I could hardly stand to face, just ask me to be her…boyfriend?

"I need you to pretend." She pauses for emphasis. "To be my boyfriend, Mr. Cullen. Starting this Monday."

xoxo


	2. The Preposterous

**Thank you to my betas: Adt216 and CXC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**-The Preposterous-**

One sunny Thursday afternoon in the eleventh year of my life, I was goofing around in the school parking lot with my then best friend, Jasper Whitlock. We were turning and twisting on our skateboards, having a grand old time. Jasper was speeding off in front of me and I was hot on his tail trying to pass him in order to make it to our makeshift skateboard ramp first. I spotted a fleshy, ginger haired girl walking with her backpack firmly secured on her shoulders in the lot just as I cut in front of Jasper. It was at that moment that I knew I was going to collide head on with Jenny-Ginger-Finger, as we so lovingly dubbed her, and there was no way to stop it.

To this very day I still remember that everything seemed to slow down as I careened towards her. I recall wanting to twist the board and my body out of the way, but my body was somehow frozen, almost as if my subconscious wanted to collide with her just to see what happened. And collide I did. I hit poor Jenny so hard that her backpack swung off her and high into the air, but not before it hit me squarely in the jaw. I heard a pronounced _oomph_ - till not sure whether it came from me or her - and then everything came tumbling down.

I opened my eyes moments later, confused as to why I wasn't feeling the sting of the concrete digging into my knees, when I realized I was laying flat on something doughy and soft. Needless to say, my super soft landing could only be attributed to Jenny's super soft belly.

_Thank you, Mrs. Jenny-Ginger-Finger, for not being too strict about no sweets before dinner._

Jenny and I stared at each other for what felt like forever, both of us struggling to make sense of what just happened, when I felt it. I wasn't sure whether my stomach was attempting to crawl out of my navel or whether my anus was trying to pass my liver, but the most crippling pain crept through my body causing me to roll off of Jenny and assume the fetal position, my hands firmly planted on the source of the problem - my balls. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I wasn't crying. I later discovered that it was an automatic reflex to being kicked in my scrotum, as if there existed an invisible line between my balls and my eyes.

I vaguely remember Jenny running away screaming blue murder, but the words leaving her mouth were lost to me. Jasper later told me, after he picked up his laughing body off the ground, that Jenny cried rape, kicked me in the balls and ran for the hills once I released her from the ground.

Just so you know, Jenny didn't press charges. I guess her parents explained to her that some form of penetration was necessary for it to be actual rape, and that a boy accidently falling on her does not qualify as such. In fact, Jenny and I dated for about twelve days after that incident. What can I say? I enjoyed a soft body, even back then, and I figured that Jenny could easily defend me from any further onslaughts by the school dickhead, James.

However, as startling and shocking as the discovery of being kicked in the balls was, nothing - and I mean nothing - in all my twenty six years on this green earth, could prepare me for the shit that's spewing out of Bella Swan's mouth right now.

"Mr. Cullen?" Miss Swan asks in exasperation. "Did you hear me?"

I realize I'm staring at her with what's probably a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Good grief, are those the only words you know?" Miss Swan claps her hands in an obnoxious attempt to grab my attention. "Really, Mr. Cullen. You majored in English and that is all you can come up with?"

"Well shit, I'm sorry." She rolls her eyes as I say it again. "You just caught me off guard there. It's not everyday your boss propositions you." I fight to keep the snootiness out of my voice. Even though I realize that her request is highly unprofessional and I probably have grounds to nail her for sexual harassment, I still need this job, and in the end it will be her word against mine.

"Look." She sighs and turns away from me, staring out of the window behind her desk, showcasing an amazing view of the Seattle skyline - and her ass. "I know this is unorthodox, but it will only be for three weeks. No big deal." She shrugs, but doesn't turn around.

"No big deal?" I practically shout, my legs finally reacting in accordance with my brain as I straighten from the uncomfortable, high back chair. "Miss Swan, I do apologize for seeming slow but you're going to have to explain to me exactly what you're suggesting here."

Miss Swan drops her head for a second, her stiff shoulders sagging minutely, before she turns to face me.

"My parents are under the impression that I'm in a relationship, Mr. Cullen. And no-" She lifts her hand, effectively stopping the next question from exiting my mouth, "-I'm not going to explain the reason for that." She walks over to where I'm standing, stopping about an arms length away from my heaving chest. "I can't tell them that I was lying. And I promise you, if I had longer notification regarding their unscheduled visit, I would have made some other plan. But, as I mentioned, they arrive on Monday, which doesn't exactly give me enough time to get into a real relationship, now does it?"

_Is that a rhetorical question?_ She answers it for me as she proceeds. "I need someone that will remain professional, that will not expect some kind of physical commitment." I actually see her shuddering slightly, effectively emasculating me on the spot. Someone who knows useless information about me. This brings us back to you." She indicates to me with a fleeting wave of her hand. "You meet all the above requirements, plus I have something to offer you to make this little...act worth your while."

"Are you offering…?" I let the sentence die at my lips, lifting an eyebrow in question. If this woman was offering sex for me to pretend to be her boyfriend, I have to say that I will probably refuse due to some ridiculous moral code my parents instilled in me, and the fear that my dick would actually freeze off, but I will certainly have some wonderful footage for my late night downtime - or should I be calling it, uptime? _The ways I would make her beg…_

"Are you on some form of medication, Mr. Cullen?" Miss Swan huffs once realization dawns. "I will most certainly not be offering sex." She spits the words as if I offered her a terminal illness.

I shrug and grace her with my signature lopsided grin, known for its lethal effects on the female population. She rolls her eyes at my attempts and places her hands on her narrow hips.

"How is that novel of yours progressing, Mr. Cullen?"

"Fine," I reply, narrowing my eyes in suspicion, a little thrown by her change of subject.

"Well, I was thinking that I would suggest to Aro that Breaking Dawn pick it up, seeing as you've mentioned it about a million times." She rolls her eyes again.

"I mentioned it once," I snap at her.

"Once, twice - whatever." She shrugs, following the movement of her hands, slowly straightening out her skirt.

I snort softly, but not softly enough. Her eyes snap back to mine. The fire behind them would normally scorch me, and not in a good way, but I'm feeling rather cocky right now. My boss just offered me a once in a lifetime opportunity to have my book, _my baby_, published. Yes, yes, I know I should be offended that she is only willing to give my work the time of day if I do this ridiculous favor for her, but it's hard to catch a break out there and Breaking Dawn is not the first publishing house I unsuccessfully tried to pimp my novel to.

I ponder her _piece de resistance_ for a moment before I walk over to the window she was standing in front of a second ago, allowing my eyes to scan the rooftops of all the nearby buildings. Could I actually do this? And what would my family say? My parents would surely kick my ass for even considering such an improper suggestion. Even though Miss Swan is under the impression that she is offering me everything I ever hoped for, she has no idea how much damage this could do to me - to my pride more specifically. I've always prided myself at being a good person. I keep my nose clean, lower my head and do my job like the good boy I am. Yes, I fuck around occasionally with the opposite sex, I mean, what warm blooded man doesn't? But I never dabbled in drugs (except for a little pot in my college days). I never lie if I can help it. I'm loyal to my friends and family and would easily die for anyone that I love. I work hard on my novel and have always dreamed of the day that some publishing house will read the draft and just beg me to have them publish it. I am not the kind of man that would do anything like Miss Swan is now suggesting, yet I am not a fool. I know the way the world works. I realize that for some publishing house to scoop up my book, I will have to kiss a lot more ass than I'm currently doing, and I'm just not the ass kissing type.

The room remains silent while I consider all my options.

"What will you expect from me?" I ask, still remaining with my back turned.

"Well," Miss Swan sounds almost relieved at the prospect that I'm actually considering this. "You will have to meet my parents on Monday after I pick them up from the airport. You don't have to go with me, but you will come over to my place after work. You know where I live, right?"

I nod in reply. Of course I know where she lives. I actually deliver her urgent mail to her house on a monthly basis. She probably thinks the tooth fairy drops them off at the reception for her. I almost snort at the thought, but keep my reactions to myself.

"Great. You come over for dinner on Monday. After that, you only need to see me and my parents after hours on invitation. You don't need to move in. You don't need to act overly affectionate as it will only raise suspicion with my parents." At this she remains silent for a moment. "They know me well enough," she says in an almost whisper. I furrow my brows at her explanation and can't resist the urge to turn around and look at her. I'm surprised to see that she's looking at her fingers twisting nervously in her lap. She looks up to see me watching her, and the vulnerable look in her eyes is quickly replaced with indifference. She remains silent, awaiting my response to the information.

"And when exactly will you make the suggestion to the big guns regarding my novel?" I ask slowly. I'm not a suspicious person by nature, but I've seen enough of this woman's work ethic to know that you do not expose your jugular, as she will go in for the kill without a second thought.

Understanding dawns and she gives me an icy grin. "Well, Mr. Cullen, if you agree to this arrangement, I will make the call first thing Monday morning."

I look at her for a moment, the full impact of what we're agreeing to slowly settling in.

"I will of course be present for that call on Monday." I'm surprised at my businesslike response, as is Miss Swan. She stares at me in what I imagine to be admiration, and slowly nods in agreement.

"And how exactly do you plan to explain our extra curricular activities to the board once this relationship-" I air quote. "-becomes public?"

She shakes her head rapidly. "I don't plan on this relationship becoming public at all. But, in the rare event that we are seen in public together, I can assure you that Aro will have absolutely no objections."

"And why's that?" I asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Let's just say, I have some pretty incriminating evidence of Aro's own extracurricular activities." She shrugs.

"Lauren! I knew it!" I shriek like a sixteen year old cheerleader. The whole office has been speculating for months about Aro and his secretary's obvious flirting, and though I tend to keep to myself when it comes to office gossip, it's still tempting to IM the news to my whole department.

If Miss Swan finds my little display amusing she doesn't show it, and I feel my ears burn with embarrassment. Her cold silence is answer enough to the questions I have about the little affair.

I clear my throat in an attempt to salvage what little dignity I have left. "If you hope for this scheme to work, we will surely need to discuss certain things that we have no way of knowing about each other at the moment."

"Yes, well." Miss Swan sighs, a look of distaste passing over her features. "That will be the unpleasant part. I think it will be best if you come to my place on Sunday in order for us to discuss these _things_ you refer to. It will also serve as an opportunity for you to familiarize yourself with my home. My father is extremely perceptive and will immediately notice if you are uncomfortable with your surroundings."

"Sunday," I repeat distractedly, my mind fleetingly lost in the thought of actually seeing the inside of Miss Swan's home. I wonder if the place will be as cold and uninviting as the owner.

"Do you have other plans?"

"Huh? Sorry?" I shake my head slightly as my eyes refocus. "No – no. Just thinking, that's all" I shrug.

"Can I presume that you then accept my terms?" Miss Swan presses, her stance revealing her impatience.

I look at the woman in front of me for a moment. This sure as hell isn't going to be easy. It's not impossible to imagine myself getting _familiar_ with her when I look at her physical attributes. In fact, I'm sure it will be hard enough just to keep my hands to myself. Her skin seems soft as silk and begs for my tongue's appraisal. Her lips are plump and pink and would look amazing wrapped around my cock. Her thick lashes overshadow her eyes seductively. Her breasts are perfect, just fucking perfect. Her hips curve lusciously and I can imagine myself gripping them as I ground into her. Her ass is pert and firm and ready to be squeezed. Her legs go on for days, and for a second I ponder whether she's bare _there_. My body reacts to my train of thought and I fight to focus on something else in order to avoid an appreciative salute from my cock. Yes, when it comes to my dick, this arrangement is signed and sealed. But when I think about the woman all these sinful body parts are attached to, my soldier instantly stands down.

I have hated this woman from the moment she opened her mouth. She's a raging bitch. She's cold and calculated. She's uncompromising and fierce and she possesses every last attribute of a spiteful matriarch. In the two years I have worked for her I have not witnessed one redeeming quality about her, except for her brilliant work, which is just about all she seems to be good at. That, and making my life a living hell.

But this is a great opportunity for me to finally get the attention I need for my book. Very few people get published while they are still in their twenties, and I'm not referring to cook books and self help crap. I'll be damned if I'm going to turn my back when an opportunity like this comes knocking.

Three weeks won't change anything. I'll keep my head down and soldier through this, just like I've always done when I'm faced with a challenge.

"Can I think about it?" I ask instead. I'm nothing if not thorough, and would really like the opportunity to bounce this crazy idea off of Emmett.

"I don't have the luxury of time, Mr. Cullen." Miss Swan's lips are pulled into the unattractive, straight line I've become so accustomed to. "I'll need your answer before we step out of this office tonight. Obviously I will need to come up with a Plan B should you refuse."

I sigh heavily and rake both hands through my hair, pulling at the ends. I watch Miss Swan follow the movement, and for a split second I imagine a slight shift in her expression. She bites at her bottom lip and swiftly moves her eyes from my hair, focusing instead on a spot above my right shoulder.

_Interesting. _

"Fine. I'll do this, Miss Swan." I finally agree and nervously chuckle as her eyebrows almost shoot into her hairline. She's looking at me skeptically and I'm sure that my response surprises her just as much as it surprises me. "But I do have terms of my own."

Her expression changes to one of exasperation. "And what terms may those be?" she replies snidely. "Surely the honor of your book being noticed by Breaking Dawn should be enough?"

"It won't be anything ridiculous," I quickly amend. "Just one or two ground rules of my own."

"What are they then?" She places her hands on her hips and taps her right foot in agitation.

"I don't know yet," I admit sheepishly. "What I do know is that I'm forced to agree to this rather hastily. So it would only be fair to grant me the opportunity to mull over some terms and conditions of my own, wouldn't you agree?"

Miss Swan considers this pensively and finally throws her hands in the air. "Very well, Mr. Cullen. But I expect you to communicate these so-called terms and conditions of yours to me on Sunday and no later."

"Agreed." I smile brightly, rather impressed with the fact that I got her to concede to something she didn't suggest herself. "Should we shake on our new found partnership, then?" I ask with a devilish smile. I'm starting to think I'm going to enjoy this a bit more than Miss Swan bargained for.

She nods brusquely and steps closer to me, offering her outstretched hand for my acceptance.

I look at it a moment longer than necessary and finally realize that I'm leaving her hanging. I give her a nod of my own and finally take her hand in mine. And it's soft, so soft and delicate that I nearly whimper. But I don't, thank fuck!

She pulls her hand away and mine is left in the air for an awkward moment before I retrieve it and wipe my palm on my thigh, relishing in the lingering tingle caused by her skin.

Her hands are clutched together in her lap as she watches the movement of mine. I realize a moment too late that she's probably thinking that I'm trying to rid myself of our physical touch, and her eyes reveal an almost sadness as confirmation. I shift awkwardly in one place and stuff my hands in my pockets. Her eyes that are still following their movement inadvertently land on my crotch, and I see her pink little tongue briefly lick her lower lip before she quickly turns and walks to her desk.

What. The. Fuck. Was. That?

"See you Sunday at noon, Mr. Cullen." She dismisses me over her shoulder.

I stare at her in silence for a moment, before I feel my feet moving my body towards her office door.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen?" She effectively halts my movements. I turn to look at her standing behind her desk, her hands once again resting on the back of her chair. "Next time, please try to remember that I drink my coffee with two percent and not full cream milk."

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>With love…<strong>

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	3. The Post Coital

**Thank you to my betas: Adt216 & korinneraylie**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**-The Post Coital-**

What are the symptoms of a hangover?

Nausea and headaches often caused by way too much fucking alcohol. Can be identified by the ashtray in one's mouth, the vomit on last night's clothes, the want to never drink or eat again, the great dislike of sunlight, the undesirable urge to apologize to all the people you spent the night with, the stranger in your bed and the need for a glass of water and many, many Tylenol.

I groan as I roll over in bed, digging my head deep within the confines of my pillows. I can relate to all the symptoms except the _vomit on last night's clothes_ part - I have a strong stomach. Yes, my mouth tastes like someone took a dump in it. Yes, the sunlight filtering through my curtains is about as welcome as Oprah in Texas. And yes, there appears to be a stranger in my bed.

How do I know this without even opening an eyelid? Well, the stranger sharing my bed seems to have a rather – persistent – snore. It was the deep, gurgling sound that actually woke me from my sleep in the first place.

I finally crack an eyelid and my eyes fall on the digital clock beside my bed. I sigh heavily, wishing that I can get at least another two hours of sleep. I slowly turn my head to avoid waking my bunkmate and my eyes fall on a heap of strawberry blond curls. I can't even see what her face looks like underneath the mop of hair and seeing that I was completely shit faced last night, I can't recall it from memory. I notice the soft slope of her back and the curve of her ass. Flashes of twisting limbs and breathy moans assault me and a slow smile spreads my lips. Not bad.

I turn and swing my legs off the bed, my feet falling with a soft thud on the cherry wood floors of my bedroom. I grab my jeans from the floor and slip them on as I make my way towards the kitchen, scratching the stubble on my jaw.

_Water. Now_.

I swallow down two Tylenol and grab a Twinkie, which I devour even before my ass falls down on my living room couch, and dig my Blackberry out of my jeans pocket. I have two texts. One from Emmett sent at three o'clock this morning.

_You and Red will make beautiful ginger babies. Remember to wrap your monkey, fucker! Em_

I laugh at this and scroll down to the second text. Wait…what? Miss Swan?

_Sent on Saturday, 06:17_

_Mr. Cullen. Remember our meeting at noon tomorrow, my place. And bring your manuscript._

_Isabella Swan_

Mother fuck.

The events of yesterday suddenly come crashing down on me, and I finally understand the reason for drinking myself into a stupor last night. The fucking proposition! I carelessly throw my phone on the couch pillow beside me and roughly run my hands over my face. Shit.

I think about our meeting last night and the fucking chirpy way she ended it, sending me off on my mission to deplete the entire liquor supply of the general Seattle area. I didn't do a bad job of it either…call me reliable if you will. When I set my mind to something, there is very little that will stop me from achieving my goal. And based on the hollow feeling in my stomach and the headache pounding in my ears, I achieved my goal and then some. I sigh as I drop my head on the back of the couch. Good fucking morning, Edward.

After a long shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and warily make my way back into my room to grab a clean pair of boxers and jeans. I quickly glance at The Hoover still fast asleep and spread across the whole expanse of my bed. It's really hard to believe that a sound like that can be attached to such a pleasant looking body. I shrug and hurry back to my living room, jeans and boxers in hand.

After about an hour of running the conversation with Miss Swan back and forth through my mind, I hear someone clear her throat behind me.

"Hey," a scratchy voice greets. Smoking is a bitch.

"Hey," I say, leaning my elbows on my knees and dropping my head. I'm almost afraid to lift my eyes, but realize I must look like a complete dick…which I am, but she doesn't need to know this yet. I turn my head lazily and look at her sideways. My eyes fall on the tall figure of a woman, leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom. Well hello Hoover. She's wearing one of my t-shirts. I should probably be pissed off at her nerve, but she looks fucking good. It's quite obvious that she's not wearing anything underneath. My cock winks its approval. We keep staring at each other for a charged moment, and the corners of her lips curl up, making her look like the fucking Cheshire cat. I can't help but smirk back.

Sex is a bizarre thing. We are two complete strangers, but after only one night together, I know her better than her parents probably do. I know what makes her body sigh, yet I don't remember her name. I know what makes her scream, yet I don't know where she lives. I remember she has a small beauty mark below her right breast, yet I don't know what she does for a living. I can make her beg and pray to the gods, yet I can't make her coffee because I don't even know how she fucking drinks it, or whether she drinks coffee at all. Yes, sex is a very…very bizarre thing indeed.

"Bathroom?" she asks and licks her lips slowly.

I nod my head in the direction of the my bathroom in answer and keep my eyes on her body as she pushes herself off the doorframe and makes her way across my living room. She notices me looking and puts a little extra swagger in her hips. It's on. I know we're gonna fuck before she leaves.

I drop my head when I hear the bathroom door close and absentmindedly pull on my hair. I should probably be thinking about how I'm going to get The Hoover out of my house once we've fucked our goodbyes but my mind can only focus on one thing - Miss Swan. The way I reacted to her body yesterday is fucking disturbing. I just need to keep my head in the game and come up with a proper list of rules before I set foot in her house tomorrow.

Fuck…I should have discussed this with Emmett last night. But, when I reached the pub, he was already practically wasted. I was running late due to my meeting with the Ice Queen. His main mission from the second I walked in was to get me on "the same level" as he, so the tequila shots were lined up before you could say _I'm going home with a redhead tonight_.

I need to phone Emmett and have him come over. If anyone can come up with some bat-shit-crazy-ass rules, it's him. With my mind made up, I can feel the pressure on my chest release ever so slowly and the pounding in my ears decreasing to a mild patter. Miss Swan is going down.

"So…?" I jump slightly as I hear The Hoover speaking from the bathroom door.

"So…" I keep my head lowered in my hands. I don't have to look up to know she will be making her way over to me soon enough. Girls like The Hoover are extremely easy to figure out…too easy…too brain numbingly easy.

As if on cue, I hear her feet shuffle over the hardwood floors until her toes come into my line of vision. She has ugly toes. I lift my head and lazily fall against the back of the couch, slowly trailing my eyes up her body, making sure to pause on each…vital…part…before settling my indifferent eyes on hers. Always make them think they have something to prove. She smirks at me as if she knows the game I'm playing.

Huh.

Maybe I've been too quick to judge. The Hoover has moves. I return her smirk and slowly pat my jean covered thighs. Her grin turns cocky and I chuckle softly as she climbs on me.

This girl has played the game, and I can't help but get the feeling that the roles are usually reversed, where she is the one that makes the men beg.

I keep my hands at my sides and my head tilted back against the couch. If she wants this, she'll have to come and get it. We eye fuck the shit out of each other, neither one of us willing to make the first move.

"You're arrogant," she says softly, placing her hands beside my head, grabbing onto the back of the couch. Her new position brings her breasts flush against my chest and her pussy against the button fly of my jeans, and I can feel the heat seeping through the thick material covering me.

I shrug, keeping my eyes focused on hers and my hands still. Her eyes are ice blue, and even though they should seem colder than the coffee brown eyes I look into everyday, they are actually warmer.

"I'm Tanya," she whispers seductively.

"I don't care," I say with a lopsided grin. And then her mouth is on mine and my hands are gripping her ass aggressively. I push her flush against me and slightly lift my hips, creating a delicious friction and a long moan from The Hoover, which I swallow with my mouth. She's pulsing down on me and my cock is fighting to break from its confines. Her tongue is practically raping my mouth. Although she's not a great kisser, she's eager and I like that. Her breath is minty, and I desperately hope that she didn't clean her teeth with my toothbrush That's just fucking vulgar.

"Shit," she breathes as she pulls away from my mouth and starts kissing my neck, her hands scratching down my bare chest. Her hips are relentless and I groan in frustration as I try to push her off me, but simultaneously push her down because the friction is just too damn good to stop.

"You're gonna make me cum this way." I warn her as I reach my right hand underneath _my_ t-shirt that _she's_ wearing and roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I use my other hand to pull the t-shirt over her head. No fucking way I'm letting her leave here with. Once I toss it to the floor, I reach behind her and dip my fingers between her lips. She's soaking wet.

"_Fuck. Fuck."_ She moans and throws her head back, giving me a perfect view of her tits. She's a bit too small for my liking, but beggars can't be choosers, so I lean forward and take her nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. "Jesus…" She's riding me like a tornado at this point. I don't want to cum in my pants like some pubescent teenager, so I lift my mouth from her nipple and trail my tongue up to her neck.

"I want to fuck you," I whisper in her ear as two of my fingers enter her while she keeps the stimulation on her clit going against my jeans.

"Yessss," she hisses and bucks against me wildly.

I'm about to lift her off me in order to unbutton my jeans, when my phone rings.

"Please ignore it," she practically whimpers and clamps her knees against my hips in an effort to stop me from reaching for my phone. "I'm so close."

I decide to help her out, and besides, if it's urgent the person calling can leave a message. I increase my finger's efforts and rub her breast with the palm of my other hand.

"Do you want to come, Tanya?" I say her name because I know it will push her over the edge just as I twist my fingers inside her pussy and rub _that_ spot.

The Hoover cries out like an African tribal leader at exactly the same moment my phone starts ringing again. I allow her to ride out her orgasm on top of me, still stroking her pussy as her juices coat my hand.

"Fuck me," she sighs once her body stops shaking.

"That's the plan," I say absentmindedly as I search for my phone that has stopped ringing. I find it between the couch cushions where it probably fell earlier after I read the text from Miss Swan.

I check my missed calls and see that both of them are from Emmett. I press dial.

"Hey, douche!" Emmett shouts, causing me to wince and pull the phone away from my ear. In the mean time, The Hoover has shimmied off my lap and is now sitting on her knees between my parted legs, her hands deftly working on the buttons of my jeans. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs with grin, licking her lips.

Okay.

"Hey, man," I sigh, running my hand through my hair and watching the progress between my legs with interest.

"You bone Red?" He asks bluntly, and I cringe at the thought that Red, or as I like to call her, The Hoover may have heard. If she did, she doesn't show it. I suck in a sharp breath as she grips my hard cock firmly in her hand, her eyes wide and hungry.

"Busy," is all I'm able to manage as she lowers her lips to the head of my cock.

"You boning that broad while I'm on the phone with you?" Emmett should sound disgusted at the thought of talking to his friend on the phone while he's having sex, but he sounds proud instead.

"Not exactly." I fight to keep the moan building in my chest from escaping through my mouth as The Hoover practically sucks my whole length into her mouth…without gagging. And it's not like I'm small. Far from it. I wonder momentarily if her lack of a gag reflex is due to her snoring habits. I decide that she must have had plenty of practice and that I will definitely be buying a new toothbrush.

"You're getting head, aren't you?" Emmett interrupts.

"Emmett," I growl in frustration.

"Sorry. Listen, I'm coming over later, so get your rocks off and get rid of your lady friend." And with that, the line goes dead. I throw the phone back on the couch and moan deeply as The Hoover gently runs her teeth up my length while cupping my balls.

I was right. The Hoover has moves.

A few moments later I come long and hard down her throat, releasing all the tension of the previous day in strong spurts. I help her to her feet and out of the door.

I'm not an asshole…I think. It's not like I kick her out butt naked. I give her a chance to clean up a bit and put on her clothes from the previous night. I give her a peck on the cheek as a silent thanks, "now fuck off". We don't exchange numbers or any further gestures. It's nice to be with a woman who actually understands that what we did doesn't necessarily constitute a relationship.

I sigh happily as I close the door behind me and once again grab for my phone to call Emmett. I'm feeling so relaxed after my earlier activities that my limbs feel like melted butter as I stretch myself out on the couch.

"You done yet?" Emmett answers his phone.

"Yeah. Listen, you need to come to my place."

"I thought we already established that earlier."

"I know. I just need to make sure that you don't get sidetracked by Rosalie again. I need to discuss something really urgent with you," I explain, fastening the last button of my jeans.

"Everything okay, bro?" he asks, and I appreciate the concerned undertone in his voice.

"Yeah – yeah. Just need your advice," I reassure him.

"Must be about a chick then." I hear the cocky smirk in his voice.

"Something like that." I shrug although I know he can't see me. "Bring beer."

"Done."

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>With Love...<strong>

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	4. The Playbook

**Thank you to my betas: Adt216 and Love of Escapism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**-The Playbook-**

"Okay, so let me see if I've got this straight?" Emmett stares at me in complete disbelief. I take another sip of my beer and indicate with my hand for him to proceed. "Your boss…the evil selfish, cow that Rosalie and I have been hearing about nonstop for the last two years, the woman who has been at the centre of each aneurism, each tantrum and each drunken debauchery you've starred in, is going to be your pretend girlfriend for the next three weeks?" I nod as Emmett pauses. "And you're doing her a favour because she told some ridiculous lie to her parents about being in a relationship, when in fact all she's been doing for the last two and a half years, that we know of, is lowering your life expectancy and inhibitions."

"Don't forget that she'll be recommending my book to Aro," I point out indignantly.

"Oh yeah, let's not forget about that, please!" Emmett throws his hands in the air and laughs obnoxiously. Somehow I sense that I won't like where this is going. "Tell me something, Eddie." I narrow my eyes at him in warning. He knows I hate that damn nickname. He only smiles brighter in reply. "Did she give you any guarantees that Breaking Dawn will be publishing your book?"

I frown at his question and focus on my fingers that are absentmindedly picking the label off the beer bottle. I know it is supposed to be a sign of sexual frustration, but I'm sure we can all agree that's an obvious lie. "Well…no." I sigh, placing the empty bottle on the side table.

"So, you have no guarantee that they will bother to look at the thing, even after your Miss Swan makes 'the call'?" He air quotes to emphasize his distaste with a slow shake of his head. He's giving me the y_ou're such a dumb fucking idiot_ look.

"No, I don't. But I don't necessarily want that guarantee. All I want is for the right people to read it." It's not like I'm overly confident, but I know my book is good. I'm certain that they'll get what I'm trying to say with it once they actually give it the time of day.

"Cocky much?" Emmett snorts and throws his arms behind his head, watching me thoughtfully.

"That's not it, Em." I sigh heavily and stand up to get another beer from the kitchen. I walk back and drop a cold one in Emmett's expecting hands, noticing for the hundredth time just how huge they are. There is no mistaking the mammoth size of my best friend. He practically takes up the whole couch with his physical dominance and oversized personality.

"Please, enlighten me then." He chugs down half the beer in one gulp. I probably forgot to mention that the man can drink a house full of frat brothers under the table. And he did. Many times in fact when we were still in college, which is where Emmett, Rosalie and I all met.

I met Rosalie in my second year at UW. She is a busty, blond beauty and an enormous bitch to boot. But her bitchiness is endearing and seldom meant to be hurtful. We had a couple of classes together and met in the library a few times in order to share notes and study together, once she realized that I wasn't after her body of course. Rosalie and Emmett were already dating by then. She invited me for beers at her house after one particularly gruelling exam, and I met Emmett. It was bromance at first sight.

"My pride is already hanging by a fucking thread as it is, man. Taking a handout to get the book read is already killing me, but I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is if they actually publish the book only because Miss Swan insisted upon it."

"Okay," Emmett concedes, straightening his body out on the couch and kicking his legs over the arm.

"Comfy?" I frown and roll my eyes at the big kid in front of me.

"Very." He gives me a broad grin and proceeds. "I get why you're not pushing the publishing thing. It makes sense that you would want to achieve that on merit and not because you'll be frolicking with your boss. So I'll give you that." He ponders his next words for a second. "What I don't get is why you're doing this. I mean, it's not like you were in a hurry to have your book published in the first place. You're twenty six, bro…there's time."

"What are you getting at, Em?" This is the part I was sensing earlier - the part I'm not going to like.

"I guess what I'm asking is-" He stops for a second and eyes me cautiously. "Are you into this boss chick of yours?"

I choke on the beer in my mouth and cough viciously, beer spraying everywhere. I lift my t-shirt to wipe my chin once I regain control of myself. Emmett is looking at me in amusement.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I cry loudly. "You know how I feel about that woman."

"Are you sure?" Emmett raises an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yes! I'm fucking sure," I huff in indignation. I can't help the physical reaction I have to her body, but the rest is about as unattractive as cancer. There is absolutely no way I'm going _there_ with her.

"Good. So what are you going to do? You can't just walk into her house with your balls showing."

"That's why you're here, dickhead." I sigh and fall against the back of the suede chair I'm sitting in, covering my eyes in frustration. This is a fucking mistake. Not the discussing it with Emmett part, no, the part where I agreed to be Miss Swan's little bitch for three weeks.

What the fuck was I thinking?

"Okay then." Emmett suddenly sits up straight and slaps his knees with his hands. I peek at him through my fingers and my mood lifts slightly. I know that determined look on his face. It's the exact same one he gets when he takes a dare. Emmett is in advertising; in other words, he's fucking brilliant when inspiration strikes. "What you need is a playbook, a definite guide to when to play the offense and when to play the defence. You feelin' me Eddie?"

I ignore the nickname as a smile lifts the corner of my mouth. "I'm feeling you, bro."

Two hours and two six packs of Heinekens later, Emmett needs to get back to his wife and I finally have a plan of action, one that will not expose my balls as Emmett puts it.

Before I go to bed I look in the mirror critically. I give myself a little pep talk and run through the list of terms Emmett and I came up with. Emmett said that I should play with the attributes God gave me. Even though I am not interested in Miss Swan in a sexual way. Okay, that's a lie, but Emmett doesn't need to know that, and I'm not planning on acting out on my urges. My main focus will be to fluster her. In Emmett's opinion, it is the best way to keep her on her toes. He also suggested that I treat Miss Swan like I would any other woman and turn on the panty dropping smile and the sex hair, terms Rosalie apparently uses to describe me to her friends. I frown as I look at my hair. It's unruly and untidy at best. No matter what I try, I can't get them to do what I want. Sex hair? Women are ridiculous creatures. Sex hair and panty dropping smiles and bedroom eyes – and they accuse _men_ of only having sex on the brain. Pffft.

You might be wondering why I'm planning on keeping Miss Swan flustered? Why I need to feel like I have one up on her? Well, to piss her off of course.

Emmett and I both agreed that I will be doing a woman I despise a huge fucking favour with little to no benefits for me. Emmett's game plan is therefore solely based on payback. As he so rightly put it, it is time the bitch gets a little taste of her own medicine. It is time someone shows Miss Swan who's the boss. So, while I'm doing my arch enemy a favour, I may just as well have a little fun of my own.

I smile at the thought and head to bed, turning off the lights as I go.

Emmett is rather confident that I can pull this off. The only concern that he did mention is the fact that we have no idea what Miss Swan's defensive play looks like. We might be awakening a dormant beast.

I panic for a quick moment, and then realize that I have never faced and lost a challenge. If Miss Swan has a few tricks up her sleeve, she will have to bring it, because I don't lose…ever.

Let the games begin.

Low hung Levi's that Rosalie says make my ass look good enough to bite. Check.

Grey Bob Dylan T-shirt. Check.

Hair…well that's still the same as everyday…a complete fucking disaster. Check.

I take a deep breath as I give myself a last onceover in the elevator mirror on my way up to the twenty-seventh floor of Miss Swan's building. Yes, she lives in the penthouse apartment of her building...where else?

The doors open with a soft ping, and less than five seconds later, I'm standing in front of her door. I press the bell and wait. Fuck, I'm nervous. My palms are sweaty. My heart is racing and my stomach is in knots. I memorized all the terms Emmett and I came up with last night, but somehow I feel like a fool today. I'm still reminding myself why the fuck I'm doing this when the door suddenly swings open.

_Holy mother of all things that is hot._

"Mr. Cullen," Miss Swan greets me formally, one hand still holding the door and the other pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. I have never seen her with her hair loose, and shit on a stick, she looks breathtaking - and five years younger than her normal twenty-eight going on forty. I have to fight the overwhelming urge to just dig my hands into her locks, to test the weight of her curls and whether it really is as soft as it looks. My eyes drop to her feet and I see that she's wearing five inch heals with formfitting jeans that hug her curves deliciously, accentuated by a soft, off the shoulder top.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asks again and I realize that her second greeting is slightly more clipped. My eyes fly up to hers, and the moment I see her irritation, my desire dissipates instantly.

I swallow thickly and attempt a smile, but it's stiff and uncomfortable, so I settle my lips in a grim line. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan."

She steps aside in order for me to enter and I give her a small smile as I pass her, her scent causing a heady feeling to engulf me. I could bathe in that smell. It's honey and cinnamon and all woman, and I fucking love it.

I shake my head slightly and take a calming breath. I'll need to focus if I'm going to do this like Emmett and I discussed. Fantasizing about Miss Swan's hair and smell is definitely not going to help me now.

As I scan my surrounding, I am once again taken aback. Her living room is decorated in soft hues of creams, browns and blues. Vases of flowers stand scattered all over the room. The thick cream curtains are pulled back to reveal a beautiful view of the city and the lighting in here creates a soft edge to everything. My eyes fall upon her open plan dining room and kitchen and they are both impeccably furnished, from the dark wood dining room set to the stainless steel and soft yellow finishing of her kitchen. Her home is warm. Her home is inviting. Except for its beauty, it has absolutely nothing in common with its owner. I turn to see her watching me pensively from behind one of the overstuffed couches.

"You're house is beautiful," I complement her, and for once, I honestly mean it.

"Thank you," she replies softly and almost seems as nervous as I am. She, however, recovers quickly and I am once again surprised by her mood swings. "Please take a sear, Mr. Cullen. I assume there is much to discuss today."

I nod and take a seat in one of the bucket chairs opposite the couch she's standing behind. Miss Swan looks at me for a moment and then swiftly turns and makes her way toward the kitchen.

"Something to drink?" she calls over her shoulder. I'm momentarily distracted by the sway of her perfect ass, before I clear my throat and ask for water.

She returns a moment later with a bottle of Evian and takes a seat on the couch opposite me, opening and taking a big sip of her own water. I watch her plump lips wrap around the mouth of the bottle as I lift mine to my mouth and fight the groan building in my chest. I take a big gulp and quickly squeeze my eyes closed. I'm seriously going to have to get my shit together.

"Did you bring your manuscript?" she asks once she places her water bottle on the side table.

"I did." I nod in confirmation and place by bottle beside hers before pulling the rolled up manuscript from my back pocket. She raises an eyebrow at the frumpy looking paper and I give her a crooked smile.

She takes the rolled up manuscript from me with slight disgust mirrored in her features, but quickly clears her throat and places it on the couch beside her. "I'll take a look at it later tonight in order to prepare for the phone call tomorrow."

I nod. She nods. Awkward silence follows.

"Miss Swan…"

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Sorry, you first." I laugh nervously.

She gives me a tight smile and then focuses on her folded hands in her lap. "Have you thought of your terms?" Her voice is small, and I sit forward in my seat slightly, straining to hear what she's saying. This lady is driving me crazy. One moment she's strong and forceful, like I expect. The next she is talking softly and almost seems as scared about this as I am. I'm definitely starting to feel the strain of this agreement, and the show hasn't even started yet.

"I have." I nod slowly, willing her to look up from her hands. "Are you ready to hear them, Miss Swan?"

Her eyes lift to mine and for a very brief moment, I see a spark of humour behind them. I blink rapidly in confusion, and then the look is gone.

"What are they then?" she asks with a sigh and then crosses and uncrosses her legs. My eyes follow their movement, before I tear them away and focus on her forehead instead.

"Well," I start slowly, clearing my throat and then abruptly standing up. It's impossible for me to sit while I do this, so I start pacing, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I come to a halt and turn to face Miss Swan, who has been patiently watching me freak out. She looks at me, silently imploring me to proceed. "Firstly I guess we'll need to learn to call each other by our given names. Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan will surely not work once your parents are here."

Miss Swan blinks a few times and then nods. "When do you suggest we start then?"

"Now is as good a time as any, I guess. I mean," I said, pausing to make sure she's still following me, "you're parents are arriving tomorrow, so we might as well practice a little before they get here, right?"

"Right," Miss Swan agrees. "What do you prefer being called then?"

"Edward is fine." I shrug. "And you?"

"Well, my birth name is Isabella, but no one except Aro calls me that." Miss Swan ponders softly, her eyes focus on the window behind me. "I suppose Bella will be fine." She shrugs and looks back at me. The sun filtering in through her curtains is giving her skin a soft glow and her eyes almost turn golden. I notice that her hair has some red in it, something I was never able to see since she always has it tied back for work.

"Bella." I test it and I'm shocked to find that it suits her perfectly. She is beautiful indeed. I'm even more shocked to hear her soft gasp. My eyes find hers and she seems frightened as all hell. I frown at the discovery and clear my throat for the millionth time since I stepped foot into her apartment. Miss Swan, I mean, Bella obviously realizes my discomfort and quickly reaches or the water bottle again, taking another strong pull from it.

"What else, Edward?" she asks and I can't help but enjoy the way my name sounds coming from her lips. I smile at her, and this time it's not forced. She's clearly taken aback by this but returns my smile with one of her own, although hers doesn't reach her eyes. Tough shit. One step at a time.

"The next thing is the physical part of this relationship." I start slowly, knowing that this is not going to be easy to discuss, for her or me.

Bella is immediately suspicious as she regards me slowly. "What about it?" I can tell her tone is forced.

"How long have we been together?" I ask, taking a different approach and easing into this. "According to your parents, of course?"

Bella blushes slightly in embarrassment about her lie. I'm certain it is almost killing her having me know about her little deceitful game and I'm just relishing in her discomfort. The game plan is coming together rather nicely at this point. "About two years." She shrugs, keeping her eyes on the rug at her feet.

"Well, Bella," I say softly. "People that have been in a serious, long term relationship are very comfortable around each other, as I'm sure you know." She frowns in response, probably dying to know where I'm going with this. "They kiss and touch with ease because they know everything about each other emotionally and…um…physically." I feel the top of my ears heat slightly. Talking to Bella about intimacy is proving a bit harder than I expected. I am relieved to find her blushing, her hair pulled over her shoulders in an attempt to hide her face. "If we're going to pull this off, we'll need to be comfortable around each other, and I'm sure you can agree that we are not close to that yet."

Bella looks up at me and once again nods in agreement. "What are you suggesting, Mr. …sorry…Edward?"

"I'm suggesting that we decide beforehand what kind of physical contact we'll both be comfortable with, you know, to avoid anything unexpected. I mean, if we agree on kisses on the cheek and I suddenly go in for the lips, I'm sure you will find it hard to hide your shock, right?"

"Right."

"And if we agree to hold hands, it will certainly surprise you if I touch your thigh, for example."

"It certainly will," Bella agrees softly. "I see where you're going with this, Edward, and I completely agree. We should set some boundaries."

"Good." I smile relieved and take my earlier seat across from her. "I suggest we make a list and then practice."

"Practice?" Bella shrieks as her terrified eyes find mine.

"Yes, practice." I give her a lopsided grin knowing that the plan is slowly being set in motion. "We are going to have to become accustomed to each other's touch before tomorrow. We can't have our first trial run in front of you parents, right?"

Bella considers this for a moment, her eyes moving from mine to my hands firmly planted on the arms of the chair to the window and then finally to her own hands. She takes a deep breath and keeps it in for a moment before releasing it in a gush. I see her swallow thickly, and then raise her eyes back to mine.

"Fine, we practice," she agrees and I fight to keep the shit eating grin from spreading my lips. Emmett would be so proud of how well this is going. "But, Mr. Cullen? Be warned. I'm still the one holding your manuscript in my hands. If you think this is going to be some scheme to embarrass me in front of my parents, think again. I have more contacts in this business than you have friends on Facebook. If you make a fool of me, even once, I will not hesitate to make a call to every publishing agent I know. Not only will you never have your book published in the United States, but you will never work as anything else but my junior editor until you retire. Are we on the same page, Edward?"

I stare at her with my mouth open and it feels like I have a handful of cotton balls stuffed in my mouth. I nearly choke when I finally try to swallow, and feel my eyes watering slightly in the fight to lubricate my throat. Gone is the nervous, fidgeting woman of a moment ago. She is replaced by my overconfident, calculating bitch of a boss and I find myself dazed at how quickly Miss Swan, Bella, whatever, can slip from one persona to another.

"Do we understand each other, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asks again, the icy edge to her voice enough to freeze the blood pumping through my veins.

"Crystal clear, Miss Swan," I finally manage, watching the dark haired grim reaper in front of me.

Like I said before, never underestimate this fucking woman, and underestimate her, I did.

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>With Love…<strong>

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	5. The Ploy

**Thanks a million to pain jane and Adt216 – I cannot express how wonderful you two are!**

**I don't own any of these characters. I simply like to play with them a little.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**-The Ploy-**

Love me cancerously

Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea

"High maintenance" means

You're a gluttonous queen.

Narcissistic and mean.

You're a faith-healer on T.V.

You're an office park without any trees

Corporate and cold

Gushing and gold

Leave me alone.

_**Love me**___by_** Ludo**_

"Do we understand each other, Mr. Cullen?" I ask, my voice taking on its familiar hostility. I know I sound like an utter cow, but I cannot stand the thought of him doing this only to teach me a lesson; and that is exactly the feeling I'm starting to get as Edward proceeds with his so-called terms. I didn't get where I am today by being blindsided by amateurs. I watch his face transform from cocky to utter shock. _Don't play with a player, Mr. Cullen._

"Crystal clear, Miss Swan," he finally answers after clearing his throat several times.

"Good." I nod and sigh internally. He's still silent, and I can't help but take in his features once again. From the very first day Edward Cullen walked into Breaking Dawn, I've been raising my fences. He is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. The first couple of months, I found myself staring through the office windows that separate my office from his cubical like a hormone driven teenager, just mesmerized by the way he would pull his long fingers through his wild hair. Oh. My. Word. The hair! It is the craziest and sexiest thing I have ever seen. It would be impossible to describe the color of the mop adorning his head, but if I really put my mind to it, which I do regularly, it would probably be close to a coppery, red-brown mess. Just…delicious!

"Look, Bella." He's speaking, and once again I'm just spellbound by the velvety smoothness of his voice. The man could read the telephone book and make it sound sexy. I suppress a shiver fighting its way up my spine. "That's the other thing we need to discuss."

"Oh yes?" I raise my eyebrows in interest.

"Yes." He nods decisively and looks at his hands for a moment, before he raises his forest green eyes to mine. Shiver. My body is a traitor. "While I do appreciate the fact that you will be mentioning my book to Aro, I must insist that it be nothing more than getting the manuscript in his hands. I don't want you to force it on him."

"Force it on him?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, force it on him. You see." He pauses for a second and once again jumps up from his seat, his hands running through his hair, and I scold at the teenager in me fighting to swoon. "If Breaking Dawn picks my book, I want it to be because they love it, and not because you insist upon it."

"I see," is all I can manage, but what I'm thinking is far from it. His integrity is something that I've never doubted, and now he is once again proving to me that he is a man of character and strength. I should probably tell him this, but I don't. "That is very reasonable, and I'm sure that I will be able to comply with your request."

"Thank you." He sighs, and his relief is palpable, whereas my excitement has just skyrocketed. I close my eyes for a second in hopes that I'll be able to resist the grin fighting to spread my lips.

"Excuse me for a second, please?" I stand up swiftly, hurry to the guest bathroom and close the door behind me with a resounding click. I lower myself to the edge to the seat of the toilet and try to take calming breaths. I can't believe how well this is turning out.

When Alice and I came up with the idea, the Thursday evening before I approached Edward, I was hesitant to proceed. However, when I received another call from Aro the following Friday morning, I knew I had no choice but to go through with this. You see, I had no idea that the news of Edward's manuscript had somehow filtered its way to top management. I probably have Jessica Stanley to thank for that. Jessica is also a senior editor; although she is almost ten years my senior, it is no secret that she sucked a lot of…you know what…to get where she is today. Her indecent flirting with Edward is probably how she found out about his book and why she jumped at the opportunity to break the news to Aro. So, when Aro phoned me and told me that he had heard about a brilliant manuscript written by one of his junior editors, I knew that I had to hijack Jessica's plans, not only because I knew I needed to get in on this deal, but also because she is shit at what she does and would never do Edward's work justice. According to Aro, it would be a great boost for Breaking Dawn to have _one of their own_ on the _New York Times_ best sellers list, and he is confident that the book will reach high acclaim…as am I.

Edward doesn't know this, of course, but I already have a copy of the manuscript, and it is everything and more than Aro described it to be. His eye for detail and the manner in which he captures the reader with his storytelling technique are nothing other than awe-inspiring. I told Aro that I would discuss it with Edward and get back to him on Monday. I realize that I myself could have pushed Edward's manuscript, but I withheld it for my own selfish reasons. I was planning on referring it to Aro, but something inside me stopped me from doing this. If I was being completely honest, I would have to admit that I was afraid of losing Edward, and I just wasn't ready for that yet.

I stand up and open the faucet, splashing cold water on my cheeks. I look up and stare at my flushed face in the mirror above the washbasin. I can hardly stand the sight of myself and close my eyes in desperation.

That night when I told my best friend, Alice, about Aro's call and then the later conversation with my mother, informing me that she and my father would be coming to visit me for three weeks, I could see the wheels turning in my scheming friend's head. I finally had to admit to the lie I told my parents, and explained to Alice that I had only told them I was in a relationship so they could ease off the constant questions. I couldn't stand the sympathetic tone in their voices any longer and knew that they were only concerned because of the bad break-up I had had with my college boyfriend, Jacob. Jacob, who is now engaged to Leah, one of our mutual best friends from college and who happens to be the reason we broke up. I guess I would have to admit that I may have gotten stuck in a rut due to the split. The whole sordid affair scarred me for life and is the main reason why I immersed myself in my work. I was hell bent on avoiding a repeat of such pain and humiliation. I promised myself that I would never allow myself to be that reliant on any man again. So I put everything I had into my work and was promoted from intern to junior editor, and finally to senior editor in less that two years. If you want to run with the big dogs, you need to learn how to piss high, I guess.

It was Alice's suggestion that I keep up the ruse with my parents by manipulating Edward into pretending to be my boyfriend, convincing him that the attention Breaking Dawn will be giving his book was my doing, and effectively ensuring that he keeps me on as the editor of his book, seeing as I _found_ him. I know I could be honest, tell Edward about Aro's call and hope that he suggests to Aro that I be the one to work with him on his book, but nothing I have done in the past, especially to Edward, would guarantee that opportunity. Edward despises me…and with reason, and at the rate Jessica is flashing her sagging breasts in Edward's face, I'm sure he'll pick her over me, even if it's just to prove a point. You see, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Edward is a proud person. I'm sure, if given the opportunity, he would jump at the chance to stick me one up the ass…jeez, that sounds vulgar, but you get the point.

So, that brings us back to the present. He's currently standing in my living room, his presence sucking all the air out of the house and replacing it with a constant tingling feeling that is ticking me off to no end. I realize that the risks of this little ploy are high. If he was to ever find out, he would surely hate me…well, more than he does already, but that's a chance I'm willing to take in order to be part of _the next big thing_. This could be the push I've been waiting for…the one that gets me the corner office on the third floor and the freedom to choose the stories I work on.

I take another deep breath and smooth my hands over my jean-covered thighs. I open the bathroom door and step into the living room. He's standing with his back to me, staring out the window at the Seattle skyline. Holy crap, he's gorgeous. His lean, tall body is covered in a sinfully sexy pair of jeans, begging for my hands to run over his ass. His T-shirt is pulled taut over his broad shoulders and muscled back. I can see the beginning of a tattoo on his left bicep, which is currently straining against the confines of his shirt sleeve. His hair is standing in every possible direction, probably from his hands fussing with it constantly. He is breathtaking; there is no denying that.

I clear my throat and Edward spins around, pinning me with his translucent eyes. His face is pulled into a frown that he carefully straightens out. He tries to smile, but it's tight lipped and doesn't reach his eyes. His angular jaw is set, and I notice him biting the inside of his cheek, causing the muscles in his jaw to jump.

"Sorry about that," I say gently and move to the couch, breaking the eye contact that leaves me momentarily flustered and irritated with myself. Once I sit, I look up to find him staring at me thoughtfully before he drops his eyes and I move to sit on the chair he was occupying earlier. His proximity affords me a whiff of his scent and I cross my legs to lessen the impact it has on my lady parts. He smells like sunshine and forest and man…and it's intoxicating. I hate it.

"So, Edward." I clasp my hands together in my lap. "We should probably get started with the practice session you suggested. But not before we have a quick discussion about our likes and dislikes. What would be _acceptable behavior_, if you will?"

"That's fine," he agrees and runs his hands up and down his thighs. "Why don't you start with what you would like me to do?"

"It's not really a matter of like, now is it?" I ask sardonically before I can stop myself. Crap. This guy is going to walk out of here if I continue with my current behavior, and I can kiss my corner office goodbye. I realize that my attraction to him might be slightly less than professional, but there is no room for mistakes now. "I apologize. It will probably take some time for me to adjust."

"No skin off my back." He shrugs and effectively shuts me up. Cocky bastard.

"In that case, let's get started." I try my best to sound civilized. "I realize that some touching will be required, should we…" He raises an eyebrow. "Should _I_ pull this off_._" He nods in agreement. "I think that any touching of hands, arms and so forth will be acceptable. No thighs." I give him a warning look to which he snorts.

"So, hands, arms, hair. Got it." His face is the picture of mock concentration. "And kissing?"

I swallow thickly. Kissing. Before I can stop myself, my eyes fall to his mouth, which is perfect, of course.

He notices my discomfort and proceeds confidently. "Cheek?" I nod. "Closed mouth pecks?" I hesitate a moment realizing that it would be ludicrous for a couple not to kiss on the mouth and would probably raise some suspicion with my parents. I nod slowly. "Forehead?" I roll my eyes, to which he chuckles softly, and I think it's the first time I have ever heard him almost laugh. It's pleasant. "Hands?" I raise my eyes to his in shock.

"No, no hands," I say firmly.

"What? Why?" he asks in surprised confusion.

"I don't know. It's too…intimate." You have to understand: I'm a hopeless Jane Austen fan and kissing a woman's hand is just too romantic a gesture for comfort. Kissing a woman's hand is a demonstration of love and devotion, and the mere thought of Edward kissing mine is enough to leave me slightly disconcerted.

"So kissing on the lips is fine, but kissing your hand, that's not?" He's obviously stunned. If I was so inclined, I would probably laugh, but I don't, because I'm not sure I still know how to do it without it sounding false.

"Yes. Let's move on, shall we?" He just stares at me for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"Okay, what about nicknames…terms of endearment and such?"

"Nicknames?" I scold at this. The mere suggestion is ridiculous.

"Yes. Would you prefer if I called you love, honey, sweetheart, darling, baby-"

"I would prefer you called me Bella," I interrupt him swiftly.

"That's a given." He sighs in exasperation. "But people who have been dating as long as _we have –" _I roll my eyes at the same time he does. "Have certain pet names for each other, wouldn't you agree?" He's smiling broadly now, the sides of his eyes crinkling in mirth.

"I believe you're enjoying this a bit more than you're supposed to, Mr. Cullen." I attempt to tease, but it falls flat; it sounds like I'm reprimanding him. His smile instantly drops, and my heart beats erratically for a second.

"I'm just trying to make this as realistic as possible," he mumbles, focusing his eyes on his hands.

"You're right. I guess whatever nicknames you're comfortable with are fine with me. I'll just have to learn to endure it, I guess." I shrug in an attempt to lighten the mood again.

"Okay," he hesitates and looks up at me again. "Same rule applies to you, then."

I nod in acceptance.

"Any other topics you think we haven't covered yet?" I'm praying for this to be over. My level of discomfort is through the roof, and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"Nope." He replies and licks his lips. Of course I can't help but follow the movement and quickly divert my eyes to avoid being caught staring. His mouth is a definite distraction, and I make a note to myself to avoid looking at it at all costs. "Guess we should start practicing then?"

"Well, now is as good a time as any, I suppose." I fight to even out my heartbeat. I haven't kissed another man since Jacob, and the mere thought has by palms sweating.

"Very well then," Edward announces, stands up and drops down next to me on the couch, turning his body to face mine. I reluctantly turn towards him and look into his eyes. He is sitting a lot closer than I expect and I gasp in surprise. His eyes once again crinkle in concealed laughter, and I drop my eyes to his lips…which he is licking…slowly. It is at this precise moment that I realize that I…am…completely…screwed.

Xoxo

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	6. The Practice

**Thank you to PainJane and Adt216. How you ladies aren't sick of me yet, is shocking and humbling!**

**To all the reviewers and lurkers – I love you! Thanks for everything!**

**Just a reminder: I don't own any of these characters. I simply like to play with them a little.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**-The Practice-**

"_Very well the__n," Edward announces, stands up and drops down next to me on the couch, turning his body to face mine. I reluctantly turn towards him, and look into his eyes. He is sitting a lot closer than I expected, and I gasp in surprise. His eyes once again crinkle in concealed laughter, and I drop my eyes to his lips…which he is licking…slowly. It is at this precise moment that I realize that I…am…completely…screwed. _

I swallow thickly. What was I thinking? I fight to remove my eyes from his bottom lip, which is slightly moist from his incessant licking. It's a nice looking lip. I have no idea where else to look; he's sitting so close. I lower my eyes and notice that my hands are twisting in the hem of my shirt.

_O__h, just get it together, Bella_. I'm acting like a virginal school girl. This will certainly not be the first time I've ever been kissed, although it will be the first time in a very long while since I've been kissed by anyone other than Alice's husband, and my father. It's a business deal, for crying out loud, and it's not like there is anything romantic about this specific scenario. I have to admit that I never had to hone my kissing abilities to close a deal – not like Jessica, I presume – but it's not like this is going to be some gross groping fest…it will be chaste kisses on the cheek and mouth, almost like kissing a family member.

I raise my head determinedly, straighten my shoulders and look Edward in the eyes. His expression would have been laughable if I wasn't feeling so resolute right now. His calm and slightly arrogant demeanor of few seconds ago is now replaced with an almost palpable anxiety. Join the club, sucker.

"Well, Edward? Should we hold hands first?" My voice sounds assertive and strong, and I'm rather proud of the fact that I managed to get my agitation under control, unlike the squirming man sitting across from me.

He looks lost for a moment, and then I see the same determined look on his face that most likely mirrors mine of a second ago. I sigh in relief as he nods firmly and suddenly, without warning, makes a grab for both my hands. We look at each other, and I'm not sure who looks more shocked between the two of us. I drop my eyes to where his hands are holding mine, and look at the odd combination of our combined fingers. I notice my knuckles are turning white and release the death grip I have on him. His fingers are long and smooth, and I notice, not for the first time I have to admit, that he has really nice hands. They are big and firm but not rough and calloused…the hands of a writer, or a pianist, if you like. The man obviously has a good hygiene regiment because his nails are short and tidy with no dirt underneath or in the corners. I hate dirty fingernails.

"There, now that's not so bad, is it?" I smile victoriously and raise my eyes to find him staring at our entwined fingers, a curious look adorning his features. The corners of his lips pull up in a small smile as he nods in agreement and then once again focuses his eyes on mine.

"Definitely bearable." Well, that certainly does nothing for my confidence, but I'm not here to fish for compliments, and I certainly don't need any from him.

"What's next?" I ask, faking ignorance. No need for him to know that I'm rather curious as to what his lips will feel like against my skin. Don't judge me. I'm only a woman after all, and the man sitting across from me is undeniably kissable.

"I just want to try one thing," he says gravely, his eyes jumping between mine and my bottom lip, which I currently have in a death grip between my teeth. I remain frozen, watching his slow descent into exasperation, feeling his minty breath on my face. He's moving at the rate of a Special Olympics hurdler, and although I have nothing against being cautious, this is just becoming ridiculous. Why is this taking him so long? Lips - touch awaiting cheek - or other lips. Easy as that! I finally become impatient and move forward to close the gap, and my sudden movements makes him pull back at the speed of lightning. Oh, so now he knows how to move faster?

"Good, grief woman!" he exclaims and drops my hands to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What? You were taking forever," I defend vehemently. "There really is no need for foreplay, Edward. This is a done deal."

"Ugh." He groans in frustration and leans back against the couch, his arms crossed over his eyes like a petulant child.

"You are making a bigger deal of this than it needs to be," I scold at his covered face.

He drops his arms and gives me a steely look. "Do you always have to be in control?" His nostrils are slightly flared, and I must say that it's a rather attractive look on him. I'm not a fan of aggression, but I've read my fair share of Harlequin novels. There is something ruggedly handsome about a man on the verge of breaking something. I just hope that it's not our deal.

"Yes," I admit with a shrug, because it's true. No need for me to pretend I'm something I'm not. His eyes are burning into mine, and I can see that he is pondering his options. "Look, I'm sorry," I finally concede. The last thing I need now is for him to walk out of this door. "Can we try again? I promise I'll keep still this time."

He looks at me skeptically for what seems like forever, but at last I see the fight draining from his eyes.

"I promise, okay?"

"Fine." He sighs heavily and straightens out his lean body. "Just try to...I don't know." He pulls his one hand through his hair in frustration. "Just try, okay?"

"Okay." I nod and offer an apologetic smile, which he ignores. He takes my hands in his again and takes a deep breath. He starts his descent once more, and this time I'm waiting patiently. His face is mere inches from mine. The natural reaction would be to close my eyes, but I don't trust him to not leave me hanging, so I keep them open to ensure that I don't make a fool of myself. His eyes move from mine to my lips, and I lick them instinctively. I see his pupils dilate slightly and just as I'm preparing for him to plant a wet one on my lips, he bends his head to the right and kisses my cheek.

Oh come on, all the build up just for that?

I'm ready to call him out on his cowardice when I feel another small kiss slightly lower that the last. I shut my mouth instantly and feel all the saliva drain, leaving me with cotton mouth. He kisses me again, and I realize that he is slowly making his way towards my lips. I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to focus on how soft and sweet his kisses are. I notice that his fingers started moving in mine, and he is now rubbing slow circles with his thumbs on the back of my hands. The whole ritual is leaving me breathless, and I fight to remain in control and ignore his scent, which has now completely engulfed me. It's like sensory overload when his lips hesitantly touch the corner of my mouth, and my lips twitch in response. I can feel him smile against my cheek, and I'm about to pull away when he lowers his lips to mine gently.

Nothing…and I mean absolutely bloody nothing could have prepared me for the sensation of having his soft lips molding against mine. The kiss is purposeful and not sloppy at all. I can feel the gust of air he pushes through his nose as he applies just the right amount of pressure to my lips. I think my fingers are on the verge of breaking his, and I can feel the stiffness in my back. No, this is most certainly nothing like kissing a family member. He slowly pulls back, and I find that I'm the one contemplating deepening the kiss.

My breathing is labored, and I can feel the burn on my cheeks. I release his hands and lift the fingers of my one hand to my lips, surprised by the tingling feeling that remains there.

"How was that?" My eyes fly open at his question and find him smirking at me arrogantly. I'm instantly embarrassed and annoyed.

"A bit sloppy for my liking," I lie and pretend to wipe some spit from my bottom lip. This earns me an obnoxious snort, and I simply shrug in reply.

"Listen lady, if there's one thing I know how to do, it's kiss." He folds his arms over his chest in defiance, and all the tingly remnants of the earth shattering moment leave my body in a whoosh. Somebody needs an attitude adjustment, and I'm just the right one for the job.

"I've had better," I respond indifferently and smile at him sweetly.

He raises an eyebrow, and I can tell he knows I'm lying. "Is that so?"

I choose to ignore his challenge and raise myself to my feet, surprised to find my knees to be a little unsteady. "That concludes our practice session then." I clap my hands together and briskly walk to my study, ignoring the buzzing tingle making its way up my legs. I grab the papers I prepared for this meeting and return to Edward who is comfortably sprawled out on my couch, leaving me no other choice but to either sit on his lap or sit on the chair he earlier occupied. I opt for the chair, obviously.

"While you're familiarizing yourself with my couch," I remark sarcastically, "maybe you would like to go through the list I made."

"List?" He turns his head lazily in my direction, as if he didn't even notice my entrance, and reaches his hand out to mine. I hand him the thick binder and sit back in the chair, worrying my bottom lip as he pages through it. "You made a Power Point presentation of your life?" he asks in surprise as his eyes skim over the content.

"Yes, I did." I feel rather superior due to my foresight and smile confidently.

"I made a list too," he replies to my surprise and reach into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling out a frumpy looking paper. I stretch to grab it from his outstretched hand and deftly unfold it. My eyes scan the one paged document, and I feel my mouth open slightly.

"This is it?" I ask and lower the page to look at his face, which is pulled into a mask of concentration as he reads through my documented life.

He nods distractedly and turns a page. I look at the paper in my hands and start reading through the sparse information.

"But I already know most of this," I exclaim in disappointment and throw the paper on the side table next to our water bottles.

"Not much more to know, I guess." He shrugs and lowers the binder to his stomach looking at me with interest in his eyes. "You use to do gymnastics?"

I'm taken aback by the change of subject and self consciously clear my throat. "Yes, for most of my school career. I used to be slightly uncoordinated, but the gymnastics helped with that."

"I can't imagine that," he mumbles more to himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask defensively, tugging my hair behind my ears.

"Just that I can't imagine you being any less…coordinated…than you are now," he replies with a smirk.

"Yes, well, I wasn't born this…" I struggle to find the right description. "This…"

"Uptight?" he offers and then chuckles as my dumbfounded expression.

"I'm not uptight!" Am I?

"If you say so." He lifts the binder and looks at the content with apt fascination.

"Well, I'm not." I pout like a scolded toddler. "I'm…focused." There, take that.

"Is that what you call it?" He mumbles, obviously uninterested in my line of defense.

I huff in indignation and choose to ignore his question, grabbing at the paper I too hurriedly discarded. I run through the list, and my eyes fall upon an interesting piece of information.

"You grew up in Chicago?"

"Yip." He pops the 'p' once again.

"Why did you go to college in Washington then? And why did you choose to work in Seattle?"

"To answer your second question," he begins and raises his body to sit up straighter, "I've wanted to work for Breaking Dawn the moment I decided that writing was what I wanted to do with my life, whether I was writing my own books or helping someone else to perfect and publish theirs. The answer to your first question is a little more loaded, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with going into the details. Let's just say for argument's sake that none of the colleges in Chicago could offer what I needed, which in the end, was some space."

I nod even though I don't understand at all. From what would he need space? An old girlfriend or maybe a family feud? The writer in me wants to know everything and can already smell a juicy story here. The business woman side, however, knows to keep this light and avoid any heavy details which will surely blur the lines between professionalism and personal involvement.

"How did a small town girl from." He pauses and looks at the binder. "Forks, is it?" He proceeds without waiting for my affirmation. "End up in the bit, scary city?"

"Pretty much the same reasons as yours I guess. And no, I don't want to talk about it either for _exactly_ the same reasons as yours." Edward looks at me for a moment longer, understanding dawning and then gives me a small smile. "I guess you don't have to sit and read the binder here. No reason why you can't read it in the comfort of your own house, on your _own couch_." I give him a pointed look, and I'm rewarded with a lopsided grin that makes me slightly hot and increasingly edgy. "Let me show the rest of the house, and then I do believe that we are done here, Mr. Cullen."

He rolls his eyes at my formality, and I can't help the slight smile pulling at my lips. The man is incorrigible.

"This should be exciting." He almost sounds like he means it, which makes me even more nervous.

"Why would it be exciting?" I ask in confusion. Surely seeing someone's home doesn't rank high on the things-that-gets-the-blood-pumping list.

"I know a lot of people who would love to see where the Ice – " He stops abruptly realizing that he spoke too fast and freezes mid step.

I won't lie and say that it doesn't hurt a little hearing him refer to me in the same derogatory manor as his colleagues. I don't know why I hoped he would be different somehow. I don't let the hurt show on my face though. I worked hard to get where I am, and I'm sure as hell not going to let some hot-shot-wannabe writer make me feel inadequate. Okay, I may be a little harsh with the wannabe-writer part, but his little slip feels like a slap in the face, and the only way I know how to retaliate is to slap back.

"Ice Queen, right?" He looks like his about ready to die. "Don't break a sweat, Mr. Cullen." Yes, I'm back to formalities, and I'm very aware of the fact that I'm once again doing it to protect myself. "I'm rather familiar with the nickname."

"I'm so sorry… That was an accident and I didn't mean to…" I interrupt him with a dismissive wave of my hand and proceed to make my way towards the guest room. I hear him behind me, mumbling softly under his breath as I open the door.

"Guest room with en-suite bathroom." I stand to the side for him to see the room decorated in crisp whites and olive greens. I close the door before he can step in and move past him. "Guest bathroom." I point and walk briskly ahead. "Study, not to be entered, ever." I give him a warning look over my shoulder as we walk past my little haven. "This is my room." I stop in front of the door leading to my bedroom. "I suppose you'll need a quick look, seeing as my parents will probably expect you to know the inside of it." I say the last part in an almost whisper, the embarrassment of the moment burning my cheeks. I push the door open and stand to the side.

Edward looks at me anxiously for a second, before stepping inside the room. I follow him silently and am taken aback by the image of him standing in my most private sanctuary. Except for the movers, no man has ever stepped foot inside of this room, and the level of discomfort I feel is staggering. He studies the room silently, his eyes falling on the bed first, covered in purple silk. Purple is my favorite color, surprise-surprise. It's not lost on me that people say the color is an indication of sexual frustration. Very perceptive. The next man who goes _down there_ will need a flash light and pliers as I'm sure it has grown shut due to lack of use. He turns slowly, taking in the artwork against my walls, the vases filled with lilies and the dramatic pale grey curtains pulled aside to allow a view of the city. Once he's turned to face me, his eyes meet mine, and I'm surprised at the gentleness I find there.

"It's just as beautiful as the rest of the house," he says with a small smile and shoves his hands in the rear pockets of his jeans, causing his shirt to stretch over his visibly defined chest. Somewhere between writing his book, running around on my orders and keeping his nails clean, the boy obviously works out.

"So this is where the magic happens?" he asks whiles arching his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish," I scold, but smile in spite of myself. I notice Edward giving me a genuine smile, and finally feel the tension of his earlier blunder leave us.

"Listen, Bella." He sighs heavily, and my back straighten in preparation of his next words. "About earlier." I drop my head and dig my nails into the palms of my hands. Why can't he just leave well enough alone? "I'm really sorry about the comment. It was rude and uncalled for. I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay – "

"No, it really isn't," he interrupts. "I wasn't brought up that way, and I certainly didn't mean to hurt you."

I set my jaw. "You didn't."

"Regardless, I apologize. Things were going rather amicably there, and now I think I've ruined it by being a complete dipshit." His voice sounds so sincere that I can't fight the urge to look at him and confirm whether he really means it. There is no sign of the arrogant smirk or concealed laughter pulling at his lips. His face is solemn, and it takes me back slightly. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

For some odd reason I feel slightly emotional. Tears are stinging behind my eyes, and I'm so surprised at the sensation that I momentarily forget that he's waiting for an answer. "You're forgiven." I manage and in an attempt to avoid him possibly noticing my rather unexpected predicament, I turn my body and point at the en-suite bathroom. "Bathroom. Not to be confused with the walk in closet. That will be a dead give away." I point to a similar door further left. I spare him a glance out of the corner of my eye and notice that he is still looking at me. He shuffles his feet for an awkward moment before following the line of my arm.

"Got it." He nods, and I feel the relief washing over me in waves.

"Well then, except for the kitchen, dining room and living room, which you've already seen, this concludes the tour," I declare brightly. "If there's nothing else…?" I let the sentence linger between us, hoping and praying that he will take the bait and just finally leave. My nerves are on end. I'm obviously losing control of my emotions and quite frankly, I'm freaking tired already.

"No, I guess that's it then," he replies, and we make our way towards the living room, neither of us saying anything. He stoops down to pick up the binder he left on the couch, and my eyes catch a sliver of skin peeping out between his shirt and his jeans. I divert my eyes before he gets a chance to turn around and catch me.

"Ready?" I'm about to kick his ass out of my apartment if he doesn't hurry the hell up.

"Ready."

I lead him to the front door and pull it open, standing aside in order for him to step out. He steps past me and freezes right inside the doorframe.

_What the hell now?_ I look up at him in irritation, and I'm once again surprised by his proximity. He's studying my face thoughtfully, and I realize my lips are parted, so I snap them closed audibly. This clearly interrupts his musings, and his eyes wonder back to mine.

"Goodbye, Edward." The greeting is clipped and void of emotion because I really need him to catch the hint and leave.

"Goodbye, Bella." His voice is a husky whisper, and I find myself blinking in confusion. Before I know what's happening, his hand is on my face, and his thumb brushes the apple of my cheek softly. A smirk spreads his lips as he notices my shock. "Just practicing." He shrugs, and then he's gone, making his way towards the elevator in five long strides. "See you at the office tomorrow, Miss Swan!" he calls before I close the front door behind me and sag with my back against it.

I lift my hand to touch the spot where he was touching a moment ago and finally allow myself an astonished smile.

Cocky bastard.

xoxo

**I'll practice with Edward any day, huh? **

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	7. The Prepared

**Thank you to my betas: Adt216 and PainJane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**-The Prepared-**

"Aro speaking."

"Hi, Aro. It's Isabella speaking."

"Oh, Isabella. This is a rather early call on a Monday morning, even for you."

"Yes, I do apologize if I'm interrupting your sleep."

"Not at all, love. I rise with the rooster."

"I'm calling you regarding Edward Cullen."

"Oh yes, any news on that?"

"Indeed. I spoke to him on Friday, and he would love it if you read the manuscript. However, he had a few conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. You see, Edward is a very proud, young man. I knew this going into it, so when I approached him, I didn't tell him about our earlier conversation. He was willing to release his manuscript to me, if, and only if, I refer it to you with no strings attached."

"What is the meaning of all this, Isabella?"

"Basically, he doesn't want you to publish anything only because I, or whoever referred it to you, asked."

"In other words, I have to pretend that this is the first I hear of it?"

"Yes. He was quite adamant about being present when I make the call to you later, to ensure that I don't pimp it to you."

"How peculiar."

"You know how writers can be. They're a very temperamental species."

"Indeed, indeed. Well that's fine, I suppose. I'll wait for your call later and just pretend like I don't know about anything."

"Thank you, Aro."

"No problem, my lovely. Oh, and Isabella, please don't mention this to Jessica. She will surely be upset if she finds out the referral was practically stolen from her."

"So Jessica referred the manuscript to you?"

"Like you didn't know, my smart."

"Well…I…"

"I presume you've read it?"

"I have."

"Then it must be something special for you to go through the lengths you have. I don't know you to be so compliant to the writer's requests."

"It is…special…I mean."

"Then I can't wait to read it. Call me soon."

"Yes, sir."

xoxo

"So he actually kissed you?" Alice is practically screeching in my ear.

"Yes, Alice," I confirm for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes since she called me.

"Oh, my! Spill! How was it?"

"It's not like we went at it, Alice." I can feel my patience slipping. "It was a chaste kiss or two on the cheek and then one on the mouth."

"Oh." She sounds deflated, but I know her well enough to know that she'll bounce back swiftly. "But it was good right?"

"It was," I reply softly, turning on my laptop as I take a seat behind my office desk.

"I knew it would be! So, when is he meeting Charlie and Renee?" I've known Alice since high school and needless to say, she's become rather comfortable with my family. They were on first name basis since the very first day she stepped into our living room and made a smart-ass comment about Charlie's moustache.

"Tonight," I answer absentmindedly as I scan through my unread emails.

"I can hear I'm losing you," Alice sighs. "You in front of your computer?"

"Mhh-hmm," I answer only half-aware of what she asked.

"Call me later?" She knows me so well. Once I've started my day at the office, my attention focuses on work and nothing else.

"Okay," I reply noncommittally and throw my phone on the desk without waiting for a goodbye.

There are a couple of emails from Aro about work stuff. An email from one of my temperamental writers, which I ignore for now. And then, my eyes fall upon an email sent by Edward…last night.

What the…?

I immediately click to open it, my hands slightly shaking. I'm running through every possible scenario before the email even opens. What if he's pulling out? What if, by some sordid twist of fate, he spoke to Jessica since he left my house yesterday? What if he was so disgusted by the kiss that he would rather die a struggling writer than go through with this scheme?

My eyes scan the email and I fall against the back of my office chair with a sigh of relief. The little shit.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Flexible?_

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm reading through your detailed portfolio and find the need to ask: Exactly how does a senior editor go about becoming a yoga instructor?_

_Just Curious - Edward_

I grab my BlackBerry and reply to his email.

_To: EMC _

_From: BeSwan _

_Subject: Re: Some regard for propriety, please._

_Dear Edward,_

_I would appreciate it if you can refrain from sending emails of such a private nature to my work email. Here is my private email address to which emails of such content can be sent. (preferable but not encouraged)_

_Regards,_

_Bella_

_PS: That was in my college years, so even though I still practice, I don't preach anymore._

I put my phone down with a satisfied nod. I can't believe he would actually be as callous as to run the risk of exposing our agreement. It's not as if our emails are checked daily, but I'm a cautious person, and I am definitely not taking any chances. I stare out of my office window at the Seattle skyline, highlighted in hues of misty grey as the sun finally rises. I'm the only one in the office seeing as it is barely six. My mind wanders back to our meeting of yesterday. The man certainly doesn't lack confidence. Not that I can think of any viable reason why he should, seeing as there is absolutely nothing wrong with his physical attributes—or his mind for that matter. I find intelligence extremely appealing.

My phone alerts me of a new message, and I reach for it eagerly. It's from Edward, and I can't help but notice that my hands are still shaking a little.

_To: Bella_

_From: EMC_

_Subject: Re: Put in my place_

_Well good morning to you too, baby. (just trying it on for size)_

_Thank you for your email address, I realize that I was a douche for sending the previous email to your Breaking Dawn account. It won't happen again._

_So…when you say you still practice, does that mean you **are** in fact flexible? (for research purposes, of course.)_

_And if you just read my email sent to you last night, does that mean you're already at the office at this ungodly time of the morning?_

_Remorseful - Edward_

I swallow thickly at his use of one of the endearments we agreed to try out. The email feels impossibly more personal due to the little offensive word, and I'm not sure whether I'm entirely comfortable with it. I'm surprised to see that he is far more confident today than he was yesterday, and I wonder if he would say the same things in this email to my face, or whether the impersonal nature of communicating through correspondence makes him more self-assured. I also notice that he saved my email address under Bella, and for some inexplicable reason, this sends a slight shiver of excitement up my spine.

I return the favour and save his address under Edward then hastily type my response.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: Re: Baby? Really?_

_Darling?_

_I must say, I'm not sure I like the endearment you chose. Do you not think that for people of our educated background and maturity level (although I may only be referring to myself on that one) that something more tasteful could be used?_

_To answer your second question: Yes, I am in the office at this ungodly hour. This is some of the most productive hours of my day—although today this may not be true due to the incessant questions of a certain junior editor of mine._

_I'm not answering your first question as I do not know what kind of research you are referring to. How will you knowing my level of flexibility help us at all? I find your request disconcerting and fear that maybe we are not on the same page. Maybe you could clarify?_

_Bella_

I feel rather pleased with myself and my reply. Honestly, what is it with this man and his ramblings about my flexibility? It has absolutely nothing to do with our agreement and surely not something that will be mentioned in any of our conversations with my parents. Unless, of course, he is referring to sex, in which case I _really_ don't understand how it is applicable. We were both rather clear about our terms, and sex is most definitely not even a remote possibility.

I shake my head and make my way toward the office kitchen. I need caffeine. Now.

After I make myself a strong cup, I walk back to my office and see the notification light of my Blackberry blinking. Two guesses who that might be?

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: Re: Bloodlines to Texas?_

_Baby,_

_Please tell me you do not expect me to call you 'darling'? What? Are we living in the South now? Although I have no qualms about the endearment, I'm afraid that someone of my educational background and maturity level (or lack thereof as you seem to imply) will not be able to pull that one off. I actually think 'baby' is growing on me… Maybe you could give it a chance… You know—"Bella Baby' makes for some great alliteration play and should certainly call to the writer in you? _

_Speaking of play—might need to teach you how to do that in our three weeks together. _

_In fact, I've just decided that that is one of my new terms. You will have to take part in at least one fun activity with me weekly…we can include your parents if you prefer. That adds up to three activities, a number I'm sure you'll be able to live with. No negotiations on this one._

_Being at the office at the ass crack of dawn is one thing we might try to amend, no?_

_With regards to your flexibility, say for example I drop the TV remote and am unable to reach it, knowing how flexible you are will surely come in handy then, wouldn't you agree?_

_Ain't no cowboy - Edward_

I sit transfixed, staring at the small screen of my phone in astonishment. Did he just imply that I don't know how to have fun? And what's with the new terms? I don't remember us agreeing that the terms can be amended and bended as we proceed. That is completely unacceptable, and something I will need to address before this turns into a circus. However, I must admit that it wouldn't be unlikely for me to be in a situation where I might need to entertain my parents. Surely, Edward's offer of taking part in 'fun activities', as he calls it, could come in handy.

I respond warily.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: Re: Don't push it, buddy!_

_Edward, (I still haven't decided whether I accept your endearment)_

_First and foremost, I do not appreciate the implication that I don't know how to have fun. I'll have you know that I can be a lot of fun, which is something you surely will not be able to derive from the binder I gave you. What I do with my time remains my business (this includes the working hours I keep)._

_Secondly, I'm willing to accept your new terms given the understanding that I will have to be forewarned of what you have planned and am allowed to disagree if I feel so inclined. I'm only conceding to this as I'm sure my parents will enjoy the gesture._

_Thirdly, am I to assume that you have now made your final amendment to our agreement, or can I expect more of this in the future? I must be honest and tell you that possible future changes make me more than a little nervous._

_Finally, I do not own a TV, Edward, so that should dispel your remote control fears and certainly bring an end to the flexibility conversation._

_Bella_

I hardly have a chance to finish my coffee before my phone beeps again. That was quick.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: Re: Don't push it, baby!_

_Shit, I lost track of time, and now I'm surely going to be late for work, and my boss is a real slave driver!_

_No more changes to the terms, I promise, and I accept your subsequent conditions!_

_Flexibility subject postponed for another time._

_See you at work…baby!_

_So fucking late - Edward_

_PS: I never implied that you're not fun, only that you may have forgotten how to have some…_

I spend the rest of the hour before the workday officially starts mulling over Edward's emails and getting absolutely nothing productive done, besides scanning my copy of Edward's manuscript to my computer. Before I know it, the office is buzzing with the voices of personnel filing in slowly. It's a grey and overcast Monday morning, and by the looks on the faces of the people taking their seats behind their cubicles, definitely a glum start to the week. I look at my watch and see that it is well past eight already, and Edward isn't here. I can't help but laugh softly at his last email. He most certainly is late. I'll have to chastise him for it, and the thought has my day becoming a little brighter.

My parents' arrival this afternoon is resting like a dead weight on my chest. I've missed them and I'm quite excited about seeing them; I only wish that it could be under different circumstances. This will be their first visit to Seattle as I usually make the trip to Forks instead, and I'm eager to show them the city I've made my home.

I hear a soft knock on my office door and call for the person to come in.

"Miss Swan?" I recognize his voice immediately and feel my stomach tighten slightly. I never considered the possibility of awkwardness after our rather forward emails from earlier this morning, but now it's all I seem to be focused on. How should I act? Should I pretend like we didn't correspond, or do I make a comment about it?

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I reply stiffly as I lift my eyes from my computer screen to find him peeking around the door. "Do come in and close the door behind you, please."

He steps into the office, and I notice that his shirt is slightly untucked at the back, probably due to his haste to get to the office this morning.

"You're late, Mr. Cullen," I sigh and remove my reading glasses dramatically. I can't see any reason why I shouldn't play with him a little, seeing as he accused me of being no fun earlier. "Care to shed some light on the reasons for your tardiness?"

I look up to find amusement playing in his eyes. Thank goodness, he seems to realize that I'm only joking. Surely, I should shoulder some of the blame for his tardiness.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I got held-up by something rather important and lost track of time." I notice him fighting back a smirk, and my eyes linger a moment too long on his lips. The same lips that kissed mine only hours ago. I feel the blush starting in my neck and immediately regret that I don't wear my hair down to work. I never had to in the past, but since Edward and I sealed our agreement, I seem to be blushing more that a new bride to be.

I nod and indicate for him to take a seat, which he does. I try to see if his tattoo is visible through his white button down shirt. It's not, and I'm almost disappointed. I interrupt my own perv-fest and try to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Mr. Cullen, although I realize that we find ourselves in a rather interesting situation at the moment, I can't have you disregard the rules of this office. Please, before you speak." I raise my hand as his mouth opens in defence. "I'm not trying to be difficult. It's no secret to anyone in this office that I tend to be slightly…demanding of you. I only fear that if that should change, it might cause some unwanted attention, if you understand what I'm getting at? He nods thoughtfully, and I take this as my cue to proceed. "I have a lot of enemies in this office who wouldn't hesitate to take a situation like this and expose both of us to Aro."

"Of course, I understand completely, Miss Swan." He smiles at me reassuringly, gone is the playful Edward, and he's swiftly replaced by the determined man who sat on my couch yesterday. "I won't be late again."

"I certainly hope not." I try to tease, but it sounds hollow even to my own ears. "So," I clear my throat, "you ready?"

"Ready for what, Miss Swan?" He furrows his brow in confusion, and I actually roll my eyes at his reply.

"I was planning on calling Aro while I have you in my office." I explain slowly, watching the embers of realization light up his remarkable eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready," he replies, and if he's attempting to sound less excited, he's failing miserably.

I nod and pick up my phone, pressing speed dial. I raise my finger to my lips to indicate that he should remain silent, and he nods infinitesimally.

"Aro, please," I reply and mouth to Edward that Lauren answered the phone to which he merely stares at me blankly. I'm not sure why I did that, and for a split second before Aro barks his greeting, I feel like a complete idiot.

"Aro, it's Isabella here." Edward is watching me with silent fascination, and I divert my eyes to my desk, afraid that my treacherous plans might reveal themselves through my facial expressions. "Good, good. Yes, already cracking the whip." I laugh nervously at Aro's ridiculous questions. I'm getting the distinct feeling that Aro is indulging in our covert operations a little too much. "Aro, I have a manuscript in front of me that I think you might be interested in taking a look at?" I raise my eyes to Edward in silent question of whether he approves of the way I'm going about this, to which he nods. "It's actually by one of our junior editors, Edward Cullen. Yes, he's in my team. Yes. Well, I know you mentioned something about looking into new authors, getting in some fresh talent." I pick at the cuticle of my thumbnail. "Well, I actually have it stored in PDF format on my laptop, if you'd like me to email it to you? Of course, I'll send it straight away. Thank you, Aro. Yes, they arrive around four. I will. Thanks again."

I put the receiver down and take a cleansing breath before I look up to meet the expectant green orbs staring back at me.

"He actually sounds excited." I smile hesitantly and fight the bile rising up my throat. I used to be a bad liar…seems like I'm getting better at it daily.

"Yeah?" Edward asks eagerly, and this time, he's definitely not trying to conceal his excitement.

"Yes." I nod.

"Wow, Miss Swan, I can't thank you enough for this." He pulls his hands through his hair and expels a loud gust of air.

"Actually, you can," I disagree pointedly, to which he laughs boisterously. It has to be one of the most carefree sounds I've ever heard, and I'm instantly envious of it and addicted to it simultaneously.

"Of course. And I will. You won't be sorry. I'll be the best fake boyfriend you've ever had." His light heartedness in infectious, and I can't suppress a small laugh of my own. It still sounds slightly forced, though.

He stands to make his way towards my office door, and I allow myself the opportunity to shamelessly stare at the movement of his thighs and ass as he walks away from me.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" he asks as he reaches for the door and casts a mischievous smile in my general direction.

"Tonight," I confirm. "Will six be good for you?"

"Six will be fine," he agrees. "Do you think we're prepared?" he asks before he opens the door.

"As much as we'll ever be." I shrug, trying to hide my angst.

He nods at this and walks out of my office without another word, the door closing softly behind him.

I drop my head in my hands and realize too late that the walls to my office are made of glass, and my private moment is not as…well…private. I swiftly lift my head to see Edward watching me as he's walking towards his cubicle, a slight crease between his eyes. The moment he sees me looking at him, however, he drops his head and picks up his pace.

I decide to ignore his reaction to my little meltdown and turn my attention back to my laptop. I click on the manuscript, and once I've attached it to a blank email, I send it to Aro.

The easy part is over…now for the real humdinger. I take a deep breath, pick up the phone and call my parents.

This shit just became real.

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>With Love...<strong>

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	8. The Parents Part One

Chapter 8

-The Parents Part One-

"Oh honey, your house is beautiful." My mother sing-songs as she makes her way from room to room, opening each door, each cupboard, each drawer and finally settles on re-organizing my towels.

I see my dad roll his eyes and we share a secret smile. I've always been more of a daddy's girl. We're a lot alike, me and Charlie. Straight to the point, a-social, reserved and extremely outspoken when we feel threatened."

"This is nice Bells." He walks to stand beside me after he hauled the last suitcase to the guest room.

We arrived a little over half an hour ago, and while Charlie and I struggled to get all Renee's luggage into my apartment, my mother has been exploring every nook and cranny of my home.

"Thanks dad." I give him a one armed hug, which is the closest we'll ever get to physical affection.

"It's a bit fancy for my liking." he says as he gently squeezes me and then surveys the living room furniture, probably picking the seat he'll be occupying for the next three weeks, where he'll most likely spend most of his time. "I don't see a TV." He mumbles and releases me to do a three-sixty of my living room, his eyes scouring every surface.

"I don't own a TV, dad." I say warily. Watching sports are like breathing to Charlie and by the look on his face, he appears to be in desperate need of fresh air.

"You don't own a TV?" I've never seen my father look more dejected than he does right now.

"No, but there are so many sights to see in and around Seattle Dad, I promise you won't even miss the thing." I know my efforts are useless, but it's worth a try.

"I'm glad to hear that Honey." My mother resurfaces with a bright smile and I'm thankful for the interruption. Charlie looks like he's about to pass a kidney stone. "Besides Charles," she looks at my father and smiles sweetly, "surely you don't want to spend your holiday in front of the TV? There are so many things I want to see while we're here."

My dad mumbles something under his breath and takes a seat on a nearby couch. I presume he has made his choice of seating arrangements, and doubt that he will move from that spot for more than five minute toilet brakes.

"So honey, what time is Edward coming?" My mother sounds absolutely giddy at the prospect of meeting my _boyfriend_. It's all she's been able to talk about since I picked them up from the airport, and quite frankly, I'm actually looking forward to the meeting if it means that she'll stop with the incessant questions.

"Not much of a boyfriend if he couldn't even convince you to buy a TV." Charlie grumbles from the couch.

My mother ignores him and awaits my response with wide eyes.

"He should be here any second." I offer a reluctant smile and raise my left wrist to check the time. It's ten minutes to six, which leaves me about five minutes to freshen up. Just as I'm about to excuse myself, my cell phone chimes and I reach for my purse. Why is it that the item one looks for always ends up right at the bottom? I rummage through my purse and finally find my phone to see that I have a text from Edward.

_**Running late. Be there in 20. –E**_

I frown as I re-read the message, irritation boiling beneath the surface of my calm exterior. I hate tardiness. Just, hate it!

"It's Edward." I explain to my parents once I drop the phone back in my purse, not even bothering to reply. "He's running a little late." I give them a forced smile. "I'm just going to freshen up quickly."

"That's fine honey. You go make yourself pretty for your man. I'm sure your father and I will find something to keep us busy while we wait for you." She gives me a conspiratorially wink.

"I'm not just going to freshen up for him, Mom." Liar, liar, pants on fire. "Just…whatever." I give up when I see that my mother isn't buying into my story at all. "There's water and juice in the fridge, and Dad, I bought you beers."

"Might as well drink I guess." He mumbles and I sigh in exasperation.

Fifteen minutes later, right after I apply a small amount of perfume, the front doorbell rings. I look at myself in the mirror, giving my appearance a once over. Hair hanging loose in soft curls, a little charcoal eye shadow and mascara, dark jeans, ballet flats and light blue sweater. That will have to do.

"I'll get it!" I call as I hurry to the front door, taking a deep breath right before I pass my parents on the couch.

"That's probably Edward." I announce as if it's not the most obvious conclusion in the world.

Renee grins eagerly and Charlie…well, he's still pouting, but at least he's nursing a beer now, which will hopefully have him loosen up a bit.

I flick my hair over my shoulders, straighten my back and smooth my sweaty palms against my thighs.

_Here goes nothing._

"You're late." I announce irritably the moment the door swings open. If I was a swearing woman, I probably would have sounded like a pyrite at the sight of Edward standing outside my door with a devilish smile in place, hair tussled sexily, dark blue jeans that hang on his hips _just so_ and a grey t-shirt with Seattle Mariners printed in bold blue letters. Luckily I'm still upset with him, so I keep my lips tightly shut.

"Hi baby." He drawls slowly, leans forward and swoops me up in his arms, my feet almost lifting from the floor. His arms are wound tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

It takes me several moments to recover from my initial shock, before I eventually lift my arms from my sides and loosely drape them around his shoulders. I turn my head to rest it on his shoulder awkwardly and unconsciously take a whiff of his freshly showered skin.

"A little eager, aren't we?" I whisper through clenched teeth once I've found my voice.

"I've missed you." He replies laud enough for my parents to hear. I respond by digging my nails into his shoulder blades in warning. I understand that he's trying to get into character, but there is honestly no need for over exaggeration.

"So you like it a little rough, Bella?" He at least has the decency to whisper his perverse little statement close to my ear, which causes my body to unwillingly break into goose bumps. Before I even have a chance to chastise him, he pulls back slightly and then his mouth is on mine…and it's not a quick peck like we practiced either. It's long and hard and wet, and if it isn't for pretences alone I may even have to admit that it is really, really nice. My knees buckle slightly out of their own accord, but the grip Edward has on me only tightens pushing the air out of my lungs. I pull back with a gasp forcing much needed air into my lungs. I step back shakily and break his hold on me. I can already feel the tell tale signs of a blush spreading across my cheeks.

When I raise my eyes to Edward in anger I'm greeted with a cocky smirk which sets my blood boiling.

"Come in." It's more a demand than a request and I'm sure he can tell that I'm far from impressed by his little display. I have no idea what has gotten into him. His demeanor is cocky and bold, and I'm baffled at his indifference. This morning he was civil and almost kind about the whole thing. The Edward I'm looking at now seems almost…vengeful.

He nods cheekily and bends to pick up something from the floor I didn't notice before. It's wine, flowers and a six pack Heineken. I grab the wine with shaky hands from his and allow him to step past me into the foyer. I close the door behind us and lead him into the living room where my parents or at least my mother, hurriedly stands for introductions.

"Is everything okay with you?" I ask under my breath, looking at him sideways.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" He asks with a shrug, but I can tell he's hiding something from me. I can read people like a book, pun intended. It's a skill I've obtained in my time as editor at Breaking Dawn, and something is most definitely off.

I decide to let it go. Now is not the time or place for this.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward." I try to keep the tremble out of my voice as I finally introduce them. My mother's jaw is practically unhinged and my dad eyes the beer in Edward's hands.

"Edward, this is my parents, Charlie and Renee."

"Good evening." He says politely and hands my mother the flowers, which she takes with an excited squeal. I roll my eyes and divert my attention to Charlie.

"Edward." He nods stoically. "Are those beers only for you?"

"Dad!" I exclaim in chagrin and turn to find Edward laughing heartily.

"I wasn't sure whether Bella had any, and I don't drink any other brand." He explains simply and places the beer on the table before stretching his hand out to shake Charlie's. "I don't mind sharing."

"Damn straight." My dad concurs as they shake firmly. "She has me drinking this watered down crap." He points to his half empty bottle on the side table. Obviously my father is not a fan of Budweiser and I feel really annoyed at the fact that Edward managed to do something right in my dad's eyes, where I seem to be failing miserably. I comfort myself in the thought that for now Edward seems to have dropped the attitude and the introductions seem to be going smoothly.

"Edward, Bella has told us so much about you." Renee swoons and I'm sure she just checked him out a little.

"Only because you were asking so many questions." I mumble sourly.

Renee shrugs indifferently and looks at Edward appreciatively. "Bella certainly didn't do you any justice. You are far more handsome than she described you." I'm about ready to stick my head in a whole and die. My mother is flirting with my fake boyfriend. Kill me now.

"Well, I'm glad that at least one of the Swan women approves." He says with a wink to her and then out of nowhere slaps my ass with a resounding smack. I yelp in surprise and turn towards him in complete mortification. He smiles at me crookedly as my father clears his throat in discomfort and my mother giggles like a thirteen year old.

"Let me put that in water for you Mom." I quickly make a grab for the flowers and turn swiftly to make my way towards the kitchen. "Edward, will you bring the beer?" I ask over my shoulder and don't bother waiting for a reply.

Once I'm in the kitchen I drop the flowers in the basin unceremoniously, plug the hole and open the water faucet. I turn to find Edward leaning against the fridge he just placed the beer in, his arms crossed over his chest casually.

"What the hell was that?" I whisper-shout at him.

"What the hell was what?" He shrugs innocently. "You're parents seem nice." He comments simply offering a small smile.

"Thank you, and don't change the subject." I'm practically seething at this point.

"What did I do wrong?" He steps closer to me forcing me to step back until I can feel the edge of the counter behind me. He doesn't stop his approach until we are practically standing toe-to-toe. My breath hitches as I raise my head slightly to look at him. He licks his lips slowly and bends forward, his burning eyes fixed on mine.

"What are you doing? You're acting like a buffoon!" I'm so angry that my body is shaking. The heat of his body and his goddamned smell is sending me into a frenzy and I feel the edges of my control blurring.

"I'm acting like your boyfriend." His words sound bitter and catch me by surprise.

"If we were living in Jersey. What's gotten into you?" I narrow my eyes in suspicion. Edward's expression remains one of blank ignorance.

He reaches his right hand around me forcing my back further into the counter. For a split second I'm afraid that he might wrap his hand in my hair or settle it on my hip, but he stretches even further, and I hate to admit that I'm slightly disappointed. He breaks eye contact at the last moment and then takes a few measured steps back leaving me slightly dazed.

"You left the water running." He explains as he shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

I blink at him a couple of times as my brain fights to make sense of his words. He realizes my confusion and focuses his eyes behind me for a second and then back on mine. The movement makes me turn and stare blankly at the flowers in the basin. I see the water level and then realization comes crashing down. The tap. I left it on.

I spin around feeling utterly humiliated and furious past the point of reason.

"You did that on purpose." I practically spit the words at him.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." He's smiling deviously and it takes all my control not to launch myself at him and punch him right in his irritatingly perfect nose.

I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to regain control and take a few much needed breaths. I have no idea why he insists on making this as thorny as possible, but if it's retribution he wants, I'll show him retribution. I open my eyes and focus them on his spiteful ones steadily. I see the mirth leave his features as he takes in my expression and returns my stare with calculated calmness.

"So, this is how you want to play it, Mr. Cullen?" I ask with a cock of my head and earn my reputation with a steely glare.

He doesn't answer, but it is clear from the look in his eyes that he is past the point of being threatened by me.

I sigh heavily and pinch my brow with my fingers. "Look," I say before opening my eyes and letting my hand fall to my side in defeat, "I don't know what happened between this morning and now, but can you please try to keep up with your side of the arrangement?"

"Like you have, Bella?" He asks and it's the first time ever I hear him speak to me in such an aggressive tone.

"What do you mean? Of course I have." I defend in confusion, my voice raising a few octaves.

"Was that the doorbell I heard?" My mother calls from the living room.

"I've got it!" I shout in frustration.

"Can we talk about this later?" "Please, just…" I'm pleading with him feeling my sand castle disintegrate around me.

He looks at me for several moments, the air around us charged to the point of possible combustion. He replies with a short nod and looks away, as if the sight of me disgusts him.

I feel my heart clench. Something happened. But what exactly, I'm not sure of, and I realize that I miss our light banter of earlier today desperately.

"Thank you." I whisper before stepping past him to collect the pizza from the front door.

I can hear Edward and my parents talking as I make my way back into the living room, pizzas in tow.

"I know!" I hear Edward exclaim with a laugh. "Who doesn't own a TV, right?"

I roll my eyes at his remark before I step into the room, finding Edward and my father deep in conversation while my mother sits to the side and looks at Edward as if he discovered the cure to cancer.

"Um…" I interrupt their little bubble uncomfortably. "I thought we could eat in the dining room." I shrug as the three of them turn to look my way. I suddenly feel like an outsider amongst my own family and swallow thickly. My parents seem completely taken with Edward, and the relief I imagined I would feel, makes place for bitterness. It must be an only child thing.

"Let me help you, baby." Edward rises from his seat and walks toward me, his eyes burning wholes in mine. This time it's me who drops my gaze first.

He takes the boxes from me and I mumble a thank you. My parents follow us into the dining room and take their seats as I busy myself with setting the table.

"Don't go to too much trouble Honey." My mother smiles as I carry the plates toward them. "We usually eat it from the box."

"Me too." Edward smiles conspiratorially to my mother and I feel my cheeks flame in embarrassment. I feel like a stiff amongst normal people and for a moment I'm jealous about the fact that Edward seems more at ease with my parents that I do.

"Okay." I smile bravely. "Dad?"

"The box is fine Bells." I nod dejectedly and take the plates back to the kitchen, keeping one for myself.

I take my seat next to Edward, across from my parents and help myself to a slice once they've started digging in. For a few blessed moments everyone remains silent as they eat. I watch the people around me from the corner of my eye, taking small bites from my pizza seeing as I've lost my appetite.

"So Edward," Charlie starts between bites, "Bella tells us you're a junior editor at the publishing house she works for."

Edward swallows his mouth full of food and nods eagerly. "Yes Sir."

"Oh, no need for formalities. You can call him Charlie." My mother offers kindly.

"Sir is fine." My dad grumbles and I feel the corner of my mouth twitch in an appreciative smile.

"No, that's fine." Edward laughs comfortably and gives my mother a smile, which she accepts with relish.

"How old are you then?" Charlie is on a role, and who am I to interrupt? I'm relieved that he's acting like a dad and looking out for his daughter. At least that hasn't changed.

"I turn twenty seven in May, Sir."

"So you're younger than Bella?" Charlie seems skeptical and I take that as my cue to join the conversation.

"Only by a couple of months, Dad."

"How old were you when they made you senior editor, Bella?" I can see where this is going, and even though I feel like I should deflect my father's questions, I'm still upset by Edward's earlier behavior, so I decide to leave him to his own devices.

"Twenty six." I shrug and watch Edward from the corner of my eye. If Charlie's questions are making him uncomfortable, he doesn't show it.

"Bella is very driven." Edward turns to smile at me, but it doesn't reach is eyes, and the double meaning to his words are not lost on me. He takes my fingers in his and gives it a quick squeeze before pulling his hand back. To anyone looking, it would look like a sweet gesture, but the moment he withdraws his hand I feel the pizza grease covering mine. I narrow my eyes at him and make a show of wiping my hands clean with a napkin.

"Edward is writing a book." I say matter-of-factly, deliberately down playing his accomplishment.

"That's wonderful!" My mother exclaims. "When will it be published? I would definitely be interested in reading it."

"Oh no," I say before Edward can get a word in edgewise, "no one has offered yet." The statement is meant to hit the mark, and by the way Edward's back straightens stiffly, it obviously has.

"There has been some interest." He says almost to himself and concentrates on the pizza slice hanging limply in his hand.

"I'm sure it won't be long now, baby." I smile at him sweetly and stroke his bicep patronizingly.

He gives me a tight smile and then surprises me by putting his hand on my _thigh_. I'm instantly pissed. We had an agreement, one that specifically ruled out any touches to thighs. He runs his hand up and down my inner thigh slowly, keeping his eyes on my mother who is rambling on about how much respect she has for writers and the interesting places they take their readers.

I drop my hand below the table and place it on his firmly, stopping his movements. I dig my nails into the skin of his palm and feel his arm jerk at the sting. He clamps his fingers down on my thigh in an attempt to have me release him, but I'm not giving in that easily and keep my grip on him tightly.

Eventually he pulls his hand back and rubs it with the other below the table. I momentarily feel victorious, until my eyes fall upon my dad. He's looking at us suspiciously, and being a cop, I know that he knows something is going on. I fear that it won't take much for him to uncover our little ploy, and nervously pick at the half eaten pizza slice in my plate, keeping my eyes focused on it in apt fascination.

My thoughts are disrupted by my mothers carefully composed voice. "So Bella," she starts warily, "Jacob and Leah are getting married next month."

My whole world screeches to a halt at her words, and I feel the color drain from my face.

"Excuse me?" I choke as I look up to find my mother nervously exchange glances with my father, who has wisely decided to keep his eyes on the beer bottle in front of him.

"Jacob and Leah are getting married next month." My mother repeats slowly, her eyes finding mine sympathetically.

"Who are Jacob and Leah?" Edward asks from beside me and my head whip in his direction, my eyes wide and pleading.

"Bella hasn't told you about Jacob?" My father asks suspiciously. Of course he would be suspicious. How is it possible that my _boyfriend_ of two years doesn't know about my childhood friend and boyfriend since tenth grade up to college?

"Bella?" Edward asks cautiously and turns to face me. I can't make myself look at him as I say the next words. The thought of Edward seeing my biggest weaknesses is killing me, but I know I have no other choice but to explain seeing as I left my whole history with Jacob out of the binder. I take a deep breath as I realize that Edward will finally see the cracks in the pavement…the flaw in my carefully crafted armor.

"Jacob was my boyfriend for six years. He cheated on me with my best friend in college, and apparently they are getting married next month." I jump up from my seat without another word and storm towards my room, tears falling freely from my eyes as I slam the door behind me.

Well, this evening is just getting better with every passing second.


	9. The Parents Part Two

Chapter Nine

-The Parent Part Two-

What the fuck just happened?

I'm not certain whether I should follow her as a good boyfriend should, but judging by the loaded silence filling the room, I decide that it's probably best to stay out of it. Renee is looking at Charlie remorsefully and Charlie seems to be contemplating his escape…much like me at the moment.

Bella's reaction to Renee's words caught me off guard, but not nearly as much as her explanation thereof. It was clear by Bella's expression and the way she avoided my eyes that it hurt like hell to talk about it and that she despised the thought of sharing something so personal with me. This Jacob guy did a real number on her, that much is clear.

I shouldn't feel sorry for her, though. You see, I had a little visit from Jessica Stanley today. The chesty bimbo, who's been flirting with me shamelessly for the last year and a half, came to my cubicle after Bella left to pick up her parents. Expecting another round of incessant lip licking and pushing her breasts in my face turned into a rather serious conversation instead, exposing the woman I made one of the most important deals of my life with as the ruthless bitch I knew her to be. Apparently Lauren, Aro's secretary and fuck buddy, told Jessica about Bella's recommendation of my book. Imagine my surprise when Jessica told me that she had referred my book to Aro the Thursday before, and that Bella subsequently stole the deal from her. At first I was reluctant to believe Jessica's story, but when she told me that Bella called Aro and asked him to pretend like he didn't know about it, claiming that I was a proud man and needed this matter to be dealt with delicately, all the pieces started to fall into place. I thanked Jessica for the information and told her to lie low until we could see in what direction this was heading.

Initially I felt betrayed. I've been played, by the one person in the office I should know best. And then my feelings of betrayal morphed into anger at myself. I should have known this was too good to be true. Of all the qualities Bella has displayed since I started working for her, fairness certainly hasn't been one of them. Why would Bella even need me to convince her parents she has a boyfriend? Even now, after meeting them, it's clear that they love her and are reasonable people. They would have forgiven and understood her lie. She could have even told another lie and claimed that her boyfriend was out of town or that they broke up. No, she needed this to keep me close, to get this little scheme of her off the ground knowing that I was as reliant on her as she appeared to be on me.

I left the office at five, my head pounding in resentment. At first, I decided to stand Bella up tonight. To have her explain her sordid little lie to her parents and see what it feels like to be stabbed in the back by someone you placed your trust in. I pondered phoning Emmett to tell him about the way I've been duped, but wasn't in the mood to hear his_ I told you so_ stories.

In the middle of nursing my second beer, the inspiration hit me. I would show up to Bella's little soiree, but I would turn it into a circus. I would embarrass her as she embarrassed me. I would make a complete fool of her in front of her parents, and by the end of the night, I would unceremoniously drop the proverbial bombshell on them.

It's clear that this Jacob dude is a complete asshole; cheating on his girlfriend with best friend, but hey, shit happens, and he was probably tired of her unfeeling heart. I can almost sympathize with the man…almost. I'm not saying that what he did was right, but I can't imagine that being in a relationship with someone like Bella is an easy feat. She probably deserved what was coming to her…just like she does now. The possibility that the stunt that Jacob pulled years ago might have been the catalos for Bella's behavior ever since does not pass me unnoticed. It would explain why a girl that was brought up by two down to earth parents would turn into such a heinous bitch, but my ability to comprehend and sympathize is dwarfed by the bitterness building inside of me, effectively pushing any thoughts of emancipation from my mind.

I may sound as cold and heartless as Bella is, but this woman needs to be brought down a notch or two, and I'm just the man for the job. No more sympathetic Edward. Fuck her and her lies. I'm done with this show.

Just as I'm about to push my chair out and declare my departure, I hear Bella coming from the kitchen.

My eyes fall on her and what I see shocks and disturb me. Her eyes are bloodshot and sad. She looks like a broken little girl, and for some unexplained reason it pulls on my heartstrings. I've never been good with crying girls. I eye her suspiciously as she makes her way toward the table, head down and shoulders slumped. If this is another Bella act, I'm not being fooled again.

She softly takes her seat beside me and I watch to see Renee looking at her daughter with wide eyes, her father twitching nervously.

The strong, determined woman with a personality bigger than this room suddenly seems small and vulnerable. I swallow thickly, internally begging her to get her shit together. As much as I hate her right now, I need her to be the merciless cold woman I know. It's the only way I'll be able to stick to my resolve. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not the guy that kicks someone when their down.

The silence in the room is heavy and I'm watching the three other people around the table, hoping that someone will say something.

"When?" Her voice sounds hoarse and broken, probably from her earlier tears. My eyes are riveted to her, even though she still hasn't glanced at me once.

"May seventh." Renee answers softly.

"Why?" Is her next question, her voice coming out stronger this time.

"Why what Honey?" Renee nervously asks the same question I've been pondering about.

"Why did you tell me, Mom?" Bella finally lifts her head and looks at her mother pleadingly, causing a huge gaping hole in my chest.

"Because you're invited. I had to tell you."

"They invited me?" And there it is. The strong treble of her voice showing the strength inside of her, and I breathe a sigh of relief. She's going to be okay. I don't know why I care. Why I would even hope that she will make it through this, but I do. A lot. I guess when you've watched someone as long as I have Bella, witnessing their unwavering prowess, you don't want them to fail. It's like failure would mean the ultimate failure of something great, something bigger than you, something you've secretly admired. It's like seeing a big tree fall after you chopped it down because it's pushing up your pavement. You know it has to go, but once it's gone, you actually feel sorry for it…feel empty due to it.

"Yes Honey, of course they did. Billy Black has been you're father's best friend for many years as you know. How could his only son get married and you not be invited?" Renee is tiptoeing through her explanation, probably as nervous as I am about the fallout that might ensue.

"Maybe because Jacob Black is a cheating dick? Because he broke my fucking heart! Because he was my best friend and betrayed me in the worst way possible?" Bella's chest is heaving due to her rant. It's the first time I've ever heard her curse, and holy shit…that…was…hot. To my own disgust I feel my cock stir slightly. I look at the woman beside me from the corner of my eye and see the all too familiar fire burning behind her eyes. That's my girl.

Wait. What?

"Language young lade." Charlie scowls from across the table and I feel like kicking him in the shin. I think the circumstances warrant a couple of expletives, and I personally won't mind hearing her utter those words again. My dick agrees wholeheartedly.

"Not now Dad." Bella dismisses her father's reproach and keeps her eyes level with Renee's.

"I'm sorry Honey." Renee sighs heavily and rubs her temples with the tips of her fingers. "I guess seeing you and Edward together, and how well you've been doing; I presumed that you were all over the Jacob incident. That you would handle the news better, I guess."

And there it is. The reason why Bella is doing this. The realization makes me feel like a light has been shed on this whole sordid affair and I look at the woman beside me with different eyes…enlightened eyes. Bella told the lie to her parents because she was hoping to convince them that she is indeed over Jacob Black…a lie that I'm not sure even she believes.

"I was over it. I am." She says the second part with less conviction and I can tell Renee doubts her daughter's sincerity, as am I.

"Of course you are." Renee smiles encouragingly, but her eyes are telling a different story.

"Look Bells," Charlie starts and I'm surprised that he actually has something to add to this drama playing out in front of us, "you're mother couldn't have foreseen your reaction. She was probably under the impression that Edward knew about Jacob, too." He looks at her and then me suspiciously, and I just know that the wheels are turning inside his head. Bella's binder mentions that her father is the Chief of Police in Forks, and he certainly smells a rat. I can't blame him. One would think that her boyfriend of two years would know about the asshole that ripped out her heart.

I look at Bella imploringly. She'll need to explain this situation as I've got nothing. She turns her head to look at me for the first time since she re-entered the dining room, and I can see that she is defeated and tired. I almost feel sorry for her…almost.

"I didn't tell Edward because I didn't want something like that hanging over our relationship." She explains carefully, begging for forgiveness that I can't give her. There's nothing to forgive, this is her show, not mine. Whether her parents believe in the validity of our relationship will impact her life, not mine. What I do however realize is that tonight is not the right time for me to bring her house of cards tumbling down. She's taken a good beating and my vengeance will have to wait for another time.

"That's okay, baby." I smile at her encouragingly. "It doesn't change anything." I reassure her, and for the most part it's not a lie. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change my plans and it most certainly will not deter me from teaching Bella Swan a lesson in manners. I emphasize my words by lifting my hand to her face and running my thumb over her cheek. It's a very nice cheek and I've been waiting for the opportunity to touch it again, even if it means nothing. What surprises me most though, is the fact that she leans into it. It's a very small movement, but it's there, and for some strange reason it causes a pull in me towards this girl. I feel a possessive side that's been dormant for years, and for a split second I want to reach out and fold her in my arms. I want to tell her that everything will be okay and that I won't allow anyone to ever hurt her like that again. I don't of course, but the realization makes me drop my hand abruptly.

Her eyes are boring into mine and the uncertainty and fear there is stifling. I clear my throat and divert my eyes to her parents who are staring at us. Renee has a calm, peaceful expression on her face, whereas her dad looks less suspicious…for now at least.

"Is that why you came here?" Bella asks her parents, and the hurt look in Renee's eyes makes me sympathize with the woman. She's nothing like her daughter. Her emotions are visible on her face and I don't believe that she is able to intentionally hurt anyone. Yes, her announcement of Jacob's upcoming wedding might have been ill timed and a tad tactless, but her reasons are fair and innocent.

"Of course not Bella." It's the first time I hear Renee call her daughter by her name. "We came here because we missed you. Because we feel separated from your life and want to be a bigger part of it again."

Bella looks down at her folded hands guiltily. "You are part of my life." She mumbles.

"Not as much as we want to be." Charlie sighs tiredly. The argument is taking its toll on him and he suddenly looks ten years older. "You hardly come to visit us, and though we understand you want to avoid running into Jacob, we can't see you only once within a year or two. So, if Mohammed doesn't want to come to the mountain, you bring the mountain to Mohammed."

"I try to visit as much as I can." I can hear the pout in Bella's voice and would have laughed at the uncharacteristic sound of it, if I wasn't completely enthralled by the change in her normally controlled demeanor. I guess no one is immune against their parent's well used _you don't have time for us anymore_ guilt trip. I know the feeling so well.

"We know Honey." Renee is back with the trusted pet name. "That's why we thought we would spare you the trouble and come out to see you. This visit is long overdue, don't you think."

Bella nods in reply and I smile reassuringly at Renee, who accepts my smile with a thankful nod.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" Renee's voice notably brightens as she reaches over the table and gives Bella's hands a squeeze. "This has been such a great day, meeting Edward and seeing you."

"Indeed." I agree with fake enthusiasm. "But as great as this has been, it's getting late and I should probably be going."

Renee's face falls slightly, but she manages an understanding smile. I rise and Charlie shoots up at the same time, probably dying to get excuse himself from the situation.

"I'm beat too." He explains and yawns in affirmation.

"Oh Edward, it's been great to meet you." Renee walks over to me and gives me a motherly hug. I reply by hugging her back and pull back to give her a bright smile. It has been great meeting her and even Charlie. They're good people.

"Nice meeting you too." I nod enthused and step aside to shake Charlie's outstretched hand.

"I presume you're a Mariners fan, Edward." He asks as we shake firmly. The man has an iron grip and I'm sure he's putting a little extra into it as warning. He's papa bear and he's watching me. Got it Charlie, now let go.

"Yes sir." I say proudly and place my hands on my hips.

"Well then, maybe we can discuss that in length when we see you tomorrow." I'm surprised by his veiled invitation and blink a couple of times.

"Of course." I eventually respond and receive a stoic nod from him. At least it's clear where Bella gets her no nonsense approach from.

"I'll walk you out." Bella says softly beside me and I nod for her to take the lead.

I follow her towards the foyer with a final wave at Renee who's looking at us like a content mother hen. My eyes follow the gentle sway of Bella's hips in the dark denim. The woman certainly has curves that go on for days, and if I wasn't as appalled by her unattractive personality, her body would have me panting and begging for more.

She opens the door and steps aside for me to pass. I walk into the hallway of her building, and as I turn around to say my goodbyes, I find her standing outside her front door, the door pulled slightly shut behind her.

She looks at me for a measured beat, her hands twisting at her sides.

"Thank you Edward." She offers softly, her eyes shimmering in the light of the overhead lights. "You've been…" She trails off.

"No problem." I offer lightly, trying to dismiss the heavy feeling settling over us.

"When the evening started, I was afraid that you've decided to forgo our agreement, but in the end…you really came through for me Edward. I have to thank you for that." She seems uncomfortable, and I can only imagine it must be hard for her to express thanks and really mean it.

"Yeah, like I said no problem." I dismiss her quickly and try to feign indifference.

She looks at me skeptically, probably surprised by my aloof response and then finally nods in acceptance.

"You seemed upset earlier, and I know I said we could talk about it later. Do you think you could tell me what happened tomorrow?" She seems reluctant, but only because she most likely doesn't have the strength to discuss anything after the night she's had.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I confirm and offer her a small smile. "Good evening Miss Swan."

She looks a little taken aback by my formal farewell but takes it in her stride. "Good night Mr. Cullen."

And with that I take my leave. A moment later I hear her front door close softly behind me and I turn to look at the closed door.

Well, that certainly is not how I pictured this evening to end. I definitely didn't get the much needed vengeance I planned, but it gave me a very good insight into the life and troubles of Bella Swan. Insight I plan to use to my advantage. Timing is everything, and my time will undoubtedly come. I'll make sure of that.

I set out this evening to bring Miss Swan to her knees, but it seems like someone in her past has already done that for me. Did she kill all the trust I had in her…yes…maybe? Am I still hell bent on breaking her as much as she broke me…sure…why not? Do I feel sorry for this woman…yes…I definitely think I do? Will the rules need to change…for sure. Will I be bending them to my advantage…you bet your damn life on it.


	10. The Player

Chapter Ten

-The Player-

"One 2 percent Latte, one regular coffee, no milk." I recite my regular order to the cute little thing behind the Starbucks counter. She's doing everything possible to get my attention today, deliberately pushing her hip out as far as it will go before she pops a cap. I grace her with a lopsided grin, and fight to contain the follow-up eye roll as she giggles and blushes profusely. Too easy.

It's Tuesday morning, the day after the disastrous introduction to Bella's parents, and I must say, I'm feeling light as a feather and ready to conquer the world. I thought about the way I will be proceeding in this matter, and remembered a watered down saying my father used on me whenever he tried to motivate me to study harder for my SAT's. _Knowledge is power, son. _Indeed Doctor Carlisle, indeed. It is with this new revelation that I pay for the order, take the coffee and say my goodbyes with a wink in the Stacey's direction. There, that should be enough to hold her until I'm back.

I make my way toward Breaking Dawns offices, an hour early for work. I remembered that Bella likes to get to the office early, and judging by the crazy evening she had last night, I can only imagine that she would be out of her house at the crack of dawn in an attempt to avoid her parents.

I made a decision last night when I got home and stared open eyed at the ceiling of my bedroom for hours, contemplating what my next step would be. And once I've made my decision, I slept like a baby. You see, just like any other male out there, I'm giving you pearls ladies so listen up, I hate confrontation. I'll avoid it at any cost. Another thing we men hate, are being the bad guys. So, instead of waltzing into Miss Swan's office this morning, revealing everything Jessica told me and then strutting out like the winner I plan on being, I'm taking another course of action; one that will surely pay off later.

Knowledge is power baby.

Ten minutes later I'm entering the reception area of Breaking Dawn, coffee in hand and a smile on my face.

I reach Miss Swan's office door and see the light inside burning. Well, guess who's here?

I knock and turn the handle to enter without waiting for a reply. I walk into her office to find her bent over her laptop; glasses perched on her nose looking all sexy-librarian-fantasy-like and hair pulled back. Goodbye casually dressed girl-woman from last night, and hello power suit bombshell boss.

Her head whips up and her eyes fall on mine with a start.

"Good morning." I smile widely and make my way towards her desk. She looks disheveled for a moment, like she's trying to place me, and then I see her eyes clear up and receive a small smile. Her smiles are getting better, I note, less forced.

"Morning." She replies brightly and then eyes the coffee in my hand.

"Latte?" I offer, placing the coffee on her desk in front of her.

"Two percent?" She asks knowingly and gives me a playful look which catches me off guard for a moment. Well shit, that was unexpected.

"Of course." I shrug dramatically and earn an approving nod before she makes a grab for the coffee and raises it to her lips. Her eyes close briefly as she savors the smell of the brew and then opens them to look at me nervously.

"Thanks. I need this." She mumbles and once again surprises me with the vulnerability in her voice.

"Thought you might." I reply understandingly and then take a seat across from her.

She watches my movements and then takes a sip of her coffee, diverting her eyes to the rim of the cup. Nice fucking lips.

"So…" She says encouragingly. "I presume you would like to have that discussion now?"

"Not much to discuss really." I shrug and take a sip of my own coffee. "I just wanted to clear up one or two things."

She frowns slightly, probably confused by my sudden change of heart, but shrugs and requests me to continue with a movement of her hand.

"Firstly, sorry about my behavior last night. I was running late and Emmett was getting on my nerves, so I didn't arrive at your house in the best of moods." It's a lie, but it's necessary if this is going to play out like I expect it will.

"Emmett?" She asks, and of course she doesn't know who Emmett is, why would she? It's not like we move in the same social circles.

"Emmett's my best friend." I explain and place my cup on her desk, allowing the coffee to cool slightly before I burn the skin off my tongue.

"May have been nice to mention that on your list." She frowns at me disapprovingly.

I raise my eyebrows to her in challenge, reminding her of the vital piece of information she happened to leave out of her binder. A piece of information that could easily have exposed us to her parents but luckily didn't.

"Touché." She laughs softly and gives me a sarcastic wink. A wink! If I ever thought my signature move was lethal, that little trick of hers will be enough to bring a man to his knees. Fucking. Hot.

I watch her wrap her pouty lips around the rim of her cup, and try to stifle the moan building in my chest. Is this woman trying to kill me today? Remember…lethal bitch, I scold myself.

"What's with the wink?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I'm acting like a complete tool today.

She looks up at me in surprise and I see the little devils dancing behind her eyes.

"Thought I'd borrow it from you. You know? Try it on for size?" She replies sardonically and I feel the tips of my ears burning. "What do you think, can I pull it off?"

"Well…" I'm grasping at straws. Can't exactly tell the woman that her innocent gesture is making me hard and that I'd appreciate her to pull something different off, now could I? "I think you should leave it to the pros."

She shrugs at that and silence falls between us.

"Was there anything else?" She asks after a moment.

I'm staring at her blankly, my mind still lost somewhere in the gutters. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, you said firstly that you apologize for your behavior last night. I only presume there must be a secondly then?" She asks me as if I'm an idiot, which I'll find hard to disprove currently.

"Yes, of course, sorry." I stumble over my apology and internally roll my eyes at my skittish behavior. I appear to have lost all skills in constructing meaningful sentences. And all over a wink and a pair of fucking lips? I pull myself together, and shift in my chair purposefully...if you know what I mean? And if you don't, you've obviously never had a semi-erect penis, or you're a girl. "I think you should go to Jacob's wedding. And I'll be going with you."

The room becomes so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. She staring at me open mouthed, and my mind immediately conjures up an image of her looking at me just like that…but on her knees. Fuck, what's wrong with me today?

"Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that? Because I swear that I just heard you saying that I should go to **Jacob's **wedding and that I should take **you** with me?" Her voice is stony and cold and all playfulness has left her face. At first I'm sad that Bitch Bella is back, but it's a necessary means to an end.

"You heard me correctly." I say with my best brave voice.

"Are you fucking mad?" Oh, please don't cuss! I just got over the mental image of her sucking me off and now she's dropping f-bombs! If you haven't noticed, I'm a sucker for a foul mouthed woman. Something about a pretty lady saying crude things is a complete turn on for me. So shoot me.

"You seem to swear a lot when you talk about him." I observe quietly, but by the look on her face, she definitely doesn't appreciate my keen observation skills.

She's absolutely enraged, and the sight of her anger is breathtaking, and scary as shit.

"Please explain yourself, because I cannot for the life of me understand how this is your decision to make, or any of your business for that matter."

"I understand that. I'm not trying to make the decision for you; I'm simply making a suggestion." I explain carefully. I need to backtrack slightly. Her agreement to my suggestion is vital for my plan to execute successfully. Without her consent, I'm back at square one.

"Why would I agree to such a ludicrous _suggestion_?" She bites out the words forcefully.

"Because it will be the best way to stick it to that asshole." I explain to her slowly. "Don't you understand that showing up to his wedding, with a boyfriend in tow, would completely fuck with his mind?"

"Explain." She replies curtly, but I can tell that she is more open to my reasoning.

"I know men, seeing as I am one." She gives me an annoyed look and I proceed unhindered. "Don't you think that Jacob expects you not to show up? I mean, by what I've heard last night it would seem like you almost avoided visiting your parents in order to avoid seeing Jacob."

She reluctantly nods.

"Don't you think he knows this? His father is your father's best friend. Your parents are still best friends with his, and he is still the golden boy in all their eyes. He fucked you over and got the girl in the process." I can see a fleetingly pained look pass over her features and then it's gone. Ever the control freak. "He didn't have to change one damn thing in his life, even though he's the asshole in this little soap opera. He should pay!"

"Obviously I'm not happy with the way things are, but I don't see how me showing up to his wedding with a boyfriend is going to change that." Miss Swan is losing interest in my proposal, and I need to reel her back in.

"Don't you see? Showing up at the wedding with your boyfriend of two years will be a total blow to his ego. He's thinking that you're still pining after him, and that you'll never find anything better than him. This is your chance to show him that he no longer has any power over you. That he was just as easy to get over as he appears to have gotten over you." I'm selling my best game, and all I can hope for is that she will be buying. "There is nothing more delicate than a man's ego, and I think it's time this Jacob fellow get's his resized, don't you."

She's looking at me contemplatively, and I can practically see the wheels turning behind her eyes.

Please say yes. Please say yes.

"The wedding is more than three weeks away. That will mean you'll be going with me even after our arrangement is over." She looks at me doubtfully. I don't blame her. She's yet to ask me the most important question, what's in it for me. "Why would you do that? What's in it for you?" Good girl.

"Well, it ensures that our arrangement stretches to five weeks." I point out, and she nods slowly. "Let's look at it as insurance, if you will."

Realization settles in her eyes, and she looks at me as if sizing me up. Yes, I can wheel and deal as well, Miss Swan.

"Insurance?" She knows what I mean, but she wants me to say it out laud, to make it true.

"Yes. Insurance to guarantee that you see this book referral of mine through. You see," I take a deep breath; "I know Aro is a busy man. I'm sure he won't have the chance to read through the whole manuscript before these three weeks are over. This way, I buy myself some time and ensure that you don't walk out on this deal without completing your side."

"But Mr. Cullen, you yourself asked me not to pimp the manuscript to Aro. I've referred it as you requested. What more can I do?" She asks formally, her demeanor one of professionalism.

"I'm not asking you to pimp it, Miss Swan. I still want Aro to publish my book because he believes in it. What I'm attempting by suggesting this extension is that you ensure he reads it by the time Jacob get's married." I have my business face on, and I think she looks impressed.

"I must say Mr. Cullen, you surprise me." She smiles coldly. "You sound more like me than I think you care to believe."

"I'm a fast learner Miss Swan." I offer simply.

"That you are." She nods with a small smile that has lost its cold undertone. "Very well. I must say that I might be getting more out of this than you will." Don't count on it baby. "I accept your suggestion."

I smile at her victoriously and suppress the obvious elation I'm feeling.

"Good." I give her a worded response because I fear that by saying anything more, she might become suspicious and withdraw her initial decision.

I grab the coffee standing on her desk, fearing that it may be cold, but it's perfect and I take a huge gulp to sooth my nerves.

"I've decided what our first fun activity will be." I smile at her once I place my empty cup on her desk. Inspiration hit me last night when I was replaying the events of the evening in my head.

"Oh, should I be afraid, Mr. Cullen?" Bella seems playful again, and I'm relieved to find that she's actually smiling at me.

"Very, Miss Swan." I reply and solemnly shake my head. I hear her snicker softly and respond by giving her my lopsided grin. No unusual response. Gmpfh. "We're going to the annual Daffodil Festival in Tacoma this Saturday." I declare as if I'm announcing the winner of the National Lottery.

"A Daffodil festival?" Bella wrinkles her nose in the cutest way. Yes, about as cute as a rattlesnake, I remind myself. "Isn't that a little…soft…for you, Edward?"

"Well, I noticed that your mother loved the flowers I gave her last night, and they were Daffodils. I thought that the two ladies would like it?" I explain a little defensively.

Bella laughs. Oh. Holy. Fuck. She laughs! And it's not fake…it's not forced…and it's most certainly one of the nicest sounds I've ever heard. And I've heard a lot of delightful female sounds.

I watch her in shock, and once she recovers I find that her skin is already heating from her blush. I think her joyous outburst surprised her just as much as it did me, because she immediately turns shy and nervous.

"That sound fine, Edward." Her voice is small and unsure, but I hate that she doesn't feel comfortable enough around me to really let go.

"If you tell anyone about this, I might have to kill you." I warn playfully, desperate for her recover to her former lightheartedness. "Besides, there's nothing that says a man can't enjoy a good flower."

She gives me a small smile, and her blush seems to be fading, along with her shyness. "I beg to differ, but I won't say anything, and even though I'm not sure my father is going to be ecstatic about this, I'm sure my mother will absolutely love it."

"And you?" I dare to ask.

"Yes, me too." She nods decisively and diverts her eyes to her hands that are twisting in her lap, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. I notice that she seems to this when she's unsure of herself, and decide to remember it for future reference.

"I'll win your dad over with our next play date." I announce jokingly and earn a soft laugh from her. She seems to be doing more of that, and I'm thrilled about it. It's a whole damn lot easier to communicate with this woman when she's not constantly on the attack. I'm actually shocked to find that I don't completely despise her company when she actually acts like a normal human being. She's not softening me up; she's just making my defensive play a lot less complicated. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

She looks up from her hands and sighs heavily. "I thought we could go out for dinner. That way I'm sure that my mother will be too distracted by all the people to drop another bombshell on me, and my dad will be too busy complaining about the menu choices."

I laugh at her attempt to make light of the situation and then nod. "Should I meet you there, or what were you thinking?"

"You can meet us there. No need for all four of us to try and squeeze into a cab." She reaches into her handbag and retrieves a business card. "Do you know Paragon?" She asks and then hands me the restaurant's card, her fingers slightly brushing against mine and causing an unwelcome shiver to run through my body.

"I've heard of it, but I've never been." I reply and glance at the fancy looking script on the card.

"It's a great place. They showcase live jazz and blues bands and the food is really good." Bella almost seems excited, if she possesses the ability to be that is, "Will you meet us there at seven?"

"Sure." I agree and stuff the card in my breast pocket. "What's the dress code?"

"It's a little on the fancy side. No ties, but no jeans of t-shirts either." She explains quickly. "Charlie will probably hate it, but I can't say that I care too much at the moment. He's a hard one to please."

"He seems quite easy to me." I shrug, but regret that I contradicted her immediately. It's not my place to give any opinions on her parents. I look at her carefully but find that she seems to be okay with my observations, and if she isn't, she's not showing it.

"Maybe because you're a man."

"Maybe." I agree and smile. My cheeks are hurting from all the smiling and I fear that I might be mastering my fake smile a little to well. "I should get going. It's almost eight." I say and rise to my feet.

"Thank you Edward. This has been very productive." Bella responds.

"No problem." I nod and make my way towards her office door.

"Would you mind sending me my appointments, Mr. Cullen?" Bella calls behind me, and I can't suppress the smile that stretches my face. The boss is back and I'm once again amazed at how well she's able to transition between personalities.

"Right away, Miss Swan." I reply as I open her office door. I give her a final nod and walk towards my cubicle.

Operation _Bella Swan is going down_ is well on the way, and I feel like a cat that stole cream.


	11. The Paragon

Chapter Eleven

-The Paragon-

I enter the over crowded restaurant running a hand nervously through my hair. The place is decorated exceptionally and literally takes you back to old America but with a modern twist. Nice. The music is forcing me to keep my body from swaying to the rhythm. It's jazzy and bluesy and amazing. I find it hard to believe that this would be the kind of place someone like Miss Swan regularly frequents, the mere thought of her stiff posture in a place as loose and lazy as this seems almost ridiculous.

I smile crookedly at the hostess and ask for the Swan table. She escorts me with an exaggerated sway of her hips and advises me that the rest of my party hasn't arrived yet and then takes my drink order with batted lashes.

My ice cold Heineken arrives moments later as I survey my surroundings. The crowd seems relaxed and yet I can't shake the feeling that they are slightly pretentious, dressed in their designer gear and carefully sipping cocktails…even the guys. So gay. I sit back and take a long drag from the beer bottle, foregoing the glass and smile slightly as I come to the realization as to why Miss Swan likes this place. It's upper class, but with enough parade to appear almost regular. It's fake. Just like her. My eyes wonder to the entrance, and then I see Charlie and Renee stepping into the restaurant, Renee almost giddy with excitement as her eyes dance over her surroundings…Charlie more reserved, almost reluctant. Don't blame you buddy, I think to myself as I chuckle at his uncomfortable expression. Miss Swan may have won over one of them with her choice tonight, but the other one is going to be a lot harder to crack. It still boggles my mind that Miss Swan could be the offspring of these two people who don't seem to have a phony bone in their bodies. As I sit pondering this phenomenon, I spot her. A whirlwind of soft straightened bangs framing her face, her eyes made up dark and dramatically, her lips painted blood red. She's nervously following her parents towards the hostess counter, and my eyes wonder down her neck towards her body.

Fuck. Me. In. The. Beard.

She's wearing a black off the shoulder, long sleeved dress that looks as if it was painted on her. The snug fit hugs her slender body and modestly displays her amazing curves, from the soft mounds of her breasts to the feminine dip of her hips. My eyes follow the movement of her legs and notice that the dress stops dangerously high. As I lower my eyes even further in the hopes to see more leg than I've ever seen Miss Swan display, I note that only a sliver of her smooth milky skin is visible before a pair of black patented leather thigh high boots start their decent into six inch heels. Holy shit…the woman is wearing f_uck me _boots…and I want…I just want…that's all.

"Edward." I hear Charlie's version of a greeting and realize with a start that he's standing at our table and I'm ogling his daughter like a pervert with a boner. Well fuck it, right? I'm her _boyfriend_ am I not? Surely I'm allowed to obviously enjoy her appearance more than any other fucker here?

"Good evening Sir." I answer politely as I stand stiffly, desperately attempting to hide the little…or large problem, if I may say so myself, in my pants. I shake his hand briskly and try to ignore the meaningful look he's giving me. The man misses nothing. Good chap.

"Evening Renee." I smile at the woman at his side and lean in to kiss her on the cheek. "May I say that you look lovely tonight?" And for an older woman, she surely does. No mistaking where Bella gets her good looks from.

"Of course you may." Renee laughs at my chivalry and gives my fingers a quick squeeze before settling in her seat next to Charlie. "A woman can never get enough of being complimented, right Honey?" She winks at the woman standing beside me, the woman I haven't dared to look at again. I smile in acknowledgment and turn my gaze to Bella cautiously, who is currently nibbling at her bottom lip. She's obviously nervous, but whether it is because of me or because of her parents I don't know. Her eyes rise to meet Renee's and she smiles at her in reply, before she turns the full effect of her smoldering gaze on me. I'm riveted to the spot I'm standing in; lead seemingly formed in my legs and making it impossible to move.

**WTF?**

We stare at each other for a weighty moment, our eyes seemingly caught in some deadlock, before I step towards her with much effort. Her eyebrows raises somewhat, in fear I presume, and then she reigns in her expression and steps closer to me as I reach for her. I carefully take her in my arms, afraid that she might detect the effect her appearance has on me and then dig my nose into her soft locks just as she wraps her slender arms around my shoulders. She smells absolutely delicious and I find my grip on her tightening. Her breasts are flush against my chest, and I swear I can feel her nipples hardening against me. Hello my lovelies. I moan softly, unable to hide my desire for her, I'm only a man after all, before I turn my head slightly in order to whisper in her ear.

"You look fucking amazing tonight."

I feel her stiffen in my arms, but then, after a moment she seemingly relaxes and laughs breathily. My desire skyrockets at the sound and I swallow thickly, afraid that I might throw her over my shoulder and take her somewhere in the dark…against a wall…in a toilet stall…on this very fucking table…it doesn't matter. I want it…her…now. By some fucking miracle, because that is what it would take to sidetrack me from my less than honorable intentions, I restrain myself and plant a soft kiss on her cheek before taking a steady step back. Her body sways slightly and I take hold of her elbows, eyeing her suspiciously. Is it possible that she felt that too? That we may share some commonality with regards to this physical attraction that is coursing through every fiber of my being? I look into her eyes, and what I find there scares and thrills me at the same time. Her lashes are heavy, and if I wasn't so versed in the language of a woman's body, I may have mistaken the look she's giving me for shyness, but it's not. Oh no ladies and gentlemen, it most certainly is not shyness. Bella Swan is eye fucking me…and I like it…a lot, and because I'm a cocky bastard, I smirk at her knowingly. Her eyes immediately clears from is lusty haze and I see the apples of her cheeks change color to its well known flush. She gives me a tight lipped smile and extricates herself from my hold. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

I step to the side and pull out her chair, which she takes with a rigid nod. I'm extremely relieved at the cold shoulder she's giving me now. The last thing I need is to confuse this woman with anything I would ever want or desire. Yes, her body is like a magnet to me, but everything it conceals inside is tainted and ugly, and I most certainly want absolutely nothing more to do with that part of her than I already have to.

"Look at that Charlie." I hear Renee comment from across the table and realize that I almost forgot they were here. "Isn't Edward just the perfect gentlemen?"

"A gentlemen that only orders for himself." Charlie gripes as he longingly looks at my beer.

I laugh as I take my seat next to Bella and graciously apologize to Charlie for my lack of foresight.

"I'll tend to the inexcusable oversight immediately." I offer and signal the waiter to our table. "What will it be ladies?" I peek at Bella from the corner of my eye. She still hasn't lost her stiffness, and I decide to remedy the situation by draping my arm around the back of her chair. I lean into her and she jumps slightly before I whisper in her ear. "Relax, okay?"

I pull back as she turns her head towards mine, our noses almost touching. She's watching me skeptically, probably fearing that I might pull the same stunts as last night. But she would be wrong. I won't be causing any trouble tonight…Oh no…I'm saving that for much, much later. Now, I'm only planning on having a little fun, like Emmett initially suggested. Her reaction to me a few moments ago has given me some confidence, and I'll be damned if I don't get her to loose herself in it again.

She takes a deep breath and visibly relaxes.

"I'm having a white wine spritzer." Renee announces with much enthusiasm.

"White wine spritzer it is." I agree jovially without removing my gaze from Bella's. "And you baby?" I ask softly and gently rub her shoulder with the hand behind her chair.

"Cosmopolitan." She replies. No surprises there. A pretentious drink for a pretentious woman. "Thank you." She adds softly, and I know she's thanking me for more than just the drink. I nod and pull my hand back to once again lie on the back of her chair.

"Heineken, I presume sir?" I finally turn my head to address Bella's father, who is still eyeing my beer longingly.

He nods absentmindedly and receives a firm nudge in the ribs from Renee. "Yes." He answers gruffly and gives me a begrudging look. Poor man.

I swiftly place our order with a lanky and obviously gay waiter, including another beer for me, because it's rather obvious that I'll need some liquid courage tonight.

"So, what have you guys been up to today?" I address Renee, knowing that Charlie won't be chatty until he's received his drink.

"Oh, we've been all around town, haven't we Charles." Renee responds as I assumed and folds her hand together under her chin. "You live in a beautiful city." I nod and chuckle good naturedly at the wistful look on her face.

"Forks aren't that far. Why haven't you been to see Seattle yet?" I ask, genuinely intrigued and feel Bella twitch beside me.

"It's difficult for Charlie to get off work, him being the Chief of Police and all." Renee explains. "And with Bella working as hard as she does, we just haven't been able to find a time that suits all. But, now that I've seen this place and how happy Bella is here, it'll be hard to keep me away."

Charlie mumbles something incoherent, and Bella coughs slightly. It would seem like the only person excited at the prospect, is Renee, and that makes me almost sad for the older woman sitting across from me. I smile at her encouragingly.

"Your drinks." A female voice announces at the head of our table, successfully relieving the ensuing silence.

The waitress makes work of repeating the drinks order and placing it in front of each person. When she gets to my beer she makes a show of lowering her chest in front of my face, obnoxiously stretching over Bella in order to give me a peepshow of her breasts. I clear my throat uncomfortably and avert my eyes to the overly starched table cloth. Without warning I feel a soft hand on my thigh and nails lightly digging into my grey dress pants. I lower my gaze and am shocked to find Bella's hand there. I immediately look up and see Bella's gaze icily fixed on our waitress. They are communicating wordlessly like only woman can do, and it is clear that Bella is winning the argument. The waitress almost shrinks into her shell but not without a fight. The whole scene is hilarious and surprisingly flattering. I'm tempted to let it play out a little, shocked that Miss Swan would even take part in such an obvious pissing contest. I mean honestly, we have an agreement and she has absolutely no reason to fear that I would do anything as stupid as flirt with the waitress in front of her parents, knowing how much is at stake. Instead I lower my left hand to Bella's hand on my thigh and reassuringly run my fingers over the delicate bone structure of her fingers. The heat of her hand is burning into my skin and I can't resist the urge to press down on the back of her hand with my palm. I successfully convince myself that I'm only doing this for show, but the little voice inside my head taunts me with the knowledge that I actually enjoy her touch. That for some ridiculous reason, I need to feel this physical connection we seem to have even if it's only to convince myself that Bella needs it too. I'm rewarded with a tight squeeze of her hand as I firmly rub the heel of my hand up and down the skin of hers. My dick immediately stirs in my pants and I fight the urge to move Bella's hand to the apex of my thighs, to have her feel my need. The waitress spots our hands in my lap as she places Charlie's beer in front of him, and quickly averts her eyes to mine. I smile at her brightly and give her a small shrug. Yep, I'm a _claimed man_, and the woman beside me never plays fair. The waitress had no chance to being with.

"Oh, to be young and in love." Renee coos over the rim of her wine glass once the waitress scampers off. "Look at that Charles, there's hardly any breathing space between the two of them."

My eyes catch Bella's reaction to Renee's words and I immediately strengthen my grip on her hand still lying in my lap. "Just go with it." I encourage her softly, turning my head in order to speak behind hers. Her hand relaxes once again and I reward her by turning her hand upside down and slowly start running circles with the tips of my fingers in her palm. "Just do whatever feels natural, okay?" My head is still turned away from Charlie and Renee and my chin is practically leaning against Bella's shoulder.

She turns her head towards mine and before I know what's happening, I feel her lips sweep over mine softly. The movement is so quick and soft that I'm hardly sure whether it happened at all, but the blush on Bella's cheeks and the obvious surprise at her own actions displayed in her eyes reassures me that the tingling sensation on my lips are not just a result of my own imagination.

"Was that okay?" She whispers sweetly, and my stunned expression must be the answer she's looking for, because Bella starts to giggle…like a girl…and the sound is similar to wind chimes and I'm enamored by it. "You seem to have the attention of every woman and wannabe woman in this place. Unacceptable." Bella playfully scolds and offers me a cocky grin of her own. The smile stretching my lips is unintentional and I can't help the boisterous chuckle escaping from my chest. We look at each other, laughing like fools, and for some inexplicable reason I want her to kiss me again, and mean it. The mere thought startles me, but not as much as Renee's laughter across the table. My head spins around at the same time as Bella's and we both stare at her mother dumbfounded, our private bubble effectively popped.

"Well, if that isn't one of the sweetest things I've ever seen." Renee says in a high pitched voice, her face alight with joy. "You two make a stunning couple."

"You have lipstick on your face." Charlie points out matter-of-factly and I laugh in embarrassment as I reach a hand to wipe the remnants of Bella's kiss from my lips. Bella's hand however halts my movements and I turn to look at her again. There are devils playing in her eyes and I just know she's up to no good. She lets go of my hand, slowly moves her hand towards her mouth, and then…licks her fucking thumb. Holy shit, what the fuck is she doing to me? I have no more control over this situation, and it seems like the tables have turned and the player is now being played. Her eyes are hooded as she seductively removes her thumb from her lips and then sweeps it over the corner of mine, where I presume the traces of lipstick are. I know I shouldn't. I know I'll be crossing some kind of line, but the temptation is too big, and if Miss Swan didn't want to play, she shouldn't have started this game. My tongue peeks out slightly before she can remove her hand, and I softly sweep it over the pad of her thumb. My eyes bore into hers as her hand freezes mid air. The soft gasp emanating from her mouth is not missed, and I wink at her in reply.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress is back, but she could have been a traveling circus of midgets and I would not have noticed her presence. Bella and I are once again at a stand off, redefining our terms as we silently speak with our eyes. My hand in hers on my lap has stopped its ministrations and my fingers are now simply entwined with hers.

Come on girl, don't back out on me now.

"I'll have the grilled vegetable lasagna." Bella replies without blinking an eye, and then turns her head away from mine. I follow the movement of her hand with the thumb I recently licked and watch her raise her cosmopolitan to her lips to take a long sip. I smile wickedly and turn my attention to Renee's. Bella's reaction is not exactly what I wanted, but she hasn't removed her hand from mine so I guess the game is still on.

We all place our orders, and I finally lift my hand from the back of Bella's chair in order to take a drink from my beer. This result in my arms being slightly crossed and it's not exactly comfortable, but I refuse to let go of Bella's hand just yet, and apparently she doesn't seem to mind.

Conversation is flowing smoothly as we enjoy our dinner, and I must say, pretentious or not, this place makes a killer steak. Charlie appears to approve, having forced down two helpings of the beef short ribs.

"So Edward, tell us about your parents." Renee enquires once our plates are cleared. "Bella hasn't told us much."

"Not much to tell, I guess." I reply with a shrug. It's not that I mind talking about my parents. I mean, I love them, I am their son after all, but there are some differences between my father and I that still feel like a slight stab to the heart. Nevertheless, I regale Renee with the less than interesting information seeing as she is the mother of my _girlfriend _and has a right to know what kind of man her daughter is _dating_. "My parents live in Chicago. My father is the Chief of Surgery at Chicago General Hospital, and my mother is a housewife who dabbles a bit with interior decorating."

Charlie seems surprisingly impressed and Renee seems absolutely delighted. I guess I pass the test then.

"Oh Honey, Edward's father is a Chief as well." She exclaims and I nearly choke on the sip of beer I took.

"Mother." Bella complains in mortification. "It's not exactly the same."

"Well, both your father and Edward's save lives don't they?" I fight the hysterical laughter fighting its way out and turn to Bella with a composed shrug.

"Valid point."

She stares at me irreverently, and then slowly shakes her head with an exasperated sigh but says nothing further.

"Bella tells us that you studied at the University of Washington. Why so far from home?" Charlie asks suspiciously.

"Well sir, UW has a great program for upcoming writers, and I guess I just wanted the opportunity to get out on my own, without constantly living in my father's shadow." I explain tensely. I hate retelling this story, but it's not Charlie's fault, so I try to keep the annoyance from my voice. I feel Bella's fingers stir in mine as she starts to make slow circles with her thumb. I'm taken aback by her attempt to reassure me, and squeeze her hand in appreciation.

"I can imagine that it would be difficult to be your own man when your father is such a respected figure in the community." Renee agrees ardently. "What you did is very commendable, Edward. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

"They are thank you Renee." I smile at the Bella's mother and can't resist the warm feeling caused by her words to spread through my bones. There is more warmth and acceptance in Renee's simple acknowledgment than I ever received from my father and the emotions spilling over me is rather overwhelming.

"Well, that being said, it's getting late." Bella announces beside me and removes her hand from mine. I look at her, nonplussed by the sudden distance of her body. "Maybe we should be going?" She looks at her parents pleadingly, deliberately refusing to make eye contact with me.

"I suppose you're right." Renee sighs disappointedly. "It's been a lovely day and a wonderful dinner Honey, Edward, but I'm afraid Charlie and I are not today's children and should be heading to bed shortly if we're ever going to survive another busy day like today has been."

"We've had a great time, Edward." Charlie finally speaks and I'm rather surprised by the genuine tone in his voice. "Thank you, Honey." He smiles at Bella and then reaches for his wallet.

"No please, sir." I interrupt his movements. "It will be my pleasure to cover the bill."

"No need son." He shakes his head determinedly.

"I insist. Please, let me." I attempt once again and pull my wallet from my pants pocket.

"You don't have to do this." Bella whispers vehemently in my ear.

"Hush." I scold her through tight lips which cause her to move back in her seat abruptly.

"In that case, I'll make sure there's enough good beer at home for the next time we see you." Charlie shrugs in defeat.

"Deal." I nod and smile victoriously.

"I hope you'll be able to come over tomorrow, Edward." Renee chimes in as I wave the waitress over and indicate that we want the bill. "I've offered to cook dinner, and you just have to join us, won't you?"

"I – Uh." I stammer, not sure whether I'm allowed to accept an invitation without Bella's consent. I look at Bella from the corner of my eye and receive a vague shrug.

Renee is watching me expectantly and I finally smile at her brightly. "I would love to." I agree and hand my Amex card to the waitress.

"Wonderful!" Renee exclaims animatedly. I'm growing used to her flamboyant responses and find that I'm rather fond of it. It's a wonderful change to the overwrought silences one tends to receive from Charlie and Bella at times. "And please Edward." Renee starts as we stand to leave our table once the waitress hands me back my card, a shy smile pulling at her lips. Little girl still hasn't caught on to the danger standing beside me. "Charles and I may be from a different time, but we are not blind to the ways of the world you kids grew up in."

I walk beside Bella, my hand placed on the small of her back, as Renee rambles on about something I cannot comprehend. My confusion may be caused by the fact that I'm not focused on a word she's saying, seemingly entranced by the sway of Bella's hips beside me, the floral and honey fragrance that follows her and the heat of her skin scorching through the thin fabric of her dress.

"You two don't have to pretend like you don't practically live together." At that I stop abruptly blinking in bewilderment at Renee's statement.

"Mom, honestly." Bella crossly reprimands her mother, her body turned in my direction in order to face Renee. We're standing outside, Charlie already in the process of hailing a cab.

"Oh come on Honey." Renee laughs exasperatedly. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you guys sleep in your own beds every night, even after two years of dating each other. Honestly?"

Bella is fumbling to find words to respond to her mother's observations and I'm find myself entertained at that fact that for once, Bella Swan has nothing to say.

"You're right, Renee." I chuckle lightheartedly. "It would be ridiculous of us to expect you to believe that."

"Very well then." Renee smiles triumphantly. "When you come for dinner tomorrow night, bring your stuff along."

"Right." I agree and inhale sharply as I feel Bella pinching my side. "What?" I hiss as the sting of her scolding burns my skin.

"Edward, I'm not sure my father would be comfortable with that." Bella growls through taut lips.

"He won't mind." Renee disagrees fiercely. "Leave him to me."

"Mom…"

"No arguments." Renee declares firmly. "There is no need for you guys to disrupt your routine simply because your father and I came to visit. When in Rome, right?"

I watch Bella warily, afraid that I might have overstepped my bounds with this one. "Fine." Is her one worded reply. Renee claps her hands in victory and reaches up to kiss my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Edward." Are her parting words before she jumps into the cab Charlie successfully summonsed.

"Good night Edward." Charlie walks up to me and shakes my hand in greeting. "Are you coming Bells?"

"Be there in a second, Dad." Bella replies as he nods and gets into the cab beside Renee.

I turn my body fully towards Bella and smile at her sheepishly. "Sorry?" I say as a peace offering.

"You will be." Bella sneers and then shakes her head at me in disappointment before she follows suit and closes the cab door behind her.

I stare at the departing taxi until its red lights fade into the distance and then finally disappear around a corner.

Oh shit.


	12. The Prick

Chapter Twelve

-The Prick-

_**Are you angry at me? – E**_

_Yes. *B*_

_**I'm really fucking sorry. I didn't see that one coming. – E**_

_You should have discussed it with me first. *B*_

_**There really wasn't much time for that. – E**_

_Well, certainly not with you trying to be so agreeable. *B*_

_**Were you even there? Did you not hear your mother? – E**_

_What I heard was you trying to be popular. *B*_

_**WTF? – E**_

_I just think you're trying to impress my mother more than necessary. *B*_

_**Have you met her? She's nice! Shouldn't you be glad that I'm trying? – E**_

_You're trying too hard. *B*_

_**Are you scared that she might like me more than you? ;) – E**_

_Ha-ha. *B*_

_**I think you are. – E**_

_You're delusional, Edward. *B*_

_**Maybe I should bring her more flowers tomorrow? –E**_

_While you're at it, why don't you sleep over in her room instead? *B*_

_**Someone's jealous! – E**_

_No, someone's going to sleep. Goodnight Edward. *B*_

_**You don't get to sleep before you tell me why you're still angry! – E**_

_You don't get to tell me what to do, Mr. Cullen. *B*_

_**I'll sleep on the floor…of course! – E**_

_You can't… *B*_

_**What? Why? We'll be up before your parents are. They're old, surely they like to sleep in. – E**_

_My father gets up at four thirty. Years of being a police officer has left its mark. But that's not why… *B*_

_**I guess the reason why I can't sleep on the floor brings us back to why you're angry with me? – E**_

_Fast learner. *B*_

_**Told you. So? What is it then? – E**_

I'm lying on my bed, staring at my phone after my last text to Bella. When she left me standing alone outside of Paragon, I rushed home, took a shower, got into my boxer briefs, made a grab for my phone, fell onto my bed, took a deep breath and sent my first text to her.

The woman left my head spinning after tonight. Her mood swings are giving me whiplash. I mean honestly, in the restaurant she was smoldering and oh so fucking sexy. She played along with everything I subtly suggested and then some, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have a lot of fun, more than I ever thought possible. One thing is sure; under the cold exterior of Miss Swan is a dangerously burning furnace waiting to explode. If there were ever any doubts about my physical attraction to that woman, they have finally been extinguished. She has me in knots. I still want to see her burn, but not without feeling some of her heat before she finally goes down.

Everything is falling nicely into place. Emmett could not have scripted this one better. What we didn't plan for though is the possibility that Miss Swan might bring me down with her. My slow growing need to be surrounded by her heat, her fragrance, her _everything_ is causing me to loose sight of my main goal, and that is to get her to trust me. That's the only way I'll be able to pull off the final play. And I won' be earning her trust by continuously trying to hump her leg, that's for sure.

When I agreed to Renee's suggestion to sleep over, I bargained on sleeping on Bella's bedroom floor. Shit, I _know_ I can't sleep in the same bed as Bella. That would be lethal to my level of resistance and I'm already walking a very fucking fine line as it is. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the woman with an insurmountable passion, but one thing that I'm learning really fast is that you can despise someone and still want to fuck them. Guess I never saw that one coming. And after tonight, knowing that Miss Swan can deviate from her normal subzero temperatures, I just know I'm in real deep shit.

My phone rings and startles me out of my internal musings.

It's Bella.

Fuck.

"Hallo." I answer wearily.

"Hi Edward." Her voice sounds tired, and I'm relieved that I'm not the only one taking strain at the moment.

"Hi. What's up?" I ask stupidly. I honestly have no fucking clue what to say to this woman, and the fact that I'm lying half naked on my bed with a husky female voice on the other side of the line doesn't go by unnoticed by my genitals.

"I'm sure I don't need to answer that." I can hear the annoyance in her voice and feel the corners of my mouth pull up. She's so easily vexed. In a twisted way, I really like it, but luckily I can blame my reaction on the late hour and my overly stimulated hormones instead of admitting that I'm a masochistic fuck.

"Of course." I fight to keep the humor from my voice. "Let me rephrase. Why can't I sleep on your floor, apart from the fact that your father seems to hate sleep?"

"It's a long story." She replies reluctantly.

"I'm sure I can keep up." It's not like she called me for phone sex, so she might as well spill it.

"I was really close with my grandmother." What the fuck does that have to do with anything? "The morning of her funeral, my mother came into my room and crept into bed with me. I suppose it was her way of trying to sooth me." Her voice sounds small and I can almost picture the little girl crying in her bed because she lost her Nana. I almost feel sorry for little Bella, but it still doesn't explain why she's telling me this story. At least I don't have a boner anymore, I note absentmindedly. Thanks Grandma Swan. "Renee just stayed there with me all morning, until my father told us it was time to get ready. We didn't speak, but somehow, that is one of the fondest memories I have of growing up." I get that. Some mother-daughter bonding. Very cute. Still extremely irrelevant to our situation. "My mother seemed to just keep up with it after that. It became a tradition in a way. She would come into my room any given morning, I never knew when it would be, and just lay there with me." Her voice takes on a faraway tone as she walks us down memory lane. "She still does it to this day."

"Okay…" I respond, still confused and hoping that she'll shed some light on the situation. "So your mother comes into your bedroom every once in a while."

"You don't get where I'm going with this?" She sounds surprised, but fuck, what does she expect? I'm a man. I understand facts. Give me a willing female body and I can find each erogenous zone. Give me a map of the female brain and I'll probably still get lost.

"Sorry, but you kind of lost me at the snuggling part." I answer in hopes to make light of the situation. "I like snuggling by the way. That's something you won't find on my list. Two women snuggling? Right up there with The Godfather Trilogy."

"How nice of you to share." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm and I can almost hear her rolling her eyes. "I just told you one of the most profound memories of my childhood days, and all you get out of it is two women touching."

"I wouldn't put it _that_ crassly." I defend weakly. "I was only teasing."

"You need to work on your timing." She scolds and sounds unimpressed by my attempts to lighten the mood. Don't think I'm an unfeeling asshole. I have a lot of empathy for people. I'm a great listener and am easily moved by human emotion, I am a writer after all. But when it comes to Bella Swan? Let's just say I'm simply not ready to accept that she's a human being with a beating heart just yet.

"Granted. So, why don't you tell me what I'm missing then?" I'm tired and I need her to get the fuck on with it already.

"My mother, Edward. She still comes into my room. Whenever she wants." Her irritation is almost palpable. "How do you think it will look when she comes in one morning and you're lying on the floor?"

The shimmer of light fighting its way through the darkness is now a brightly burning spotlight, attached to the front of an oncoming train, and my foot is stuck between the tracks. Get my point?

"Oh shit." I breathe, finally understanding exactly what she's trying to say.

"Yea, oh shit." Bella deadpans.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I squeal like a frightened girl, but the weight of Bella's words has me practically hyperventilating. I can't sleep in the same bed as Bella Swan! As Miss Swan! I'm having a pretty hard time keeping my hands of her as it is; I cannot sleep with her half naked beside me. It's too much. I'm fucking fucked!

"Oh, so no clever solutions then?" I get why she's pissed and I honestly don't give a shit right now. I'll swallow all the crap she dishes out, as long as she tells me she has a plan…a way to avoid this looming catastrophe. "There's nothing else _too_ do. You'll have to sleep in my bed…with me." Her voice trails off and then there's silence. All I can hear is her soft breathing and the hammering of my heart in my ears.

"Oh shit." I repeat.

"You already said that." She points out softly. Then silence…again.

"Are you sure your mother will still want to lie in bed with you even with me right there beside her?" I ask eagerly, hoping that my little insight might be the answer to our dilemma.

"I thought about that." Bella sighs in resignation. "She might not get in bed with me, but she will probably come drag me into hers."

"Yea." I agree absentmindedly as I will my heart to slow down. I've gotten to know enough of Renee in this short time to know that the possibility of a little nudity might not hinder her resolve. "I guess I'll just have to endure it then." I don't realize how crappy that sounds until the words leave my mouth.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Bella's voice sounds dead and I know I offended her with my obvious word vomit. What she doesn't realize of course, and what I'll never tell her, is that the endurance is not because I hate the idea of sleeping next to her, it's because I don't hate the idea…enough.

This is so fucking bad.

"I'm tired." She says quietly and I can kick myself for what I said and my inability to explain the meaning behind my words. "I'm not going in to work tomorrow. Renee wants to see some more of the city and Charlie has opted to watch TV at Alice's house."

"So you're stuck with being Renee's tour guide then?" I try my best to sound pleasant, but I know it sounds flat and hollow.

"Something like that." I can tell she's trying to end this brutal phone call and I can't blame her. "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Six o'clock fine?" I run a hand through my hair anxiously.

"Yes."

"I'll see you then. Goodnight Bella." I say with a resigned sigh and practically cling to the phone waiting for her greeting. There's another moment of awkward silence, before I hear the phone go dead. She hung up on me. Without saying goodnight.

After a moment, when I finally remove my Blackberry from my ear, I turn and switch off my bedside light, rolling onto my back again and staring blankly at the dark ceiling.

Double fuck.

"Hey Cullen." Yorkie greets as he steps into the elevator with me.

"Hey man. You going down?" I ask as I press the button to take me to the ground floor.

"Sure am. I've had enough of this place for one day." He jokes and slumps against the side of the elevator with his left shoulder. "Had a rough day?"

"Something like that." I shrug. Seeing as I hardly slept a wink after my conversation with Bella last night, I'm fucking wasted and probably look worse for wear.

"I feel you man. At least the Ice Queen wasn't here." He laughs and I reply with a tight lipped smile. I'm definitely not at a place where I'll actually defend Bella's honor, but I'm certainly not in the mood for our usual joking. Eric is one of the other junior editors that work for Bella. He knows exactly how much shit she gives me and in the past we've jokingly discussed different ways to orchestrate her demise.

"Yea." I agree, watching the descending numbers of the elevator as it painstakingly slowly transports us downwards. Elevators have always been a strange concept to me. The thought of people being transported vertically hundreds of meters into the air in an object similar to a vault just seems ludicrous to me.

Finally the lift chimes as we reach the ground floor, the doors opening with a shaky juggle.

"See you tomorrow, Eric!" I call over my shoulder as I bolt for the front door. Eric is a nice guy and all, but I'm not in the mood for small talk today.

"Beers at Central tomorrow?" He calls after me and I throw a wave in acknowledgment. Not likely. My time will be occupied by fighting my urges to fuck my bitchy boss for the next three weeks. No time for beers and baseball at the local pub unfortunately.

"Hi Edward!" Renee calls as I let myself into Bella's apartment, duffle bag slung over my one shoulder and jacket in hand.

"Hi Renee." I greet with a smile and find her scurrying away in the kitchen as Charlie sits bent over a newspaper in the living room. "Hi Charlie."

"Edward." He looks up from his paper long enough to acknowledge my presence. "Lot of crime in Seattle." He observes as he lowers his eyes back to the printed words in front of him.

"Downside of living in the city, I guess." I offer conversationally, although I have to admit that I stay as far away from anything news related as possible.

"Hmpfh." Charlie responds and I take that as my cue to excuse myself from the conversation, if you could call it one.

"Where's Bella?" I ask Renee as I step closer to the kitchen and away from brooding Charlie.

"She was here a second ago." Renee answers distractedly as she drains pasta in the basin. "You might try her bedroom."

I nod silently and slowly make my way towards Bella's elusive bedroom. The same one I'll be sleeping in tonight. My stomach immediately clenches at the thought, and then I force myself to relax. I spoke to Emmett about my predicament this morning, and after he stopped laughing like the obnoxious prick he is, he asked me what my problem was. He reminded me that I have a prime opportunity to make her sweat, just like we discussed. After various curse words and reluctant agreements I found myself relaxing. It really is ridiculous for me to be nervous about this. The bedroom is my area of expertise. If anyone should be nervous, it's Bella Swan. I straighten my shoulders and softly knock on the closed door.

"Come in." I hear her answer on the other side of the door.

I slowly turn the handle and push the door open with my foot. I peek around her door and find her sitting on the edge of her bed, the same bed I'll be sleeping in tonight, next to the very same woman sitting on it with her head bowed down and hands folded in her lap.

"Hi." I say softly, stepping into her room and pushing the door shut with my foot.

She looks up slowly and the look in her eyes tears at my heart. It looks like she's been crying, although I can't be sure from this distance.

"You okay?" I ask cautiously, taking small steps in her direction.

She nods and just stares at me as if she's looking right through me. I stop my movements and stand in the middle of her bedroom awkwardly.

"Where can I…" I indicate to the duffle bag still hanging from my shoulder.

She limply raises a hand and points to a spot near her closet. I nod and move to drop my bag in front of her closet door. I stand with my back to her for a second and take a calming breath, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Are you frustrated?" Bella finally speaks but she sounds miles away instead of only a few feet.

I frown and turn to face her. "No. Why?" I ask and tilt my head to the side contemplatively.

"You usually do that when you're frustrated." She shrugs and then continues to stare at her hands once again.

"Oh." I reply in confusion. I never noticed that. To her I say: "Just a little nervous, I guess."

She nods in understanding and then the corners of her mouth pulls into a small smile. "Guess this goes over and beyond."

"Yea." I chuckle softly and shove my hands into my jean pockets.

"Suppose you'll want the distribution numbers of your book increased once it's published." She tries to joke, and I appreciate the gesture enormously. I'll do just about anything to get back into her good graces right now.

"That's a good start." I play along and once again make my way over to where she's sitting.

"An exceptionally long author's note?" She looks up at me and I smile even brighter as I see the mirth in her eyes. I'm slightly dazed by the fact that she's trying so hard to be…nice.

"That goes without saying." I shrug with fake superiority.

I stop almost two feet away from her which causes her to tilt her head back in order to look me in the eye. We stare at each other for a silent moment. Just stare. No heat, no tension, just understanding. Her eyes are clear and beautiful, and once again I find myself entranced by the depth of them.

"So, we're okay?" I ask softly, but the meaning to my words is clear, and I see the acceptance in her eyes.

"Yes." She replies just as softly and offers me a grateful smile.

I reach my hand out to her in a peace offering, which she accepts with a small laugh. Her hand is engulfed in mine, the bone structure delicate and small. The heat I've now become accustomed to permeates my skin as I softly tug on her arm to lift her to her feet. She follows willingly and stands before me. For the first time ever I notice how short she is and like before I'm reminded of the overwhelming need to protect her…from men like me.

"You ready?" I ask hoarsely.

She nods and I smile in reply. Here we go again.

Dinner was wonderful, and I tell Renee as much.

"I'm sure you must miss a good home cooked meal, seeing as Bella never was one for cooking." Renee responds with a wink in my direction and I can't help but smile. I look at Bella from the corner of my eye and notice that she seems slightly upset by Renee's observations, pushing the food she hardly touched around her plate with her fork.

"She bakes." I blurt out. I read it somewhere in Bella's boring as shit binder. I'm thankful that I actually took the time to go through the thing thoroughly when Bella looks up from her plate, her face alight with appreciation.

"That she does." Charlie agrees heartily and gives his daughter a huge smile. "Best damn apple pie I ever ate was made by my Bells."

"Oh Charles," Renee joins in eagerly, "do you remember that year she baked those cupcakes for Sue Clearwater's birthday?" Charlie nods proudly and I find Bella blushing profusely beside me. "Has she baked you cupcakes yet, Edward?"

"Not yet." I shake my head in fake remorse and receive a shove from Bella. "What? You haven't!" I declare indignantly and throw my arm over her shoulder playfully, pulling her into the crook of my arm. We're doing well tonight…almost acting like a real couple would. Since Bella and I reached our truce in her bedroom, things have been pleasant, actually. She seems to have let her guard down slightly and even though I know it won't last, it's nice not to have to be on the look out for any sharp knives being flung.

"She's been holding out on you." Renee shakes her head with a grave expression.

"You'll make it for me then?" I playfully pinch her arm and feel her nodding her head below mine. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that?" I lower my hand and softly pinch her side. This causes Bella to shoot up at the speed of a bullet taking me completely by surprise.

"Yes." She cries with a yelp, and then curtains her face with her hair, a motion I know to be one to hide her blush. I watch her contemplatively for a moment, before I tug on her shoulder, forcing her to lean back down against me.

Renee and Charlie is going on about what seems to be the best cupcakes ever, and I take the opportunity to dig my nose into Bella's hair in order to move my mouth closer to her ear. Damn her for smelling so fucking good.

"You're ticklish?" I enquire softly.

Once again she nods against my chest. I smile at the little bit of information and subconsciously breathe in her sent.

Damn her.

"Who's up for some scrabble?" Renee asks and I reluctantly lift my cheek from where it rested on the top of Bella's. How the fuck did I end up in that position?

See? I told you I'm fucked.

"Sure." I shrug. I'm an English Major after all. Winning scrabble is like taking candy from a baby.

Two hours and three games later, the four of us take count of our scores and surprisingly, Charlie won. He may be a man of view words, but obviously one should never underestimate the mans intelligence.

Renee and Charlie stand and excuse themselves to bed, leaving me and Bella alone on the sofa in her living room.

"That was fun." I remark with a sigh, stretching my legs out in front of me and throwing my arms behind my head.

"Mhhh…Hmmm." Bella replies lazily, pulling her feet under her legs and turning to face me. I turn my head on the back of the couch and look at her.

"So…" I trail off, because we both know what comes next. We need to go to bed…together. The anticipation builds in my chest. I never thought I would see Miss Swan in her nighties, and now it's all I can think about. I wonder if she's a boy short and tank top girl. Or, a silky baby doll kinda broad? Or, worst case scenario, a flannels and t-shirt chick. Not that I have anything against flannels, but if men were actually honest with their girlfriends, they'd admit that there is nothing more off putting than a woman in flannels when she could be wearing silk…or better yet, nothing. Material resembling blankets does nothing for the imagination…if you know what I mean.

"Do you want to play another round?" Bella asks quickly. I frown at her suggestion and realize that she's stalling.

"We'll have to do this sooner or later." I call her bluff.

"I know." She sighs heavily and twists her fingers in the hem of her hoodie. Yes, her hoodie. Bella Swan actually owns one, and it threw me for a loop when she exited her bedroom after dinner wearing it.

"Last one." I agree with a reassuring smile and sit up in order to sort the letters.

We start playing again, sitting beside each other in companionable silence. It's writer against writer. Game on.

"Really?" She asks me as I stack my letters on the board.

"What?" I ask and sit back to allow her to form her next word.

"Pecker? Is that your word?" She asks incredulously and shakes her head disapprovingly.

"It's a real word, isn't it?" I feign innocence and smile at her crookedly. "Double word score too." I wink and laugh at her expression.

She looks at me for a moment and then back at her letters, an evil smile forms on her lips and I watch her curiously as she leans forward and places her letters on the board.

"Penis." I nod approvingly as she sits back with a cocky smile. "A little clinical for my liking, but not bad." I stare at the letters I have and then burst out laughing as I form my next word.

"Meat." I declare victoriously and wiggle my eyebrows to Bella's dismay.

We carry on at this rate, each one trying to outdo the last. After a few less exciting rounds, I'm finally able to form a decent word.

"Well that's perfect." Bella giggles beside me as I spell _prick_.

"Is that so?" I ask with an arching eyebrow and find Bella nodding her head eagerly.

"Yes."

"Well then Miss Swan, I believe it's your turn. And you better up your game, because this prick is currently kicking your ass."

She scowls at the letters in her hand, and then I know I'm going down. I've seen that look many times before. It's the exact same look she gets when she's about to close a deal. I'm fucked.

She leans forward and makes a show of unraveling her letters on the board, using the 'p' from my previous word.

She sits back and all I can do is blink at the word she spelled.

Fucking hell.

"Pussy." I whisper and divert my eyes from the word to her eyes. Bella's smug expression soon changes to one of slight embarrassment, and the pink tinting her cheeks goes rather well with the red blotches forming on her neck.

"Like cat." She whispers in defense.

"Pussy as in cat?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes." She replies stubbornly and levels me with a sturdy glare.

"Well, if that's the word you meant to spell, then say it. Out laud." I challenge, because I know she's lying through her teeth. Dirty mouthed gorgeous girl.

"That's ridiculous!" Bella declares obstinately. "Why should I say it out laud? It's right there!" She points to the board adamantly.

"Your cat is in good company." I point out as we both look at the other words, almost all of them variations on the word for male genitalia. "Say the word, Bella." I insist forcefully.

"Why Edward?" She shoots back and folds her arms over her chest determinedly.

"Because if you don't, then I'll know you meant pussy, as in the type of pussy that would make that prick over there very happy." I indicate to the board. "If you do, we'll forget your little lie, and I'll accept that you meant cat."

"Hardly a fair deal." Bella rolls her eyes but I can see the corners of her lips twitching in amusement.

"I can make you." I threaten darkly and slowly start towards her.

Her eyes grow large in surprise as she starts to lean backwards in an attempt to keep the distance between us. But I'm determined to get her to say the word so I persist in my movements, forcing her back against the arm of the couch as I lean into her. Why? Fuck knows? I've already told you that I like a foul mouthed girl, and for some unknown fucking reason, right now, I want it to be Bella.

I'm crouched over her, breathing heavily as I stare perilously into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Her question is whispered and the reluctance in her voice is unconvincing.

"I'm forcing you to say the word, Bella." I reply softly, my eyes boring into hers as I keep myself suspended with my arms on either side of her shoulders. Somehow I find myself almost between her legs, and I vaguely realize that we are in a very precarious position, but I don't care enough to move. I do however ensure that none of our lower regions touch…that would just be looking for trouble.

"You can't force me." She bites back and sets her jaw determinedly, but I still see some playfulness there, and that only motivates me to continue.

"Oh, but I think I can." I laugh deliberately. "I recall from earlier tonight that you're rather ticklish, Miss Swan."

Realization forms in her expression and soon all mirth leaves her features. "You wouldn't dare, Mr. Cullen." She warns frigidly and tries to level me with one of her signature stares.

"Say the word then, Miss Swan." I move my arms lower towards her midriff keeping our bodies at a safe distance.

She replies by intensifying her glare.

That only works in the office, baby. I think to myself, and before she even gets the chance to move, my hands are at her sides and I'm going for it.

At first she only yelps, and then the sound is followed by an energetic squeal that could wake the whole neighborhood.

"Shhh." I manage through chuckles as I attempt to silence her. "You'll wake your parents." She's laughing and squirming below me, fighting to free herself from my hold.

"Please…stop…" She fights to say the words between her breathy giggles. "Please…"

"You know what you have to do, Bella." I stop my ministrations for a second in order for her to catch her breath. "Say it." I chuckle once again as my eyes follow the trail of her flushed cheeks. Her breathing is labored due to the exertion and I have to say that I haven't seen anything as beautiful as the sight of Bella Swan lying below me right now.

She stares at me wide eyed, and then, like manna falling from the heavens, her mouth pouts to form the dreaded word.

"Pussy." She whispers softly, her eyes falling from mine to my mouth. I'm sure I just stopped breathing. The whole world comes to a stand still, and I part my lips slightly in an attempt to force oxygen into my lungs.

"What?" I know I'm pushing it, but I need to hear her say it one more time.

Her eyes lift from my lips and back to my eyes and they are burning a path into my skin. The laughter is replaced by embers simmering in the deep confines of her chocolate pools. Bella is turned on, of that I'm sure, but what to do about this information stupefies me.

"Pussy." She says lauder this time, and this time I lower my eyes to her lips.

"Fuck." I breathe and shake my head slightly, trying to remove the cobwebs clouding my lustful mind. And then, as if on impulse, I lower my body to hers and in one swift movement I grind my straining cock against the inseam of her jeans. "Shit." I lower my head as the much needed friction sends ripples of ecstasy through my limbs.

My eyes are shut tightly as I allow the tingling to run down my spine and through my curling toes. I'm fighting the battle of my life, my body practically shaking in its insistence to repeat the move, and my brain screaming for me to abort. I swallow thickly and attempt to open my eyes as the feeling slowly ebbs and I'm able to form a coherent thought. I peek at Bella, suddenly realizing that I may just have fucked up everything. Why the fuck did I insist on her saying a word that would surely send my testosterone levels through the roof.

Fucking stupid.

My eyes meet hers and I'm immediately deflated by the look of horror I find there.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." I instantly push myself away from her and she's out from under me at the speed of light. I lay on my side looking at her retreating figure as she stumbles slightly on the corner of another chair.

"You…" Her voice breaks. "You're…"

"Yes." I nod remorsefully. Yes, I'm hard. "That was fucking stupid. I'm really sorry." I rub my tired eyes vigorously with the back of my hand.

"I…" She attempts another sentence but fail once again.

I lift my hand from my eyes and look at her, expecting her features to mirror mortification, but instead, I find curiosity, which has my eyebrows rising in surprise. Her eyes are fixed on my…you know…the bulge in my pants and I almost laugh at her childlike expression. Where is the Mighty Swan now? I shift my hips slightly to catch her attention, which it does. She blinks frantically and then steps back and nearly stumble over another furniture hurdle.

"Everything okay there, Miss Swan?" My earlier regret is now overshadowed by arrogance and she picks up on it instantly.

"No. Yes." She mumbles tugging her hair over her shoulder like I expect her to. "I'm going to bed." And with this she practically sprints out of the room.

I laugh softly at her unladylike retreat and lie back against the arm of the sofa with a sigh of relief. I didn't actually intend for any of it to go that far, but shit, when she said that word and then looked at me with those blazing eyes, I was done for. I shake my head in discontent as I recall my idiotic move. How could I fucking rub up against her like that? I'm acting like a pubescent schoolboy, and all that over one little word. The power this woman unknowingly has over me is terrifying.

Once I've…calmed down a bit, I lift myself from the couch and make my way towards Bella's bedroom.

This can only end badly.


	13. The Paranoid

**I don't own any of these characters. I simply like to play with them a little.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**-The Paranoid-**

_Baby mystic lady  
>you do own my night<br>put my dogs to fright  
>yea yea yea yea yea<em>

_riding sliding sorceress  
>in your dungarees<br>got me on my knees_

_the people in your life are cruel  
>keep on riding that hard road<br>the lovers in your life are few  
>keep on riding that hard road<em>

_**Mystic Lady**__ by___

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Edward Cullen, my hot as hell yet extremely off limits junior editor and fake boyfriend, just rubbed his hard on against me…there!

It was awful…in the best, _oh my word the boy is big_, best kind of way. It was wrong…in a sexy_, oh my word did you see his face_ _as he moaned_, sexy kind of way. It was scandalous…in a, _I haven't been touched down there is so long and you're doing it soooo good_, scandalous kind of way. It was…it just was…shit, shit, shit.

I stare at my face in the bathroom mirror as I try to figure out just how in hell I'm going to look him in the eyes again, not to mention sleep in the same bed. The man has got me reeling. I thought he hated me. Can one be turned on by something you hate? I think so… His eyes…his breathy moan…the hardness between my legs…it's all proof that the man wanted me.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. The last thing I expected, the very last thing I wanted, was for this to turn into something other than a simple, professional business deal. I was under the impression that it would be easy to be around him so much. That we would be able to act like a couple with no worries of him accidentally getting emotionally attached to me. Not that I consider myself immune to his charms, it's just different for me. I haven't had the need for a man in such a long time…well, since Jacob actually, and though Edward possesses some very alluring attributes, resisting his physical appeal is something I've been doing successfully for two years now.

I shake my head as I run water into my hands, watching the effervescent substance pool in my hands before I lift it to my face and rub vigorously. He obviously got excited when I spelled that damned _word_. I knew I shouldn't have, it was rather obvious that I didn't mean cat, at all. But he started it with his ridiculously inappropriate words. I never would have imagined that spelling _that_ _word_ would get him into such a tizzy. Edward Cullen obviously has a thing for dirty words. Whether he likes them in general or specifically when a woman uses them, I have no idea, but the fact that they make him a little horny is rather clear.

I'm simply going to blame his physical reaction on _the word_. I dry my face and take a deep breath as I step back and look at my reflection once again. Yes, it was definitely _the word_. I steel myself before I reach for the bathroom door leading into my bedroom. He has never shown any other form of interest in me, and although he seems more comfortable with our little charade than I am, he has never overstepped, accept for the first night, which he explained to me and I decided to let it go. No, what happened tonight was simply an inevitable reaction between two grown ups, which may or may not find each other attractive, exposed to such a volatile situation. Almost like Stockholm syndrome.

I open the bathroom door and freeze as I step into the bedroom.

Holy freakin' shit.

There, lying on my bed surrounded in darkness is nothing less than the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I swear I'm starting to feel like he's doing this on purpose. Edward has his arms folded behind his head. His legs are stretched out in front of him and folded at the ankles, and he's wearing nothing other than a pair of plaid draw string pants. No shirt. Nothing. Just smooth skin over hard muscle, defined pecks, ripped abs, distinct V-trail and treacherously, my mind immediately wonders back to the feeling of those narrow hips, perfectly encased between my thighs. I must look like a woman who hasn't had anything to eat or drink in weeks, because my lips are slightly parted, my breathing is heavy and I'm sure I'm drooling all over my chin. My eyes wonder back to his face, and as expected, I find his lips pulled into a cocky grin. Prick.

I shut my mouth abruptly and clear my throat, desperate to find anything to say that will end this torturous embarrassment.

"I hope you don't mind." He speaks, throwing my internal monologue off and forcing me to look at his full mouth. Note that I have now started to positively describe his mouth. This is so bad. "I used the other bathroom to shower. Didn't know how long you would be." At this his grin grows even bigger and I no longer care for the fullness of his mouth, other than wanting to slap it shut.

"That's fine." I reply with a shrug, desperately trying to gain some ground. "Next time you should probably just use mine, to keep up appearances, of course."

"Of course." He nods solemnly, but I can still see the glee in his eyes. His obnoxiously stunning green orbs travel from my face down my body, and I'm suddenly aware of just how naked I am, his eyes burning a trail wherever they stray. I contemplated my wardrobe for long moments before I finally got dressed in boy shorts and an old Jimi Hendrix t-shirt. I generally tend to sleep in tank tops, but they seemed to revealing for the occasion. I curse the fact that I don't own flannel pants, or in this case, sweat pants and tops that would cover every inch of my skin, but I simply cannot sleep in layers and layers of clothing seeing as they always get tangled around my legs and frustrate me to no end. I prefer stacking the bed with blankets and comforters instead.

His eyes are hungrily focused somewhere in the region of my legs, and I suddenly have the intense desire to sleep in the bathroom. I reach my hand towards the light switch in stead and flick off the bathroom light, veiling my body and his in darkness.

"Jimi Hendrix?" I hear him ask from the bed as I carefully make my way towards it.

"I love his Are you Experienced album." I answer without thinking, because I do…love the album.

"Mhhh." He responds softly, and his voice is like honey dripping in the blackness of the room and I'm instantly irritated with how smooth he acts in situations like these, whereas I feel like cringing into a pile of pathetic humiliation. "I'm a fan of Electric Ladyland."

"Yes, that's great too." I answer with a small smile despite my growing anxiety.

"Is this your side?" He asks as I lift the covers, and he must have stood up while I was walking towards the bed, because the covers lift easily and his voice sounds further away. My eyes have slightly adjusted to the darkness and I see him standing beside the bed, on the opposite side as me looking tall and lean and just breathtaking. I swallow thickly as I busy myself with the covers, steeling glances at Edward as he quietly observes my frantic movements.

My grandmother used to say that it is unfair towards woman for God to make some men as beautiful as they are. Beauty is an attribute a woman cannot survive without she would sing-song, whereas a man only needs to be manly, well mannered and devoted and he could have any woman on this planet. It was always my opinion that a woman only had to be smart and the world would be her playground. Standing opposite Edward as we're about to get into my bed…together…I finally understand what my grandmother was on about, because no amount of brains, no amount of smarts and no amount of education would ever have prepared me for the sight of this man.

"No." I finally manages to answer, forcing my eyes away from his lean figure. The man is built for sin. "I usually sleep all over the bed, so it really doesn't matter which side I get in on."

"So I can expect some tossing and turning?" He asks with a soft chuckle as we both warily lower ourselves to the bed. The silence of the room and the slight illumination of the moonlight through the drapes are making all conversation seem so much more personal and intimate. The movement of the covers wafts his sent in my direction, and I feel a distinct wetness between my thighs as the soapy smell of a man recently showered fills my senses. Is there any better smell on this earth? I'm in a constant battle at this moment to hold onto of my resolve to keep things strictly professional.

"Yes well, even though I try to control most things in my life, sleeping in one spot seems to be something I haven't been able to master." I try to lift the mood seeing as the bizarreness of the situation is smothering me. We are both sitting stiffly below the covers and I have no idea how I'll ever be able to relax enough to sleep next to this man. Luckily my bed in huge, and if all goes well, we won't even know about the presence of the other, when we finally fall asleep that is.

"Why do you feel like you need to control everything in your life?" He asks without knowing exactly how loaded that question is, and the answer is something I just cannot imagine sharing with someone who for all intents and purposes is a practical stranger. Even if this stranger is sharing my bed, or rubbed up against me only moments ago. How strange is life?

"Not really binder information, don't you think?" I point out as I warily turn my back on him to lie on my side, facing the window. "Doubt that my parents would expect you to know the answer, either."

I hear him chortle softly before I feel the bed dip slightly under his weight. Silence engulfs us as we both lie in the darkness.

"So are you?" He asks after several minutes, and the question has my mind turning in confusion.

"Am I what?" I ask with a frown which I'm sure can be heard in my voice.

"Are you experienced?" He asks as if it's the most obvious question in the world. I'm still fighting to understand what the heck he's talking about, when I finally realize he's referring to my t-shirt. I instantly smile at his wit, and simultaneously fume at his candor.

"I thought you would know not to believe everything you read, Mr. Cullen." I reply in a clipped tone. What does my level of experience when it comes to sex, and I'm sure, given the insight I've had in the workings of Edward's filthy mind that he's referring to sex, have anything to do with him?

"So that's a no then?" His voice is filled with laughter and I roll my eyes at his immaturity even though I know he can't see me. "I can hear you rolling your eyes, you know." Guess not, then.

"It would depend on what you're referring to. If it is to what I think you are, then it's none of your business." I'm tired and his subscripts are infuriating.

"What do you think I'm referring to?" He asks innocently and I sigh in exasperation.

"I'm done with playing your games, Edward. You obviously can't control yourself when a woman engages verbally in anything sexual." I know I'm rather bold by referring to our previous little encounter when it would probably be best to forget it ever happened, but I tend to loose my finely tuned filter when I'm exhausted.

"So you think I'm referring to sex, then?" He asks after a while, probably taking a moment to recover from my daring statement, and choosing to ignore it.

I decide not to answer as there really seems to be no adequate reply that would end this conversation.

"Are you asleep?" He speaks again and I'm just about at the end of my rope.

"I'm trying really hard to." I grumble through clenched lips.

He chuckles softly at my reply but remains silent. Finally. Just as my eyes start to fall shut, he speaks softly beside me. "I'm sorry about earlier Bella. That was completely uncalled for."

"Forget about it." I say tiredly. "We're both tired, let's get some sleep, okay?" I'm practically begging because my eyelids just can't seem to stay open and I really need him to shut up about his hot rubbing and all things sex related.

"Okay." Is his soft response and it's all I need to close my eyes and fall into a deep, much needed sleep.

Warm. It's so freaking warm. My eyes feel as if they're glued shut as I try to force my lids open. There is an inexplicable heat permeating my skin, and for some reason, I'm unable to shake it off or roll away from it. My sleep induced brain struggles to make sense of what's going on around me as I finally crack an eyelid. I'm in my bed that much is sure. I'm lying on my left side and I allow my eyes to scan the contents of the room. Yip, nothing strange or out of place, only this incredible heat. My eyes fall on the digital clock on my bedside table and I note that it's only five. The time of the morning slowly triggers recognition in my brain that links the hour to the darkness still engulfing me.

I once again attempt to lift my body in order to shift the heat from my limbs, but it's as if I'm paralyzed and trying to move my toes. I feel slight panic mingling with utter confusion as I drop my eyes to my legs in an attempt to decipher exactly what the hell is holding me down. I'm conscious enough to realize that I'm awake and not having some horrific dream. My eyes slowly adjust to the dim light in the room and it becomes easier to make out different shapes around me. It's at this moment that I feel a warm breath in my neck. My body immediately freezes as crippling fear causes my breath to catch and my heart rate to accelerate. I'm not sure how long I lie like this, struggling to uncover without moving an inch, exactly what has me pinned down and breathing on me. One thing is sure, whatever is lying behind me, judging by its even breaths, it's sleeping.

My eyes warily wonder towards my right hand which is clutched around something against my chest. It takes my vision a few moments to adjust, but then I'm finally able to uncover that my hand is clutching…another hand? A bigger hand, with long slender fingers. Well, at least I know it's not some dog or beast lying behind me. I follow the path of our entwined fingers, down a defined forearm, a nice looking elbow, and then a muscled bicep…with a tattoo. Wait? A tattoo?

And then, as if someone came into the room and ripped open the curtains, realization floods my mind, and I remember _everything_. My heart rate doesn't slow down knowing whose heating me up so thoroughly, oh no, it only increases.

Edward Cullen is practically crushing me to his chest. And by the look of things, sleep-Bella didn't mind the suffocating cuddling at all. I recall Edward mentioning that he likes to cuddle, and obviously the boy didn't tell me lies.

Now that I know what I'm facing, I dare to slightly move my legs in order to ascertain exactly where they are. On moving my feet I must stir Edward behind me, because he shifts his one leg, which I can now feel is solidly wedged between both my legs, causing his knee or thigh or whatever it is to rub firmly against me…there…again!

My eyes grow wide in fear of being caught out as a wanton moan escapes my lips. I imagine that we've been lying like this for a while now seeing as my sex is throbbing like a mother fudger and I'm obviously oversensitive to any touch. Apparently sleep-Edward is seriously into sleep-Bella because his response is to lift his knee even higher causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. The friction he is causing will have me tumbling over the edge in no time, and for a moment my demented brain actually considers leaving him to finish what he started. I haven't had an orgasm in years, and the mere thought of steeling one from Edward when he's not even aware of actually giving me one is far more tempting than it should be. I release his hand which I have wrapped tightly around mine in an attempt to start the untangling process, but sleep-Edward has other ideas. Sleep Edward wants to play…and shit…I want to play too. The hand I just released simply takes hold of the next best thing, and before I know what's happening, Edward has his hand underneath my shirt and firmly placed over my left breast.

"Shit." I breathe as I throw my head back due to the sensation of his warm skin against mine. It's been so long since someone has touched me this intimately and I silently thank awake-Bella for not wearing a bra to bed. Edward's head heavily falls forward because of my movements and settles on my exposed neck, his breathing still slow and blowing against my cheek. His fingers are doing amazing things as they run lazily over my tightened nipple, causing me to bite down on my bottom lip forcefully. Then, his hand splays out as he takes a firm grip on my tit, rubbing against my nipple with the heel of his palm.

"Oh." I sigh and nearly swallow my tongue in excitement. His thigh doubles its efforts and starts rubbing up and down my slit with uncanny precision, and for a brief moment I wonder if Edward is asleep at all. Panic settles on my chest once again as I imagine him being wide awake and consciously doing this to me. I would absolutely die. I slightly tilt my head in order to gain a view of his face. I follow the trail of his hairline, where it almost falls into his eyes. His closed eyes. No, he's definitely asleep, because even though his breathing is turning labored and his lips are slightly parted, his face is still a mask of calmness.

I know I should be pulling away. I know I should be absolutely disgusted and disturbed, not only because Edward Cullen is sleep-humping me, but because I'm actually enjoying it and thinking of letting it continue. But, every time I ponder rolling away from him, he lifts his knee just so and hits my clit perfectly, and I swear I can feel him slightly rotate his knee right there before moving it down again.

For a second, I almost feel bad for allowing this to happen and not doing anything to reciprocate. I mean, could this be seen as assault or even rape? I'm totally taking advantage of a man almost two years my junior and not to mention my insubordinate at work, while he's sleeping and unaware of what's happening none the less. As if he can hear my thoughts, I feel his hips slightly buck against mine, and it seems like our friend from earlier this evening decided to make an appearance because there it is…long, thick and probing against my buttocks. Edward rubs the tip of his length against my lower back and my breathing speeds up as I once again hear that sexy sound he made last night. Edward moans, and I swear it flicks a switch somewhere in me because just like before, I'm instantly drenched but now with the added bonus of worrying that my girly bits are leaving a snail trail on his pants.

"Ungh…" I can't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth as he moves his hand on my breast in perfect rhythm to the gyrations of his hips and strokes of his leg. His movements are like a perfect symphony and Edward plays my body like an instrument specifically designed for his pleasure. Without intending to, because my brain is attached to a body that knows only one way to respond to basic urges, I allow my hips to writhe with Edward's in order to increase the pressure between my thighs. This earns me a desperate whimper from Edward and my eyes immediately flick to his to ensure that he's still asleep.

Please be asleep…please be asleep.

Edward is still asleep, much to my own relief. I clench my eyes shut, fighting to pull away but also struggling to stay put in order to grab hold of that sensation…the one I haven't felt in so long…the one that makes you want to laugh and cry at the same time. I'm in serious need of the big O people, and if sleep-Edward is willing to oblige, who am I to refuse him?

Oh shit. My eyes pop open as I slightly bend my head forward in order to watch the progression of his hand, that was on my breast only a moment ago and now moving towards my panties. This will change everything. Humping his leg is one thing, actual hands on…you know what…pussy…there, I said it…that's something completely different. I consider pushing his hand away as I watch its decent with my lust filled eyes. But I'm too far gone now, right? I'm so close, and all I need is that one last push, that touch that will drive me over the edge.

I'm practically panting as his fingers ever so slowly dip below the waistband of my shorts. Just a few more inches and I'll be in heaven. In the mean time Edward is still making steady strokes against my back, the movement of his hips becoming aggressive and desperate. I know how he feels, or should feel if he was awake; the urge to just cling to whatever force is driving us towards blissful release is so strong I can hardly imagine how I lived without it for so long, let alone think about the consequences of my actions long enough to stop this madness.

Edward's hands run up and down my midriff, only dipping below my shorts for short intervals as I rotate my hips on his leg with renewed vigor. I once again consider the possibility of going to jail just as Edward finally moves his fingers over the outside my shorts and slowly walk them towards my lips.

No, no, no. I almost plead out laud as I realize his hand won't be entering my shorts. But then, his fingers stroke over my covered lips. Oh well, I'm going to hell anyway.

"Please…" I don't know why I beg out laud seeing as the man responsible for my state of affairs won't be able to hear me, but I just do, because I have to in the deep recesses of my mind convince myself that this isn't wrong. I'm so close, and his fingers are so close to right where I want then. "Please…" I beg again, because I'm a loser like that.

And then, finally, his index and middle finger touch my most sensitive part through my wet shorts, and just as unexpected as this all started, I feel myself being flung into a blinding light with no way of stopping the imminent end, after just a couple of firm strokes.

"Oh shit." I squeal through clenched lips and closed eyes as tide after tide of pure ecstasy rips through my body. The movements of my hips become irregular as I ride out the ripples consuming my flesh.

So good. So good. _Soooo gooood_.

I chant as the best orgasm I've ever had rips through my loins. For some sick reason my mind wonders to Jacob, and I wish I could give him a wedding present that declares to him that this man, this sleeping man behind me just gave me a better orgasm by touching me over my clothes than Jacob ever could with full on penetration.

"Oh my." I release in a long breath I've been holding through my mind blowing rapture as every part of my body relaxes into a lazy, limp state. That was…there are no words to describe how that was.

"Bella?" A breathy voice rips me from my post coital bliss and just like that, the life altering release I just experienced slips away and leaves my body rigid in fear. After many earlier attempts my body finally reacts according to my demands and flings me out of the bed at the speed of light.

I spin around and find a dazed and confused Edward, his hair messy and tussled by sleep, so hot by the way, staring at me questioningly.

"What…I…" He frowns in confusion as he takes in my frazzled appearance, my cheeks burning at an intensity it never knew before. His lips are split by an enormous yawn as he stretches his arms above his head, his defined chest heaving lungs full of oxygen. The man is sexier than any man should be allowed to be. "Sorry." He offers with a small smile and watches me warily.

"For what?" I squeak in dread wiping at the bangs of hair that are stuck to my forehead due to the sweaty exertion of mere moment ago.

Oh please tell me you didn't wake up…during… Please tell me you don't know. Please, please, please. I internally beseech, sounding much the same as a few moments earlier when Edward flipped a switch I was sure was broken a long time ago.

The memory makes the blush on my cheeks spread rapidly to my neck and chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a small frown pulling between his eyebrows. "You look…weird."

"Thank you." I snap at him without thinking and earn a surprised look. "Sorry." I mumble as I try to understand exactly why I feel annoyed right now. I watch him suspiciously, looking for any signs that would indicate that he knows what I just did. The fear of being caught out is thick and smothering in my throat and my blood is coursing through my veins at a mile a minute, causing a dull ringing noise in my ears.

He shrugs lazily and rubs his abs absentmindedly with his one hand. My eyes follow the movement as my knees almost buckle at the sight of his body. The same body I used for my own pleasure a second ago. I feel my mouth turn dry in guilt. Unwillingly my eyes move lower and discover that his pants are still tented due to his earlier excitement. I quickly look up to find another confused frown on his face before he lowers his eyes to his lap.

"Whoops." He chuckles embarrassedly and lifts the comforter to cover himself. I bite my bottom lip in response and avert my eyes to my feet. "That's normal, you know." He halfheartedly defends his physical reaction, unbeknownst to the fact that I'm partly to blame for the state he finds himself in. "Is this the reason?" He asks accusingly.

"For what?" I ask taken aback by his sudden aggressive attitude.

"For you standing all the way over there, looking like your about to crawl into the fetal position?" It's is, and it isn't, but explaining that to Edward is impossible. His face looks incredulous and I'm starting to believe that Mr. Cullen was in fact asleep through the whole, mind blowing experience. I feel myself relaxing slightly and offer him a cocky smile.

"You're not that impressive, Mr. Cullen." I sass and throw my hair over my shoulder. "I'm about to make breakfast."

"It's like five o'clock in the morning Bella." Edward sighs dramatically and rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Just get back into bed."

That sounds far more inviting than it should, and if I allow myself to be honest, it sounds really nice coming from him. But, I know I can't. It's obvious that I can't trust my body's reaction to this man, and I won't be taking any further unnecessary risks. I've got my fare share out of this deal as it is and seemingly got away with it, no need to push it or attempt a repeat performance. I

"Charlie's already up, and I thought I'd get started on breakfast before I leave for the office." I explain lamely, flinging my arms in all directions for some inexplicable reason. I need to get out of this room because it's painstakingly obvious that I won't be able to act like a normal person.

"Whatever." Edward sighs again and then rolls to his side with his muscled back facing me. I stare at the planes of his lower back, right there where the dimples form before the mounds of his but disappears into his pants. Is there any part of this man that is not just mouthwateringly delicious? For a secret moment I imagine what his skin would taste like, but my musings are short lived as I lift my eyes to where small moles are staring at me accusingly. This is getting way out of hand.

"Are you just going to stand there all morning?" He asks over his shoulder, catching me red handedly.

"Uh…no…sorry." I stammer, pulling my hair behind my ears and awkwardly making my way towards the bedroom door. I grab my robe hanging behind the door and pull in on at lighting speed.

"I drink full cream milk in my coffee." Edward orders from the bed and causes me to jump in surprise.

"A little presumptuous, don't you think." I bite back. I mean honestly, just how comfortable can this man make himself in my home. I open the door with a flourish.

"It's the least you could do." He mumbles in reply as I'm about to close it behind me, and I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear him.

"Excuse me?" I croak as my heart starts hammering in my chest again.

He knows. He knows.

"I said, see what you can do." He replies without missing a beat and I stare at him slack jawed. Edward's response is to sigh heavily and turn on his back, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Fine. I'll get my own fucking coffee, jeez."

I close the door behind me and stand silently in the corridor, replaying his words over and over in my head, trying to convince myself that he didn't say what I thought he said. Surely it is possible that I misunderstood him seeing as I'm a little more that paranoid at the moment. I'm almost one hundred percent sure Edward was asleep through the whole thing.

Besides, no one is such a good actor, right?


	14. The Pretender

**A big shout out to all the readers who have shared their thoughts with me by reviewing this fic. I'm flattered and thankful to no end!**

**Just a reminder that I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I simply like to play with them.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**-The Pretender-**

"Mr. Cullen." I announce as I step out of my office. The giver of great gifts is bent over his PC, hand wedged in his hair and frown pulling between his brows. He immediately straightens at the sound of my voice and looks at me inquisitively. Good to see he's able to recognize whose boss when we're at work. Edward may be the leader in all things Renee and Charlie related…and he's most certainly not lacking in the unwilling provider of toe curling O's…but at Breaking Dawn, I call the shots and I'm relieved that he doesn't seem to need reminding of that. "Walk with me." I tilt my head to the right and start in that direction without waiting for his response.

I hear him jogging up to me and then he's at my side keeping up with my militaristic pace. I'm extremely pleased to find that even after my shameful demonstration earlier this morning I still find myself relatively in control in his presence. I'm honest enough to be able to admit that my peace of mind is solely based on the fact that Edward appears to be an extremely sound sleeper. After his parting words this morning, or rather the imaginary words conjured up by my overly paranoid mind, I made my way towards the kitchen, finding Charlie already awake and dressed, as expected.

"I wanted to thank you for clearing up the scrabble board last night." I say to Edward, keeping my eyes in front of me and nodding my head at the passerby's as they greet me.

"Oh…I…" He stammers beside me. "I can't remember…" He trails of looking at me sideways as we turn into another corridor.

"That you cleared it up?" I finish his sentence for him.

"Yea." He admits with a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, well that would certainly explain the interesting conversation I had with my father this morning." I say with fake sincerity.

"Shit." He breathes beside me, causing the corner of my lip to twitch slightly.

"Shit would be a very accurate description of the very uncomfortable discussion I had with Charlie relating to the various slang words for the male genitalia." I nod in agreement and offer a tight smile as we pass Jessica Stanley who's once again providing anyone within a hundred mile radius with a view of her very bad boob job. She narrows her eyes at me in response, catching me slightly off guard. Jessica and I have never really been on good speaking terms, but we always put an effort in to appear civilized around the office.

Strange.

"Hi Eddie." She drawls as we pass her and I can literally feel the hairs on my neck standing up. So gross.

"Morning Jessica." Edward greets brightly and I roll my eyes.

"You free for coffee around noon?" She calls as I keep up my quick pace, forcing Edward to move along with me.

"I'll let you know!" He calls over his shoulder.

"Pfff." The sound leaves my mind before I can get hold of my irrational irritation and Edward responds with a soft chuckle. Whatever. Why would he want to drink coffee with that bimbo anyway? In the deep recesses of my mind I hope and pray that Jessica hasn't caught wind of my arrangement with Aro, or Edward for that matter.

I choose to ignore the gnawing feeling eating away at me and focus on the discussion at hand. "Did you know that I had to find out from my own father that one can also refer to _it_ as a snot stick?" At this Edward guffaws. I frown at him which effectively silences his laughter.

"Hell Bella…" I raise my eyebrows at him in warning. "Miss Swan." He quickly corrects as we come to a halt outside of the reception area leading to Aro's office. "I didn't even think… My mind was somewhere else." I look at him expectantly, folding my arms over my chest, patiently waiting for him to form a complete sentence. "You could have cleared it up as well." He points at me accusingly, reminding me of a toddler being scolded for stealing cookies.

"I distinctly remember that I had a very good reason to excuse myself." I whisper forcefully and shake my head at him in disappointment. I know I'm probably being really unfair, but even though I'm willing to take the blame for my actions earlier this morning, last night was all his fault and he should have had the foresight to pack away the very inappropriate words we spelt.

"Regardless, Miss Swan," Edward replies in a hushed voice, "it takes two to…scrabble."

I laugh sarcastically at his attempt at humor. The man is incredulous, and annoyingly cute. Shit, this morning really screwed up my senses. Edward's shoulders relax slightly and his lips pull into a lopsided grin.

"Fine. Let's just try to be more careful in future." I concede quicker than usual. I mean, the man did give me the best orgasm in years; surely I could cut him some slack only this once. "I know we're pretending to be involved, but even if you _were_ my real boyfriend, leaving traces of inappropriate behavior for my parents to find remains unacceptable."

"Will do." He agrees and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his pants, causing me to inadvertently shift my eyes to his groin. Oh come on! I lift my eyes to his accusingly and resist the urge to slap his pretty little face as he stares at me arrogantly.

"You're getting rather comfortable around me, Mr. Cullen." He shrugs. "I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts. In little over four weeks, things will be back to normal." He shrugs again, aggravating me to no end. "Seems like your education is disappointing you once again."

"I've learned when to…how should I put this?" He squints and raises his one hand to his chin in mock contemplation. "_Come_ to the party."

I stare at him slack jawed, the possibility of Edward knowing exactly what happened this morning once again resurfacing. "What is that supposed to mean?" My heart is hammering in my chest and I feel the blood drain from my cheeks.

He looks at me innocently for a beat and then shrugs…_once again_. "I know when to speak up, that's all."

"And you don't think that now is a good time?" I swallow thickly as I consider his facial expressions carefully, dreading the possibility that he might be implying that he was awake throughout the whole…thing. If he is as good at 'knowing when to speak up', as he puts it, did he practice the same control this morning? Did he decide to speak up only _after_ I came; in effect indicating that he was awake as I _released_ myself on his thigh?

"No." He pushes his free hand through his hair, distracting me slightly. "You're looking to pick a fight and I'm not falling for it."

"You think…" I trail off as Eric Yorkie makes his way past us, eyeing our heated discussion suspiciously. "You think I _want_ to argue with you?" I say in a lowered voice.

"No. I think you _need_ to argue with me." He offers simply.

"I have no idea where you're going with this." Really? What the hell does he mean?

"All I'm saying is that I think you feel better when you argue with me. Helps you to stay in control." He sighs heavily in response.

"That's ridiculous. I don't need to fight with you to know I'm very much in control of this situation." I reply stubbornly and tilt my chin in challenge.

"Is that so?" His lips pull up in a devilish smile before he steps closer to me, causing my back to hit the wall behind me with a resounding thump.

"Mr. Cullen." I warn through clenched lips as my eyes scan our surroundings frantically, fearful that anyone in the office will notice our showdown. The last thing we need now is for enquiring minds to start gossiping.

"Miss Swan," He breathes close to my face and causes my eyes to jerk back to his. He's standing so close I can practically taste the heat of his skin and the familiar tingle between my thighs fires up once again, "I don't think you're as in control as you would like to believe."

"I don't think you know me at all, Mr. Cullen." I reply coldly, but my face is aflame and my stomach in knots.

"I know you better than you think." His eyes are burning into mine and the meaning behind his words, though unclear to me, is simmering behind the green-gold flecks of his irises.

"I don't have time for this." I say with a shaky breath and attempt to turn away from him, which proves to be difficult seeing as the space he left between his body and mine is practically nonexistent.

"Oh, me neither." He chuckles softly and takes a step back. "You see, I have this unrelenting boss that comes to work at the crack of dawn everyday, practically burying me under all the emails she sends."

"Well then," I straighten my shirt with shaky hands and clear my throat purposefully, "better get to it then."

"Yea." His voice is casual but his gaze is electrifying. It's becoming practically impossible for me to breathe under his heated stare. "Wouldn't want her to start cracking her whip." He winks at me, and I hate him, and want him, and hate him again all in the span of two seconds.

"Wouldn't you just love that?" I reply drily before thinking of the implications of my words. I feel my cheeks warm but keep my facial expression neutral.

Edward stares at me for a moment, his eyes somehow darkening and his lips parting slightly. I can feel my breathing picking up and the blood singing in my ears as my body responds to the age old signs of basic attraction. At this very moment, he's the most dangerously sexy man I've ever seen.

He breaks the spell by laughing darkly; before he turns on his heals and walks away with strong, purposeful strides.

Shit.

My chest constricts and I realize that I've been holding my breath. I take quick deep breaths and lean my back against the wall, supporting my shaky legs.

What the hell was that?

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: Tonight**_

_Dear Miss Swan (I'm sticking to formalities seeing as we're technically still on the clock),_

_What are the plans for this evening?_

_Scheming Edward_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Subject: Re: Re: Tonight**_

_Dear Mr. Cullen (I agree that we should stick to formalities when still at the office),_

_My mother and Alice have made plans behind my back, so it appears as if I will be subjected to a girl's night tonight._

_Bella_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: Pink Ladies?**_

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_A girl's night? Sounds ominous. May I ask? Will there be pillows involved?_

_Downy Edward_

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: Do you believe in the tooth fairy?**_

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that woman having pillow fights when left to their own devices is a myth told for centuries by sad and lonely teenage boys._

_Part of the myth however rings true till this very day. If you find me with too many product in my hair, pink toenails and on a ridiculous sugar induced high, please don't judge. I have no choice when it comes to Alice._

_Bella_

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Subject: Re: Rude awakening**_

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I would be lying if I told you that your words don't leave me disappointed and slightly sad. I was that lonely boy once, and am ever thankful that the myth was not busted in my teenage years._

_Even though I'm sure finding you in fluffy PJ's and pink toenails will certainly be a shock to the system, I can't imagine how uncomfortable I will be at finding your father in the same state. Please tell me he will not be partaking in this evening's activities._

_Mournful Edward_

_PS: Are you trying to tell me there is no tooth fairy?_

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: The American pastime**_

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm not sure whether I should take offence or be grateful that you don't see me as the fluffy PJ's and pink toenails type. I'll have you know that I can easily be just as girly as the rest of them, although it will be forced._

_I am however very relieved to convey that Charlie will not be taking part in our activities. He will however be watching very manly sports and drinking obscene amounts of good beer (obviously not Budweiser) at Jasper's._

_You therefore have the evening off, Mr. Cullen. I'm sure you'll be delighted to know._

_Bella_

_PS: Of course he exists…along with Santa Claus and Donald Trump's toupee._

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Subject: Re: Venue change**_

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sure that you are just as girl as the rest of your species out there and assure you that I never meant to imply the opposite. Personally I'm a fan of red toenails…very sexy…_

_Although I am rather elated that I get the evening off, as you put it, I thought it might be a nice break for Charlie to get out of the house. _

_Emmett and I are meeting for beers after work at a local pub (see how I'm discussing this with you beforehand?), and I thought it could be a great opportunity for Charlie to…let his hair down so to speak – not as much as Donald, but nonetheless. Jasper could join, seeing as they had similar plans of their own?_

_Heineken or nothing Edward_

_PS: Oh come on Miss Swan, everyone knows Santa isn't real!_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Subject: Re: How nice of you**_

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm rather surprised at your suggestion, and equally pleased (I appreciate that you chose to discuss this with me in advance). I will make the suggestion to Charlie and Jasper and let you know._

_This is truly unnecessary and once again I need to thank you for going over and beyond. _

_I got the distinct impression that you were upset with me this morning. Therefore, I must ask? Why so accommodating?_

_Bella_

_PS: The tooth fairy has halitosis. _

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: Man of my word**_

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I promised to act like your boyfriend until the five weeks are over (as you so pleasantly reminded me this morning), and taking my girlfriend's father out for beers with my friends seemed like very boyfriendly behavior._

_I seem to remember the sequence of events of our meeting this morning slightly different from you. Could it be due to the fact that you still harbor fantasies about Santa?_

_Your imaginary friend Edward_

_PS: The fact that you admit to the tooth fairy's unfortunate breath, you also admit to his existence._

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: RSVP**_

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I spoke to Jasper and he is more than keen to meet up with you. He mentioned something about possibly knowing you? He wasn't sure though. I gave him your number and he will contact you to confirm the time and place for this evening's debauchery._

_I appreciate your gesture, Edward._

_Bella_

_PS: I'm choosing to ignore your comment about Santa, and the tooth fairy for that matter._

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Subject: Re: Bella**_

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_What is Jasper's surname? I went to school with a Jasper Whitlock, but his parents moved him to Texas after ninth grade, and we lost touch._

_There are many ways to show a man your appreciation, Miss Swan._

_Into cupcakes Edward_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Subject: Small world**_

_Dear Mr. Cullen_

_Well I never! Jasper's surname is indeed Whitlock. How strange is it that you would know Alice's husbands? I'm sure you will have lots to catch up on._

_Just so you know, Jasper is aware of the arrangement, so no need to tread lightly. I would however appreciate it if you could refrain from discussing me tonight as Charlie will be joining you._

_I've already conceded to making you cupcakes Mr. Cullen – I'm a woman of my word too, believe it or not._

_Bella_

_PS: I'm going into a meeting with one of my writers now and I fear that his breath will give your tooth fairy a run for his money. _

"So, Jasper says he knows Edward." Alice whispers to me as I put the final touches on the cake I baked for this evening's festivity.

"Yes, how crazy is that?" I lift a finger covered in carrot cake icing and taste it before smearing a hefty amount all over the moist sponge.

"Jasper said he'll pretend like they've known since you guys started 'dating'." She air quotes and dips her finger in the bowl mine was in a second ago. "That is soooo gooood." She moans as she squeezes her eyes shut and rolls the icing around her tongue. I laugh softly and continue the spreading process.

"Edward said the same, so hopefully they'll be able to pull it off."

"So how are things going with you two?" Alice leans her lower back against the edge of the kitchen counter, folding her hands in her lap.

"Fine." I shrug, not meeting her eyes. Alice has known me for so long and will surely notice if anything is bothering me.

"What happened?" Clever little pixie.

"It's nothing I really want to discuss." I frown and fake intense concentration in icing the cake.

"Not something you want to discuss at all? Or just not with me?" I can tell she's mildly offended and sigh in resignation.

"With anyone."

"But I'm not just anyone! I'm your best friend!" I can hear the pout in her voice and lift my eyes to her apologetically.

"Come on Alice. You know I would tell you if I could. It's just…It's embarrassing."

"For him or you?" She's like a damn blood hound, narrowing her senses in on the target.

"For me." I whisper tiredly.

"What did you do?" Alice is practically bouncing with pent up curiosity.

"Not now, okay?" I plead with her as I lift the cake and place it on the kitchen island along with all the other ridiculously sweet treats we prepared for her girl's night.

"Hey girls." I hear my mother's voice from the living room. "Everything is set up in here if you're ready."

"Coming Renee!" Alice calls from behind me before placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at her smiling face. "You'll tell me later?"

"Yes, much later. Tomorrow even." I agree and make my way towards the fridge to grab the jar of sangria. "Will you grab some wine glasses?"

"I won't forget, Bella." Alice warns with a playful scowl.

"Yes, yes. Just bring the glasses." I dismiss her persistence and make my way towards Renee, who's sprawled out on the living room couch illuminated by the soft glow of dozens of candles lit in the room.

"Ready?" I ask with a smile as I place the jar on the table.

"Oe, sangria!" Renee exclaims in answer and shoots up from her position eagerly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laugh and fall down on one of the chairs opposite her.

"You should see the yummy stuff Bella has back there, Renee." Alice sing-songs as she enters carrying the three wine glasses in one hand and balancing a tray of finger food in the other.

"I've been smelling that cake bake all afternoon, Ali. I'm practically ready to attack the thing." Renee laughs and starts pouring sangria into the glasses Alice placed on the table.

"Just another half an hour to give it time to set, then we can eat or attack it, which ever you prefer." I smile at Renee over the brim of my glass before taking a sip.

"This is good." Alice nods her approval as she takes a sip of her own glass and then reaches over for remote to my music unit. She points it to the wall and the husky voice of Amy Macdonald fills the room.

"I love this song." Renee smiles wistfully and leans back against the cushions of the sofa, closing her eyes and humming along to Mr. Rock and Roll.

_**And they'll meet one day**_

_** Faraway**_

_**And say**_

_**I wish I was something more**_

_**And they'll meet one day**_

_**Faraway**_

_**And say**_

_**I wish I knew you…**_

_**I wish I knew you before.**_

All three of us sing along to the chorus and then spontaneously bust out laughing.

"Irish Folk music is highly underrated." Renee sighs once we calmed down and makes a grab for a pig in a blanket.

"South African music too." Alice agrees eagerly and sinks her teeth into a cheese pastry.

"Really?" Renee asks curiously. "I didn't even know they had a music scene. Accept for the African drum stuff you always hear in movies and so on."

"Are you kidding?" Alice bursts out and I roll my eyes.

"Here we go again." I sigh and fall against the back of the sofa, taking bigger sips from my sangria. I look up to see Renee watching me questioningly. "Sorry Mom, I've just heard this story a million times since Alice and Jasper returned from their trip to South Africa."

"Why were you guys in South Africa?" Renee asks Alice conversationally.

"Jasper's company gave him Soccer World Cup 2010 tickets, which was hosted in South Africa, and we decided to make a holiday of it." Alice explains excitedly. "It was amazing Renee. You should see that country. It's beautiful."

"I was under the impression that they have a lot of crime over there?" Renee ponders.

"They do, unfortunately. But so does most other places in the world." Alice shrugs and I find that my sangria is almost finished. I look at the progress of their glasses and note that I'm moving a little fast on my beverage. Who cares? I've had a stressful day and I'm nervous about what's happening at the pub with all the guys…and my dad. I lean forward for a refill and dig my phone out of my handbag that I slung over the side of the chair earlier this afternoon.

Alice and Renee are deep in conversation about how South Africa is a country no bigger than the state of Texas, yet it is ten countries rolled into one. I resist the urge to roll my eyes again. It's not that I have a problem with hearing about the country. Alice is certainly not the first person to say how amazing the place is, and I'd love to see it for myself one day. But I've heard this story more than once before, so I tune them out and start texting Edward.

_**Everything OK over there? *B***_

"…rainforest, deserts, oceans, amazing mountain ranges and wildlife safaris all in the expanse of a view hundred miles." I catch the end of Alice's rant as I impatiently await Edward's response. I consider the fact that he might not hear his phone in a rowdy bar and take another generous gulp from my sangria. My phone chimes in my hand and my heart flutters in anticipation and fear.

_**All's good baby. Your dad's an animal, I can tell you that much. - E **_

I frown at my body's reaction to the use of his _pet name_. I really wish he's stop calling me that, and if he really needs to, I wish he'd only do it when my parents can actually hear it and I tell him as much.

"Dave Matthews band and Seather is only a couple of South African bands that's broken into the American music scene."

_**Aww…don't be mad. In my defense, you're dad is the cause of my cockiness. He has us slamming down tequila like it's nobody's business. – E**_

_**Please be careful. Many things are said when intoxicated. Things that could give us away. *B***_

I gnaw at my thumbnail as I reread Edward's text. I knew going into this that they would probably be intoxicated by the end of the evening. I can only hope that Edward and Jasper will be careful not to let something slip that would make Charlie suspicious. I'm not that nervous about the fact that my parents will find out the truth. They'll forgive the lie. My only fear is that should they find out prematurely, all bets are off, and there will be no reason for Edward to keep me around when the prospect of publishing his book comes to fruition.

_**My lips are sealed. It's so fucking good to see Jasper again, by the way. Guess in some warped way I have you to thank for that. So, thank you Bella. – E**_

_**Still can't believe you actually know Jazz. *B***_

_**Jazz? Well, Jazz has been telling me some interesting things about you… - E**_

_**I distinctly remember asking you not to discuss me tonight. What did he tell you? *B***_

I bite my bottom lip anxiously. I was afraid of exactly this. I really didn't want them to discuss me in my absence. Who knows what kinds of things Jasper could be telling him. I'm no fool. I'm very well aware of the fact that the _secrets_ I tell Alice are in turn told to Jasper. I've made my peace with it. What I never even considered a possibility is that Jasper would actually know Edward and then, in a state of drunkenness, tell him all these secrets.

_**Curious are we? :) Let's see…for one, he told me that you weren't always this stuck up. Apparently you used to be a bit of a wild child. – E**_

That's it. I'm going to kill Jasper when I see him again.

_**Firstly: It's rude to call someone stuck up. Secondly: If he's referring to the INSYNC show we went to, I was really young, I was really drunk and I had a huge crush on Lance. *B***_

He replies almost immediately.

_**The gay guy? – E**_

My heart plummets to the floor.

_**He's gay? *B***_

_**Shit B! Since Martha spent time in jail! You didn't know? – E**_

I seriously need to get out more….or get a TV. I don't reply for a while, contemplating how it's possible I didn't know this. My teen fantasies are officially crushed. Damn.

"…so many worthy causes one can easily get involved in. There is so much need over there." Parts of Renee and Alice's conversation registers in my mind as I stare at my phone blankly. The alert of a new text makes me start slightly and I hear the conversation in the room die down. I look up to find Renee and Alice's confused expressions directed at me.

"Everything okay Honey?" Renee asks suspiciously.

"Yea. Sorry. I was just lost in thought." I give them my watered down reply and realize that once again my sangria is finished. "Anyone want some more?" I ask as I reach for the pitcher.

"Top me up." Renee declares brightly and Alice pushes her glass towards me. I refill our glasses and once again sit back.

"I think your father and I should go to South Africa for our anniversary." I nearly spill my whole drink over myself as I stare at my mother stupidly.

"Are you kidding?" I declare, licking the spilled sangria from the back of my hand. "Africa is dangerous and far and you know nothing about the place."

"Alice told me quite a bit. Weren't you listening?" Renee counters confidently.

"Just go to Europe." I ignore her argument.

"Europe is overrated." Renee states stubbornly giving Alice in sly wink.

"No, it's not." I glare at Alice who shrugs indifferently. "It's beautiful, it's safe and you've never been."

"It's cold." I throw my hands up in submission and decide to avert my attention back to my Blackberry, knowing there's still an unread message from Edward.

_**You should get a TV, baby. At least Justin is still straight and available. – E**_

I snicker softly and reply.

"Are you sexting Edward?"

"Mom!" I screech in humiliation. "I swear I don't know where you come up with these notions. I'm most definitely not _sexting_ Edward."

"It's fine if you do, Honey. Your dad and I do it all the time." Renee shrugs and Alice giggles unattractively. She never was one to hold her liquor well.

"I'm so not listening to this." I declare as I stand up. "Cake anyone?"

"Yes please!" Alice claps her hands in excitement.

"Need any help?" My mother offers reluctantly. I know she would much rather gossip with Alice about her sex life. It's always been like this with these two. They discuss sex like one would discuss the weather.

"Nope." I shake my head and practically run towards the kitchen, taking my phone with me.

_**Justin isn't THAT pale. I'm paler than him. Are you telling me you find me unattractive too? – E**_

I snort as I read his text. If Edward had any idea just how attractive I find him, I'm sure he'd be running for the door. I ignore his text for now and busy myself with cutting and plating the slices of carrot cake. Balancing the three plates and my phone I make my way towards the living room only to find my mother and Alice singing and dancing to blaring music.

_**But if I had you**_

_**That would be the only thing I ever need**_

_**Yea, if I had you **_

_**Then money fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**If I had you**_

_**Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**_

_**Yea if I had you**_

"Adam Lambert? Really?" I ask as I place the plates on the table.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice declares as she swings her hips to the beat. "You know you love him."

I laugh at her attempt to dance sexy and focus my attention on the screen of my phone once I take a bite of the cake. Yum, if I may say so myself.

_**I see you chose not to reply. Probably better that way. There's a lot of alcohol where I am and I'm not opposed to drowning my sorrows. - E**_

_**Wish I were you. Renee and Alice are dancing to Adam Lambert in my living room. Kill. Me. Now. *B***_

I eye the two dancing clowns warily, the cake long forgotten. Sometimes I think I was swopped at birth. Alice is a far better match for Renee than I'll ever be.

_**I cannot sympathize more. If it's any consolation, Emmett and your dad has been arm wrestling for the last half an hour. – E**_

I giggle at the image. I've never met Emmett before, but based on some things Edward has mentioned in the past, Emmett sounds like a huge guy.

_**Have they discussed their sex lives yet? *B***_

_**They have not, but the night is still young. – E**_

"Come on Bella! It's time for manicures!" Alice exclaim in a laud voice, obviously feeling the effects of the sangria.

"Yes, tell Edward goodnight Honey." Renee smiles at me endearingly. "The two of them are so cute together." She says to Alice.

"Aren't they?" Alice responds sweetly, even though she's never seen Edward and me together.

"All over each other, I swear." Renee teases. "And good golly, is that boy hot or what?"

"Mom." I sigh and lower my head to my hands in embarrassment.

"What? He is, won't you agree Alice." She laughs at my discomfort.

Alice looks at me with an evil smile and I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Indeed Renee." She agrees gleefully. "A real heartbreaker."

Let's hope not, I think to myself bitterly. Let's hope not.

It's past midnight when I finally get to bed. Alice left, promising to take a cab because of her inebriated state once we agreed that Jasper could come fetch her car tomorrow.

I took a quick shower, got into another t-shirt and boy shorts and fell into bed like a dead person. Tonight was exhausting to say the least. We consumed copious amounts of sangria, ate more cake than Mary Antoinette and successfully painted greater amounts of skin than nail when we eventually got to the manicures.

Edward told me not to expect them until much later, assuring me that he'll take good care of my dad. Apparently Emmett and Charlie's arm wrestling match created a rather big following at the pub and they were still taking bets when Edward texted me after eleven.

I was woken by a laud thud. My bleary eyes opened to find Edward stumbling around the room, his foot grasped in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I rasp as I note the time. "It's after three." I state accusingly.

"Sorry." He slurs and drops his foot. "I stubbed my foot against your bedshh…beshh…"

"Bedside table?" I finish the sentence for him and find myself giggling at his intoxicated state. He's standing at the side of the bed, looking at me like a lost boy. His hair is a complete mess, his eyes are bloodshot and his skin looks even paler than usual. There are beer stains on his white button down shirt and his jeans look haggard. "What happened to you?"

"Your father is a monster." He sighs dramatically and pouts his pretty lips like a toddler.

"How's he looking?" I enquire, sitting up straight and pulling the covers away for Edward to get into the bed without unwanted obstacles.

"Better than Emmett." He laughs loudly and then silences himself with a finger to his lips. "Sorry." He whisper-shouts and I fight to control my own laughter.

"Are you going to take a shower?" I ask as I watch him watching me with glassy eyes.

He frowns deeply in response and this time I can't help the giggle escaping my mouth. Drunk Edward is so darn adorable.

"Get in." I point to the bed, trying to keep my sentences short and simple to understand. "I'll get you water and some aspirin."

He nods his understanding as I stand and make my way towards the bedroom door. As I pass him, I feel his hand on arm and turn around to face him in surprise. Edward is looking at me, and the haziness of his expression moments ago seems to have vanished. He seems almost sober as he stares at me pensively.

He clumsily turns his body until his facing me and then releases my arm only to lift both his hands to my face. I jump slightly at the unexpected movement and swallow thickly as he steps closer without breaking eye contact for even a moment. I swallow thickly as we stand there, just looking at each other, and I'm sure he can see right through me. My hands shake slightly as they hang limply at my sides.

"You are one beautiful woman, Bella Swan." He whispers softly and sends my heart a flutter.

There is a stampede of butterfly wings in my stomach as I stare at him dumbstruck. His thumbs slowly move over my cheeks and stroke them gently. I blink rapidly, trying to fight back the tears caused by his seemingly sincere declaration. No one has ever given me a compliment in such a simple, honest manner and it's breathtaking and frightening at the same time.

"Most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He mumbles thoughtfully as his eyes scan my face and stop at my bottom lip, which I'm biting unintentionally. He moves his thumb to my mouth and gently pries my lip from between my teeth slowly running his thumb over my bottom lip in a caress softer than butterfly wings.

"You do that when you're nervous, did you know that?" He asks gently as he lifts his eyes to mine, the green of his irises clear and almost sparkling. He's dazzling. I shake my head which is still between the grips of his hands.

"Do I make you nervous, Bella?" I once again swallow thickly as his eyes seemingly darken and the intensity of his stare multiplies ten fold. He's looking at me, unblinkingly, and my whole body is buzzing with a feeling of exhilaration I've never felt before. Everything about this man is drawing me in. He lifts the corner of mouth and my breath nearly catches at the heat of his stare.

"Of course I don't. Nothing makes you nervous, right Bella?" I open my mouth to answer, but I can't seem to find the words. Edward drops his hands from my face and takes an unsteady step back. I immediately make a grab for his arms, but he pulls them away and clumsily falls to the bed with a groan.

I stand there, staring at him in a stupor, unable to make my heavy feet move. He's looking back at me through heavy eyelids, his face emotionless. The world feel like it's tilted on its axes, and for a brief moment I ponder exactly how sober I am, standing there, staring at this infuriating man.

"I'll be right back." I croak and finally find the strength to remove myself from his stare. My head is positively reeling as I grab some aspirin from the kitchen cupboard and a bottle of water from the fridge. I have no idea what just happened, I just know that Edward officially stripped me from all my defenses. I step into my bedroom and find him sprawled over his side of the bed in nothing other than a pair of black boxer briefs. His shoes, jeans and shirt are on a messy pile at the foot of the bed. I carefully place the aspirin and water on the bedside table beside him and softly make my way towards my side of the bed, careful not to wake him. I slip beneath the covers and lie on my back, staring at the ceiling blankly. The moment that passed between Edward and I flashing behind my eyes and making it impossible to fall asleep. I've never been this frightened before. This man has absolutely no idea how much power he has over me. Hell, even I didn't fully grasp it until a moment ago.

"Bella." Edward croaks beside me. I turn to look at him with a start and find his head turned in my direction, his eyes still closed. He swings his arm heavily over my torso and pulls me closer to his side. My breath catches at his unexpected movements and I immediately turn rigid in his grip. He slowly moves his head to my shoulder and rests it there, breathing heavily into my neck. I'm frozen, staring wide eyed into the darkness. "I was awake." He whispers so softly in my ear that I need to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said," he drawls, causing a shiver to run up my spine as his soft lips graze the shell of my ear, "I was awake."

My heart is hammering in my chest as I consider his words. It appears as if my body already connected the dots, but my fuzzy brain is fighting to understand what he's trying to say.

"This morning." He breathes huskily into my ear, and to emphasize his confession, he slowly moves the hand he has draped over me and places it gently between the juncture of my legs. My hips automatically thrust against his hand partly in recognition of the want boiling inside me and partly in shock. I gasp audibly, blood coursing through my ears and filling the silence of the room with a faint hum.

"Shit." I breathe in absolute mortification and pleasure as Edward decides to rub over my lips softly, before lifting his hand back to my side.

"Mhhh-hmmm." He nods and lifts his head slightly just as his hand grabs the back of my neck firmly, turning my face towards him. I stare at him in shocked silence, unable to form a coherent thought, not to mention defense. He licks his lips slowly, his eyes hooded due to the alcohol, or due to something completely different. Something closer to the reason I find myself panting beneath his stare. Something strong and unavoidable.

"You owe me." He murmurs before he crashes his lips to mine. His lips are harsh and yet incredibly soft as he smothers me with his passion. It's one solitary kiss. No sucking. No licking. Just one solid declaration…or promise if you will. He pulls back before I even have a chance to kiss him back, or push him away. Okay, who am I kidding? He pulls back before I get the chance to shove my tongue into his delicious mouth.

"Sweet dreams, baby." He whispers before extricating himself from my body, turning his back on me and falling into an almost instant sleep.

There are no words to describe my state of turmoil as I lay frozen on my back, my lady bits buzzing due to his touch, my lips tingling due to his kiss and my brain completely and utterly…fucked.

One thing is certain, I decide as I lay there staring at the ceiling unblinkingly, my body unmoving in shock. Edward Cullen is a far better actor than I gave him credit for…and that appears to be only one of his many, many devilish talents.

**I hope you liked it! Drop me a line if you did, or have any questions, or just wanna say hi!**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	15. The Prevention

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed put this fic on alert or marked it as a favorite! What a compliment! My apologies for making you wait this long for the next update…RL is a bitch!**

**I explained to my TWCS readers that I'm writing this fic in EPOV 4 chapters, BPOV 4 chapters and so an and so forth. EPOV will therefore only start on chapter 16 again. I know a lot of you would have loved to read EPOV on the last chapter…but I like to think that some situations are a lot more fun when left to your own imagination… **

**Some of you also wanted to know how many chapters this story will have… Well, your guess is as good as mine! I'll be writing until I can figure out a credible way for these two to end up together!**

**Just a reminder that I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I simply like to play with them.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**-The Prevention-**

To say that I've been avoiding Edward Cullen for the last couple of days would have been the understatement of the century! I've been ducking and diving every possible situation where Edward and I will need to be in the same zip code, let alone room. On Thursday morning, after the previous night when Edward so eloquently informed me that he knew…about me…and…well, you know? I got up before even Charlie's internal clock could wake him, showered and dressed quietly and escaped from my house that was slowly starting to become my prison. The mortification of realizing that Edward was awake during my introduction to the wonderful world that is Edward Cullen's humping abilities was gnawing away on my nerves. Just to think that he was conscious and aware of the fact that I was using his leg and ultimately his hand as I writhed and moaned and pleaded… Ugh… Kill. Me. Now.

I was at the office at half past five fighting my way through tons of paperwork in the moments I wasn't staring blankly at my wall, replaying his words of the previous evening. Imagining what I must have looked like to Edward as I came… Hoping that I didn't look like a complete sex craved fool.

I left the office just before eight, knowing that Edward would be late due to the hangover he was surely nursing. I sent him a shit load of work related emails and tasks that would certainly keep him busy for the next two days as I hid from him, licking my wounds…and ego. I also sent an email to his personal account advising him that I would be spending Thursday and Friday with my parents and that his 'services' will not be required for the two days.

By late afternoon on Thursday, after a long and exhausting shopping spree with Renee I received an email from Edward asking whether he should be sleeping over at my house. I quickly told him that it would not be necessary and that he didn't have to sleep at my house on Friday night either. I kept the emails short and professional, struggling to grasp onto the last straws of my dignity. He didn't push or ask any questions, clearly indicating that he could remember his admittance of the previous evening, and ultimately crushing my hopes for an alcohol induced amnesia miracle.

If Renee and Charlie were suspicious about the fact that they haven't seen Edward Thursday or all day Friday, they didn't let on…thank goodness. I just couldn't imagine fabricating any lies without my face bursting into the flames that so regularly accompanied my appearance these days. It was only after lunch at Pike Place Chowder in downtown Seattle that Renee finally enquired about Edward's whereabouts.

"Where's Edward nowadays?"

"Oh, he's just really busy, Mom." I shrug nonchalantly, pretending to navigate my car through downtown lunch time traffic with great concentration.

"Will he be coming over tonight?" She's a persistent one.

"No. You guys won't be there anyway, I have a lot of work and Edward wants to sort out one or two things at his house tonight." I lie and lift my eyes to the rear view mirror where Renee is watching closely from her spot on the back seat. Well, part of it was a lie. Renee and Charlie was really not going to be home tonight as they will be having dinner with an old college friend of Renee's.

"Oh, well I look forward to seeing him tomorrow then." She gives me a broad smile which I return with a watery one of my own.

"Yea tomorrow is going to be fun." I attempt to sound excited but as usual it falls flat.

"I still can't believe there is actually such a thing as a Daffodil Festival." Charlie mumbles from beside me, his eyes staring out of the passenger window at the buildings flying past us as I accelerate towards my house.

"Oh hush Charles." Renee giggles and taps him lightly on the shoulder. "I think it is incredibly sweet of Edward to take us."

"Edward wants to do something for the ladies, Dad." I defend my pretend boyfriend for who knows what reason. "Besides, I think you guys had enough of your own fun on Wednesday night." I cringe as the words leave my mouth. The last thing I need right now is to be reminded of that awful evening. My stomach immediately tightens painfully as the memories flash through my mind relentlessly. Edward's smoldering eyes…Edward's hands on my cheeks…Edward's soft lips on mine…Edward's hand on my crotch…Edward's words… Ugh!

"I'd say." Renee agrees with a jovial laugh and distracts me momentarily from my internal hell.

"It was okay." Charlie admits with a grumble.

"Please Charlie?" Renee once again giggles. "You couldn't stop talking about it all night. I hardly slept a wink with your constant mumblings about Emmett being a good kid, and Jasper being deserving of Alice. He even said that he wouldn't mind having Edward as his son in law." My mother's voice lowers conspiratorially as she eyes me from the back seat with gleaming eyes.

I roll my eyes at her in the rear view mirror in response and try to hide my shock. The mere thought of Edward ever being my husband is unnerving and surprisingly warms my whole body. At first, I'm stunned at the blissful feeling coursing through my system, and then I remember that it's all a lie and the warm feeling suddenly leaves me only to be replaced with cold resentment. The mere thought is ridiculous. I don't want Edward in _that_ way. I'm his boss. I'm Isabella freaking Swan and I don't need a man to be happy…do I?

It's hours later when Renee and Charlie finally leave for their dinner date. I'm sitting on my couch with a draft chapter of one of my writers on my lap, Mumford and Sons playing softly in the background, second glass of red wine beside me and editing pencil shoved in the loose bun at the nape of my neck. I'm scanning over the various spelling and grammar errors and once again find myself perplexed at the fact that this person claims to be a writer in the English language at all. If it wasn't a half interesting story idea, I wouldn't have bothered taking on the novel at all.

There is a confident knock on my front door that startles the hell out of me. I gape at the door in surprise and rise from my chair with a confused frown. Who the hell could be at my door at eight thirty on a Friday night? I didn't order in. Alice and Jasper have a date night and my parents have a spare key to my apartment. I find myself sighing in frustration as the unknown person knocks again, toying with my already finely tuned irritation levels.

I fling my door open dramatically, planning on ripping the offensive guest a new one, when I practically swallow my tongue in alarm.

I'm staring at Edward slack jawed. He's standing outside of my door, leaning against the hallway wall with arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing a green sweater, which really brings out the color of his eyes, with the collar of a white t-shirt just slightly peaking out accompanied by dark jeans and boots. His hair is a proper mess and there is at least two day old stubble on his defined jaw. I notice the corners of his lips are uncharacteristically turned down…no sign of his usual cocky smirk.

I lift my eyebrows at him in question, seeing as he hasn't bothered to speak yet, and due to the fact that I'm still unable to find my voice. Edward is distractingly hot.

"You're avoiding me." He states in a gruff voice.

"That's ridiculous." I manage to mutter after the blow of his words.

"I emailed you." His facial expression is blank but I can see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I know." I shrug, struggling to remain unaffected by his hostility.

"I BBM'd you."

"I'm working."

He releases a huff and straightens from his position against the wall effectively towering over my short frame.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out." I frown at him and fold my arms over my chest in an attempt to protect myself from his invisible onslaught.

"Good." He states and steps past me into the foyer of my apartment. I turn around in surprise and watch his retreating frame as he makes his way towards the living room. I follow the movements of his lithe body and finally close the door behind me in a huff.

"What do you want?" I ask accusingly as I approach his still standing form. He's holding the draft chapter I was editing before he interrupted in one hand, the other flipping through the pages lazily.

"This is crap." He exclaims and dumps the papers back on the table, before running a hand through his wild hair and turning towards me. I'm taken aback by the stormy depths of his eyes but do my best to stay focused on my growing impatience.

"Well that's my job to decide." I bite back as I scurry to straighten out the pages he haphazardly chucked to the side. "What the hell is your problem?" I'm practically shaking with pent up anger.

"What's my problem?" Edward exclaims with a sardonic laugh. "What the hell is_ your_ problem Bella?"

"I don't have one!" I exclaim as I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. My voice echo's through the apartment as we stare at each other in silence. Edward's eyes are shooting daggers at me and his posture is one of a jungle cat ready to attack his prey. I'm sure that I'm looking much the same as I size him up with a cold glare.

"You know Miss Swan? I'm really surprised at your adolescent behavior." His voice is low and menacing and rattles each bone in my body. I know I shouldn't be turned on by the threat in his voice or his condescending statement, but everything about his posture is primal and manly and it causes my body to awaken in ways I've never experienced before.

"Who do you think…?"

I'm interrupted by Edward's approaching body as he takes three steady steps towards me, pinning me against the side of the chair behind me. My hands are shaking as the familiar vibrations of his proximity stuns me into silence.

"You rode my leg. You fucked my hand. And now, you need to get the fuck over it." He breathes over me as I stare up into his fiery eyes. My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water as I struggle to find anything to say in reply. "We didn't have sex." He continues as I battle to form a coherent thought. "We're not fifteen years old. There is no reason for you to hump and hide."

"I'm not – I didn't…"

"Let's not kid each other, shall we? You enjoyed it." And there it is. The smirk I've been missing since he showed up uninvited at my front door. "There's no shame in that."

I expel a heavy breath and try to move from the position he has me trapped in. Edward however, is faster than I am and grabs me by my shoulders.

"It wasn't _that_ enjoyable." I groan in humiliation, the blush he must know so well by now, coloring my cheeks.

"Really?" His smirk grows exponentially, almost breaking into a full on grin. "I don't recall you having any complaints at the time. In fact," he continues without giving me a chance to rebuke, moving his hands from my shoulders and lifting a slender finger to the corner of his mouth, "I recall a lot of pleading, and sighs and…"

"Pleading for you to let me go." I comment snidely, knowing it's a lie, but refusing to give him the benefit of knowing exactly how good it was.

"You even cursed." He challenged with a raised eyebrow. "That was hot." His voice has taken on a husky quality that has me shivering with need.

"I was affronted by your forwardness." I fold my arms over my chest and stare at him pointedly.

"You thought I was asleep."

"I knew you were awake." I lie…again.

"Bullshit." He says lowly, his eyes' darkening in what I can only assume is desire.

"You'll never know." I offer him a victorious grin.

He smirks knowingly and answers with a slight shrug. It's officially a staring contest, each one of us standing our ground, trying to break down the others resolve.

Edward is the first to break the charged silence.

"Are you always that quiet when you come?" His question has got me choking on my own spit.

"No…I…well…yes." I stammer in reply.

"That's a pity." He feigns regret. "I like my woman laud."

"That's a good thing then," I struggle to recover from his vulgar statement, "seeing as I'm not your woman."

"You're the only one I'm currently sleeping with." He shrugs offhandedly.

"We're not sleeping together." I point out, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"Technicality." He sighs and then turns to make his way towards my kitchen. "You got any Heinekens in here?"

"Well, why don't you make yourself at home?" I call after him in frustration and follow him into the kitchen.

"I practically live here." He states as he searches through the contents of my fridge. I have a difficult time ignoring the dimples in his lower back as his shirt rises up to reveal skin.

"Technicality." I throw his words back at him and receive a short laugh from his bent over body. He reappears after a few moments and lifts the Heineken bottle he was able to fish out of my fridge in offer. I shake my head and point to the opened wine bottle standing accusingly on the kitchen table.

"Drinking by yourself?" Edward chuckles after opening the beer bottle with no effort and taking a swing from the neck. "Feeling dangerous?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I can't help the small smile forming on my lips.

"You saw the spelling on that draft." He nods and rolls his eyes. "Trust me, I need it." It would appear as if we've reached an impasse, and the relief is heady, causing me to finally relax in his company.

"I don't know why you guys waste your time with shit like that."

"It's not half bad." I sigh and rub by forehead with my hand. All the pent up nerves and stress of the last couple of days finally taking its toll. I'm exhausted.

"Mine's better." Edward remarks cockily and gives me a wink before lifting the bottle to his mouth. I find myself lost in the action of his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows down the liquid.

"Arrogant aren't we?" I tease once I finally tear my eyes from his neck.

"Just confident." He nods and licks his lips, causing my heart rate to accelerate slightly. My body is such a traitor.

I laugh softly and follow as Edward moves back to the living room, grabbing the opened bottle of wine on my way out.

Edward drapes his body over the couch I was previously occupying and I reluctantly take a seat in the chair opposite him after grabbing the glass of wine long forgotten.

"Let's play a game." He suggests as I take a sip from my glass.

"If you're going to suggest scrabble, I'm going to have to decline." I shake my head steadily. Edward's eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles at me.

"No, not scrabble." He says with a chuckle as he drops his eyes to the beer bottle resting limply in his folded hands.

"If you're going to suggest twenty questions, then once again, I'm going to have to refuse. That's what the binder is for." I point out and take another drink from the wine.

"Not twenty questions either." He shakes his head and watches me as he drinks from the neck of his beer bottle.

"What then?" I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair, attempting to look casual and aloof.

"Let's play word association. I say a word and you say the first word you think about."

I watch him skeptically as I consider his suggestion and all the possible ways the game can move into dangerous territory like the last time. It seems innocent enough, and seeing as I'm not in the mood to read the draft chapter any further, I concede.

"Fine. But this will not be a one sided thing right? We'll take turns?"

"Of course." He shrugs and then honors me with a crooked grin that makes my heart sputter.

"You start." I give him a small smile, clear my throat and straighten my posture.

"Color." He starts with a simple one, and I'm thankful.

"Purple." He rolls his eyes and I narrow mine at him. He raises his hands in apology and I grin at him triumphantly.

"Hair." It's my turn.

"Soft." He replies and I raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugs in reply.

"Music."

"Bob." I instantly reply.

"Dylan?" He asks looking surprised.

"Who else?"

"Good choice." He nods approvingly.

"Thanks." I smile and then ask. "Boss."

"Miss Swan."

"Good to know you still remember." I grin wickedly and fill my empty glass.

"Was that a test?" He laughs.

"Maybe." I shrug and give him a friendly grin. This is more fun than I expected, or I'm starting to get a little drunk. Either way, I'm glad we're doing this. It's definitely relieving some of the earlier tension. "I was actually expecting you to say Bruce."

"Mhhh…" Edward squints his eyes in contemplation, and I can't help but think to myself how cute he looks when he does that. "My second option would probably have been Tony Danza."

I lift my hand to my throat and gasp dramatically. "Blasphemy!"

We both chuckle softly, probably due to the fact that we're both surprised at how…pleasant…this is.

"Fingers." Edward says after a moment.

"Long." I blurt out and immediately feel the blush staining my cheeks. I lower my eyes.

"Beer." He says as I keep my eyes on the rim of my glass.

"Heineken."

"Good choice." I raise my eyes and see that he's standing. "But, I was just saying that mine's empty. I'll be right back."

"Oh…" I laugh sheepishly. "Okay."

I watch Edward walk to my kitchen and drop my head to my hands. I'm such a spaz.

"Okay, you're up." He announces as he reappears towing two beers along.

"Sugar." Sugar is safe.

"Sex." Guess not.

"Sex?" I exclaim in shock. "How the hell can sugar make you think of sex?"

"Fuck, I don't know?" Edward replies defensively. "It's sweet…it's sticky…fuck," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "it makes me think of sex."

"Men." I mumble and roll my eyes.

"Sex."

"Yeah, I get it," I reply after taking another sip, "sugar makes you think of sex."

"No, the next word is sex." My eyes jumps to Edward's and see him looking at me expectantly.

"Uh…" I stutter. "Jacob." Too much wine.

"Jacob?" A small frown is pulling Edward's brows together.

I shrug.

"Is he the last guy…?" Edward lets the question trail of as I look at him awkwardly.

"Not part of the game." Bitch Bella is back ladies and gentleman. I see the dejected expression on Edward's face and immediately feel bad about my cold response. So what if he knows? "And the answer is yes."

Edward is looking even more confused than before as he watches me pensively for long moments. I have no idea what to do, so I just stare back.

"How's that even possible?" He finally asks with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean?" I'm angry again. Is he suggesting I'm some kind of prude? Okay fine, maybe I am, but being careful with decisions regarding your sex life isn't prudish. It's responsible.

"I mean you're hot." Oh. Didn't see that one coming. Where is my hair shield when I need it? Wait? He thinks I'm hot? "Can't imagine how someone hasn't…"

"Well, no one has. So, can we just leave it at that?" I interrupt him and sigh as another silence engulfs us. He thinks I'm hot.

"Boobs." I try to break the tension but the word is spoken before I can even reflect about what the hell I'm doing.

"Jessica."

"What?" I shout and cause Edward to start as he's taking a sip of his beer, causing some of the liquid to drip to his chin.

"Fuck Bella." He chuckles and wipes his chin with the back of his hand. "Calm the fuck down."

"Sorry." I laugh. "But Jessica, really?"

"What?" He replies indifferently. "They're huge."

"Their fake." I shake my head in disgust.

"Boobs are boobs."

"That's nasty." I don't even try to hide my distaste.

"What's your problem with Jessica anyway?" His words cause the blood in my veins to boil. Is. He. Serious?

"Where to start?" I reply sarcastically.

"She's not that bad. A little delusional," he suggests, "but not a bad person."

"She's a skank."

"Shit, but you really are a stuck up bitch, aren't you?" The words aren't meant to be a joke. They are not said with humor. They are said with an underlying abhorrence that chills me to the bone.

"Excuse me?" The words leave my mouth in a hiss, and like earlier tonight, I'm so pissed I can feel my hands shaking. I place my empty glass on the table in front of me, afraid that I may actually drop it.

"You don't even know her." Edward accuses, his face distorted by anger.

"I can't believe you're coming up for that hussy!" I exclaim and jump up from my seat, unsure of where I'm going, but knowing that I can't stand to sit and listen to Edward defending that airhead.

"I'm not!" He follows suet by flying from the couch in a fit of rage. "I'm defending everyone you've ever made assumptions about!"

"I don't make assumptions." I say with a dry laugh.

"Yes Bella, you do." His voice is low and I can practically feel the resentment rolling from him in waves.

"Give me one example."

"You assumed I was asleep, for one." He smiles coldly and causes my breath to catch.

"So we're back to this." I fold my hands over my chest and glare at him frostily.

Edward stares at me for what feels like hours before a sardonic smile pulls at his lips as he shakes his head. "Guess not." And with that he storms past me towards the front door.

"Oh, so _now_ you're leaving!" I shout as I practically run after him.

"Yes." He declares shortly as he reaches for the front door.

"Good." I just have to have the last word. I don't know why, but without it, it will feel as if I lost this…this…this ridiculous argument.

"You know what?" Edward asks as he spins around and catches me by surprise. I cower against the wall in alarm. "You're right. I shouldn't leave."

"I didn't say…"

"I won't leave until you tell me the truth." He challenges as he makes his way towards my shaking frame. Our breathing is labored and I can practically feel his breath on my face as he leans over me.

"About what?" I manage to utter as I stare up at him.

"You know about what." He breathes over me, his voice quiet yet demanding.

"You know what?" I say with a huff and smile at him grimly. "Fine, I thought you were asleep!" I practically shout. "I never would have allowed it if I thought you were awake."

Edward remains silent as he watches me closely, his chest heaving up and down from the exertion of our argument.

"And do you know what else?" I ask and answer without waiting for a reply. "I hardly felt anything." What a lie. I felt _everything_, and ungh…

"Me either." He's seething and it's obvious that I hurt his inflated male ego. I smile internally at my little accomplishment.

"Really?" I cock an eyebrow at him, recalling his hand that was splayed against my breast.

"I'm a guy. I'll hump a tree if it means I can get my rocks off." He shrugs coolly.

"Yeah? Well, your _little _effort just served as a reminder why I didn't sleep around after Jacob." Two can play this game, buddy.

Edward's next move catches me completely off guard. He grabs my hand and places it firmly on his jeans…over his penis…his very big, very erected penis.

I gasp audibly as he pushes my hand harder against the fly of his pants. Holy. Shit.

"Do you call that little?" His voice is gruff and sexy and causes tingles in all the right places.

I don't know if it's the wine, or the high caused by our exchange, or just Edward but I make a grab for his free hand and firmly place it over my right breast.

"Are you comparing me to a tree?" The look on Edward's face is priceless as we stare at each other in heated silence. We're both breathing as if we just ran a marathon, neither of us moving our respective hands. Edward rubs my hand against the bulge in his pants at the same time he runs his thumb over my hardened nipple. I moan. He hisses. He drops his forehead against mine heavily, and all I can do is stare at his darkened eyes through my lust filled haze.

"Can I tell you a secret, Bella?" His breath is wet against my lips, our mouths mere inches apart.

I can't find my voice to reply, so I only nod, causing his head to shift with mine, bringing our mouths even closer together.

"Since you finally told the truth," his voice is like dripping honey, "I'll tell you the truth as well." I'm practically lost in his eyes, the depths of his green embers hypnotizing me. "That morning?"

I blink in response.

"That morning after you came gloriously all over my leg?" I blink again and shift my gaze to his lips. He licks them slowly and I fight the whimper threatening to escape my own. "I touched myself." His voice is so soft when he speaks that I strain to hear what he's saying. My eyes lift to his in question.

"When you left to make breakfast, Bella." I nearly come as my name rolls over his tongue seductively. "I touched myself as I lay in _your_ bed. Under _your _covers. Smelling_ you_ everywhere." My breath hitches at his words and I feel my heart hammering in my chest. He rubs his thumb over my nipple again, probably feeling the strumming of my heart. "I came harder than I've come in a very long time."

I close my eyes and moan, because shit, his words are dirty, and naughty and just freakin' killing me slowly.

"Bella?" He whispers and my eyes fly open to stare back into his. "I came, thinking of _you_ coming."

Oh. Sweet. Loving. Cupcake.

There is nothing in this world that would have prepared me for Edward's declaration. No response. Nothing. I'm blank. I'm horny. I'm screwed.

Edward searches my eyes for a moment longer before he steps away from me. My arms fall limply to my sides.

"See you tomorrow at seven." He says with a solemn voice, before he turns and leaves through the door.

I don't know how long I stood staring blankly into space. Edward's words causing havoc with my mind.

He came. In my bed. In my house. Thinking of me.

Edward thinks I'm hot.


	16. The Play Date Part One

**Sorry for the late update! I've been sick…and when you're coughing and there's snot everywhere, it's really hard to think sexy and witty! Updates will come around more regularly now!**

**Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, the personal messages and emails received from the readers! I love reading each and every one of your comments!**

**We are slowly but surely getting to the point where emotions will boil over. I know a lot of you would like for the sexy times to start already – but I personally like the slow burn and anticipation. It makes the moment that they actually 'do it', a lot more credible and fun! **

**Just a reminder that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I simply like to play with them.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Play Date – Part One**

"You don't mind if Emmett and Rose come along, right?" Edward whispers in my ear as we stand in the elevator behind my parents on Saturday morning.

Edward showed up outside my door at exactly seven o'clock for our trip to Tacoma. Charlie is still not in better spirits about the fact that he needs to go to Seattle's annual Daffodil Festival, but I couldn't care less at this stage. The only thing my mind seems to be focused on is the delicious sent wafting from the man standing beside me, leaning into my shoulder. It's all sunshine, and sandalwood and Edward. I'm literally salivating.

I have no idea when things changed, but for some reason there is a constant charge of electricity surrounding Edward this morning. It could be the fact that I had my hand on his crotch just hours ago. It could be the fact that both of us are very aware of the fact that he made me come or the fact that I now know he wants me…physically at least. Either way, I can't resist tapping into the tingling sensations caused by his proximity.

A shiver runs down my spine as his breath tickles my ear, and I swear I can hear him chuckle beside me. I clear my throat in the hopes that the action will simultaneously clear my head.

"I don't mind," I whisper back, daring to slightly turn my head and look up into Edwards shimmering eyes. He is so beautiful. It takes my breath away and makes my heart leap. I'm in so much trouble.

"Good. Their waiting downstairs," he gives me a small smile as his hand brushes against mine briefly.

I stare at him dumbfounded and vaguely notice my head bopping up and down in agreement.

Another soft laugh leaves his chest as he stares deeply into my eyes, a small frown forming between his brows.

"Are you okay?" He searches my face, looking for signs of who knows what. His scrutiny makes me feel uncomfortable and I tear my eyes away from his.

"I'm fine," I shrug casually and focus on the descending numbers of the elevator as we approach the ground level of the building I live in.

"You just seem…" he thinks for a second before continuing, "a little distracted."

I shrug again and silently pray that he just lets it go. I have no idea why I'm acting like a mushy teenager at the moment, but the boy has my head spinning and I'm fighting every urge in my body to be closer to his.

The elevator doors open, and I take a deep breath, only now realizing that I was holding it all this time. I follow Charlie and Renee into the foyer without giving Edward another glance. I'm going to have my work cut out today. The less I look into his iridescent eyes, the greater my chances to actually make it through this day without humping his leg…again.

"Rose and Emmett are waiting outside. Do you want to come and meet them before we leave, Renee? Charlie?" Edward asks as we make our way towards the sidewalk.

"Of course," Renee smiles sweetly, "I would love to meet them."

I give her a thin smile before Edward leads us towards an imposing looking Jeep parked across the road.

I make a grab for Edward's hand before we reach them, and pull him towards me.

"They won't? You know?" I whisper, suddenly frightened that they might not be on the same page regarding our agreement.

"They know. Don't worry," he smiles encouragingly and pulls me behind him without letting go of my hand. His grip is firm and safe and it kills me to know that it means…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As we approach the Jeep, the first thing I notice is a gigantic man exiting the driver's side. This must be Emmett. Edward wasn't lying when he said his friend is huge. The man looks larger than life and incredibly intimidating. I feel Edward's hand squeeze mine as my step falter. I turn my head slightly to catch a glimpse of Renee. If she felt intimidated by the shear size of the man in front of us, it doesn't show.

"Charlie my man!" Emmett barks jovially and reaches a mammoth hand to shake my father's outstretched one. My eyes are fixed on the movement and I almost miss the approach of a blond woman that can only be described as an Amazon. I can feel all the saliva leaving my mouth as I wearily glance at the Swedish beauty smiling brightly at my parents. Rosalie.

"Renee," Edward reaches his free hand over and softly places it on Rosalie's shoulder, "this is Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. Charlie, this is Rosalie." Everyone shakes hands as I practically cower behind Edward in uncomfortable mortification. Edward has never really spoken much about Rosalie, but good grief, knowing that this is the kind of woman Edward has in his life makes me feel unsure and hesitant. How does one compete with Miss. Universe? Not that I'm competing. Rosalie is taken anyway, so it's not as if Edward stands a chance. But still. I feel plain and insignificant.

"Bells!" I literally jump as Emmett reaches over and pulls my body into a smothering hug. His arms are practically crushing my stiff form as I try to move my nose which is firmly planted against his chest for air. "Haven't seen you in a while,"

Thank goodness Emmett is playing along, and even though I'm not a fan of the physical contact, I can at least appreciate his effort.

"Hey Emmett," I breathe once he lets go of me, "always nice to see you," I look up in his eyes and see the mischief dancing there along with his boyish dimples. Very cute.

"Hey B," Rosalie sing-songs beside me and once again causes my heart to plummet to the ground.

This is all so surreal. They must think I'm the biggest loser on the planet; having their best friend pretending to be my boyfriend.

"Hi Rosalie," I give her an unsure smile and try to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh please, since when do you call me Rosalie, you goof!" she produces a bubbly laugh which would have relaxed me if I didn't notice the steely look in her eyes.

Call it woman's intuition if you want, but whatever it is that's causing the cold clamp over my heart, it's clear that Rosalie is less entertained by our little arrangement.

She pulls me in for a controlled hug and then very subtly turns us slightly away from the conversation going on between the rest of our party.

"I just want you to know that I don't approve," she whispers sweetly in my ear, "and if you hurt one hair on that boy's head, it's going to be me and you," with that she gives me a tight squeeze meant as warning and not as comfort and pulls away. I swallow thickly as she smiles at me before moving back towards Emmett and wrapping her arm around his middle. The woman should win an Oscar for her performance. She's even better at this than I am.

Call me crazy, but I instantly respect her. There's something very comforting about the knowledge that Edward has someone in his life that will protect him from woman…like me. I move towards Edward and take his hand. I try to convince myself that I'm doing this for show, but deep down I crave the buzz and comfort his skin has come to supply. He turns and smiles softly, his eyes full of questions. He knows it's not like me to initiate physical contact. He knows something's up.

"Let's get a move on," Edward announces and tugs on my hand, "we don't want to miss the best part."

Charlie and Emmett snort simultaneously and Renee and Rosalie simultaneously jab them in the ribs.

I'm jealous of the little movement meant to chastise. It's real, what they have. What I have is nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The Daffodil Festival is huge. And I mean really, really huge. There are literally thousands of people littering the streets of downtown Tacoma. There are over forty floats decorated in Daffodil blooms, marching bands and even the boats in the marina are decorated with blooms. It's beautiful and in all honesty, a little strange.

We've been making our way through the crowds, eating candy floss and gaping at the passing floats. The drive to Tacoma was short and extremely uncomfortable…for me at least. Edward had his hand on my thigh the whole drive here, only letting go of me whenever he needed to change the gears of his Volvo. The action is normal when you're in a relationship, and I'm sure Renee was beaming from the back seat. But we're not in a real relationship, and I have no idea why the thought is so troublesome to me today.

I think Edward and I crossed a line last night that was better left alone. It's not doing me any good knowing that this hot as hell man is attracted to me. Is it flattering? Yes, of course it is. Does it cause my insides to turn into knots? Yes, like it's nobody's business. Is it utterly frustrating that Edward seems to take it all in stride and hardly lets on that last night happened? Like hell it is!

I'm completely irritated by the fact that he seems unaffected. Honestly, I'm more frustrated with myself. How is it even possible that a veteran in emotionless business deals seem to be coming apart at the seams? If anyone should remain calm and collected, it should be me, not him.

I watch him from the corner of my eye as he laughs at something Charlie says. How does he do it? How does he seem so comfortable and easygoing around my parents? Is this ruse not getting to him? Is it not gnawing at his insides and keeping him awake at night as it is me? I obviously underestimated Edward Cullen. He seems to be a master at this game, and for the first time since this whole sordid affair started, I'm actually afraid that I might be the one getting played here.

"Hey Bella," Emmett speaks beside me and pulls me from my internal ramblings, "what do you say me and you take a walk to the marina and get a look at the boats?"

"Oh – I," I stutter and yank on Edward's hand to grab his attention. He looks at me inquisitively as I silently plead at him not to leave me alone with his friend. His grin grows in size and he nods his encouragement.

"Come on," Emmett laughs softly and grabs for my other hand, "I don't bite," he whispers and tugs me free from Edward's grasp. Edward laughs at my mortified expression and I offer him an angry scowl.

"We'll be along in a second," Edward chuckles again and shakes his head at me as if I'm overreacting. I'm livid but I comply partly because I know I'll probably kill Edward if I stay and partly because Emmett is pulling me behind him with the force of a herd of cattle.

I grumble irritably as I fight to keep up with Emmett's pace. I could just stop walking all together and have him drag me along like a rag doll but I don't want to ruin my shoes.

"So," Emmett starts once we're out of earshot from the others, "how are you keeping up?"

"Fine," I mumble and try to push my hair behind my ears as the wind whips it around my face.

Emmett laughs low and boisterously and for a second I contemplate how fitting his deep laugh is in comparison to his frame.

"You don't sound very convincing," he remarks as we approach the marina where all the boats are floating about, decorated in Daffodil blooms.

I don't answer as I stare across the choppy waters. What am I supposed to say anyway? I'm certainly not going to admit that I'm suddenly contemplating my slowly developing romantic feelings for his best friend or that Edward has a way of making me feel completely wanted and like a complete outsider all at the same time. I'm confused…that much is clear…and in lust…that much is a given.

"Look," Emmett sighs beside me causing me to look up into his friendly gaze, "I'm not saying that I necessarily agree with what the two of you are doing," he turns his head slightly and stares out at the water just like I did a second ago and I'm once again struck by the size of this man, "but to each his own I always say."

I smile at this. Emmett seems like a really sweet guy, considering that he would probably be able to kill you with his bear hands.

"Edward is a good guy."

I nod at that and turn my gaze in the same direction as his.

"He can also be very impulsive," at that I snort and then cover my face with my hair as my cheeks burn. I know exactly how impulsive Edward can be, "guess it comes with the territory. I don't suppose you can be a great writer if you're not willing to take some uncalculated risks."

I nod again as I stare at my feet, waiting for the blush to subside.

"All I'm saying is that you both should be careful," I look up at Emmett again and find him watching me with a knowing grin, "what starts out as a joke can leave the whole world crying."

I frown slightly at his choice of words and then giggle softly.

"Are you quoting Bee-Gees at me?"

"Hey, they had some good songs," Emmett shrugs and smiles goofily at me. I laugh harder as I shake my head at him.

"It's just business," I lie, and I think Emmett can tell by the skeptic look he's giving me, "but I'll take your advice into consideration," my sentence ends in an almost question.

Emmett smirks and then nods his head affirmatively.

"You know," he says as he throws his huge arm over my shoulder, dragging me into a half-hug, "you're not as bad as I imagined you would be."

"Um…" I try to relax in his embrace, "thanks?"

I feel the vibrations of Emmett's laughter against my side and can't help the grin spreading my lips.

"Hey guys," Edward's husky voice floats over to us and instantly sends a warm vibration through my body. I turn out of Emmett's embrace and notice Rosalie's squinting glare. Edward takes my hand in his and offers me an apologetic smile which I choose to ignore. I'm still not pleased with the fact that he left me alone with his friend, even if the conversation wasn't as awful as I expected it to be.

"Where are Charlie and Renee?"

"They headed to one of the restaurants for lunch. They're holding a table for us," I nod at Edward's explanation and allow him to pull me along with him.

"Great," Emmett declares behind us, "I'm famished."

"You're always famished," Edward remarks dryly.

"Beats being a skinny pole," Emmett retorts which causes me to chuckle softly.

"Hey," Edward chastises good naturedly and pulls me closer to the warmth of his body, "I leave you with him for five minutes and you're already siding with him?"

I blush slightly at the familiarity of the situation and the brief feeling of belonging and fight the urge to curl up in the warmth of it.

"Ah, don't feel bad Eddie," Emmett doesn't miss a beat, "most women like their men big and burly."

Rosalie chimes in with an _Amen Brother_ which surprisingly causes me to laugh again.

"I've never had any complaints," Edward defends and metaphorically dumps a bucket of ice cold water over me. Of course, that isn't something he would have said if we were really dating. But we're not. And I hate that I've allowed myself to momentarily forget that. The carefree moment is lost as the four of us fall into uncomfortable silence. I let go of Edward's hands and shove mine into the pockets of my wool jacket.

"Hey," Edward softly shoves me with his shoulder, "you okay?"

"Sure," I mumble and stare ahead of me. No, I'm not okay, but that's not his fault. It's mine for forgetting that this is all a scam. A scam, mind you, that I constructed and insisted upon. If I could kick my own butt right now, I would.

"Then why did you let go of my hand?" he asks in a fierce whisper. I refuse to look up. I refuse to be sucked back into Never-Never land by his hypnotizing gaze.

"My parent's aren't around. No need to pretend," I shrug and slightly pick up my pace.

"Oh," I'm shocked to hear the dejected tone in his voice but focus my eyes on the road ahead. If both of us are getting confused, then I'll need to take it upon myself to redefine the rules. This is getting out of hand, and as Emmett warned, it can end really badly if I don't get a hold of these unfamiliar feelings.

At least one of us will need to get our head back in the game. Since I'm the one with nothing to loose, it will have to be me.

"This was an amazing day," Renee declares as we stand outside of my apartment building saying our goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie.

"It was a lot better than I expected," Emmett agrees and gives Renee a farewell hug, "and it was really great to meet you."

"Sweet child," Renee coos and squeezes Emmett's cheeks which he offers willingly.

I internally roll my eyes at my mother, but appreciate the way that everyone just seems to fall in love with her and my father. They really are amazing parents, and sometimes it takes an outside perspective for me to remember exactly why I feel so lucky to be their daughter.

It was a great day, for all intents and purposes, and I guess I should be thanking Edward for the effort. My parents, even Charlie, had a great time and for that I'm really grateful. The whole day was jovial and fun, even though I felt weighed down by the situation, and Edward's constant questioning eyes. I kept my distance, more than most, trying to real in some perspective. Edward certainly noticed, and after lunch and my obvious attempts to put some much needed space between our bodies, his attitude towards me turned surly to say the least. No one noticed, no one accept for Rosalie of course, her arched eyebrows giving away her interest. I was far beyond the point of caring though. Yes, she was intimidating, but I didn't get where I am today by being intimidated by tall, busty blondes. I can hold my own in any situation and this one is no different.

My phone buzzes just as I'm about to give Emmett a hug. It's Alice.

"Sorry," I apologize and remove myself from the party.

"Hey Ali," I say with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" She knows me so well.

"Nothing," I lie. See? I told you I was getting good at it. "What's up?"

"Listen, I got your earlier text that you guys were in Tacoma with Edward's friends and honestly Bella," I roll my eyes because I know what's coming, "I feel left out."

"Mhh-mhh," I reply knowingly.

"So, Jasper and I thought that it would only be fair that you and Edward do something with us tonight," she carries on without taking pause.

"I don't know Alice, I'm really tired," I sigh rubbing my temples, "it's been a long day."

"Don't really care," is her thoughtful response and I swallow down my annoyance, "it will just be for drinks, I'm sure you'll be able to manage that."

"Who's it?" Edward asks behind me causing me to jump. I frown at him as I turn around, wanting to ask him what business it is of his, but notice that all eyes are on me.

"It's Alice," I say in a clipped voice desperately fighting to remain civil.

"Let me speak to him," Alice interrupts.

"Give me the phone," Edward speaks at the same time. I stare at him slack jawed and watch him remove my Blackberry from my frozen hand.

What the hell?

I huff in frustration as I watch Edward walk away a few paces, animatedly speaking to _my_ best friend on _my_ phone.

"Sounds great," I hear him saying and clench down on my teeth, "I was hoping you were calling for that reason," he continues and I find myself flabbergasted at the way he just seems to take control of every aspect of my life, "we wanted to end the day of with drinks, so that sounds perfect," I turn my head towards Emmett in silent question and receive a perplexed shrug from him, "see you in two hours then," my head whips around to Edward again and this time I'm just pissed. How dare he make plans with my friends without consulting with me first? I stalk towards him, knowing that my behavior is slightly juvenile but I just can't seem to give a shit. This is taking things too far. I'm emotionally spent from this day, trying to keep up this farce we have going on and simultaneously trying to fight my body's natural gravitation towards Edward.

"What are you doing?" I bite out through clenched teeth once I'm in front of Edward.

"Yea, she seems pissed," he chuckles as if he's sharing a personal joke with Alice which just causes my blood pressure to rise even more, "I leave her to you. See you later."

With that he hands my phone back to me, gives me a cocky wink and strolls back to my parents.

"Alice," I growl into my phone as I subconsciously watch Edward's backside move in his jeans. Damn him and his body. Damn him and his smile. Damn him and his hair. Just…damn him!

"Wow, he sounds really nice Bella," Alice sings on the other side which causes me to release the air I've been holding with a huff, "we'll see you guys in an hour or two, okay?"

I don't answer. I'm still trying to get my anger under control.

"Don't be mad, I just really miss you," she says sweetly.

"That's unfair Alice, and you know it," I reply dejectedly as my shoulder slump in defeat.

"I know," she has the decency to admit, "but I really do, and I really want to meet him. Jasper is just going on about your Edward and I feel like the only one that's not in on it."

"He's not my Edward," I whisper as I turn my back to my staring crowd.

"For now he is. So come one, get dressed in something sexy and meet us for drinks. It'll be fun," she attempts to raise my mood and it does, slightly.

"Fine," I concede, "where are we meeting you?"

"Chop Suey," I can hear the excitement in her voice, "wear that cure silver slip we bought you the other day. That will totally have all the men drooling over you."

"Not really what I'm going for, but thanks," I turn to make my way back, "see you later."

"I hear we're going out?" Emmett asks eagerly once I join them again. I don't even dare to look at Edward, afraid that my gaze might injure him on the spot.

"Indeed we are," I try to sound excited but I'm sure they can tell that I'm faking it.

"Oh, to be young and full of energy…" Renee trails off with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Of course you're more than welcome to join us," Edward offers kindly and makes me despise him even more. Okay, I don't really despise him, but I despise him for being so nice. Why is he being so nice?

"Oh hell no," Charlie pipes in and shakes his head vehemently. "I'm still recovering from the last time."

Renee looks visibly disappointed, but I know there's now way she'll enjoy the laud music at Chop Suey, in spite of how _with the times_ she is.

We say our goodbyes and agree to meet Emmett and Rosalie at Chop Suey in two hours. The ride in the elevator is quiet, partly because we're tired but mostly because I'm really pissed off at Edward.

As we enter the apartment I and make a beeline for my room. I need a shower to wash the day away and to relax my tense muscles. I can hear Edward behind the bathroom door, probably looking for something to wear as I turn the shower on. I'm so angry at his attitude. I know I should be thankful that he's doing everything possible to make this all seam legitimate, but it's like wanting your parents to like your best friend and later resenting your friend because your parents like them too much…feeling like they like your friend more than you. Best of all is that I can't even call Edward and I friends. He's a practical stranger who's embedding himself into my group of friends and family like an old coat. And nothing of it is real. Absolutely nothing.

After I washed my hair and stood beneath the spray for what felt like hours, allowing the warm water to wash away the tension in my body, I step out of the shower and cover myself with a towel.

A soft knock at the door has me spinning around, my heart immediately jumping to my throat.

"Hey, are you decent?" Edward's honey voice permeates the steam surrounding me.

"No," I croak in shock staring at the door handle in bewilderment, watching it intently our of fear that it might start to turn.

"Okay, I just…" he trails off for a awkward second, "I'm just going to finish up in the guest bathroom."

"Okay," I can't keep the relief from my voice.

"Okay," he replies softly. I stare at the door for another minute, somehow not trusting that he's gone, and then finally release my breath.

I slowly make my way towards the door and turn the handle softly, sticking my head into my room to ensure that I am in fact alone. Edward is not there, but I can smell him everywhere, and the mere thought of him moving around in my room has me slightly aroused. I force myself to ignore the longing pang in my stomach and make my way towards my closet after I lock my bedroom door. I'm not taking any chances.

I stare at the contents of my closet when my eyes fall on the daring silver dress Alice suggested I wear tonight. It really is beautiful and compliments my curves perfectly. It's a simple slip dress covered in silver beads and sequence. The dress just covers my butt, and I have to admit that I bought it merely because I looked good in it, not because I ever had the intention of wearing it. As I worry my bottom lip with my teeth, I make up my mind. If Edward wants to take control of this situation… If he wants to play this game as if he is the master of it… Let us see him try with me wearing _this_. Cue evil laugh.

It's an hour later when I exit my room. My hair is hanging in soft curls around my shoulders, compliments of every girl's best friend…GHD. My make up is done a shade darker than usual, compliments of every model's best friend…MAC. The dress is hanging on me like it's been tailored especially for my body, and I feel sexy and confident, compliments of my best friend…Alice. And the shoes I'm wearing…well, let's just say, Jimmy Choo knows what she's doing. I would screw me wearing these shoes.

I make may way towards the living room, holding my little clutch bag securely in one hand. It's only big enough for my Blackberry, lipstick and my credit card. Who needs anything else, right? My parent's and Edward are sitting in the living room, talking about the events of the day. Edward's back is turned towards me, and I'm still caught off guard with the strange sensation of seeing him in my house. It's like his aura fills the whole room and just makes everything buzz with vibrant color. My confidence slips for a second, but is quickly replaced when I hear a low whistle from my father.

"Good grief honey," Renee shrieks, "you look amazing."

I would have blushed, but the words didn't come from Edward, so I don't.

Edward's head whips around and I watch him…watching me… And oh lordy… The look in his eyes turns from curiosity to full blown desire in a millisecond. It's as if time stands still as I make my way towards them in slow motion. I feel like I'm descending my parent's staircase at home on prom night. Only this time, the boy staring slack jawed at me isn't a gawky, teenage Jacob, no, it's a very hot, dangerously sexy man. It's a man models would want to date. It's a man every other man in a club is jealous of and the mere thought that my appearance could make _this_ man look at me like_ that_, is heady and empowering.

He stands up as I stand still in front of him, his eyes traveling from my feet slowly towards my face, burning a trail up my body. I watch his Adams apply bob as he swallows thickly. Game on Eddie.

"Wow," he whispers hoarsely, and I can tell that he would be saying a couple of other naughty things if my parent's weren't witnesses to our exchange.

"Wow indeed," my dad chimes in from beside us. I look at my father instead, still not able to make actual eye contact with Edward, fearing that the fire in his gaze would set me alight, "you look amazing Bells."

"Thanks Dad," I reply softly, and this time I do blush, because getting a compliment from my dad isn't really something I'm used to, "we better go if we don't want to be late."

I look back at Edward, but not at his eyes. Instead, I focus on the sliver of skin visible at the neck of his grey button down shirt. He really is pale. It's kind of pretty.

"Yea," he once again replies with less control than usual and I smile internally at my victory.

I turn to give my mother and father a kiss and then make my way towards the front door, feeling Edward's eyes on me as I walk. The knowledge that he's watching me makes me feel desirable and I absolutely relish in it.

We're silent as the elevator approaches. I nervously clutch my bag and try my best not to fidget.

We enter the elevator silently, and Edward stands just slightly behind me as I watch the number descend. We stop on the eight floor to let an elderly couple enter the elevator with us, nodding in greeting. I step slightly back to make room and feel my elbow brush against Edward causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps.

"You cold?" he asks huskily in my ear, his breath blowing against my skin causing me to shiver slightly.

"No," I whisper and fight the urge to tilt my neck in order to grant him more access to my skin.

We remain silent even though I can hear my heart hammering in my chest.

As we reach the ground floor, the older couple step out, and I make my way behind them. I'm halted in my stride as Edward's hand folds around my elbow, effectively stopping me in the open door of the elevator.

"Miss Swan," he breathes in my neck which causes my breath to catch, "you are in so much trouble."

And with that, he slightly tugs on my elbow and pushes me through the doors into the foyer.

My head tilts in surprise at his words and I finally allow myself to look into his eyes, and what I see there causes my knees to wobble.

Oh shit. I think I just might be.

**I hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter will be in EPOV at the club…**

**Hold on to your horse's ladies…things are starting to heat up!**

**Let me know what you think – your thoughts inspire me to keep on writing!**


	17. The Play Date Part Two

**Okay – here we go again! **

**I just loved the reviews this time around! You guys are going to give me a big head! I'm thrilled that you enjoy this silly little story and that I'm still keeping you interested. **

**So, once again, thank you to everyone taking the time to read this fic and a special thanks to those of you who are willing to share your thoughts with me!**

**FINALLY – EPOV!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**-The Play Date Part Two-**

Oh, Bella Swan has absolutely no idea exactly how much trouble she's in.

I'm done being courteous. I'm done being playful and nice. She's going down…and in a different way than my original plans to bring her to her knees. Oh yes, I'll still be getting my revenge, that's for damn sure. But tonight…tonight Bella Swan will know what it is to play with fire and get burnt.

Her evasive and distant behavior earlier today in Tacoma will not go unpunished. She positively turned into a statue of stone once Rose and I joined her and Emmett at the marina, and fuck her if she thinks her behavior is all right with me. I felt like a damn fool the rest of the afternoon, trying my best to act like the doting boyfriend and simply receiving her scolding stares and cold shoulders. Who exactly does she think I'm doing this for? It's most certainly not about me anymore. I know, after Jessica's little word vomit that my book is as good as sold to Aro. I honestly don't need Bella pimping it to him anymore. The only reason I'm still keeping up this farce is to teach Miss Swan a well deserved lesson. And lesson one, starts tonight.

I fight the wicked grin threatening to split my face in half as I watch her gently swaying hips as we enter Chop Suey, where we'll be meeting the rest of our friends. The dress she's wearing tonight was carefully crafted to lure every man in a one mile radius without seeming obvious or slutty. It makes her look fucking ravishing, and fuck me if I'm not as ravenous as a wolf since she stepped out of her room looking like sex.

But that was her plan right? I'm no fool ladies and gentlemen. I know the little tricks girls like to play if they wish to make a man squirm. I certainly know that Isabella Swan is not the type of woman to wear a dress like _that_, if her sole intentions were to merely enjoy a drink or three with her friends. Oh no – that dress is adorning her fine body for one reason and one reason only – to make me desire what I cannot have. Well I've got news for my pretentious, cold hearted boss – what I want, I will take – and she'll give it to me willingly.

We reach the crowded bar, not a single word spoken between the two of us since we stepped out of her apartment building. I survey the area and as always notice the cheap glances of the woman surrounding us. Yea, I've got game. What I don't have, is a need for sexually transmitted diseases, and for that reason only, I'll keep my dick in my pants. I can practically smell the promiscuity emanating from each one of them – like females in heat. Disgusting.

I lean in to whisper in Bella's ear, knowing that at least half of the girls batting their lashes at me will have enough pride to accept that I'm taken for the night, even if Bella herself is still unaware of that.

"What do you drink?"

I can feel Bella shivering against me as my chest touch her back, and bite back the chuckle building in my chest.

Well looky there. It would appear as if little old Edward Cullen has a few tricks in his arsenal as well.

"Gin and tonic," she whispers causing me to lean in even further to hear her speak over the laud thumping of the music.

"Do you wanna go see where the others are while I get our dinks then?" I ask softly, practically mesmerized by the goose bumps adorning her bare shoulders. I don't really want to let her out of my sight in a place like this, but I also don't want to ruin everything by humping her on this bar.

"Sure," she nods slightly and pulls away from me in order to search for our friends, "I'll BBM you where we are."

I nod in reply, give her a lopsided smile that makes her cheeks flame and then turn away from her and towards the bar before she sees my smug grin. This is almost too easy.

Fifteen minutes later I have Bella's gin and tonic and my Heineken in one hand and my phone in the other.

_**We're seated in a booth behind the dance floor, closest to the bar. *B***_

I find them moments later and drop down beside Bella in the last open space at our booth.

"Hey guys," I greet as I hand Bella her drink and purposefully allow my fingers to brush against hers. It's all the small things that make the difference in a game of seduction. Even though I've never really had to real in all the tit bits of knowledge in the past, seeing as women tend to come to me, I know that breaking Bella will be the greatest challenge of my life. And the most fun, that's for sure.

"Hey man, let me introduce you to my wife," Jasper shakes my hand and then indicates to a tiny woman with spiky black hair sitting between him and Bella; "this is Alice. Honey, this is Edward,"

"Hi there," Alice gives me a tiny wave and a huge smile. I can hear Bella huff beside me which causes Alice to roll her eyes at me playfully. What a cutie.

"Well hi there, Alice," I give her a genuine smile because I can already tell that I'll like her, "I've heard way too much about you," I wink in Jasper's direction which causes her to giggle, "Jasper however never told me you were small enough to fit in his pocket," she giggles again as Jasper pulls her into his side and kiss her temple.

"You guys been here long?" I ask as I turn my attention towards Emmett and Rose who's sitting opposite me.

"Nah, got here right before you did," Emmett replies and gives Bella a wink which causes her to fidget beside me. I give him a questioning look as I notice Bella drop her chin to her chest in an attempt to hide her blush. Oh, how well I know her. Emmett laughs heartily and merely shrugs.

"Did I miss something?" I lean over to whisper at Bella as Rose pulls Emmett into conversation.

"No," she mumbles and tries to turn her head away from mine.

"Okay," I shrug and take a deep pull from my beer as I move away from her trying to ignore the stirring caused by the tickle of her hair. I'll get the lowdown from Emmett later.

"So Edward," Alice practically shouts in order to be heard over the pulsating music, "Bella says she had a great time today,"

"Did she now?" I frown as I look at Bella who seems to be concentrating awfully hard on the drink in her hand, "I had the distinct impression that Bella didn't enjoy herself at all," I try but fail in keeping the sarcasm out of my voice.

"I did," she protests passionately, lifting her gaze from her glass to look at me pleadingly.

"Could have fooled me," Rose barks before I have the chance to respond to Bella's surprising declaration. I watch Bella as her gaze turns to Rose, and good grief, if looks could kill. Most women would be petrified by Rose's intimidating nature, but not Bella Swan. I know the power of one of Bella's steely glances, and holy shit, I feel almost relieved that it's not directed at me at the moment and strangely turned on at the same time.

"So, I say we throw down a few shots, huh?" Emmett pronounces, trying to lift the mood which works to some extent, "what will it be?" When he receives no response from anyone he jumps up, "tequila it is!" And with that, he grabs Rose's hand and pulls her behind him towards the bar.

"That wasn't uncomfortable at all," Jasper says with a chuckle and a slow shake of his head. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Jazz," Alice warns and jabs him in the ribs with her elbow.

"What?" He asks with an almost giggle which has me grinning at him like an idiot. The boy is obviously whipped. Alice jerks her head in Bella's direction, causing me to shift my gaze and find Bella tearing away at a napkin on her lap.

"Step away from the napkin, Bella," Jasper attempts to make a joke, which causes her to sigh dramatically and shake the torn peaces from her lap, folding her arms over her midriff in agitation.

"Are you actually pouting?" I ask her in disbelief as I watch her childish little display.

"No," she grumbles and gives me a patronizing look.

"Sure looks like it," I smile humorously, highly entertained by her lack of decorum, "do you need a time out?" she doesn't reply other than fixing her face in a bored look, "a soft toy or blankly?" I ask, bringing our faces closer and lowering my voice slightly, "a spanking?" I practically whisper once my face is mere inches away from hers. I drop my eyes to her mouth as she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and fight the urge to run my tongue over her mouth.

"Tequila!" Emmett shouts behind me, which causes Bella to flinch and pull her head that has been inching closer to mine without either of us noticing away. I'm way too focused on the movements of her mouth to even acknowledge his presence, and take the opportunity to deliberately run my eyes down her body.

"You missed some," I'm momentarily surprised at the huskiness in my voice as I focus my eyes on the small amounts of torn napkin on her lap.

"What?" She asks in an almost squeak dropping her head to follow my gaze.

"This," is all I say in explanation before I move my hand and ever so slowly run it down her exposed thigh, wiping the pieces of napkin away with a leisurely brush of my fingers, and reveling in the smooth silkiness of her skin. To my own shock, Bella doesn't flinch away, but I actually feel her parting her legs ever so slightly. Fuck me, that's hot.

"Oh," Bella expels with a shaky sigh which causes the corners of my lips to twitch, amongst other parts of my anatomy.

I lift my gaze to hers and notice the soft pants leaving her slightly parted lips, reminding me of the sounds and sighs she made when she writhed against me only a view mornings ago.

Oh, the trouble that you are in, Miss Swan.

My fingers that are still softly running circles on her inner thigh twitch slightly, reminding me of the fact that I'm practically feeling her up in the presence of our friends. Luckily the movements all take place under the cover of the table, and besides, it's not my fault her dress is as short as it is, exposing flesh that no warm blooded man should be able to see. I can't resist the urge to slightly pinch the delicate skin right beside her panties and almost come when Bella gasps at the contact and close her eyes tightly.

_Step one: Get her hot and bothered. Done._

I tick off my accomplishment much the same as when I tick off my tasks at work.

I abruptly lift my hand from her thigh and turn my attention towards Emmett, whose staring slack jawed at us. My eyes drift to the rest of the occupants of our table and find them in practically the same position.

"I love tequila," I declare in an attempt to pull them from their trances and reach for my shot, "what shall we toast to?"

"Sex," Emmett blurts.

"Fuck," Rose salivates, still watching Bella.

"Umm…" Jasper stutters.

"Wow," Alice breathes.

"Bella?" I ask with a small chuckle as I find her sitting in the exact same position, eyes still screwed closed, "what do you want to toast to?"

"Sugar," Bella sighs heavily and runs her tongue over her lips, still unaware of the attention she's garnering. I swallow thickly at her response.

"Sugar?" Alice asks with a laugh which finally pulls Bella from her trance. She blinks a couple of times and then notice that all eyes are on her. Her cheeks turn crimson as she drops her gaze to her hands and shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Bella likes sugar," I say with a devilish smile, secretly thrilled that only Bella and I know that she was referring to sex.

"You do?" Jasper asks confused, "why don't I know that?"

"Recent development," Bella mumbles as gives me a sideways glance.

I chuckle again and hand her one of the shots.

"To sugar!" Emmett announces and I throw back the tequila, keeping my eyes on Bella. She does the same and scrunches her nose as the alcohol burns her throat.

"Ugh, I hate this shit," Rose pulls a face to confirm her sentiments.

"Next please," Alice announces with an excited bounce which causes everyone to laugh.

"I'll get this round," Bella announces and indicates that she would like to exit the booth.

I shift out and take her hand in an attempt to help her out. Once she's standing in front of me, she removes her hand from mine with a jerk, refusing to look at me.

"I'll come with you,"

"No thanks," she responds somewhat coolly, "I'll be right back."

"Bella, wait up," Alice calls and follows her friend.

I watch her as they shove their way through the crowd and then slump back in my seat.

_Step two: Get her to relax. Something the alcohol will surely take care. Done._

"Holy shit dude, what the fuck was that?" Emmett asks as soon as Bella is out of earshot.

"Don't know what you mean?" I ask with a shrug as I take a drink from my beer. Jasper chuckles knowingly, causing me to smile into my bottle.

"Whatever man," Emmett sighs heavily and then chuckles, "we all know some shit just went down there. I mean really, you could smell the sexual tension a mile away,"

I shrug once again and catch Rose watching me with a frown on her face.

I give her a questioning look which she responds to with a small shrug and an evil grin. Women are far too fucking clever.

"So, Alice and I were talking," Jasper speaks up as he throws an arm over the backrest of the booth, "maybe we could all go away for the weekend. You and Bella, Charlie and Renee, me and Alice. And of course," Jasper says kindly as he looks over towards Emmett and Rose, "you guys would be more than welcome to join." I smile at my childhood friend appreciatively. Emmett and Jasper really hit it off when we went out with Charlie the other night. A feeling of dread passes over me when I consider where things will be left with our friendship once I demolish Bella at her own game. Surely we wouldn't be able to hang out as Alice's allegiance will lie with Bella, and there is no chance in hell that either Bella or Alice will forgive me for the shit I intend on pulling.

"Yeah man," Emmett responds and pulls me from my internal musings, "sounds good. What did you guys have in mind?"

"Well, my parents have a cabin outside of Washington," Jasper explains, "There's fishing, which Charlie would love, hiking and just general all round serenity and quiet,"

"Sounds amazing," I nod.

"What sounds amazing?" Alice speaks beside me. My head whips around to find her standing alone at our table with five shots. Where is Bella, and where is her shot?

"Where's Bella?" I ask as I move out of the booth to allow Alice to pass.

"Out there," Alice tilts her head in the general direction behind me. I turn to scope the area with a frown and fuck me if I don't find Bella Swan twisting and turning around another man on the dance floor.

"What the fuck is she doing?" I ask to myself, but clearly I speak laud enough for the rest to hear.

"Seems like she's dancing," Rose mentions the obvious.

"No shit Rose," I huff but refuse to remove my eyes from Bella's swaying form.

"Looks like she's enjoying it too," Emmett pipes in.

"Fuck off Emmett," I grumble and dejectedly lower myself into my seat. Well fuck. I certainly haven't been working this hard only to have another man swoop in.

"To surprising turn of events," Emmett raises his glass. I lift mine halfheartedly and swallow down the offensive liquid, enjoying the way it burns its path down my throat.

My eyes keep trailing back to Bella, and once everyone at the table starts discussing next weekend's plans, I give up trying to hide the fact that I'm watching her.

Who would have known that stuck-up Bella Swan can move? And fuck can she move. If she wasn't draped all over a man faintly reminding me of Viggo Mortensen, I may have noticed the elegant bend of her slim neck as she throws her head back. I may have noticed the strong curve of her milky arms as they arch above her body. I may even have noticed the enticing manner her hips dip and twist, but all I can see is red: smoldering, burning, infuriating red. I'm fucking pissed, and the longer I watch them, the more pissed I get.

"Fuck this," I announce and cause everyone around me to jump as I slam my fists against the table, "I need another drink,"

I'm moving towards the bar without waiting for any orders and push my way through the crowd forcefully.

"Fucking shit," I mumble to myself as the bartender tends to my order. I turn around, leaning with my back against the bar and lift the cold beer to my lips. My gaze falls on Bella just as she turns in Aragorn's arms, grinding her ass against his crotch. Just as Viggo lifts his hands to encircle her waist Bella's head lifts and our eyes lock.

I arch my eyebrow at her and she returns it with an arched eyebrow of her own. A challenge. I nearly laugh out laud as she increases her efforts to give Mr. Lord of the Rings the biggest boner this side of the continental US. My eyes are burning into hers as I refuse to break eye contact. She's giving as good as she gets, refusing to look away. She slowly lowers her hands and laces them with _his_. Not for one second does she break her gaze from mine as she slightly tilts her head to allow him access to her neck, which he takes greedily. I can feel myself snarl like a fucking dog, which causes the corners of her lips to rise in delight.

"Hey there," I feel rather than hear the breathy greeting on the side of my neck, causing me to shiver in disgust rather than desire. The woman smells like she uses vodka as body spray.

"Hey," I reply without moving my eyes from the bane of my existence. Bella momentarily glances at the female beside me and I revel in the fact that her step slightly falters at what she sees.

Well now, what could the woman beside me possibly look like if Bella seems taken aback?

I tear my eyes from Bella's and allow them to fall on the girl hanging from my arm. Well hello there, Red. The girl staring back at me is none other than the redhead I bedded only a weak ago. Tammy…Tamera…Hoover…what was her name again?

"Hi Edward," she coos and scratches a nail against my jaw. I smile, instantly entertained and delighted at my luck.

"Hi Tanya," I greet and thank my lucky stars that her name popped in my head right before I spoke.

"Why are you standing here all alone, giving that plain little brunette the stink eye?" She asks, tilting her head in Bella's direction. I follow her gaze and find Bella staring at us in shock, her body hardly moving with as much vigor as it did moments ago.

"Just entertained by the show, I guess," I shrug and turn my attention back to Red.

"Mhh…" she purrs in what I'm sure she considers being sexy, but really does nothing for me. Strange how this woman seemed so appealing a week ago, and now, all I can think about is another woman dancing only a few feet away from me with another mans hands on her…hands that should be mine, "wanna give them a little show of your own?"

"Sure," I respond without thinking and allow The Hoover to pull me to the dance floor, mere feet away from Bella.

Her arms are around my neck before I have a moment to blink and once again I'm assaulted with the strong smell of vodka and cigarettes. Fucking disgusting.

The beat of the song playing changes dramatically as it flows into the fuck awesome first strings of Starlight. How fitting. I love The Muse.

Tanya is seductively rotating her hips along mine and I attempt to put up a show that I'm actually enjoying her proximity. My head lifts from her shoulder and find Bella staring at me slack jawed. This time, I cock an eyebrow at her. Her response is instant and delightful. She visibly huffs, throws her head back against Viggo's chest and slides up and down his body. I'm salivating, and it has nothing to do with Tanya's attempts to raise my cock with her pelvis.

_**The Starlight**_

_**I'll be chasing your starlight**_

_**Until the end of my life**_

_**I don't know if it's worth it anymore**_

Tanya turns in my arms just as I'm about to pull away and stalk over to Bella. She's slowly grinding her ass against my dick, and shit, I'm just a dude. If a woman with soft curves rubs up long enough against your manhood, things are going to start happening…down there. I groan, but fight to keep my eyes on Bella. Tanya's hands reach behind my head as she slides up and down my body, and its sensory overload. Bella is visually stimulating me more than a woman should be allowed to, and Tanya is rubbing me in all the right places. This is some fucked-up shit.

_**Hold you in my arms**_

_**I just wanted to hold, you in my arms**_

I can see Bella's movement falter as I watch her from below my lashes, raining kisses on Tanya's exposed shoulder.

"That's it honey," Tanya sighs and throws her hands behind me, gripping my ass firmly.

Bella spins around and turns Viggo enough to allow me a visual of his back, and her hands roaming over it. She moves them lower and then, to my own fucking shock, squeezes his ass firmly. I groan, and of course Tanya takes it as motivation to increase her efforts.

"Fuck," I sigh as Tanya runs her one hand down the bulge in my pants, causing me to scrunch my eyes closed at the sensation, Bella's face imprinted beneath my lids.

_**My life**_

_**You electrify my life**_

_**Let's conspire to re-ignite**_

_**All the souls that would die just to feel alive**_

My eyes crack open as I remember to collect myself and keep my gaze trained on Bella. She's gone. Viggo is standing dumbfounded and alone, hands jammed in his hair. And Bella is gone. I twist my body away from Tanya and spin full circle, desperately looking for a glimpse of silver and brown. Nothing.

"Fuck," I exclaim and start shoving my way through the drones of people around me. I can faintly hear Tanya call my name over the closing strings of the song, but can hardly care to give her a second glance. This has gone too fucking far. I can't believe how stupid that was. Fuck!

I reach our table to find Alice perched on Jasper's lap, kissing his neck rather enthusiastically. Jasper sees me first and gives me a lazy grin.

"Hey man," he nods, "nice looking redhead,"

"Yeah," I sigh impatiently and pull my fingers through my hair, "you see Bella?"

"What?" Jasper asks with a confused frown and searches the dance floor behind me, "she no longer rubbing up against Aragorn?"

"No," I bite out in frustration, but can't help the small chuckle upon Jasper's exact description of Bella's dance partner.

"Her handbag's not here?" Alice declares slightly panicked, having looked on the seat beside her without me even noticing.

"Shit!" I shout and start running towards the exit of the club, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Once I exit the club I turn in every direction, looking for any signs of Bella. She would have to hail a cab seeing as we came with my car. Upon turning to my left, I catch a flash of silver just as she turns the corner of the block. I start running full speed towards her, panting heavily as I force my legs to move faster. When I turn the corner I almost run into the back of a still standing figure. Bella.

"What the fuck!" I shout lauder than I intended to and cause her to yelp in surprise.

"Shit Edward," she scolds as she spins around to cast me a deadly look, "why don't you give me a fucking heart attack while you're at it."

"What are you doing?" I ignore her rant and fight to get my breathing under control.

"I'm leaving," she shrugs having calmed herself and looks at me impassively, "isn't it obvious."

"Why?" My sentences are reduced to one worded questions as I take deep calming breaths.

"Why what?" She asks innocently and delicately pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Don't play coy," I admonish.

"I'm tired,"

"Bullshit," I call her out.

"I was tired even before we came here," she answers with a sigh and lifts her hand in an attempt to hail a cab.

I reach forward and pull her arm down, earning a laud huff from Bella.

"You didn't seem so tired when you were gyrating against some strange man crotch back there," my words are laced with venom and obviously surprise her.

"Like you're one to talk," she points out coldly, "that slut was two inches away from sucking you off in front of everyone."

"I didn't claim to be tired," I laugh bitterly and level Bella with an impatient stare, "and she did nothing more than you were doing with Viggo."

"Who the fuck is Viggo?" Bella exclaims in confusion, "And who the fuck to you think you are?" She's swearing more than usual, and I feel my cock stir in appreciation, "That viper was palming you through your pants," her chest is heaving up and down in anger, her chest is flushed and her cheeks are redder than I've ever seen them, she's so fucking hot, "disgusting!" She spits and turns her back on me.

"You want to know what's fucking disgusting." I spin her around by her arms. She pulls out of my grip and folds her arms over her chest, looking at me as if I'm the most revolting creature to walk the face of the earth.

"Pray tell," she drawls sarcastically and keeps her gaze firmly fixed on mine.

"Your signals, Bella," I fume, clenching my fists in tight balls at my sides.

"My signals?" She looks confused which causes a sardonic laugh to leave my mouth.

"Yes, your fucking signals," I take a step closer to her, causing her eyes to widen in fear, "one moment your hot, the next your cold," I'm fucking livid and there is no way to stop the words from spilling from me, "you plead, and then you push away," I continue my approach until we're almost nose to nose, "you want to fuck me, but you don't want to admit it," I know she can feel my breath against her mouth as she licks her lips and her eyes momentarily flutter to my mouth.

"Do you want to fuck me Bella?" My voice is barely a whisper as I run my nose against her cheek earning a soft mewling sound from her. "Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" I lower my head and skim my lips against her neck, tasting her skin with my tongue. So. Fucking. Soft.

"I…" She stammers and lifts her hands to grip my shirt forcefully. Her body is swaying and I pray to all that is holy that I'm not the only one of us two feeling this intense desire to consume. I want her. I want her to take me.

"You what Bella?" I growl against the vain in her neck, "What do you want?" I'm practically pleading for her to give in as I scrape my teeth against her collarbone.

I faintly register the arrival of a cab as it stops beside us.

"I can smell her fucking perfume on you," my blood runs cold as Bella whispers through clenched teeth against my ear. My body jerks as I feel her teeth not so softly bite at my neck. "You smell."

And with that I feel her body turn from mine as cold air hits parts of my body being held warm by parts of hers that are no longer there.

I spin on the heel of my shoe just in time to see the door of the cab closing before it drives off.

Fuck.

_Step three: Take her home. Epic fail._

I don't even bother going back into the club. I send Emmett a text, letting him know that Bella and I are heading home for the night and make my way towards my car.

Tonight just spun completely out of control. It's ridiculous how badly I fucked this up.

_**Are you leaving together or is she leaving with Aragorn? Em**_

I laugh and roll my eyes at his assessment.

I decide not to respond to Emmett's message yet. What am I supposed to say?

_No Emmett, we're leaving separately, but luckily The Chose One was left behind and won't be joining us in Morhdorh._

My hands are clenching at the steering wheel of my car as I make my way towards Bella's house. I'm sure she would prefer if I stayed at my place. Call me a masochist if you want, but sleeping just doesn't feel the same without her body pressed against mine. Besides, the thread count of her sheets which far surpasses mine is just too inviting to ignore. I've become spoilt by expensive bedding. I'm such a fucking pussy.

I enter the silence of her apartment and stealthily make my way towards her bedroom, praying that she's already asleep. I just don't have the energy to continue our ridiculous argument.

As I enter her room, I notice that Bella's already in bed, her back turned away from me.

I sigh heavily and make my way towards her cupboard where my clothes are stored.

May as well take a shower, I think as I enter her bathroom.

Once I step under the spray of the shower head, I feel my muscles relax. Better wash away any traces of Tanya, seeing as Bella made it very clear that I stink. I chuckle at her words, and can't help but be enamored by this woman's ability to bring me down a notch or two. I hate that my ego took a bruising tonight, but in some way I know that it was necessary. I was acting just a little too cocky, and forgot who my opponent is. Bella Swan was never a woman I would have underestimated in the past, and in doing so tonight, I got my balls handed to me on a platter.

Speaking of balls, I seem to still have a bit of a problem down below. Between Bella's dancing, Tanya's rubbing and eventually Bella's skin below my lips, I've been having a really hard time keeping my dick in check tonight. Fuck, her skin was so soft beneath my fingers as I stroked her thigh…so sweet as I sucked it into my mouth outside the club.

My hand travels on its own accord towards my pulsing cock as flashes of Bella's legs, and hair and eyes pass beneath my closed lids. I feel a cold breeze against my back, and step closer to the spray, allowing my hand to pump up and down steadily, imagining its Bella's hands, Bella's lips… I open my eyes and spot her shampoo standing on the floor of the shower. I lean down and squirt some of it in my hand, before returning it to my dick. Bella's smell…

"Bella," I groan softly as I pick up the pace of my hand sliding over my sensitive skin from base to tip.

"Yes?"

"Fuck!" I shout and spin around at the reply to my moan I never expected. My eyes squint to find the source of the sound through the steam that's hanging thick in the air. My jaw nearly drops to the ground as I find Bella standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hip jutted out and arms folded over her chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I squeal like a girl and attempt to cover my raging boner with my hands.

"You called." She shrugs coyly and I swear I notice her shoulders shake with laughter. It's difficult to tell through all the steam in the small space.

"Get out," I bite through clenched lips struggling to keep the mortification from my face. Don't get me wrong, I'm anything but shy about my manhood, but being caught pleasuring yourself by the person your imagining while pleasuring yourself, is just all kinds of embarrassing.

"It's my bathroom," she shrugs and casually runs her eyes over my torso. I want to cower away from her stare, but realize that she wouldn't be able to see much through the condensation against the glass.

"Then I'll leave," I suggest, however I can feel my reluctance as her eyes glance at my hands covering my fully erect cock and her bottom lip immediately enters her mouth.

"Won't it be uncomfortable if you don't take care of _that_?" She lifts her hooded eyes back to mine.

"I'm sure it will…deflate…shortly," I shrug, trying to figure out exactly what the fuck she's playing at. Never, not even once, would I have imagined Bella to be so…confident when it comes to seeing me naked. She always appears so frightened.

"Doesn't look like it's going anywhere," she says with a twitch of her lips and look down at my dick that is still semi covered by my hands.

I feel more confident now, noticing her heaving chest and the way she's toying with her bottom lip. She's turned on. My cock twitches under her gaze which surely would have caused her to blush if she was able to see it. I lift my hands from my crotch and place them confidently on my hips, giving her an eyeful of my excitement.

I can hear her swallow all the way over here.

"You were touching yourself," her voice is just above a whisper.

"Yes," I reply simply, my eyes roaming over her figure. She's wearing one of those boy shorts again…you know… the ones that give you just a peak of ass cheek. Instead of covering her beautiful figure with an oversized t-shirt, she's wearing a camisole and fuck me stupid, but there's no bra straps sticking out. My dick is practically leaking in excitement. I'm almost sure I see her hardened nipples pushing against the silk of her top, but can't tell with the white mist surrounding us.

"You were touching yourself with my shampoo?" She looks up at me through her lashes and causes my breath to hitch. Hitch, I fucking tell you. Like a fucking girl.

"Yes," I croak as I feel my own breathing turning shallow under her scrutiny.

"Why?" The question is simple, but I know that the answer is going to strip me from the little pride I have left.

"I – uh," I stammer uncomfortably and look anywhere but at her curious eyes, fighting the will to cover myself again, "it smells good." There, I said it, now fucking kill me please.

"It does?" She seems almost surprised and I turn my gaze to her, willing my eyes to make her understand just how fucking good it smells. I must be successful, because she drops her hands from her chest and rubs them against her thighs. Someone's nervous. Thank fuck I'm not the only one.

"Listen Bella," I start, realizing that I probably owe her an apology for attempting to jack off in her shower, "I'm really sor-."

"Shut up Edward," Bella demands softly which causes my eyes to nearly pop out of my head, "why else are you using my shampoo, Edward?"

Jeez, can we just move on from the shampoo already? I'll buy her a new fucking bottle.

"I don't – I –," I lower my head in shame and sigh heavily, "I don't want to smell like Tanya anymore."

"Tanya?" She asks and takes a step closer to me. I follow her movements wearily, feeling my heart pick up its pace in my chest. What the fuck is she doing? "Is that her name?"

"Yes," I breathe.

"Would you rather smell like me then?" She cocks her head to the side in question.

"Yes,"

"Were you thinking of me when you touched yourself, Edward?" He voice is so confident and it is such a turn on that my hands twitch to lower themselves to my throbbing cock.

"Yes,"

"Why?" She asks taking another step closer. My breathing is so heavy at this point that I feel I might pass out. "Do you want me Edward?"

"Yes," I admit, throwing my head back and feeling the hot water run down my hair and onto my back. My hand has a mind of its own and immediately reaches for my dick. I stroke once and stop when I hear Bella gasp. My head snaps up and notice that she's almost against the glass of the shower, her eyes pinned to the movement of my hand.

"Sorry," I remove my hand guiltily. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Don't stop," her voice is a mere whisper as she licks her lips and looks up at me hungrily. I nearly choke at the look in her eyes. I've seen Bella turned on before, but I've never seen her looking like this. The look in her eyes are dark and possessive and so damn sexy that I'm sure I'll be able to come from her stare alone.

"Do you want me to wash her off?" I finally find my voice, my eyes watching her imploringly.

She nods and swallows thickly, her eyes not leaving mine for a moment.

"Do you want me to smell like you, Bella?"

She nods again.

My hand moves to the sensitive head of my cock and I can't stop the moan leaving my mouth.

"How does it feel?" She asks softly and I open my eyes slightly to stare at her through slits.

"It feels so good, baby," I sigh and run my palm all the way down my shaft, causing my hips to thrust forward in reflex.

"Are you imagining it's my hand?"

"Yes," I hiss and bend to lean against the glass with my arm, bringing us practically nose to nose, with only the glass separating us.

Bella steps even closer, her eyes burning into mine. My hand picks up speed, and all that can be heard is the pelting of the water on the shower floor, the movement of my skin as I beat it furiously, and our breathing.

"Not Tanya's?"

"Only yours," I say through clenched teeth as I fight the urge to spill myself all over her shower floor. The look in her eyes is primal, and for the life of me I can't tear my eyes from hers as I bring myself closer to release.

"Have you fucked Tanya before?" She asks, her eyes nailing me to the floor.

"Yes," I admit.

"Was it good?"

What the fuck? I don't even care anymore. I just need to come, and Bella's dirty words are driving me in-fucking-sane.

"Yes," I'm not going to lie. Tanya was a good lay.

"I'll be better," she says rather confidently and shit that was so hot.

"Fuck yes, Bella," I groan as her words nearly send me over the edge. I hang tight though, unwilling to embarrass myself with a quick finish. Our pants are causing the glass between us to fog up and then clear as the cold air hits it. The movement is setting a steady pace for my strokes and helping me to focus on withholding my climax.

"I bet you would be good,"

"I would make it so good for you baby," I breathe against the glass, feeling the muscles in my abdomen strain.

"Have you done this before?" She changes the course of her questions, confusing me even more.

"What?"

"Have you touched your cock thinking of me before?"

"Fuck Bella," I moan and squeeze my eyes shut, fighting for control. Hearing her say the word cock will be the end of me.

"Answer me Edward," she demands, and I swear, all she needs is a pair of stilettos and a whip and I'll have my own fucking dominatrix.

"Yes," I concede, leveling her with a lustful gaze, "more in the last week than before,"

"Then show me," she says as she pushes her torso against the glass, pressing her breast up in my face, her nipples clearly visible through the thin material of her camisole.

"Show you what, baby?" I thought I was already showing her.

"Show me how you come," she pauses, bites her bottom lip and stares at me through her lashes, "thinking of me," she breathes, and that's all I need.

I throw my head back and whimper. I fucking whimper, because this woman will be the fucking end of me. I feel the pressure building in my abdomen, the familiar tingle in my balls as they contract.

"Look at me baby," she whispers and I force my eyes open just as the most mind blowing orgasm of my existence wrecks my body.

"Fuck, baby – Bella – I," unintelligent words fall from my mouth as my seed falls to the ground, swirling and washes away by the running water, "Ahh…" I cry as wave after wave of bliss courses through my spine.

Bella's breathing is heavy as she watches me come undone, our eyes locked hungrily on each other. I gently rub my hand up and down my shaft as my orgasm slowly subside, leaving me limp and sated.

We just stare at each other, for long, unspoken moments. The water of the shower turns cold, but I couldn't give a shit. This goddess in front of me just gave me the best orgasm of my life, and I'll be damned if I let a little cold water break the spell she cast on me.

She slowly extricates herself from the glass of the shower, keeping her eyes fixed on mine.

"Don't touch another woman in front of me again," she whispers, her voice thick with lust, "not while we're still bound to this arrangement."

I blink at her dumbly for a second, surprised at her words, and then nod slowly. "Same goes for you," I swallow as my breathing returns to normal, "don't ever rub up against another fucking man while we're bound to this arrangement."

She nods her agreement and then licks her lips.

"Better finish washing up before the water runs cold," she smiles shyly. She smiles fucking shyly! My brain is practically turning in my head with the mood swings this woman has. Moments ago she was demanding me to come for her, and now she ever so delicately with a blush adorning her features ask me wash up like it's the dirtiest thing she's said all night.

I nod like a retard and watch her walk towards the bathroom door, my eyes focused on the lazy sway of her hips. And there it is; the slight sliver of ass cheek I've been yearning to see since she stepped into the room.

"Oh, and Edward?" She calls over her shoulder as she opens the door. I raise my eyebrows in acknowledgment.

"I seem to really like sugar too, baby," and with that she's gone.

Holy. Shit.

_Step four: Make her come. Well, the wrong person came, but I guess this step can be ticked off as fucking…done._

**Hiehiehie – wow – feeling kind of hot in here.**

**Let me know what you think about our dirty Bella and Edward.**

**With love,**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	18. The Peepshow

**To everyone that reviewed on Chapter 18 (or not) – THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY MUCH!**

**You guys have been incredibly supportive and just absolutely amazing!**

**Thanks to my wonderful pre-reader, Saguenay – you are the absolute best!**

**And so many thanks to my beta, Adt216 – words cannot describe!**

**Also, go check out the new and improved Chapter One (Chapter Two will follow shortly).**

**Just a reminder: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I simply like to play with them.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**-The Peepshow-**

Honey and cinnamon are the first things I recognize when I finally stir. Honey and cinnamon and fuck awesome sheets. I dig my nose deeper into the pillows and take a deep breath. Bella's smell is like kryptonite to my firm resolve. My hand twitches beside me as I'm lying on my stomach, and without a second thought, I stretch my arm in search of Bella's warm body. The bed is cold and empty beside me. At first I'm slightly frustrated with the fact that Bella has once again run away, but on the other hand, I realize that it's probably just as well.

Last night was not what I expected. Sure, my intentions were less than honorable, but I certainly did not intend for _that_ to happen. Once the high from my orgasm faded as I pulled on my drawstring pajama pants, I realized one very crucial element as the whole scene unfolded in hindsight. I admitted that I wanted Bella. And Bella? Well, she only admitted that she liked sex, and not even directly. I showed Bella my hand, and like the master poker player she is, she showed me absolutely fuck all, apart from the fact that she's a horny motherfucker just like me.

With my post coital glow slightly fading at the edges due to the reality of the situation, I stepped into Bella's room only to find her with her back once again turned to me, fast asleep. I warily climbed beneath the covers and turned to look at the back of her head in the dark. Somewhere between contemplating my lack of restraint with this woman and considering the possibility of smothering her with my pillow in her sleep, she turned to face me. She was still fast asleep, but it was obvious from her creeping hands and writhing body that she was searching me out. Sleep Bella made it clear that she wanted me. She finally found my hip with her warm, little hand and pulled herself completely flush with my body, burrowing her face in my neck. I should have pushed her away, just like I should have ignored her at the club and locked the bathroom door when I took my shower. Instead, I turned to lie on my back, taking Bella with me, and just reveled in the feel of her soft curves molding against my hard planes as she snuggled up against me with a contented sigh.

And now she's gone.

I lift my head lazily from the pillow and scan Bella's side of the bed. Yep, not there. I turn onto my back with a groan and rub my eyes with the heel of my hands. This is going to be one hell of a day. As I raise up onto my elbows, I check the bathroom door and find it standing open. She's definitely not in her room. I fall back into the pillows with a loud sigh and close my eyes for a moment, still fighting the nagging pull of sleep.

Having given myself a strongly worded pep talk, I finally stumble out of bed and make my way towards Bella's closet. I showered last night - if you could call it that - so no need for a repeat. I grab the first pair of jeans I see, a blue sweater and a pair of underwear and walk towards the bathroom.

After various flashes of last night's events replay in my mind, I finally reemerge from the bathroom, face washed, teeth brushed, and fully clothed. I pull on a pair of socks and shoes and confidently walk towards the bedroom door.

I have no idea what's waiting for me on the other side of this door, but there's no way I can hide in Bella's room for the rest of my life, so I might as well face it head on.

The hallway is silent apart from muffled voices coming from the guest bedroom. I slowly make my way towards the sound and stop outside the door when I see it's open. I'm just about to walk away and look for Charlie, or even better, coffee, when I hear my name being spoken by Bella. I freeze and strain to hear the conversation like the fucking stalker I am. If she's talking about me, I want to know what the fuck is being said.

"He's a nice boy." Renee.

"I know, Mom." Bella.

I smirk. Bet it just kills her to have to admit it.

"So? Are you guys serious?" Renee asks softly and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't know, mom. It's complicated." Bella sighs and I roll my eyes. That's the understatement of the fucking year.

"Well, what could possibly be complicated? He's a nice man and he's really soft on the eyes. Hell, Bella, if I was twenty years younger that boy would be in a whole lot of trouble." I fight the snicker threatening to escape. Renee's a little hell raiser. Good for her.

"That's just gross, Mother," Bella scoffs. What a party pooper.

"I'm just saying." Renee giggles. "You have to move with this one."

"Can we talk about something else?" Bella interrupts and I'm slightly relieved. That is not the kind of conversation I would want to be privy to. "Or not talk at all?"

"Fine." Renee sighs heavily. "Let's talk about Jacob's wedding then?" Oh shit.

"What is up with you this morning?" Bella sounds annoyed.

I don't know which of the two I'm rooting for, but this is definitely getting interesting. All thoughts of making a silent exit are lost. This I need to hear.

"You are completely going against the rules of this little tradition. You're supposed to be silent remember?" Bella's right. She said they never talk, only hug. One point for Team Bella.

"But we never get to talk," Renee mumbles. That's true. From what I could gather, Bella doesn't speak to her parents regularly at all. Much the same as me, I muse. I should probably call my mother. It's not her fault…

"That's because the conversation always comes back to Jacob," Bella interrupts my trail of thought.

"I just want to make sure you're doing all right," Renee explains. It's a perfectly reasonable argument. She is her mother after all. All mothers want to be reassured, right? Team Renee scores one.

"Isn't Edward enough of an indication that I'm doing perfectly fine." She's such an accomplished liar that I can't help but be impressed with how she deflects Renee's question. It definitely seems like Bella is in a commanding lead.

"You just said that it's complicated." Nice one, Renee. As I'm tallying the points I realize that I seem to have a tendency to turn all things Bella related into a game. Gmpf?

"That doesn't mean that everything isn't fine," Bella retorts.

"I just wish you could talk to Jacob. You know, try and bury the hatchet." I don't like where Renee is going with this. I certainly wouldn't want to talk to anyone that treated me the way Jacob treated Bella. Then again, there are three sides to every story – his, hers and the truth. I decide to forgive Renee for her suggestion…for now.

"Why should _I _try to bury the hatchet?" Bella practically spits and I feel a cold shiver run down my spine as it always does when her voice turns defensive and cold. "If Jacob hadn't _buried_ a certain part of his anatomy in a certain part of Leah's anatomy, there would be no _hatchets_ at all." I snicker and quickly cover my mouth with my hand. It's silent for a moment and I pray that they don't discover me behind the door frame.

"I know he cheated on you, Bella." Phew. I feel my shoulders relax as I slowly remove my hand from my mouth. "I just find it really sad that you two aren't friends anymore." Silence. "You used to be such good friends," Renee whispers sadly. I'm not sure what Renee is going for here, but at that's none of my concern. What I am sure of is that Bella is still in the lead here; I had to give her extra marks for her clever wordplay earlier.

"I would rather have no friends at all, than to be friends with Jacob Black again." Be careful what you wish for, baby.

"That's a very foolish thing to say, honey," Renee scolds softly, causing me to frown.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Bella pleads, and for the first time since I decided to stay and pry, I hear Bella's voice break. "You were so obsessed with having me move on from Jacob, and when I finally do, you decide to take a new route and try to force me to be friends with him again."

"We're just trying to – "

"There are no _we_, Mother! This is all you! Daddy couldn't give a shit. He understands why I'm doing this." Bella's voice sounds almost hysterical. I know that this is probably the moment I should step away from the fucking door, but my legs won't move. "He understands how much Jacob hurt me. He understands why I can't stand to face the one person I truly loved and trusted." Bella sniffs, and now I know she's crying. My mind immediately turns blank. I know I've said this before, but I'm really not good with crying girls. It freaks me the fuck out.

"He was my first _everything_, mom. I thought he was going to be my last, too." She's quiet for a moment before she continues in an almost whisper. "Did you know we talked about getting engaged the very night before I found him with Leah?"

Oh fuck. I need to get away now. It's too much fucking information and in no way will I be able to keep score if this is the direction the conversation is taking. My mind scrambles for a moment as I contemplate my escape, and then, like this isn't awkward enough, I hear my name again. And it's not spoken by Renee or Bella.

"Edward?" I freeze mid step as Charlie calls my name, rather fucking loudly from the living room, I must add. Everything is silent. Bella is silent. Renee is silent. Even my heart stops fucking beating, just to add to the dramatic effect. I squeeze my eyes closed and take a calming breath. Fucking caught red handed.

"Charlie," my voice croaks as I take a step forward, placing me directly in front of the guest bedroom door, and directly in Bella's and Renee's line of sight. For some stupid fucking reason I turn my head and chance a glance into the bedroom. Renee is sitting on the corner of the bed, her body turned towards Bella, who is sitting perched and fully dressed against the headboard. I want to look back at Renee, hoping to find her usual soft smile, but my eyes are frozen on Bella's tear stricken face. She's giving me a look that can only be described as the same look Meryl Streep gave Anne Hathaway in that chick flick, _The Devil Wears Prada._

Now, before you start wondering why exactly I've even seen that movie, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. You see, Rosalie and Emmett are constantly setting me up with Rose's friends and dragging me along on double dates. This one time – I'm tempted to say, at band camp, but I digress – we went to the movies with a girl from Rosalie's work that she'd been trying to pawn off on me for months. Bree, I think her name was. Anyway, as luck, or I should rather say Rosalie, would have it, we ended up watching _The Devil Wears Prada. _ Now, I would like to say that I don't remember much of the movie, but that would be a lie, seeing as I remember every scene vividly. The reason for that would be because Bree had an intense fascination with my neck and spent most of the movie sucking on it, while I desperately attempted to focus on the film instead of her really bad breath. That girl could give a vampire a hickey with her unhindered dedication.

Back to the present. That scene where Anne walked in on Meryl having an argument with her husband? You know the one? Where Meryl turned on a frightened Anne and gave her the most steely, deadly look ever. Well, Bella is Meryl, and I appear to be Anne. Unlucky fucking me.

I swallow thickly as seconds that feel like hours pass without Bella so much as blinking.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm leaving." Bella interrupts my attempt to apologize by jumping from her seat on the bed and storming in my direction. I instinctively step out of the way to allow her to pass, dropping my eyes to the floor.

"What?" Renee calls after Bella just as she's about to walk out of the room. "Bella, there's no need,"

"I need air," is all Bella says as she marches past me towards the front door.

I look up to see Charlie staring at Bella's retreating form, his mouth agape in confusion. I turn my head towards Renee, finding her looking crestfallen and sad. She returns my gaze and smiles softly at me.

"I should probably…" I trail off and jerk my head in Bella's direction. I really don't want to follow her, but it's the customary thing for a boyfriend to do in such a situation, so I guess I have to.

Renee nods brusquely and attempts an encouraging smile. It's watery and unconvincing, but I smile back anyway and turn to follow Bella.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie calls after me, but I'm not sure whether he's asking me or Renee, so I decide to leave Renee to explain.

The elevator door is just about to close as I step into the corridor outside Bella's apartment. I make a run for it in an attempt to squeeze through the tiny space, knowing that there's no way I'll fit through the small gap.

"Why are you following me?" Bella demands, but I'm so fucking shocked to find that I'm actually standing inside the elevator with her, that I hardly hear what she's saying. I can't believe I fit through that small gap. I need to eat a fucking sandwich.

"Do you think I'm too thin?" I ask Bella in confusion, my eyes squinting at the door, still trying to do the math.

"What?" she chokes in frustration.

"Am I too thin?" I ask again, turning my eyes to hers. She's standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her skin still flushed from the scene that unfolded moments ago.

"What? No," she huffs and stares at me as if I'm an animal that escaped from the zoo.

"Mhh," I mumble and look back at the door. I shrug and decide that the doors must have given some when I forced my way in.

"Do you mind answering my question now?"

"Mhh?" I turn my attention back to Bella and stare at her blankly for a moment. "Oh, sorry," I shake my head a little. "I'm not following you." I shrug and turn to stare at the descending numbers of the elevator as we slowly descend to the ground floor. My reply is meant to inform her that I'm not following her out of the building, although it's a lie, but she misunderstands.

"Why are you here, Edward? Are you following me?" She says the words slowly and clipped as if I'm some kind of mental case.

"I understood you the first time, Bella," I answer her in the same way. "I said I'm not following you. I'm going home."

"Oh," she replies dejectedly, and I smirk at her, because I fucking can, and because I love seeing her a little flustered and unsure of herself.

There is a moment of silence before I finally muster the courage to speak.

"What happened back there?"

"Oh, I don't know?" Bella remarks sarcastically. "What don't you tell me? Seems like you heard everything just fine."

I can feel the tops of my ears starting to burn in embarrassment, but I simply shrug and keep my eyes focused on the numbers.

"I mean, why did you leave?"

"Why do you care?" she shoots back.

"I don't." I shrug again and jam my hands into my pants pockets.

"Then don't ask." She's got me there. I have no problem with it though. I really don't need to be part of this drama.

We're silent again, and I find myself softly humming along with "Oh Danny Boy. I've always wondered where the hell they get elevator music from, and now I'm wondering why the hell I'm familiar with the tune playing now.

"Seems like Renee just wants to talk to you." I know I probably shouldn't be offering any advice, but how bad can it really get after what just happened.

"Everyone talks too much," she mumbles and I find myself smiling a little.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night," I point out, remembering exactly how vocal Bella was with her demands.

"I'm referring to my parents," she snaps and I chuckle.

"I know." I shrug.

"Do you always have to be so crass?" she asks through tight lips.

"We should talk about it." I'm almost being serious…almost. I agree with her. I'd rather not talk about it at all. What I really want is to show her exactly how hot I think what we did was. How much I enjoyed it, and damn it, I want her to admit that she wants me too.

"This is hardly the time or place," she says in a softer voice, but her annoyance is still obvious in the way she holds herself.

"Shall we move this conversation to my shower then?" I ask with a cocky grin, still keeping my eyes focused on the descending numbers.

"You can go ahead without me. Apparently you've done that before." Well, touché little grasshopper.

I should feel embarrassed, but I'm not. I'm a man after all, and besides, there's no shame in masturbating. It's perfectly healthy, so I won't allow her to make me feel ashamed about it.

"I found your presence titillating the last time. I really won't mind if you oblige me again."

"I need air, so no thanks." Her response is stiff, but I'm almost sure I detect a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I could come with you?" I say as the elevator finally approaches the ground floor.

"I'd rather you didn't," she informs me just as the doors slide open.

I follow her as she takes a right in the foyer, heading towards a door I can only assume leads to the basement parking level.

"I thought you said you weren't following me," she calls over her shoulder without slowing her pace. My eyes steadily focus on her perky ass covered in tight jeans, and this time I'm not worried about being caught staring at all. She's seen my penis for god sake, a little ass ogling is hardly inappropriate at this stage.

"I'm not," I reply distractedly.

"The front door is the other way," she comments and pushes the door open.

"It's good to talk about your problems!" I call after her as the door almost closes on me. I push it open and lean against it with my shoulder, watching her stride purposefully to her car.

Bella doesn't stop to regard my comment for a moment. She does something that is completely unexpected and thoroughly amusing. She lifts her right hand just above her shoulder, her back still facing away from me, and then deftly raises her middle finger. In short, my girl is giving me the bird.

I burst out laughing because of all the responses I expect from her, that one hardly even crosses my mind. I laugh so hard, I actually forget that my shoulder is keeping the door from closing, and have to fumble a bit to stop it from pushing me over.

"You are one classy broad, Miss Swan!" I call after her through chuckles.

Bella reaches for her car door handle, slowly turns halfway in my direction only giving me a view of her profile, shrugs and turns to get into her cute little Mini. I swear I see the start of a smile on her lips, but then she closes the car door behind her and fires up the engine.

I watch the red Mini as it squeals out of the parking lot, leaving the distinct smell of burning rubber in its wake.

I chuckle and shake my head slowly. The fucking woman never ceases to surprise me. That's a good thing…I think.

xoxo

I'm heading towards a café near Bella's building.

Emmett called moments after I reentered Bella's apartment. I heard voices coming from the guest room again, but this time I didn't stop to listen. I could only assume that Charlie and Renee were talking about what transpired with Bella earlier.

Emmett called just as I reached Bella's room and we agreed to meet for breakfast, seeing as Rosalie went shopping with her best friend, Emily.

"So," Emmett speaks after swallowing a mouth full of eggs. How did last night play out after Bella and you left?"

I shrug in response and take a bite from my breakfast burrito.

"Did you guys-" Emmett stops and stares at me pointedly. "You know?"

"No," I practically shout and frown at his brazenness. "What the fuck, Emmett?"

"Sorry." He shrugs but doesn't seem sorry at all. "You guys just really seemed into each other last night."

"Well we're not," I mumble and focus on the food in front of me.

"Well, the looks you two were giving each other says differently." He's smirking and honestly, I can't blame him. It is rather ridiculous that I'm trying to get into the pants of my nemesis.

I shrug again. My breakfast is almost finished and I prolong the last couple of bites in order to have something other than the smirking, gloating fool sitting across from me to focus on.

"Something did happen." Emmett laughs and slaps his thigh obnoxiously." It's written all over your face."

"No it's not," I grumble and sigh, knowing that Emmett won't let this go until I give him some details. So I do. Don't think I make a habit of kissing and telling. It's just that I really need Emmett's spin on things, given that I'm so confused and all.

I tell him everything but leave most of the more…graphic details out.

"Holy shit," Emmett breathes after I finish my story.

"Yea," I say with a laugh and push my plate away. I couldn't eat the last of my breakfast, even if I wanted to. The whole situation has me nervous as fuck. It's really hard to enter into a physical relationship with someone you don't even like. Add all the scheming and games into the mix and you have yourself one really confusing situation.

"So, do you like her and shit?" It's a fair question. I mean, after what I just told him, it's not unreasonable of him to make that assumption.

"No, man." I shake my head vehemently. "She's still the same person she was before. Sure, there are glimpses of a real person beneath all the shit, but they are few and far between."

Emmett nods thoughtfully.

"I can tell you that she is a whole lot more fun than I originally thought." I chuckle, remembering the way she flipped me off earlier this morning. "Hell, I don't think even she knows how fun she can be. But all in all, I haven't seen much other than what I've already known." It's a half-truth. I know I've seen glimpses of Bella that are just, well, just great. Like her sense of humor, her shyness, and the fact that she just seems to get me. But I'm not going to admit too much of that to Emmett. It's a useless conversation seeing as I'm not willing to explore those feelings with Bella in the least.

"You lust after her though." It's a statement more than a question.

I nod, because it's true.

"Just be careful, Edward." Emmett finally sighs and looks at me imploringly.

"I am." I laugh at his suddenly serious expression." I don't plan on getting hurt or any shit like that, Emmett. I'm just having fun."

"I know you'll be fine, Edward. I'm talking about Bella."

"You've lost me," I gape at him in confusion.

"Don't hurt her man." Emmett sighs dramatically." She seems like she's been through a lot."

"Are you kidding me right now?" To say I'm fucking shocked at Emmett's concern is putting it mildly. On whose side is he exactly? "Can you hear what you're saying?"

"I know, I know." He smiles sheepishly. "It just seems like there's more to that girl than meets the eye."

"Yea, I know," I mumble as I stare out the window of the café. I contemplate Emmett's words and realize my whole scheme is based on hurting Bella. He has no idea what Jessica told me, and I'm not planning on telling him either. I'm sure when I tell him all the sordid details at the end of this charade he'll understand that hurting Bella was simply collateral damage, right? I'm not even sure that my plan will hurt Bella at all. It will certainly bring her down a notch or two, but it won't actually hurt her, will it? Fuck, now I'm even more confused.

xoxo

It's past nine o'clock in the evening when I hear a knock at my door.

I left the café not long after my discussion with Emmett about Bella and her feelings. I spent most of the day doing my washing, cleaning up my practically abandoned apartment and catching up on some work.

I kicked my shoes and socks off almost immediately after walking through the doors this morning. I hate wearing shoes when I'm at home. I've always been a barefoot bandit. I still have my jeans of this morning on, but replaced my sweater with a white beater when I decided to do some spring cleaning.

I lift myself from behind my desk and make my way towards the front door. I swing the door open with a flourish and nearly choke when I find Bella standing in the hallway outside my apartment.

"Bella?" I ask, as if saying her name would make the fact that she's standing outside my door a reality.

"Hey," she says confidently. "I have news."

I watch her skeptically for a moment, and then step aside, waving an arm as invitation for her to enter.

I'm still watching her when she struts past me, still wearing those delicious jeans from this morning with some kind of frilly top, and once again, the stilettos make an appearance. I fucking love a woman in heels. So hot.

"So," I say as I close the door behind us and watch her surveying my apartment.

"Nice place," she finally says and turns to meet my gaze.

"Thanks." I shrug. Rosalie helped with most of it, seeing as I have little to no sense when it comes to decorating a home. It's decorated in tones of black and brown, suede and leather. It'll have to do.

"You said you have news?" I try to coax her into talking, because all she seems to be doing right now is starring at my bear arms. I flex my biceps to catch her attention and snicker when she quickly diverts her gaze and blushes. The girl has seen me completely naked, and now she blushes at a pair of exposed arms.

"I didn't notice your tattoo last…night…" she trails off uncomfortably and seems to be looking everywhere but at me.

"I think you may have been a little preoccupied," I say with a roguish smile and then chuckle softly when she clears her throat and blushes an even deeper shade of pink.

"What does it symbolize?" she asks, once again focusing on the arm with the tattoo.

"That's a conversation for another time," I reply gruffly. "So, the news?"

"Oh yes, of course." Bella pulls her shoulders back confidently and gives me a smile, which is not necessarily genuine, but certainly seems victorious. "Aro called. He read the first two chapters of your book and so far, he likes it."

"Is that right?" I ask casually. I know he likes the fucking book. Jessica said so herself. So I leave Bella to continue with more of her lies as I step past her towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Just some water will be fine." Bella sounds disappointed by my response. She probably expected I would be skipping and jumping at the news, but then again, she doesn't know any better.

"Here you go," I say as I pass Bella a bottle of water and then take a swing from my beer, watching her studiously from over the top of the bottle.

"So, that's great, isn't it?" She tries to encourage some response from me, but it falls flat.

"Yeah." I smile tightly. "It's really great." I turn away from her and attempt to collect myself. I'm fucking appalled by the fact that she would come all the way over here just too fucking lie to my face. Emmett's earlier concerns resurface, and this time, I have no fucking problem shrugging them off. The plan is still one hundred percent in motion, and I'm even more determined than ever.

"Why did you come all the way over here to tell me this, Bella?" I ask as I turn back towards her.

"I thought you would like to know." She frowns at me in incredulity.

"You could have called. You could have told me tomorrow at work. Why did you come all this way to tell me?"

"I don't know, I just thought seeing as you and I…" she trails off and bites her lip nervously. "Obviously I was wrong," she finally mumbles and starts making her way towards the front door.

"Are you afraid to go back to your place?" I call after her. I'm almost fucking sure that's the reason for her visit when I see her shoulders stiffen and her feet stop moving.

"Where did you spend your day, Bella?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"Were you at the office?" She nods but doesn't turn around as I come to stand closely behind her.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I ask softly, my eyes roaming the expanse of her soft hair.

"No, I could go to Alice or Jasper's"

"But you came here instead?" She nods again. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to relive the whole story." Bella sighs heavily. "Alice is into details, and I just don't have the energy."

I remain silent, just breathing in her scent and considering her words.

"Okay then." I nod decisively even though she can't see me. "Thanks for being honest." And I actually mean it. In this web of lies and deceit, some fucking honesty is really refreshing.

"I don't want to impose," Bella says softly once I've turned away from her.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us," I say with a laugh, because shit, we've been sleeping in the same bed for almost a week. The fact that this conversation is as awkward as it is just seems foolish and fucking unnecessary.

"No, I can sleep on the couch, really," Bella quickly responds as I walk towards the kitchen to throw my now empty beer bottle away. "There are no parents around to fool, you know?" she says with a bright smile as I reenter the living room.

"Suit yourself." I shrug and smile back at her. It seems like the tension is finally broken, and I can breathe again. I look at her for a moment. The woman is a lying, deceitful bitch, but fuck, she's beautiful. I wish I could tell you that her lies are enough to repulse me, but I can't. She obviously twisted herself so thoroughly into this game of hers that there is no escape from it without hanging herself.

And who am I to judge, right? I know the fucking truth, and I decided not to come clean. Oh no, I decided to keep it up and watch her twist herself into a vice grip. The one is just as bad as the other. Finally, finally I see something that Bella and I have in common. Tenacity - and fucking shit loads of it. That, and of course this constant pull to rip each other's clothes off.

"Let me get you some bedding and something to sleep in," I murmur after a moment and allow my eyes to travel the length of Bella's body. She squirms under my scrutiny and bites her lower lip. "You can't very well sleep in that." I look at her jeans pointedly and then offer her a smile.

"Thank you." She nods and twists her fingers together in front of her.

I walk away from her in search of extra pillows, blankets and clothes and return moments later with everything she may need.

"The couch is comfortable," I say as I spot Bella standing in the same spot I left her, looking out of place and fidgety. "Or so I've been told." I smile and deposit the blankets and pillow on the couch. "The bathroom is right there." I point towards it, but keep my eyes firmly on hers. "Just call if you need anything," I say as I walk towards her and hand her the sweats and shirt I found.

Bella takes them from me and our fingers brush.

"Okay, I'm heading off to bed. Big day tomorrow with Aro's news and all." Why is this so fucking awkward?

I turn to make my way to bed.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella says behind me.

"No problem, Miss Swan," I respond without turning around, and then close my bedroom door behind me, expelling a loud sigh.

Well, that could have gone better.

xoxo

"Edward." I hear Bella softly call my name and moan at how intense and real this dream feels. I know I'm still asleep. I know I'm dreaming about Bella and her middle finger and her perky ass, standing completely naked in my bathroom, biting her bottom lip.

"Edward," she murmurs again and a breath leaves my mouth. She sounds closer this time, and I'm practically reaching to pull her closer to me.

"Edward." Okay, that was not dream Bella. Dream Bella speaks softly and enticingly, not urgently and gruffly. I open my eyes in the darkness of my bedroom and find Bella standing beside my bed.

"What are you doing?" Yeah, I'm not very friendly when I'm woken in the middle of the night from a perfectly good dream.

"I can't sleep," she whispers and fidgets with the hem of the shirt I lent her. It's way too big for her, and she looks rather ridiculous in it, in a really fucking cute way.

I stare at her blankly. What exactly does she expect me to do with that information?

"What do you want me to do about that, Bella?" I voice my thoughts.

"I don't know?" she whispers in exasperation. "Maybe you can sleep on the couch?" She shrugs nonchalantly.

"And give you my bed?" I ask in astonishment.

"Sure, you claimed the couch was comfortable, and I disagree, so…" she trails of, biting her lip.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," I state firmly, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. "Just get in the bed, Bella," I demand when I find her still standing at the side of my bed, once again fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

I chuckle in spite of myself as she literally hops onto the bed beside me and quickly gets under the covers. She looks like a small girl on Christmas morning. So fucking cute.

She lies stiffly on her back, her arms clamping the covers at her sides. I know she can't be comfortable and sigh exasperatedly.

"Come here," I grumble, and without waiting for her response, pull her body against mine to mirror the same position we slept in last night.

Her body is as rigid as a board against me, and I roll my eyes in the darkness.

"Relax," I groan and gently start rubbing her back through the t-shirt.

She does infinitesimally and carefully drapes her arm over my waist.

"Do you know you fell asleep in the exact same position last night?" I ask against her hair, digging my nose deeper into it.

"I did?" she asks softly.

"Yes. It seems that even though you refuse to be near me when you're awake, you have absolutely no problem with touching me when you're asleep."

We remain silent for long moments as I stroke her back and sniff her hair.

"Thank you for not forcing me to talk about what happened this morning," Bella whispers into the night.

"No problem." I shrug, causing Bella's head to bob slightly.

We fall silent again, and then Bella completely surprises me by snuggling in closer to me, her nose touching my collarbone through my t-shirt. I feel her ribs expand as she takes a deep breath.

"Did you just smell me, Miss Swan?" I call her out with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, like you haven't been sniffing my hair all this time, Mr. Cullen," she reprimands with a soft laugh of her own.

I don't reply, only pull her impossibly closer to my chest, tangling her legs with mine.

"I told you I like to snuggle," I say against her hair as I feel her smile against my chest.

"Indeed you did," she agrees and tightens her arm around my waist.

"Good night, sugar," I whisper against her head.

Bella's body stiffens, and then I feel her deliberately forcing herself to relax again.

"Good night, baby," she whispers back, causing me to smile into her hair and her to smile into my chest.

Tomorrow morning I won't be such a gentleman, I think to myself before I drift off to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'm getting Bella Swan to admit she wants me, even if I have to give her enough orgasms to last her a lifetime.

**Please let me know what you think!**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	19. The Pickup Line

**Thanks to ADT216 for being an awesome beta, and having a much firmer grasp of the English language than I can ever dream to have!**

**To Saguenay for pre-reading and offering encouragement and advice. She has her own WIP on FF: Fotonovela Taxi Driver – GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**-The Pick-up lines-**

**6:15 – He aims**

"Good morning," I greet brightly as I step out of my bathroom and rub my hair with a towel. Bella is sitting on my couch with a cup of coffee clasped in her hands. She lifts her head to greet me and then stops, staring at me open mouthed, a surprised squeak leaving her lips.

Yes, I know. It's a dirty trick, walking out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel, but I have a plan, remember?

I arch an eyebrow at her and wrap the towel I was drying my hair with around my neck.

"Bella?" I ask and fight to suppress a smirk.

"Morning," she practically whimpers as her eyes travel down my body. I feel slightly exposed, but shit, I know she likes the goods. There is no way I'm backing down now.

"I see you've found the coffee." I indicate to the cup in her hands as her eyes finally reach mine.

She nods, blushes and then drops her head in order to cover her face with her hair. So predictable.

I literally strut past her on my search for coffee. I make myself a cup, watching Bella from the corner of my eye as she practically makes love to her cup. I catch her stealing glances at me and finally offer her a lopsided grin, leaning against the kitchen table with my hip.

We stare at each other for a moment before she breaks the silence with an unsteady voice.

"You're up early."

"Yea." I nod. "I'm getting a hair cut before I go into the office."

"Oh." She frowns slightly. "Why?"

"It's getting a little unruly, don't you think?" I shrug, rubbing the back of my neck.

I watch Bella follow the movement and lick her lips as her eyes drop to my tattooed bicep. My towel is hanging on by a thread, and if I'm not careful, I'm going to give Miss Swan more than she paid for. Not yet.

"I like it," I hear her mumble softly as she once again drops her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask with a smirk as I drink the last of my coffee, watching her over the brim of my cup.

"Yes." She blinks a couple of times and swallows thickly.

"Good." I nod and place my cup on the counter. I walk towards her, coming to stand only a few feet away from her. "I slept like a baby." I watch Bella force herself to keep her eyes focused on mine, instead of lowering it to my abdomen, which is precariously close to her.

"Good." She nods and drops her head slightly to take a sip from her mug.

"Anyway, make yourself at home." I wave my hand in the general vicinity of the bathroom. "I'm going to get dressed."

Bella nods without looking up at me, and I can't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'll see you at the office, Miss Swan," I call from my bedroom door. Bella turns in my direction and smiles tightly. I give her a wink, and just before I close the door behind me, still feeling Bella's eyes on me, I drop the towel around my hips.

I hear Bella gasp just as I close the door behind me.

I stand with my back against the door, a shit eating grin spreading my lips. This is going better than expected. I promised myself last night that I would get Bella to admit she wants me. As I took my shower this morning, pondering exactly how I'm going to make that happen, I realized that women are far more into foreplay than the actual deed. Sure, I'm not saying women don't like having orgasms, but just like everything else in life, the prize is far more enticing when the task is more of a challenge.

And I will be giving Miss Swan the challenge of her fucking life today.

**9:35 – He shoots**

"Hi, Edward," Jessica coos beside my cubicle. I look up from my computer and give her a friendly smile. Sure, Jessica isn't really one of my favorite people, but I'm also aware of the fact that Bella has a bird's eye view of my cubicle, and will certainly be watching our exchange carefully.

"Morning, Jessica." I smile and rise from my seat to give Miss Swan a better look. My eyes quickly dart in the direction of her office, and sure thing, Bella is watching me intently. I fight the urge to smirk and refocus my attention on Jessica.

"You cut your hair?" Jessica attempts to smile seductively as she takes a step closer to me.

"Yea, you like it?" I smile crookedly, catching Jessica slightly off guard. She's not used to me reciprocating her incessant flirting. Her smile broadens dramatically as she steps closer to me.

"I like it a lot," she drawls huskily, causing my skin to crawl, but I keep the smile on my face and allow her to close the distance between us.

"Can I touch it?" she asks carefully, licking her bottom lip. I'm about ready to puke in my mouth a little, but one glance in Bella's direction reinforces my resolve. Bella is practically staring open mouthed at the exchange, and even without being in the same room as her, I can practically hear her huffing in annoyance.

"Sure." I shrug and focus my attention back on the desperate woman in front of me. I don't kneel down to grant her easier access to my hair; instead, I stand at full length, forcing her to stretch and press her humongous breasts against my chest. She runs her fingers through my neatly cut hair and expels a low moan.

"So soft," she purrs in my ear and I swallow thickly, fighting the urge to push her off me. She smells completely wrong. It's all lavender and something stiflingly sweet and not at all the smell I've come to crave.

I pull away slightly, causing Jessica to sway against my chest. I grab hold of her elbows and gently push her away from me with a forced smile.

"Thank you." I nod and clear my throat uncomfortably. "Better get back to work, huh?"

"Of course." Jessica smiles at me once again." See you at lunch?"

"Sure." I nod meekly and take a shaky breath as she walks away from me, dramatically swaying her hips covered in an overly tight skirt.

My eyes shoot back to Bella and find that she's typing away on her cell phone. I'm slightly disappointed and dejectedly lower myself to my chair. The fucking woman is almost impossible to crack.

Just as I roll my chair closer to my desk, my BlackBerry chimes.

With a frown I make a grab for it.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: RE: Games_

_I thought we were past all the games, Edward?_

_Bella_

I chuckle softly and raise my head to peak at Bella sitting behind her desk, gnawing away at her thumbnail. I know she can feel me looking at her, but still she refuses to meet my gaze.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: RE: My hair_

_Don't be mad at Jessica. I've been told my hair is hard to resist._

_By the way…what do you think?_

_Fishing for compliments – Edward_

_PS: You like the games we play._

I sit back in my chair with a victorious grin. Obviously the little display with Jessica sparked a reaction from Bella. Thank fuck. I would hate to think that I had to endure all the moaning and rubbing without some kind of reward.

My phone chimes, and it's almost enough to make me hard. I fucking live for our sparring matches.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: RE: Tainted_

_Well, if I did like it before, I certainly don't anymore. Jessica ruined it._

_I don't like the games. You insist on playing them, remember?_

_Bella_

I sigh heavily as I read her email. Bella is fucking bipolar. I have no idea what the fuck she wants, and now I realize that Bella herself has no fucking clue either. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I aggressively push my chair away from my desk, and march towards Bella's office. Everyone in the office is watching me with sympathy on their faces. They probably think I'm in trouble again. They might be fucking right.

I push Bella's door open and close it behind me with a resounding click. She jumps in her seat and gapes at me in shock as I walk towards the wall of windows separating her office from the floor area where all her minions work and push a button that electronically closes her blinds.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a high pitched voice as I turn towards her.

"I'm in here to teach you a fucking lesson," I say lowly and slowly stalk towards her desk.

"What?" she squeaks and pushes her chair away from her desk in an attempt to get up and flee.

"Nowhere to run, Bella." I laugh sardonically as I come to stand in front of her, forcing my legs between her knees.

Her eyes are wide as she looks up at me in bewilderment.

"I don't know –" she starts, but I interrupt her by lowering myself to my knees in front of her.

"Touch it," I demand softly, pulling her legs further apart with my hands in order for my chest to rest between them comfortably. The look on her face is fucking priceless. She's actually fucking speechless, and if nothing else, that at least should be recorded as a fucking first.

"Why are you doing this?" she huffs and stares at me coldly. "Are you crazy or just…just…"

"Just fucking touch it," I demand in a firmer voice which causes her to close her gaping mouth with a snap. "If Jessica tainted it, then fucking fix it," I bite out and raise my hands that have been resting on her knees to her arms. I run my fingers slowly down her silk covered forearms until my hands meet hers. I twist my fingers around one hand, resting it on her knee, and slowly move her other hand to my hair, keeping my eyes focused on hers.

Her pupils dilate as I press her hand to my scalp, forcing her fingers through my much shorter locks. She's still stiff as a board, but her eyes never leave mine. I run my thumb against the back of her hand on her knee and keep the motion of our hands going on my head.

"If you want something you need to say it." My voice is harsh, and my movements even more so. "I'm tired of fucking guessing what you want, Bella." I level her with a hard stare as I try to convey my frustration. "If you want me, then take me already. Fuck knows I want you. I've already told you as much."

She opens and closes her mouth several times, completely flabbergasted by my less than appropriate actions. This is the first time since our arrangement that I have dared to approach her sexually at the office. I'm sure it's just fucking killing her.

"I don't know…" she trails off and bites her bottom lip nervously. "This is hardly the place."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to send me personal emails during office hours." I shrug, pulling my hand away from hers on my head. "I've seen you demand what you want every fucking day for the last two years. I saw it the other day in your bed when I made you come. I saw it in the shower the other night when you made me come. Now fucking show me again."

"I'm not the one playing games," she huffs and pulls her hand away from my hair. I grab her wrists before she has a chance to move it any further and bring it to my mouth. Bella's breath turns choppy and short, her eyes following the decent of her hand with rapt fascination.

"No." I shake my head before softly licking the exposed skin of her wrist. "You're just a fucking tease."

"I'm not." She shakes her head slowly, but I can tell she doesn't believe her own words.

"Then prove it," I challenge and suddenly drop her wrist.

Bella stares at me for long moments, and I can see the wheels turning in her head, the fight raging behind her eyes.

And then, fucking miraculously, her hand starts moving and unsteadily creeps its way towards my hair again. I can practically hear a choir of angels sing when her fingers tentatively touch my hair. Her hand falters for a moment, before she shifts her eyes from mine and focuses them on the task at hand.

Ever so slowly Bella moves her fingers more confidently in a raking motion over my scalp, lightly scratching me with her nails.

I close my eyes and groan, because fuck it, no matter how much I try to deny it, something about Bella's touch makes me forget all the other shit we're doing to each other. It makes me forget that I'm supposed to hate her. It makes me forget that I'm supposed to be playing a very carefully crafted game. It makes me forget why I'm not fucking this woman on her table, in her chair, on the floor…in my bed.

She tugs at my hair with just enough force to pull me from my internal musings. I open my eyes again to watch her with apt fascination. Her fingers curl around the shell of my ear as she softly scrapes the sensitive skin there.

"Tell me you want me," I force through clenched teeth, fighting to remain in control of the hormonal motherfucker inside of me. "Tell me you want this and all the games will end."

Bella moves her hand and lazily runs her fingers over the hair at the nape of my neck before she moves her gaze back to mine.

Just as Bella opens her mouth to say the words I've been waiting days to hear, her office phone rings. We both freeze and I internally swear at the unwelcome intrusion.

I plead with my eyes for her to let it ring – to answer my question. But this is Miss Swan we're talking about here. No amount of men kneeling in front of her will keep her from doing her job. She drops her hand from my head and I groan in frustration. I stand up abruptly and pull my fingers through my hair in annoyance as I make my way towards the windows looking out on the Seattle skyline.

"Yes Aro," Bella answers the phone softly behind me. My ears immediately perk in interest. "Will do."

I hear the soft click of Bella's phone as she hangs up the receiver.

"Aro wants to see you in his office," she says softly behind me.

I sigh heavily and turn towards her, giving her a rather clear view of my straining pants.

"Now?" I ask in a gravelly voice.

"Now." She nods and keeps her eyes on mine steadily.

"We're not done here," I comment as I stride past her.

"Edward," she calls just as I'm about to open the office door. I turn towards her warily, keeping my hand securely on the doorknob and arch an eyebrow in question. "I fucking love your hair," she says after a moment.

I laugh hoarsely and shake my head in confusion. I watch her suck her bottom lip between her teeth before she releases it and gives me a ball clenching smile.

"You know that's not what I want to hear, sugar," I say with a crooked grin. "But it'll do for now." I wink at her and exit her office, closing the door softly behind me.

"Hey, Mom." I smile into my phone as my mother greets me enthusiastically.

"Edward," she sighs happily on the other end, causing me to smile even broader. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing well," I say with a chuckle and run my hands through my hair. I'm standing on the sidewalk outside of Breaking Dawn. "That's why I'm calling actually."

"Tell me everything," my mother responds warmly which causes my heart to clench with guilt. It's been too long since I've gone to visit her.

"Well, Breaking Dawn has picked up my novel, Mom." I fight to keep the excitement out of my voice, but fail miserably. "They're going to publish it."

"Oh my goodness, Edward," she gasps. "That is fantastic news, sweetheart."

"I know." I expel a breath I've been holding since I stepped out of Aro's office a few moments ago. Surprisingly, there was no one else I wanted to tell the best news of my life to other than my mother. It's strange how the bond between a mother and her child never changes, even with thousands of miles separating them.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward," she says lovingly. "I can't wait to tell your father the news."

"Is he at the hospital?" I ask absentmindedly as I give a rather attractive woman passing me on the sidewalk my signature, lopsided grin. Her step falters slightly as she smiles back coyly. It feels good to know that I haven't lost my touch. Bella makes me doubt my abilities far too much.

"Yes, of course." I can hear her roll her eyes and laugh again.

"Tell him to give me a call later, okay?"

"I will, sweetheart."

"I better get back to work, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" I feel bad for cutting the conversation short, but it's not lunch time yet, so I really have no business not sitting behind my desk right now. Besides, there's a certain lady sitting in her office right now, probably stomping a hole in her carpet in frustration.

"Okay." My mother sounds sad. "Speak to you later."

I hang up with a heavy weight on my heart. I should really talk to my mother more often. I decide then and there that I'll go visit them soon. It's time.

The rest of my afternoon is spent making thirty copies of a new manuscript to be handed out to the respective editors, doing the remaining tasks on Bella's list and practically losing my shit over the phone with an insistent writer. I don't see Bella at all.

When I finally get back to my cubicle, her office door is closed and she's having a heated discussion on her phone.

Thirty minutes later as I'm making my way home my BlackBerry rings in my pants pocket.

It's Bella.

"Hi," I say tentatively.

"Hi," she says with a soft sigh. "Are you on your way home?"

"Yea."

"Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." I shrug as I make a turn towards my apartment.

"I spoke to my mother today…" she trails off.

"Okay…" I trail off too and roll my eyes. "Everything okay now?"

"Yes, we talked it out." I can hear the uncomfortable strain in Bella's voice. She's still not completely happy in sharing details of her personal life with me, but I presume she needs to in order to ask her favor.

"That's good." I try to make conversation in order to fill the painful silence.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I came over to your house again." Bella rambles the sentence off so quickly that I hardly catch what she's asking.

"Oh." I frown and shift gears. "I thought you said…"

"Yeah, I know, but," Bella sighs heavily. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

"Are you finally ready to admit you want me?" I ask smugly as I pull into the parking lot of my building.

"No," she practically shouts in my ear, causing me to pull the phone away slightly to avoid my eardrum from popping. "Shit, sorry." She emits a hollow laugh. "I was talking about your meeting with Aro."

"Oh well." I shrug. "Nothing much to tell."

"So he didn't ask you to choose an editor?" She sounds unconvinced.

"No, he did," I confirm. "I already told him."

"Who did you pick?" she asks tentatively and I can't help but smile smugly. Now we're really getting to the reason Bella called. Bella wants to know whether I picked her.

"Oh, I don't want to say yet." I feign innocence. "I think it's better to wait until I get a chance to tell her in person."

"So it's a woman?" I can hear the annoyance in Bella's voice and stifle a chuckle.

"Sure is," I reply indifferently.

"So you're not going to tell me who you chose?" She sounds pissed off now. I remain silent, unable to speak without laughing at her sad attempt to coax the information from me. "Fine, I'll just ask Aro."

"He won't tell you," I reply simply.

"Aro tells me everything," she snaps back.

"Not this time around, baby," I say condescendingly. "I specifically asked him to keep the information to himself until I've had a chance to speak to her."

"Oh for the love of…"

I bite down on my tongue, fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"I'm coming over."

"I have plans." I don't really have plans; I just really want her to squeal a bit more.

"I don't care," she growls. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay," I sing-song and hang up. Sly little minx has no idea I've got her number, and it's time to start dialing.

**18:35 – The crowd goes wild**

I open my front door after an incessant knock echoes through my house.

Bella is standing in front of me, fuming. She pushes past me, leaving me slightly stunned and wholly entertained as I close the door behind us.

"Well, good evening to you too, sugar," I drawl, leaning with my shoulder against the door frame, watching my girl pace back and forth with arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't sugar me," she says through clenched teeth as she turns on me in her fierce, raging beauty. It's strange how her anger used to turn me cold only a week ago - and now - well now it just makes me want to jump her bones. It's kind of fucking cute when you see her actions for what they are - a small girl, erecting walls to protect her already trampled heart. I'm not some fucking poet, believe me. I'm certainly not trying to romanticize Bella's obviously selfish nature, but the women just knows how to wind me up in all the right fucking ways. So sue me.

"Water?" I ask with raised eyebrows, desperately attempting to take her seriously, but failing epically. Her intentions have become so transparent the last couple of days, that it's becoming almost too easy to string her along with my little charade. I'm enjoying this too much, I realize with a frown. I'm once again underestimating her. Big fucking mistake.

"No, I don't want water." Bella shakes her head decisively and frowns at me irritably. "I want to know who you picked."

"Why should I tell you?" I ask with a shrug and push myself away from the door, strolling past her and falling down on my sofa with an exasperated sigh.

"Because I helped you get the deal in the first place," Bella says incredulously as she turns and follows my actions.

I run both hands through my hair and allow my head to fall against the back of the couch. It pisses me off to no extent when she lies to my face. It pisses me off because I'm doing the exact same thing, and I fucking despise it. This is not me. It may be the way she deals with her shit, but lying and being deceitful is not fucking me. This game is steadily wearing me down and for a brief moment I consider just spilling the beans on this macabre fuck-up.

"What do you want to know?" I ask with a heavy sigh, and open my eyes slightly to watch Bella's surprised expression.

"Everything," she says with a shrug and finally lowers her hands from her chest.

"Everything?" I ask with a bitter laugh. "You want to know everything, Bella?" I sit up straight and notice the look in her eyes turns wary.

She nods.

I nod.

"Where do I start…" I lift my hand to my chin, feigning deep thought. "Why don't we start with this whole fucking sham?"

Her shoulders stiffen as she darts her eyes away from mine and looks everywhere but at me.

"Not that." She hakes her head and turns her eyes to me pleadingly.

"You see," I say with a shake of my head. "That's exactly the problem, isn't it?" She frowns at me in confusion. "You walk in here, demanding all kinds of things from me you have no right to ask. You insist that I help you with this fucking unnecessary lie you told your parents, yet you're unwilling to explain to me exactly why you told it in the first place. You expect me to trust your intentions when you don't even trust yourself to admit what you want." I abruptly push myself up from the couch, which causes Bella to startle slightly. It's almost fucking amusing seeing her so flustered. I'm pissed…but I'm not nearly as angry as I'm letting on. I need to break down her defenses once and for all.

"You want me to move a mile for you, but once again, I don't fucking see you giving an inch." I'm hovering over her, and Bella's expression is one of angst and fright. She'll admit what she wants from me, before I even dare to tell her what I know she wants to hear.

"No, Bella." I shake my head steadily. "I will not tell you what I told Aro, until you tell me what the fuck you want." I laugh hollowly. "That is, if you even know what you want at all."

I stare deeply into her eyes, casting my ragged breath over her face, before I turn away from her and stalk towards the kitchen.

I need a fucking beer.

I pull a Heineken from the fridge and a bottle of wine from the cabinet. Judging from Bella's expression, I reckon she will need some alcoholic relief as well. I open the wine and pour her a glass before popping the top of my beer.

I walk back into the living room, finding Bella in the same position I left her, arms folded over her chest once again.

I offer the glass of red wine to her, which she takes hesitantly. She stares at it curiously, before raising her eyes to mine.

"It's not poisoned," I say with a laugh and take a sip from my beer, urging her to do the same.

She finally lifts the glass to her lips and takes a sip with closed eyes.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she lowers the glass and looks up at me through her lashes. The fucking girl has no idea how alluring she is.

"No problem." I shrug and take another drink of my beer. "Listen –"

"No wait," Bella raises her hand and sighs heavily. I watch her expectantly and follow the movement of her tongue as she licks the wine from her lips. "You're right." She nods as my eyebrows shoot into my hairline in surprise.

"I am?" I ask suspiciously and take a deep breath as she expels a soft laugh.

"Yes, you are." She rolls her eyes. "You deserve some answers."

"I do?" I'm so fucking shocked by this unexpected turn of events I'm finding it hard to string more than two words together.

"Yes." Bella nods and takes a sip from her wine. "Can we sit?"

I wave my hand in a gesture for her to take a seat wherever she pleases.

She takes a seat on the closest bucket seat to her and I follow suit by falling down on the couch.

She stares at me from over the rim of her glass for quite a while before she raises her eyes to mine.

"I lied to my parents because I was tired of hearing the sympathy in their voices every time I had to tell them I'm still single." She releases a heavy breath and then shrugs. "A girl has her pride, you know."

"And you have fucking tons." I smile at her encouragingly and receive a short chortle in response.

"I guess I do," she concedes and sips her wine slowly. I swallow thickly, immediately recognizing my body's treacherous reaction to her.

"Why else?" I prod, knowing that there must be more to this.

"I guess I wanted to convince myself that I'm over _him_ too." She shrugs and lowers her eyes to her hands. "Living the lie made it easier to believe it's true, you know?"

"I can understand that." I nod, although I don't think I understand at all. There is a lot more to this story than Bella is letting on, but I don't need to know more. I just need her to be honest, so she can finally admit that there is something between us. Something strong and fucking crazy and just abso-fucking-lutely addictive.

"You asked me what I want," Bella continues. I guess she also decided that enough was said about Jacob.

I nod in response and down the rest of my beer before placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"I _want _your book to be published." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "It's really good, and I think you deserve this."

"Well fuck." I chuckle softly. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know I've never said it before, but it is. You know? Really good." She nods earnestly and I feel the tops of my ears burn. If she keeps this going, I might actually start believing that at least something coming out of her mouth is true. And I honestly wish it is, because receiving a compliment like that from someone as accomplished as Bella Swan is the highest fucking praise I could ever ask for.

"Thank you." I nod sincerely and offer her a small smile.

"I also _want_ the best person possible to edit it," she continues without acknowledging my thanks. "I know the best person is me, but I can't force you to agree, even if I really want to," she says with a humorless laugh.

"Bella, I-" she stops me by raising a hand and giving me a scolding frown. I shut my mouth with an audible pop and swallow thickly.

"I don't mean to guilt you into it, Edward. I really just wanted you to realize on your own that I would be the best person for the job, but I know you've probably chosen Jessica. I can't blame you, I guess." She shrugs dejectedly, and good grief, she is even more beautiful in this honest moment than she's ever been during any of her angry outbursts. Fuck. Who would have known?

"That being said, I guess you're waiting eagerly for me to admit that I want you, right?" She's looking at me imploringly, and I feel my heart pick up its pace. This is it. This is the moment Bella Swan is either going to let me in, or finally push me away. My throat constricts as I attempt to swallow down bile.

I can't find my voice to respond. I can't force my head to nod. I simply stare at her, anxiously awaiting the words I've been burning to hear from her for days.

Bella does something I don't expect. She raises herself from the chair, places her glass on the table and slowly walks towards me, not taking her eyes from mine for a moment. She stops once her legs are between my spread knees, and all I can do is stare at her in awe. She's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. My girl is a goddess.

"Do you think I want you, baby?" Her voice is husky and warm and without my consent. My cock perks up and joins the conversation.

I nod, unable to speak.

Bella lifts her left leg and places it beside me on the couch. Then her right leg follows, and without me even realizing exactly how fucking monumental this moment is, I find myself being straddled by my boss. My infuriating, bitchy, sexy fucking boss.

My head is level with Bella's waist as she keeps herself suspended above me. Her hair falls over her shoulders as she looks right through me with her molten, chocolate stare. Slowly, yet confidently, Bella raises her hands from her sides and plants both of them in my hair, running her fingers through it softly.

My brain finally responds and I lift my limp hands from my sides and place them firmly on her hips, urging her to lower herself fully to my lap. Bella complies and I almost whimper once her thighs finally come in contact with mine. I feel her heat permeate through her flimsy skirt.

I drop my eyes from hers and watch her spread legs over mine. This is almost fucking surreal, and for a quick moment, my brain shouts for me to abort. It's almost too fucking much to handle when her scent engulfs me. I close my eyes and just revel in her proximity, and not for the first time since this whole ordeal started, I realize that I'm completely fucked.

My eyes snap open as Bella harshly tugs on my hair, forcing me to raise my eyes back to hers. Her lids are heavy with lust as she stares at me, her breathing matching my ragged pants.

"Bella," I croak and clear my throat loudly. "There is something you should probably know before this goes any further." I squeeze her hips for emphasis and bask in the glow of her soft moan.

"You really want to talk right now?" she asks breathily and for extra effect pushes her hips flush with mine.

"Fuck," I groan as her center connects with my already straining cock and I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to muster some restraint.

"I have to." My voice sounds strained and foreign to my own ears. I keep my eyes closed, forcing Bella's hips to remain still on my crotch. "You should know," I say after regaining some control, and open my eyes to hers. "That I chose you."

"For what?" Bella raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"To be my editor, Bella." I sigh exasperatedly. Now is not the time to act daft, baby.

"You did?" She sounds genuinely surprised as her lips slowly curl into a breathtaking smile.

"I did." I nod in confirmation and return her smile.

Bella's smile remains on her face for another second, before it slowly starts to fall. Her eyes, that only milliseconds ago seemed alight with happiness, now seem hollow and sad. Before I get the chance to question her about it, she clears her expression and slightly leans into my body, obscuring her face from me.

"Well then, Mr. Cullen," Bella whispers into my ear, causing me to completely forget about her expression of a moment ago. "Then it's probably important that you know." She tops to run her tongue softly from the nape of my neck to the hollow spot behind my ear.

I groan loudly and unceremoniously thrust my hips into Bella's. She moans right next to my ear, and the sound is enough to make me growl against her collarbone.

Her hands take a firmer grasp of my hair as she rolls her hips into mine, causing her to expel a sexy sigh as I dig my fingers into her hips.

"The next few weeks are going to get really…" she bites my earlobe. "Really…" She licks the shell of my ear. "Fucking…" She breathes into my neck, causing my hips to jolt in reaction. "Interesting."

She pulls away and stares at me hungrily. My hips are still straining to get more friction as Bella keeps on staring at me, unnerving me and turning me on all at the same time.

"I want you, baby," she says softly, keeping her gaze on me intently. The sincerity of her words causes me to halt my attempts to rub up against her. I blink in shock. I practically come in my pants. I swallow thickly. I reprimand my heart for picking up its pace. I devour her words like it's the last true thing I'll ever hear. I'm still hungry for more, and Bella doesn't disappoint.

"I want you more than I probably should," she admits softly, running her fingers almost lovingly down my neck and under my jaw, tilting my head further up. I comply, because right now, in this moment, Bella owns me.

She runs her thumb over my lips and breaks eye contact to intently follow the movement of her thumb. I open my lips and release a needy sigh, licking the pad of her thumb as she pushes it gently into my mouth, running it over my teeth before spreading the moistness of my own saliva over my top lip.

I close my eyes and drown in my need. I thought I could handle hearing her admit that she wants me. I thought I was in control of this whole situation. I thought wrong.

Bella Swan is going to be the death of me, and it will be the sweetest death I could ever ask for.

I feel her shift on top of me, and just as I open my eyes to protest, Bella's mouth touches mine.

"Unghhh," I moan into her lips as she softly caresses my top lip and then move to my bottom lip just as gently.

"We start working on your first draft tomorrow," she speaks against my lips.

I nod incomprehensively, still lost in the sensations. My fingers flex against her hips as she softly rocks them into me.

"I won't be giving you special treatment, Edward," she speaks again and this time kisses the corner of my mouth.

I nod again and groan when she barely pushes her breasts against my chest.

"We'll talk about the hard parts later." She emphasizes the double meaning of her words by pushing her core firmly onto my cock. I choke and then moan, fighting to keep my eyes open and my mind clear.

"But tonight," she sighs and flicks her tongue over my bottom lip. "Tonight you need to rest." She kisses the wetness away from my bottom lip. "You're going to need all your energy for this."

And then she's gone. The coolness of the air surrounding us hits my lap like a slap to the face. I stare at her incredulously as she steps away from me, her eyes hooded and dark.

"Don't go," I groan and attempt to move my heavy limbs.

"I have to," she sighs and grabs her handbag from the chair she was occupying earlier. "My parents are expecting me."

"They'll understand if you stay," I argue lamely as I try to rid my brain from the cobwebs spun by this dangerous spider in front of me.

She gives me a coy smile and then slowly backs herself towards my door, keeping her eyes fixed on mine.

"Are you going to pretend like this never happened?" I call after her, unsuccessfully keeping the bitterness from my voice.

Bella arches an eyebrow in my direction and then rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to sleep without you," I try again and scold myself silently for sounding so desperate.

Bella giggles at this, which only causes my mood to sour even further.

"I can't sleep without you," I mumble like a spoiled child and fight the urge to pull a face at her.

"Is that the only reason why you need me to stay?" Bella asks saucily as she places a hand on the doorknob.

"Yes," I bite back petulantly.

"You know that's not what I want to hear, baby." She turns my words of earlier today back on me. "But it'll do for now." She winks and then steps out of my door, closing it with a soft click behind her.

**19:49 – She scores**

xoxo

**I'm addicted to your reviews, so please don't refuse me my fix! : ) Please, please, please let me know what you think! I'm writing this fic by the seat of my pants, and believe it or not, your reviews make a huge difference in which direction I take this story. **


	20. The Progression Part One

**Adt216 and Pain Jane, you never fail to amaze me!**

**Thank you to Saguenay for pre-reading and sharing your thoughts!**

**Thank you to TexasTwilight for pimping my fic on Fictionators!**

**And finally – thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**-The Progression-**

**Monday**

"Where do you want to do this?"

"In my office sounds good."

"I like the idea of doing it in your office."

"Good thing I have one then."

"Indeed. So, Miss Swan, where have you always wanted to do it?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I personally like the idea of doing it in a public place."

"Mhh. Maybe tomorrow we can give that a try?"

"I don't think editing a book in a public place will work though. Too noisy."

"True. Maybe we can think of something else we could do in a public place?"

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Cullen?"

"Coffee?"

"Wild thing, aren't you?"

"I've always been bit of a rebel."

**Tuesday**

"Ugh. I don't like the feel of this, Bella."

"Why's that?"

"I think you're over-working it."

"I could focus my attention on another part and get back to this one later?"

"It's a vital component. Without it there's no build-up and essentially no climax."

"The climax is the best part."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Swan."

"That's why you chose me, Mr. Cullen."

**Wednesday**

"Have you ever thought of writing your own book, sugar?"

"I'm not a writer, Edward. I'm a reader."

"A very important role - without you, the writer is nothing."

"I'm glad you realize that, baby."

**Thursday**

"These late hours are killing me."

"Better get used to it. We still have a long ways to go."

"Is it always like this?"

"With other authors?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, the other authors don't practically live with me."

"So, the late nights are not because you're giving me special treatment?"

"No. I told you I wouldn't."

"Good. Because if this is how you give people special treatment, I'd rather have you hate me."

"You're rather whiny, aren't you? I didn't know this about you."

"You don't know much about me in general, Bella."

"You don't tell me much about you in general, Edward."

"Not much to tell."

**Friday**

_**Glorious mistakes are anxiously waiting to be made  
>in the nervous arms of a breakdown I find embrace<br>you shake when you've got nothing to say**_

_**I know your bones are begging to step out of your wardrobe  
>couldn't leave well enough alone<br>teach them to dance and let them go**_

_**Know your bones**___by _**Aking**_

"Hello!" I call as I enter Bella's quiet apartment. The place seems abandoned. _Where the fuck is everyone?_

"In here!" Bella calls from her bedroom as if she can hear my thoughts.

I find Bella hunched over a suitcase sprawled open on her bed; clothes, shoes and toiletries covering her sheets.

"What happened in here?" I ask with a soft chuckle as I warily step closer.

"What the hell do you wear to the woods?" Bella asks in exasperation and throws her hands in the air.

I chuckle again. She looks completely confused and flustered. Her cheeks are flushed; her hair is piled into an unusually messy bun on top of her head and her chest is heaving in frustration.

My chuckle turns into a full-on laugh when I notice the desperation in her eyes.

"Calm down, Bella," I say with a shake of my head and take the final steps to close the distance between us. I pry her fingers from her hair, pulling her hands into mine and gently rubbing her palms with my thumbs.

"You know, when someone says you need to calm down, it almost always has the opposite effect," she huffs, but despite of her words, she seems to relax infinitesimally.

I watch her thoughtfully for a moment, quite surprised to find the usually calm and collected Bella Swan in such a disheveled state, and then smile encouragingly.

I drop her hands and turn towards the shit storm she has created on her bed. There are literally clothes everywhere. I try to ignore the small slivers of underwear peaking from the mounds of clothing.

Girls and their fucking ridiculous, frilly scraps of sin.

"This," I say, lifting a thin, frilly blouse from the top of the pile, "is a no." I toss the garment to the floor. I peak at her, and find her staring at me dumbfounded, yet she doesn't protest.

I take her silence as encouragement and turn my attention back to the task.

"This is good." I nod, lifting a pair of jeans and placing them carefully on top of her suitcase. "And this." I grab a sweater and place it with the jeans. "Basically jeans, sweaters, jackets, hoodies and so on are good. Silk, heals and dresses -" I emphasize my words by picking up a skimpy-looking green dress from the pile and turn towards her with an arched eyebrow - "are not."

Bella grabs the dress from my hands with a huff and hugs the garment against her chest. I chuckle again, because fuck, she looks so innocent and confused and just really fucking cute.

"Where's Alice?" I ask after a beat, realizing that she might be much better equipped for the task.

"Alice and Jasper already left, and they took my parents with them," she explains with a heavy sigh, throwing the dress on the floor with the blouse I disposed of earlier.

Well, that explains why the house seemed deserted when I came in earlier. They probably left early to get a head start. This week, with all the late hours Bella and I have been pulling with my book, has left me out of the loop with the rest of the world. I almost forgot about the trip Jasper mentioned at the club almost a week ago, until Bella mentioned it last night.

The news of Bella being the editor of my book has caused quite a stir in the office this week. To say that I've had my fucking hands full with the curious questions from my colleagues would be the understatement of the fucking century. It shocked the shit out of all of them when they found out about my choice of editor.

"Forks is one huge forest, isn't it?" I ask after a moment. "Shouldn't you know what to wear from experience?"

Bella rolls her eyes and starts to dig into the clothes scattered on the bed, pulling out jeans and long sleeved shirts. "We didn't actually live _in_ the forest, Edward. It's a well developed town with roads and houses and shops, even." Her tone turns sarcastic as she glares at me from the corner of her eyes, her hands still frantically sorting the mess she made.

I shrug and then check the time on my wrist.

"We need to get a move on if we want to be there before midnight," I inform her, watching her slow progress with a hint of irritation.

"I'll just be a minute," Bella groans and starts folding more appropriate wear into her suitcase.

My eye catches a sliver of lace, dangling precariously from the side of the bed. I reach down and pull the black thong to safety. I swing the little scrap of fucking death, dangling from my finger, in front of Bella's face.

"You can take this along," I say with a smirk.

Bella raises her eyes to mine, a soft pink blush staining her cheeks, and pulls the panties from my grasp in one fluid movement. I arch an eyebrow as Bella stares at the garment in her hand for a second before she dramatically throws it onto the heap with her green dress and blouse, giving me victorious grin.

"Guess not." I laugh, and turn to leave her to her packing.

xoxo

"Emmett and Rose just arrived," Bella tells me as she places her BlackBerry back into her handbag.

I nod in response but keep my eyes on the road ahead.

We left Bella's house about an hour ago after she finally got all her things into the suitcase she chose for our trip. Fuck knows what's in that thing, but I can tell you, after hauling that monstrous load from her apartment to the car, I started pondering the possibility that Bella may have a body stowed away in it. I struggled for ten minutes, trying to get the awkward load into the trunk of my car. I finally gave up and threw the suitcase onto the backseat with a huff, receiving a death glare from Miss Swan which I chose to ignore. Girls and their fucking clothes.

I also feel a little on edge. Almost a week has passed since Bella finally admitted she wanted me, and absolute fuck all has happened. Now look, I'm a reasonable man. I understand that we worked really hard on my book - until ungodly hours of the night in fact. I also know that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to make a move, I was that fucking tired. But, shit – nothing? Not even a fucking pet on the thigh – a twist of my hair – a sniff of her neck? Nothing.

I learned really fucking quickly that once Bella Swan sits down to work, there is absolutely _no _room for play. None. My book is thankful for her efforts. My balls on the other hand? Not so much!

"You seem quiet," Bella observes softly. I look at her from the corner of my eye and notice that she's watching me closely. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and shrug.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she counters.

"Nothing." I shrug again.

I hear Bella laugh sardonically, before she turns her body away from mine and stares out of the passenger window.

"What?" I ask confused and turn my head in her direction.

She turns to look at me and then shakes her head before returning her attention to the window.

"What?" I ask again. What the fuck?

"Nothing." She shrugs but doesn't turn to look at me.

"Doesn't look like nothing," I mumble sourly and turn my gaze back to the road.

"You know, Edward." Here it comes. "For someone who may, or may not, think that I'm distant and unapproachable -"

"I never said that," I interrupt.

Bella turns to give me a knowing look before she continues.

"You sure as hell are a lot more distant and unapproachable than I could ever be," she declares with a laugh and then turns back to the window.

"Sorry, what?" I exclaim with a laugh. "You must be fucking kidding me?" I'm shocked to say the least. She has absolutely no idea what she's talking about. I've never, ever been accused of being unapproachable. Women flock to me. I have loads of male friends. Even parents love me, Renee being case in point.

"No, I'm not." Bella finally turns her body towards mine again and shakes her head vigorously. "Sure, you have friends and people tend to like you in general, but how many people actually know you?"

"Lots of fucking people know me," I bite back in irritation. She's lost her fucking mind.

"Really?" she challenges with a laugh. "Then why is it that you know almost everything about my life in just the two weeks we've been…well, what ever we've been. And I – I still know absolutely nothing about you?"

I feel my eyebrows furrow in a frown as I keep my eyes on the road, but choose not to answer. How do I tell the woman in whose pants I'm trying to get that I've been deliberately vague about my past? I didn't want her to know anything about me. I don't want her to know anything.

"Unless it's just with me?" I hear her ask softly. I can't find it in myself to deny her observation. Clever fucking girl.

"Okay." She accepts my silence as her answer and turns herself away from me again.

I look at her for a moment and sigh heavily.

"It's not just you," I say softly, hoping that I'll be able to talk myself out of this one.

My words are met with silence.

I rake a hand through my hair in frustration and sigh again.

"In the beginning, I didn't find it necessary for you to know too much about me for this to work," I proceed, carefully choosing my words. I can't very well tell her that I'm keeping my life and past a secret from her because I simply don't fucking trust her.

"And now?" she asks softly, keeping her head turned away from me.

"Now?" I ask, hoping to buy some time. How the fuck do I explain to her that the less we know about each other, the better this will all end when the shit hits the fan? I don't want to complicate this even more by actually sharing myself with her. How do I tell her that once I connect a person with feelings, dreams and heartache to her, that I might not be able to see my plan through?

"Don't you think I need to know you better in order to do your book justice?" she asks before I can even come up with a reply.

"Not really." I shake my head.

"I think you're wrong," she points out.

We remain silent for a moment, the soft beats of some song playing on the radio fills the heavy silence of the car as I ponder my next move.

"Do you masturbate?"

"Sor – what?" Bella squeals from beside me and finally whips her head in my direction, causing her scent to engulf the small interior of my car.

I chuckle nervously and run a hand through my hair again. I could have eased into that one better.

"Do you flick your bean, sugar?" I say again, unable to keep the humor from my voice.

"Well…that's just…" she stutters, and I know if I turn to look at her now, she'll probably be blushing all shades of red. "That's none of your business." She folds her hands over her chest and tilts her chin up in defiance.

"I'm sorry, but just go with it for a second, okay?" I offer her a kind smile. "I'm trying to explain something here."

"For the life of me, I cannot comprehend what the hell my masturbatory habits have to do with this conversation." She shakes her head vehemently.

"You will in a minute." I laugh softly. "Come on." I turn to look at her with a grin. "You already know that I do."

Bella rolls her eyes at me, but I notice the corner of her lips twitching.

"Fine," she says with a groan and lowers her hands to her lap. "Yes."

"Okay." I nod. "Regularly?"

"A normal amount of times," she says with a clipped voice and focuses her eyes on her twisted fingers in her lap.

"Do you get yourself off?" I proceed, forcing the images of Bella touching herself from my mind. The last thing I need now is to make this drive with a fucking stiffy.

"Sure." She shrugs.

"Do you know your body's erogenous zones?" I continue delicately.

"I know _of_ erogenous zones." I swallow thickly at her reply.

"But do you know yours?" I push.

"Not really." Her answer is just above a whisper.

"So you have no idea what makes you feel good besides your fingers down _there_?" Is it just me or did the temperature in this car escalate exponentially? "You don't know which parts of your body respond to licking, sucking, nibbling…?"

I see Bella shake her head in my periphery.

"Did Jacob know?" I prod further.

"Know what?" she asks in confusion.

"Where to lick?" I reply softly. "Where to suck?" I lower my voice even more. "Where to nibble?" My voice is so laced with lust, it sounds unfamiliar to my ears. Shit, _my_ dirty talk is making _me_ hard. Boy has skills. I'll take a fucking hi-five for that, thank you.

"No." Bella's voice is hoarse, and I realize that I'm not the only one turned on by the conversation.

"Would you say Jacob knew you?" I ask after taking a steady breath to calm my hormones.

"He knew everything about me." Bella sounds more in control.

"Did he ever make you come?" I know this might be taking it too far, but I need her to answer if I'm going to make my point.

"We were only kids, Edward," she defends weakly. "We hardly knew anything about sex."

"But you knew each other, right?" I continue without missing a beat.

"Yes." She sighs in exasperation.

"Did he make you come?" I ask again, slower, deliberately.

"Not during…" Bella trails off and turns her head back to the window. "Not really." I had figured as much.

"Did you know Jacob better than anyone else?"

"I thought I did," she replies coldly.

"So, even given the fact that Jacob knew you better than anyone else, and you knew him better than anyone else, he still wasn't able to make you come? To make you shake and quiver? To make you scream his name?"

"I get the point, Edward," Bella interrupts my ramblings with a grumble.

"No, I don't think you do, Bella," I say with a soft laugh. "I'm trying to convey to you that even though Jacob knew you so well, he still couldn't give you a release." I sigh heavily, frustrated that she still hasn't caught on to what I'm trying to say. "What I'm saying is that maybe knowing what you're doing is more important than actually knowing who you're doing it to, or with."

"I'm not following," Bella admits.

"I thought as much." I chuckle and make a turn, as indicated by the GPS. "I think you will do a great job with my book, without knowing me, just because you know what you're doing."

Bella turns her head back to me, her mouth agape.

I chuckle again.

"You couldn't just say that? You had to delve into my sex life or lack thereof, to make your point?" She seems flabbergasted, and I can't help smirking at her.

"I just wanted to know a little about my competition." I shrug and laugh as her mouth opens even further in shock. "I'm kidding." I laugh even harder and shake my head at her.

"Listen," I say after I compose myself. "I'm just trying to illustrate to you that knowing someone is not necessarily a recipe for success. If you don't know what you're doing, chances are you'll fuck it up, even if you had the best of intentions."

I look towards her to see if she's still following me. Her eyes are on mine, and I blink when I find that she's watching me in interest instead of disgust.

"If what you're saying is true, shouldn't knowing someone _and_ knowing what you're doing be the ultimate goal?" she asks after a moment.

"I think knowing someone could be beneficial, yes." I nod. "But usually people tend to make bad decisions based on what they believe to know about someone. The presumptions made by thinking you know someone really well could be detrimental to any relationship."

A hurt look crosses Bella's face before she turns her head away from me, pulling her hair over her shoulder to cover her face from my stare.

Shit, I think I just stepped on a Jacob toe there.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that's what happened with you and Jacob," I apologize softly.

"I know." Bella shrugs. "Don't worry about it."

We remain silent until we approach the turn off to Jasper's family's cabin.

"So." I awkwardly clear my throat. "You don't know your erogenous zones?"

"No," she finally answers, causing the weight on my chest to lighten some.

"What would you say to another game?" I ask carefully, trying to keep my voice light and friendly. I feel like shit for making _her_ feel like shit, and fuck me if I don't want to do something – anything to make her feel better. I'm thinking about Bella here, but I'm also thinking about my case of blue balls.

"You and your games." Bella sighs, but I can hear the mirth in her voice and take that as a good sign to proceed.

"I'll tell you more about myself," I start slowly, noticing Bella's posture straighten slightly in interest.

She turns her head towards me, biting her bottom lip.

"What do you propose?" she asks suspiciously.

"Well, let's say, for each erogenous zone I find, you get to ask me one question," I explain as the plan forms in my head. "You can ask me anything."

"Anything?" Bella raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, anything." I nod and smile at her reassuringly, trying to convey the truth in my words. I will tell her anything. I might edit some of the information, but I won't outright lie to her. She'll never know the difference, anyway.

"What will your search entail?" She sounds skeptical again, and I have to think fast before I lose her.

"I'll keep it above your clothes. I won't do it at inappropriate times. I won't embarrass you in front of your family or friends," I quickly ramble off the terms of our new arrangement. "It starts now and ends on Sunday."

I wait anxiously for Bella to reply to my suggestion, practically dying from the anticipation.

"Fine." She nods after a moment. I expel the breath I've been holding and offer her a broad smile.

"We're here." I nod in the direction of the cabin as I pull the car to a stop. It's a beautiful three-story building, nestled deeply into the Washington woodlands.

"Finally." Bella sighs and moves to open her car door.

"Just a minute," I say, grabbing hold of Bella's wrist before she can trade the warmth of the car for the warmth of the house. "We should shake on it, don't you think?"

Bella turns back towards me and offers me a nod.

I move my fingers from her wrist and turn her hand in mine, giving it a firm shake.

Bella smiles and moves to pull her hand from mine, but I don't let her.

I give her a crooked grin, lowering my eyes to her hand, and ever so slowly raise her arm to my mouth.

I lift my gaze to hers and find Bella looking at me intently. I lift her arm even more and bring the back of her hand just below my nose before I flip her hand over in mine, exposing the pale skin on her wrist.

I ever so slowly run my nose up the veins of her wrist to where her sweater starts, just barely skimming the surface of her skin. She smells amazing, as expected. I close my eyes for a second and then lift my gaze to hers again, wanting to see the effects of my ministrations.

Bella is staring at the spot where my nose is slightly touching her arm, her bottom lip firmly wedged between her teeth.

I suppress a smirk by opening my mouth, just enough to breathe hot, moist air on the sensitive skin. Bella's breath hitches, and my heart skips a fucking beat at the sound.

I press my lips to her wrist gently, right at the crease where her arm stops and her hand begins, and flick my tongue against her fluttering pulse. I feel Bella squirm, almost pulling her arm from my grasp. I move my free hand to her elbow and grip it firmly, placing my thumb in the hollow. I press down with my thumb and start making small, tight circles in tandem with the movements of my tongue, keeping both motions soft yet insistent and resembling the movements one would make when giving a girl oral.

I raise my eyes to Bella's once again and find her face flushed and her chest heaving with shallow breaths. My girl is turned on, of that much I'm fucking sure.

I slow the strokes of my tongue and the circles of my thumb and then pick up the pace again causing a constant push and pull, soft and hard, fast and slow.

After getting Bella properly worked up, noticing her clench and unclench her thighs, I up my game by closing my teeth around the skin on her wrist and softly biting the delicate flesh.

"Shit," Bella gasps as I nibble, then lick, then nibble again.

I smile against her wrist, give the skin a soft kiss, and then pull away from her, placing her hand on her knee.

There.

Bella gapes at me slack jawed, her breathing still irregular, her cheeks tinged with pink, her eyelids heavy with want.

I give her a wink and a cocky smile before unfastening my seatbelt.

"Better think of your first question, sugar," I purr before opening my door and exiting the car.

That was easier than taking candy from a fucking baby.

xoxo

"Fuck, finally!" Emmett announces as I walk into the front door of the cabin, my duffle bag and Bella's suitcase in tow. Bella had gone inside ahead of me as I grabbed our bags. I assumed she needed a moment to herself after my rather skilled display in the car.

"Hey man." I laugh as I place our luggage in the foyer and shake Emmett's hand.

"I'm starving dude," Emmett growls and slaps my back enthusiastically.

"You guys really should have gone ahead and eaten without us." I hear Bella's voice from somewhere in the house. My eyes scan over the interior of the first floor. The cabin is warm and toasty, a fire crackling in the background. The furnishings are plush and welcoming. In general, the place is fucking awesome.

"The others are in the living room." Emmett nudges me along. "You should see this fucking place, man."

"Yeah," I agree absentmindedly, following Emmett through the foyer into an open plan living and dining room. The sweet smell of wood is everywhere. Fuck, wood is everywhere, covering almost every surface in its burgundy splendor. The furniture is mostly white and practically shines with a golden hue in the light of the fire.

"Hey, everyone." I wave as I enter the living room where everyone is gathered around.

"Hey, man." Jasper walks up to me and gives my shoulder a slap. "You guys find the place okay?"

"Yeah, no problem at all." I nod and shake his hand. "Great place you've got here."

"It's my parents'." Jasper shrugs. "But thanks anyway."

I make my way through the group and greet everyone before Alice announces that dinner is served.

The food is delicious, and I'm starving, so I eat two helpings. Voices are speaking animatedly through the scrape of cutlery on plates and the opening of beer and wine bottles. All in all, we're having a really fucking great time, and I have to admit, I'm getting slightly tipsy from the free flow of alcohol and boisterous conversation.

"I'm stuffed," Emmett groans once everything has been consumed – mostly by him.

"You ate a whole chicken, corn bread, and potatoes, and I think I saw you take some of the pumpkin too," Charlie points out dryly, causing everyone to snicker.

"It was a really small chicken," Emmett defends, earning a snort from Rosalie.

"That chicken was almost as big as a turkey, dude," Jasper points out with a laugh.

"Looked small from where I was sitting." Emmett shrugs and winks at Rose, who simply rolls her eyes.

"Leave Emmett alone," Renee scolds playfully. "He's a growing boy." She winks at him as we all burst into fits of laughter.

"Thanks, Momma Swan." Emmett nods in agreement, giving us all a victorious grin.

"Let's move this into the living room," Alice offers. Everyone grunts in approval and slowly makes their way towards the inviting softness of the couch pillows.

I fall down on one of the couches, throwing my head back. The week has really taken its toll on me, I realize, as I fight to keep my eyes open.

I feel the couch dip beside me and crack one eye open to see who it is. Bella.

Without thinking twice, I throw my arm around her shoulders and pull her body flush against mine. Having her soft body pressed against mine, her head resting in the crook of my neck, is just what I need to finally relax and allow the stress of the week to seep from my bones. I'm a man after all, and Bella is a woman, and soft is soft and warm is warm. I won't be making any excuses for my behavior.

People are talking in hushed tones as the fire crackles away in the fireplace, and the alcohol burns in our veins.

I run my hand lazily through Bella's hair, gently rubbing the back of her neck with my thumb as I do so. I feel more than hear her sigh into me, and tighten my hold on her. I open an eyes slightly and watch the couples surrounding us, everyone comfortably tucked against their partner. My eyes catch Rosalie's questioning stare. I divert my eyes to Bella's parents and then back to her in explanation of my proximity to Bella. Rosalie's expression doesn't give away whether she believes me or not, but I'm too fucking comfortable and too fucking lazy to give a shit.

I close my eyes again and allow the heat of Bella's body to warm me up even more.

I feel Bella tilt her head towards mine. I allow my lids to open minutely, and stare down my nose at her.

"Have you ever been in love?" Her question is soft and tentative.

At first, I'm taken aback by it, and then I realize – this is her first question, to match the first erogenous zone uncovered by yours truly.

I keep my expression neutral and my eyes fixed on hers.

"Depends," I whisper.

"On what?" Bella whispers back.

"On whether you mean if I've been in love with a woman, or whether I've been in love in general." Our voices are hushed and impossible to be heard by anyone else but us. The moment seems very intimate for some reason and makes me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I don't show it. Instead, I run my hand in slow circles on Bella's back, pressing her down against me.

"Both then," Bella's voice has taken on another quality. It's not only soft and just above a whisper anymore, oh no, it's now tinged with lust and deep with desire. It radiates from her skin and permeates my bones, causing my cock to take notice…again.

"I fall in love everyday," I admit, keeping our faces close, our noses almost touching. "I'm in love with music. I'm in love with writing. I'm in love with my piano. There are many things I'm in love with."

Bella shifts against me, bringing her breast almost flush against my chest, her right leg almost between my thighs. Her pupils are dilated. Her breathing is shallow. She's two seconds away from humping me. I wouldn't stop her. I don't think I could.

"And women?" she asks softly, dropping her eyes to my mouth as I lick my lips.

"I was once," I admit. I don't mind telling Bella this. I was in love with a girl once before. Fuck, who hasn't been? Lauren and I dated for almost two years in high school. We broke up when we went to different colleges. The break-up was amicable, and even though, at the time, I thought my heart would break, it didn't. Lauren got married last year. I was invited to the wedding, and I went. Why the fuck not? I ended up screwing one of her bridesmaids in the kitchen at the reception. It was a fun night.

"Was it Rose?" Bella asks the one question I didn't see coming.

"What?" My voice rises slightly, causing a lull in the conversation around us. I lift my gaze to the rest of the couples and find Jasper and Alice watching Bella and I studiously. I roll my eyes at them and focus my attention back on Bella. "No." I shake my head slightly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well." Bella shrugs slightly and drops her eyes to her hand that is lying on my chest. She fidgets with the material of my sweater for a moment before she raises her gaze back to mine. "It just seems like you know each other really well. I thought maybe you had a history."

"I've known Rose since college. We met and became instant friends. Emmett and Rose were already dating when I met her, and even if they weren't, she's not my type." Well, there you go. I couldn't state it more clearly than that. The thought of being intimate with Rose has my skin crawling. She's like a fucking sister to me.

"What is your type then?" Bella asks carefully, looking up at me through her lashes. Well, since recently Miss Swan, my type seems to be brown haired, brown eyed, pale skinned, bitchy beauties. I don't tell her this – rules are rules after all.

"Tsk tsk," I admonish Bella for her sneaky attempt. "Only one at a time, Bella."

She rolls her eyes at me, but then gives me a small smile before turning and dropping her head back in the crook of my neck.

"Besides." I lower my mouth until it rests over her ear and shift my hips to emphasize my point, rubbing my straining cock against her thigh that is still slightly draped over my leg. "I'd think the answer to that is rather obvious." May as well throw the girl a bone - pardon the pun.

I drop my head back to its former resting place against the back of the couch, close my eyes and smirk as Bella squirms against me before settling down again.

Well, this was certainly a nice progression, I think before I allow the blanket of darkness to cover me.

Sleep comes quickly – just like Bella will, once our new game reaches its pinnacle.

xoxo

**And? What did you think?**

**We're reaching the home stretch ladies. A LOT of things will go down on their weekend trip, so please stick around! **

**Next chapter will be in BPOV.**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	21. The Progression Part Two

**Why, hello there!**

**So - I was in writing mood, and what do you know? The next chapter is available a little earlier than usual!**

**I could not have done it without my two wonderful Beta's: Adt216 and Pain Jane. I swear, these two ladies are the best there are!**

**To al the reviewers, thank you so very much for your wonderful thoughts and opinions! I wish I could reply to every review, but I think you guys would rather have me working on getting the chapters out sooner! I do read and appreciate every last one, so please don't stop! ; )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Just a reminder: I do not own any of the characters. I simply like to play with them.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**The Progression – Part Two**

It seems like the perfect morning for humming as I stir the cream cheese icing for the carrot cake lazily cooling down after baking in the oven. The air is crisp, and the morning light is bright as I allow my eyes to wonder over the expanse of the forest from the kitchen window. The sun is breaking through the treetops, tingeing the water drops dangling from low hanging branches with an almost diamond-like splendor.

I want to hum, but the tune fighting to break from my lips is muted by the knots twisting in my stomach. Knots of deceit.

Everything is out of control. I'm out of control – and the cause of it is still sleeping on the living room couch where everyone left us last night, and I left him this morning, carefully untangling myself from his firm grip.

How could I allow myself to get lost in the electric tingle? The mere thought of the insistent current makes my body shiver as I dip a finger into the mixture and suck the creamy delight into my mouth.

Edward has invaded my every thought, even stealing the peaceful moments I have when turning to the one thing that calms me. I have nothing, not even baking is providing its usual solace. I hate that about him. I hate that about myself.

I pull the cooled carrot cake closer and carefully start spreading the frosting over it.

Edward surprised me with the suggestion of the new game last night. I could hardly believe my ears when he offered to share his life, his past with me. It comes at a price, mind you. But let's be honest, it's a price I'm more than willing to pay for the brief glances into the heart and mind of the man that has learned to know almost every secret I have. I almost refused his suggestion, but I'm a proud woman; there is absolutely no way I will leave this arrangement being the only one exposed.

His cocky arrogance is frustrating and annoyingly sexy, and I find myself despising and wanting him all at once.

I admitted that I want him.

Shit, I still can't believe I did that. His admission that he chose me to edit his book, without me even having to deploy every strategy I had diligently conjured up, left me shocked and ashamed. There I sat, on his lap, silently pleading with him to make the best career decision for his book, when he completely blindsided me. He always seems to have one up on me. I had to give him something, anything to convey my appreciation. So I admitted what I promised myself I never would. What shocked me even more is the fact that it was the truth.

I admitted that I want him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Well good morning to you too." His voice startles me as I lean over the cake to ensure I've covered every part.

"Wha –" I choke and spin around from my precarious position, throwing my hands behind my back as if I've been caught doing something naughty. Edward is standing in the arch of the kitchen, hair deliciously disheveled, clothes wrinkled, crooked grin in place.

He chuckles. I blush.

"What has you swearing so early in the morning?"

"Oh…I…" I stammer. Shit, did I say that out loud? I'm instantly annoyed with the fact that he interrupted my moment of internal reflection. It feels like he's _everywhere_ nowadays. In my apartment, in my head, in my face.

"Just having trouble frosting the cake," I lie and pull my hands back to my sides, the spatula heavily hanging from my hand.

A curious frown pulls his eyebrows together as his eyes drift to the spatula, then curiously to my face and then to the cake peaking out behind me. His eyebrows straighten and shoot up in surprise before he moves his eyes back to mine.

"Well, well, well…" Whatever he was planning to say next dies at his lips as his eyes lower from mine to my…breasts? What the hell?

His expression slowly changes from one of surprise to something else. Lust. I know _that_ look by now. It makes my insides clench in trepidation and desire.

I lower my eyes with a frown, searching for whatever he seems to be looking at, and there it is. Cream cheese frosting stares accusingly at me from the top of my right breast. Shit. I'm only wearing a thin, blue, long sleeved shirt, the sun breaking through the clouds this morning making jackets and sweaters unnecessary.

"Looks like the frosting won." He startles me back to reality as my head whips up to stare at him dumbfounded.

I throw the spatula on the table in front of me with a clang and softly curse, raising my hands frantically to remove the mess I made.

"No." Edward's voice interrupts my moment of silent panic. My hands freeze as I stare at him in embarrassment. "Leave it." His voice is just above a whisper as he takes a step closer to me.

My first reaction is to step back, my heart hammering in my chest as the countertop digs into my lower back.

"Edward," I say in warning as he prowls towards me.

"Shh…" He raises a finger his lips, his eyes flitting up to the ceiling, indicating that we're not alone.

He's almost standing right in front of me, and for the life of me I can't decide whether to fight or flee.

I frown in disapproval as his heated stare burns into mine.

"Really?" I ask in exasperation. "It's hardly seven in the morning. Can't we give the games a break for just a moment?"

He smiles with a cocky wink. Arrogant asshole.

"You know, Miss Swan," he says with a gravely voice as he comes to stand right in front of me, careful to keep his chest from pressing against the mess I made on mine. "You make it really _hard_ for me to keep my hands off you."

"You're so crass." I sigh in annoyance at his suggestive words and the reaction my body has to them.

"And you're so beautiful." He sighs as his eyes lower from mine, back to my chest. I start to cover my breasts, but my wrists are quickly caught by his hands and pinned to my sides.

"What's wrong, Miss Swan?" He lifts his eyes that now remind me of the forest outside the window, to look into mine. "I thought you wanted to know more about me?"

I gape at him in confusion. What the hell is he going on about now?

"You should know the nipple is the most obvious erogenous zone on a woman's body." It's not spoken as a question, but he arches an eyebrow in any case.

"Of course I know that," I bite back in mortification.

"Most people think hard-tweaking and biting of the nipple is how you turn a woman's body on," he continues without pause as he eyes my right breast. "Though it has its advantages in the throws…" He lifts his eyes to mine as if to ensure that I'm following. I roll my eyes in return, earning a chuckle. "Foreplay requires a far softer touch." His words are spoken in a reverent whisper.

His gaze falls back to my breast, and I feel my left arm being released. Before I have the chance to move my hand in protest, his thumb ever so gently wipes at the frosting on my breast, heating my pebbled nipple in the process.

I sigh and close my eyes tightly. I'm in so much trouble. Shit.

I hear him sucking his thumb into his mouth before he expels a low groan.

"So enticing." I shiver at the double meaning of his words and pry my eyes open again.

I want to stop him when I notice what he plans to do next, but I can't. If there is one thing this man knows how to do, it's make me forget my inhibitions and resolve. I feel like the freaking rooster on top of the church roof, first spinning in one direction and then in the next, unable to avoid the strong force of the changing winds. Edward is the wind, and I'm always left confused. I think he may have been on to something when he called me bipolar.

I watch him as he lowers his head and then, licks the frosting off my shirt. A single soft lick and I'm squirming. He pulls away slightly and then goes back in without giving me a second to compose myself. He licks again, but this time he rolls his tongue over the spot right above my nipple where there could hardly be any icing left. He closes his mouth around my nipple over the cover of my shirt and bra, and we both hum at the same time.

Guess I will be able to hum this morning, just not the tune that's been stuck in my head since I woke-up, but rather the song nestled deep in my bones. It's a song every woman has in her. It's the song that reaches out to the man that makes her…

"Ugh…" I utter as Edward moves both his hands to the front of my shirt, unfastening and pushing my bra aside beneath the shirt in a steady movement.

His fingers run over my breasts and stop to make slow turns over my nipples.

"It must be a man that designed the front-clasp bra," he mumbles to himself as he keeps his eyes intently focused on his hands.

I squeal when I feel him dropping his hands to my thighs, and before I have a chance to protest, he pops me right onto the edge of the counter as if I weigh nothing.

The nerves between my thighs are tingling so furiously that I crave to close my legs, but Edward wedges himself between them, refusing me the much desired friction. Through the cloud of want smothering me, I contemplate rubbing against him, but I'm stubborn. Besides I want to see what he has in mind. Knowing Edward's wicked mind, I'm sure whatever he has planned will far surpass any ideas of pleasure I might have.

"What do you call these pants?" Edward surprises me with a question that forces me to clear my crazed mind for a moment.

"Yoga pants." I frown down at his head that is bent, curiously inspecting the black pants I pulled on earlier this morning.

'Yoga pants?' he asks, running his hands up my legs and causing my body to shiver. His thumbs dig into my inner thighs just inches away from the very spot craving his touch. "I guess my ongoing theory about your bendiness will be answered finally," he breathes, and then, ever so gently, hooks his left hand under my right knee and props my foot up against the counter. The new position has me sprawled open in front of him like that little frog in my biology lab back in high school.

"Very nice." His eyes are dark, and I practically see the devils playing inside the depths of the green and gold. He runs his hand up my calf to my bent knee, keeping his gaze fixed on mine as his hand descends down the outside of my thigh and hip ever so slowly. We're sharing oxygen as our labored breaths leave our mouths in harsh pants.

My right hand, clamped around the edge of the counter, is quickly pried loose by his nimble fingers. I allow him to raise my hand and swallow deeply when I realize its destination, encased in his firm yet delicate grasp. I know what's happening, but I still shake in shock when he places my hand between my legs.

He waits with baited breath, his hand still covering mine, covering my most sensitive part. I desperately want to press down to alleviate the slowly building tension, but I'm frozen in shock. Shock at what we're doing, shock at how much I want to do it, shock at the fact that it's _this_ man causing me to want to do this.

Edward lifts his hand from mine and pulls the waistband of my pants away from my body. I immediately look down, curious to watch his movements, but he stops, his and keeping the pants pulled away from my hips as an invite. An invite for me to…

My eyes fly back up to his when I realize what he's expecting me to do. The look in his eyes confirms my suspicions. I bite my bottom lip nervously, considering my next move anxiously. He raises his right hand, which has been holding on to my hip without me even noticing, and places it gently over my breast, applying the sweetest pressure to my sensitive nipple.

I groan with my eyes closed, and as if the sound confirms the ultimate shattering of my resolve, I lift my hand from between my legs and push it into my pants and beneath panties. My fingers lay lifeless on my bare lips, unsure and unwilling.

Edward releases the waistband of my pants and places his hand over mine, outside of my clothing, gently rubbing up and down with his palm, urging me to set the pace.

I moan louder when my fingers twitch below his.

"Shh," Edward purrs softly, causing my eyes to open and recognize the fact that there are other people in the house. "You have to be quiet, sugar." His voice is deep and soft, almost unrecognizable in its lust.

I nod, biting the side of my cheek when he once again urges my hand to move with his. I dip my middle finger between my lips and stifle my moans when I discover my swollen clit.

Edward releases a long, rumbling groan when my breath hitches as the much needed friction causes all the blood in my veins to pool at the nerve endings between my legs.

"Sorry," he chuckles softly, realizing that he will have to keep the noises he makes down too.

I mumble something incoherently and feel my thighs tremble under the slow pace we've set between my legs.

"Don't stop," he murmurs as his hand lifts from mine and trails its way towards my right breast, taking it firmly into his palm. I can't stop, even if I want to, even when my brain silently scolds me for being so freaking easy. His gaze is unwavering, focused on mine like I'm some kind of reality show that fascinates him to no end.

I expel a heavy breath when both his hands slowly start rubbing my breasts, the heels of his palms gently rubbing against my nipples, causing an unrelenting friction. My toes curl as my finger turns its soft stroking into small, tight circles around my clit.

"Put your finger in your pussy," Edward whispers scratchily. He licks his lips and applies more pressure to my nipples. "Keep the heel of you palm against your clit."

I find myself nodding with closed eyes as I lower my middle finger and slowly push it into me, keeping the friction against my clit going with the heel of my hand as instructed.

I whimper and shake at the new sensation.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward chokes. I open my eyes and find his head bent, his eyes watching the movement of my hand beneath my pants. I follow his gaze and nearly come when I see what he's watching.

"That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," he says in an almost growl. I feel him shaking his head as his hair softly brushes my cheek.

His one hand leaves my breast and settles between my legs again. We both watch in rapt fascination as his hand moves against mine. He pushes the palm of his hand against the heel of mine, increasing the pressure against my clit and causing me to thrust my hips.

He lifts his head slightly and blocks my view by sucking my nipple into his mouth, softly humming against my chest as our hands work at a frenzied pace.

My whole body is tingling, and I can feel myself steadily approaching the crest of my release.

"What do you feel?" Edward asks against my breast.

My breathing matches his, coming out in desperate spurts, driving me to the edge.

"Everything," I manage to utter, closing my eyes tightly as I allow the familiar sensations to engulf my body.

"How does it feel?" he asks and then licks against my shirt again.

"So good," I moan. That's probably the biggest understatement of my life, but I'm unable to form a coherent sentence as my orgasm slowly starts building from my spine, slowly pushing forward.

He moans against my breast, just as a loud thump from upstairs startles us both.

"Shit," I gasp, trying to pull my hand from my pants. Someone is awake and could be heading downstairs any moment.

"Don't," Edward demands, pushing his hand firmly against mine and trapping my hand in my pants. He lifts his eyes to mine, warning me hotly.

"They could be coming downstairs any moment," I squeak in terror, my eyes probably resembling a teenager's on ecstasy, wide, frightened and out of control.

"They won't." He shakes his head steadily. "Listen to me," he demands, tipping his head to the side, his eyes imploring. "Do you trust me?"

I gape at him, blinking my eyes furiously, trying to gain any form of control.

"In theory," I finally mutter.

"Then don't stop," he says with a slight grin, pushing his hand against mine in emphasis.

We stare at each other for a moment, my ears straining to hear any movement from upstairs, but whoever it was is silent now.

I nod, surprised at how easily I allow myself to be convinced by him.

He winks and then lowers his head to my chest again. Once his mouth touches my other nipple, I'm done, completely forgetting the imminent danger lurking upstairs.

Our hands go back to work between my legs, and before long, I'm back to my previous state of desire.

"Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?" he asks against my collarbone, running his nose against the curve of my neck.

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. Talk like that will have me coming in seconds.

"Are you close?" Edward asks as if he can read my mind.

I nod.

My response sends him back to my breast, softly nudging my nipple with his nose.

I'm a panting, quivering mess. My ears are buzzing from the blood coursing through my veins, and if I'm making noises, I can't hear them.

"This is when a little rough nipple play has its benefits," Edward remarks before closing his lips over my one nipple and gently biting down.

I almost cry out as my body jolts at the pleasurable sting.

He licks it all better, and then moves to the other nipple, sucking it roughly into his mouth. I can't imagine that the material of my shirt tastes good, but if it doesn't, Edward shows no signs of reluctance.

My hand between my legs is moving at a desperate pace, and just when I think I can't stand anymore, Edward shoves his hand into my pants. I want to shout out in pleasure when his middle finger pushes beneath my hand roughly, coating it in my excitement as he passes over my clit and then pushes into me. Both our fingers are now moving in and out, and I bite down on my lip to stop from crying out my rapture.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he pants against my chest, sporadically licking at my nipples. "I'm breaking the rules."

"I don't care." My reply comes out in a moan as he pushes against my clit. I want to be shocked at the fact that Edward has a part of his body inside of mine, but the pressure is so overwhelmingly wonderful that I forget about anything else.

"Then show me," he grumbles as his finger curls upwards and his mouth clamps down on my nipple.

It's there, and it's everywhere. The light, the tingling, the big O. My body convulses aggressively as my orgasm shatters each cell in my body.

My lips part in a silent scream as it crests, and, just as the sound threatens to explode from me, I drop my head to Edward's shoulder and bite down.

"Fuck, fuck," Edward moans as I rock and shake against our hands, biting into the flesh where his shoulder and neck meets. "I want to fuck you so –" he pushes his finger deeper, "fucking –" he pulls out and pushes in again, "hard."

I bite down even harder on his shoulder, the sensations of his words and his finger turning me inside out.

He rubs and strokes softly until every last tingling sensation slowly leaves my body, my legs twitching at his sides.

"Shit," I breathe against his neck once the euphoria slowly subsides, leaving my body limp and spent against his. I drop my leg as Edward slowly extricates our hands from my pants.

"That was intense," he breathes next to my ear, slowly rubbing both his hands up and down my thighs, relieving the aches in my muscles gently.

I nod, unable to speak, still spent. I lick the spot where my teeth marks taint his skin. I lick it better just like he did.

His body shudders against mine before he gently pulls away, raising his hands to my arms, rubbing them just as painstakingly thoroughly.

We stare at each other for unspoken seconds. His eyes are trying to convey something to me that I don't understand. I find myself frowning, unable to decipher the meaning behind it.

With a sigh, Edward drops his gaze from mine and then chuckles. I look at my chest, where he's once again staring, and see the wet circles caused by his mouth on my shirt.

"Better cover that up," he says with a final chuckle, before stepping away from me. I stare after him in confusion, my mind still slow to grasp simple sentences. I've never had an orgasm shake me into stupidity. I push myself off the counter and struggle to balance on my shaking legs. Jeez.

Edward returns moments later with an apron in his hands. I take it from him, laughing softly at his ingenious plan. I pull it over my head, keeping my eyes lowered to his feet, feigning concentration as I tie it behind my back.

I feel rather than see Edward leaning past me. When he returns to his spot, I finally muster the courage to look up at him. I gasp when I see his finger that was inside of me moments ago, now covered in cream cheese frosting, disappear into his mouth.

He closes his eyes and moans around the finger.

"Delicious," he mutters as he pulls the finger from his mouth with a resounding pop, waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"That's disgusting." I cringe.

"I beg to differ," he replies with a wink and his trademark cocky smirk. "Seems like the frosting didn't win after all." I feel my lips pull into a disapproving line at his reference to his earlier comment.

"Are you suggesting you won?" I laugh sarcastically.

He shrugs, the smirk still firmly planted on his lips.

He is so infuriating.

"I beg to differ." I throw his words back at him and pointedly lower my eyes to the crotch of his pants, where his penis seems to be fighting a losing battle against the confines of his jeans.

I chuckle when Edward's ears tinge red. _Now_ he chooses to be embarrassed?

I turn and lift some of the frosting from the cake with the same finger that did naughty things earlier.

I pop the finger in my mouth, hearing Edward's breath hitch. I want to gag from the disgusting taste of the delicious frosting mingled with – me – but I keep my face neutral and moan around my finger. I will never understand how men can like that. I release my finger with a victorious pop and turn to find Edward staring at me, his mouth slightly agape, his breathing heavy.

"Fuck," he mumbles and unceremoniously strokes his hand over his hard-on. The movement is erotic, but I keep my cool. Two can play this game, sucker.

"Morning lovebirds." Emmett's voice bellows from behind Edward, catching us both off guard. Edward pulls his hand from his crotch at the speed of light and spins around in surprise.

"Morning, Emmett," I say with a giggle, delighted at the interruption. "Rose." I nod at the blond beauty as she steps out from behind Emmett's imposing form, receiving a nod from her in reply.

"Something smells like –" Don't say sex, don't say sex. I chant anxiously, shifting my eyes to Edward, who still seems to be lodged in the same position in shock. "Cake."

"Carrot cake," Alice chants as she skips into the kitchen with Jasper in tow. I smile tightly, trying to hide my relief. My eyes fall on Rosalie who's watching Edward and me suspiciously. She knows. I know she knows. A woman's intuition is a dangerous gift. Her eyes narrow when they fall on mine. What can I do? I'm certainly not going to have her stare me down, so I arch and eyebrow and shrug.

Alice pulls me away from the silent interaction by throwing her arms around my neck in a hug.

"I love you," she cheerfully declares.

"You love my carrot cake," I point out with a laugh as she untangles herself from me.

"I don't like carrot cake." I hear Rosalie comment coldly.

"Why not?" Emmett asks in horror, causing me to snicker.

"It's carrots in a cake." She shrugs. "I don't like things pretending to be something they're not."

In the meantime, Edward has slowly moved from his position, sneakily trying to escape the room unseen. He's standing behind Rosalie when she makes her final statement. He frowns at the back of her head, catching on to the double meaning of her words which has left everyone in awkward silence.

"I like carrot cake," he declares and raises his eyes to mine with a wink.

"You would," Rosalie mumbles, but I can't take my eyes from Edward as he rolls his dramatically.

He indicates with a nod of his head that he's heading upstairs, probably to take a shower. I nod and almost burst out laughing when Edward runs full on into my father as he rounds the corner.

"Shit, sorry, Chief Swan," he mumbles as he jumps back. My father eyes him skeptically. Edward runs his hand through his hair anxiously, expelling a nervous laugh. "I'm just – I'll be – never mind," he says with another nervous laugh, stepping around Charlie and disappearing around the corner.

Charlie stares after him for a second, shakes his head in confusion and then steps into the kitchen.

"What's up with that boy?" he grumbles as he greets everyone standing around. He plants a kiss on my forehead and gives me a pat on my shoulder. "Morning, Bells."

"Something is definitely _up_." Jasper snickers as Charlie starts to scavenge for coffee before I can reply. The double meaning is not lost on me. I give Jasper a warning glance as I feel my cheeks heat. Did everyone notice Edward's boner? Everyone except Emmett of course.

I turn my attention back to Rosalie, ready to give her the stink eye for her earlier comment, and find my mother standing behind her, her eyes moving from Jasper to me suspiciously. Now she knows too. Freaking great. Like I said earlier, a woman's intuition is a dangerous gift.

She smiles at me knowingly, and I blush – hard.

"Who's helping me with breakfast?" she announces as she steps into the kitchen. I sigh in relief.

Everyone starts to hustle and bustle as Renee shouts out orders. I turn my back to them and stare out the kitchen window. It's overcast again, the sun having retreated back into its hiding place, like it never intended to make its presence known. It just disappeared, like it was all a ruse or a ploy, getting your hopes up for nothing.

The guilt about the ever-looming lie I'm living resurfaces. It's always there, clouding my sunny day, forcing me to remind myself that none of this is real.

xoxo

It's night-time, and everyone is heading to bed after the long day. I sit on the edge of the double bed in the room Edward and I share. He's in the shower, only a door away from me. My mind wanders to the last time I found myself in this position, and then in various other positions against the shower wall. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

Today was a long day. The men spent most of their time at the river, not too far from the cabin. Charlie wanted to fish, and the boys wanted to learn. I spent most of my day reading and avoiding Alice's questions. How do I explain to her that my plan has worked out perfectly with only one snag? I want to screw the target.

Dinner was grilled fish, not surprisingly. Emmett couldn't stop boasting about the fact that he caught two, whereas Charlie, Jasper and Edward caught none. Charlie's only response was a shrug of the shoulders and a grumble attributing Emmett's catch as beginner's luck. Emmett didn't mind though, nothing could damper that boy's spirits. I like that about him. I resent him for it too.

I was left pondering everything that happened in the kitchen this morning. Things are progressing a lot faster than I ever imagined they would. Shit, I hardly expected them to progress at all. The very last thing on my mind when I entered this arrangement was that Edward and I would be unable to keep our hands to ourselves. I've always been proud of the fact that I could remain level headed no matter what the situation. I was so, so very wrong. And now? Now I have everything I wanted when I first approached Edward, and so much more. And it's the so-much-more part that has me reeling. I can't allow this to go any further when all of it is based on a one-sided lie.

I know I'll lose the opportunity to edit the book if I tell Edward the truth, but the thought of allowing this physical attraction to continue with a lie of such magnitude is something I can't find peace with.

I hear the water turn off from inside the bathroom and the distinct sound of a shower door being opened. I take a deep breath, knowing that I'll have to face him. Knowing that I'll have to come clean sooner rather than later.

My thoughts are interrupted when Edward opens the bathroom door, entering the dimly lit room with only a towel around his waist.

He certainly isn't going to make this easier on me looking like that.

Beads of water run down his perfectly defined pecks from where it's dripping from his wet hair. I allow my eyes to journey down his sculpted abs to where his happy-trail, nestled between that perfect V, disappears into the towel hanging low on his hips. He's so beautiful.

"Yeah, I know you want a piece of this," Edward purrs, causing me to lift my eyes to his. His mouth is pulled into a cocky grin, his eyes alight with mirth. Asshole.

I shrug, feigning indifference. He chuckles. He knows it's a lie.

"Your dad is really serious about fishing." He changes the subject and walks over to the closet where I unpacked his suitcase earlier today. I follow the movement of his butt wrapped in the towel. He gave me a sneak peak of its magnificence a couple of days ago. It's a really, really nice butt. "Thanks for this." He nods at the folded shirts and pants. I nod, trying to hide the blush caused by the memory of sniffing his shirts before I delicately unpacked them.

"Charlie thinks fishing is a real sport," I comment as I follow the lines of his toned back. I'm practically salivating at the mouth as my eyes focus on the two small dents on his lower back. That towel is really hanging on for dear life, I note.

"After today," Edward says with a chuckle, pulling his drawstring pants from a neatly stacked pile and turning towards me, "I tend to agree."

I laugh softly, knowing how tiring it can be when you fish with Charlie. He's a perfectionist.

In a surprising move, Edward flicks his wrist, causing the towel to fall to the floor. He's facing me, completely naked. I swallow thickly as I fight to keep my eyes on his. I remember what Edward looks like down_ there._ If I want to keep my legs closed around this man and my mind clear, I dare not take a peak.

He arches an eyebrow at me in challenge. I deliberately lift a hand to my mouth and fake a yawn, which causes Edward to throw his head back and laugh.

"You really are something else, Miss Swan," he says with a shake of his head, making no move to cover himself.

"You're really nothing out of the ordinary, Mr. Cullen." I know this game. He should know by now that I always win this game. Remember when I told you that I was getting good at lying. Well, I really wasn't lying when I said that – ironic, I know.

"Who are you trying to convince?" He smirks and bends to pull on his pants, keeping his eyes on mine.

"You'll never know, will you?" I reply saucily. If I thought Edward would be less of a threat with his pants on, I was wrong. He looks just as sinfully gorgeous.

"I have my ways to find out." His voice has taken on the same deep rumbling of earlier this morning.

"Are you referring to this morning?" He nods. "All you were able to pull from me this morning was an orgasm, Edward. No deep, underlying secrets."

"Is that a challenge, Bella?" Edward smiles darkly, slowly moving closer to me.

"No, Edward. It's only the truth." I shake my head.

"You're just impossible to please, aren't you?" He sighs in exasperation and stops a safe distance away from me.

"Do you want to please me?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.

He shrugs.

"Then answer my question," I respond.

"I didn't know you asked one," he replies without blinking, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"I didn't." I shake my head. "But I do believe you owe me one."

Edward's features light up with realization.

"After this morning, I probably owe you two," he drawls confidently and falls down on the bed beside me, lying on his back, his face covered with his arms.

I have to turn to face him and take the opportunity to enjoy the taut muscles of his arms as he wipes his eyes. Edward is tired. But there will be no sleeping until I have my answer.

"What is the worst thing anyone has ever done to you?" Edward's hands stops mid-wipe, and his body tenses. I need to know the answer to this question before I decide on whether I'm going to tell Edward the truth. It all depends on his response.

He finally drops his hands from his face and stares up at the ceiling pensively.

"My dad lied to me about something for a big part of my life," he answers softly, the humor and arrogance for once absent from his voice. It's replaced by an emotion I never thought I'd hear from him. Bitterness. It's a sound so familiar to me, because I've mastered the emotion. I'm surprised to find how much I hate hearing it in his voice. It doesn't suit him at all, and for a split second, I regret asking.

"About what?" I ask warily, afraid of his response.

He shakes his head and then drops his eyes to mine. "No offense, but hardly anyone knows this about me, and it's not something I feel like sharing with you." His words sting, but I can't blame him. It's obviously still a sore point, and just because of the rules of our little game, it does not grant me full access to his heart's deepest secrets.

I nod.

"Have you forgiven him?" I ask softly, keeping my eyes on his.

"Is this your second question?" he asks wearily.

I nod again.

"Yes. But our relationship has suffered. I don't trust him anymore." His voice is now vacant of any emotion. I don't know what his father lied about, but it must have been something really big to affect Edward this profoundly. It's written all over the lines in his face that I never noticed before now.

I swallow hard.

"Are we done?" I hope not, I respond silently to his question.

I nod.

"Then come here." He beckons me closer with a curl of his finger. I react instantly and move towards his body. Edward reaches for me and pulls me to his side, forcing me to snuggle against his chest.

We are silent as we lay there, each one lost in our own thoughts. Edward probably in thoughts of his father. Me, in thoughts of the lie I've told, and the truth that will reveal itself soon.

Edward's arms release me, and as I'm about to protest, I feel the covers being pulled over us, cocooning us in warmth.

I remain awake even as his breathing turns shallow.

One thing is certain after what he told me tonight. I will have to tell him the truth, and nothing will ever be the same after that.

xoxo

**Naughty little chapter, isn't it?**

**What did you think? Are things progressing as much as you would like them to?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**With love...**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	22. The Present

**I'm so freaking sorry for making you guys wait FOREVER for this update, but real life can be demanding and unfortunately, I write when I have time – which I didn't have a lot of in July.**

**I promise I will never abandon this story without completing it first – I'm not an asshole. : )**

**A huge thank you to the two wonderful ladies from PTB who sit through countless grammatical errors, effing commas en m-dashes to name but a few of my flaws, and still make the time to be encouraging and kind about it! Adt216 and Pain Jane – **_**julle is befok**_**!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**-The Present-**

"What are you doing?" I ask with a frown as Edward pushes his hand into the back pocket of my jeans and rather unceremoniously squeezes my ass.

"I'm fondling my girlfriend's ass." He shrugs, giving me a sideways wink.

"In front of my parents," I deadpan, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Exactly," he chuckles, pulling me firmly to his one-armed hug.

"It's hardly appropriate," I sigh, giving up on my struggle.

"What we did yesterday morning was _hardly appropriate_," he counters with another pinch to my ass cheek.

I narrow my eyes at him, but struggle to keep the smile pulling at my lips from stretching into a full-on grin. He notices. He always notices.

We're standing on the edge of a cliff a little over a mile away from the cabin. Jasper had us all wake up at the crack of dawn, declaring that we need to get to the look-out before the storm predicted by the weather service approaches. At first, I was reluctant. I had no desire to trek through the wet, cold woods on a Sunday morning when most people got to sleep in, but now – now that I'm standing here, looking out on a magnificent sight of rolling hills, miles and miles of forest, and the sound of a tumbling waterfall in the distance – I can't say I'm sorry. The view is breathtaking.

"No one was around yesterday morning," I point out and sigh in resignation. It's obvious his hand is going nowhere, and if I'm completely honest, I can't say I mind _that_ much. Everything Edward does, whether it's deliberately sensual or not, has my body in a frenzy. It's a feeling I've grown accustomed to and one I know I will loose sooner or later. Sooner in this case, because today is the day I'll tell him the truth.

"A shame really," Edward murmurs against my neck.

"Are you a bit of an exhibitionist, Edward?" I turn my head towards him in mock surprise.

His eyes are twinkling against the backdrop of the green forest. If I ever thought Edward Cullen was beautiful, nothing could compare to the way he looks right now. I swallow thickly, but keep my eyes on his playful expression, trying hard not to look at his sexy mouth. I will kiss that mouth before he walks out of my life. Guess that will have to be today then, since I have no idea how long Edward will stick around after I drop the bombshell.

Just proud of the magnificent way you came all over my hand. Someone should have been around to witness my triumph." He waggles his eyebrows at me, and just like that, I remember why it's so easy to despise him. So arrogant. So hot.

"You're a pig." I snort and roll my eyes at myself.

Edward laughs at the irony. I retaliate by pushing my hand that was resting on his hip into the back pocket of his jeans and pinch his ass harshly.

He yelps. I grin devilishly. Charlie mumbles disapprovingly behind us.

I will never admit how good his ass feels in my hand. Is there anything about this man that is not perfect? Oh yes, he's not mine, and most certainly never will be after today.

"I would like that firm grip a little more to the front, sugar," Edward drawls softly, being mindful of the fact that we are, in fact, not alone.

"One can dream," I respond dryly.

"Do you dream of touching my cock, then?" he counters quickly. He's trying to be playful, but his voice is thick and husky, betraying his desire.

"I was referring to you." I keep my voice unimpressed, but my heart is practically beating out of my chest. That familiar tingle between my legs makes its reappearance.

"Oh, I touch my cock more than enough, thank you." He's being deliberately ignorant, which irritates and excites me.

"You've already said as much." I smirk, struggling to keep my hand motionless in the pocket of his jeans. I want to rub and squeeze and touch…

"Edward," Jasper calls from beside us. "Come check this out."

I'm pulled from my naughty thoughts as Edward nods and removes his hand from my ass. He pulls my head towards him and plants a playful kiss on the side of my mouth. His lips smack at the impact and catch me off guard. He winks and then he's gone.

I sigh heavily, watching his retracting form. I hate and love the fact that I can't control myself around him.

My eyes drift back to the scenery in front of me, and for a long moment I'm caught up in the blissful silence surrounding us.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" I'm not startled by Alice's voice beside me at all. I knew she would approach me soon enough.

"Yes." I nod, keeping my eyes focused in front of me.

"Why?" Once again, unsurprising.

"It feels wrong." I shrug.

"Have you guys…you know?" I turn my gaze to Alice and shake my head slightly in response before I look away again. "But you will?"

"If I don't tell him," I admit.

"Would it be so bad?"

"Would what be so bad?" I frown and look at her again.

"Sleeping with him?" Oh.

"That's not why I'm telling him," I explain, giving her a small smile. Sleeping with Edward would be bad in every possible way, but not in the way she thinks. It would be bad for the control I used to pride myself on. It would be bad for my professional career. It would be bad for every wall I was ever able to erect.

None of those reasons are relevant anymore, though. My control is shot. We've passed the boundaries of professionalism many days ago. My walls are already tumbling down. And…I want it. I want him. But not like this.

"Then why?" Alice speaks, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Because I'm not _that_ girl, Ali," I sigh heavily. "I'm many things – I'm a bitch, I'm a –"

"Lover and a child and a mother?" Alice finishes my sentence with a short giggle, obviously trying to alleviate some of the building tension. I shake my head at her with an exasperated smile.

"I can't sleep with him with this lie between us," I finish and turn my head forward again.

"Because it would be more than sex?" she summarizes correctly.

I nod. She pats my back. I drop my head and sigh.

"It will be for me," I admit.

"Are you in love with him?" she persists.

"No." I shake my head vehemently. "I just haven't been with anyone since Jake. I don't know how casual sex works, and I just don't think I'm built that way."

"If you tell him, you'll loose the book," Alice points out the obvious. "He'll never talk to you again." _Right on the money little one_, I think sarcastically as my chest constricts at her words. "Is that what you want?"

"No," I answer steadily. "But I'll survive."

"Will you?" Her voice is soft but knowing. "This time?"

I turn to frown at her. What is she getting at?

"I always land on my feet," I defend a little too passionately. _The lady doth protest too much,_ I ponder my response bitterly.

"I wish there was another way." Her voice takes on a sad, dreamy quality. "I like him."

"There's no other way," I reply, fighting to keep my emotions at bay. I stare blankly at the sight in front of me. I notice dark clouds rolling in from the far right. The calm before the storm – in more ways than one.

xoxo

"We should be heading back," Jasper announces as we pack the last of our empty plates and glasses into the cooler we dragged along to the look-out.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Emmett sighs, dropping his head lazily on Rosalie's shoulder. I don't blame him. The last thing I want to do now is move from my spot against the rock.

"I can't carry you down," Rose warns, patting his tummy playfully.

I smile at the exchange and drop my eyes to my hands that are folded in my lap. I notice Edward's hand sliding onto my thigh, stroking it gently. I lift my gaze and find him staring off into the distance. The fact that he would do something so affectionate without thought or calculation has my insides protesting against my decision. I cover his hand with mine and entwine our fingers. His hand stills as his head turns to mine. His thoughts still seem faraway as he stares at me pensively, his thumb slowly stroking the back of my hand. He drops his head in a surprising move and once again plants a kiss on the side of my mouth, engulfing me in his delicious scent.

This time, it's not playful. This time, it's soft and sweet and seems to drag out forever. His lips are impossibly gentle, and I feel myself melting into its warmth. He pulls away slightly, and I'm startled at the storm raging in his eyes. Moving without thinking, I raise my other hand and pull his head down to mine before I plant my mouth firmly against his. He's only startled for a second, then I feel his lips return the pressure of mine. His hand clenches in my lap as he moves his mouth slightly and pulls my bottom lip between his. It's needy and liquid heat, and I'm dying inside for this man.

"Enough of that you two." I jump as Renee's voice chimes playfully through the bubble we've created. We pull away from each other, but not quite enough for it to be considered proper. I'm lost in the movement of Edward's tongue as he licks his lips languidly.

"Are you coming?" I hear Rosalie's annoyed voice next.

"Not yet, but soon," Edward responds with a sly smirk. I'm not sure whether I'm the only one that caught onto the double meaning of his words, but I can't find myself to care. His breath, fanning my face as he speaks, has me under some kind of voodoo spell. I want to lick and suck and touch all of him. I want it so much that I almost forget…almost.

"Well, don't stay up here too long," Charlie warns gruffly. "The storm is less than an hour away."

"We'll be down soon, Dad." I finally pull my gaze from Edward's and smile reassuring at Charlie. He seems uncomfortable, and I fight the urge to chuckle. Charlie has never been good with affection in any form. I'm sure he's just dying to get away before he sees something he doesn't want to.

"We're going to pack when we get to the cabin," Alice pipes in chirpily. "If you guys aren't back by the time we're done, we'll just see you in Seattle, okay?"

I nod, giving her a thankful smile. The last thing I need is for my parents to be witness to the drama that's about to unfold. I know I'll have to explain to them why Edward won't be around the last week of their visit. Telling the truth to Edward has overshadowed the truth I'll have to tell my parents. They'll understand. I should have known that from the start.

I see Rosalie narrow her eyes at me as Emmett waggles his eyebrows at Edward before they turn to make their way back.

We're alone. I feel my earlier conviction and bravery leak from my bones. I swallow thickly and nervously turn my gaze back to Edward's.

He's watching me intently. His eyes slowly roaming my face, from my eyes to my burning cheeks to my mouth. I swallow again.

"We need to talk," I finally manage to force out the words.

"That's the last think I want to do," he mumbles softly, his eyes now solely focused on my mouth.

"Well, I –"

"Unless you want to talk dirty?" He raises his eyes to mine as his mouth turns up into a wicked grin.

"No, I don't –"

"What a pity," he interrupts me again as he swiftly pulls me closer to him until I'm straddling him. I sit stiffly in his lap, refusing to meet his gaze, refusing to acknowledge the energy snapping and snarling between our bodies.

"Edward, we can't –"

"You're driving me crazy," he interrupts me once again, and I can feel the lust seeping into my demeanor as he drops his head to the crook of my neck, planting open-mouthed kisses wherever he finds exposed skin. "And that kiss?" He groans as I whimper when he runs his tongue over the shell of my ear. "Fuck, Bella."

I feel my hips roll against his and sigh heavily as my core makes contact with his hardness.

"Don't interrupt me again," I whimper as he pulls my hips even firmer against his, forcing the pace of their rotation.

"Don't stop," he groans as his hips thrust desperately against mine, his tongue lapping at my skin right below my ear. Sensory overload.

The frenzy is building again, and I know I'll have to stop him now, before it's too late.

"I have to tell you something," I manage to utter as Edward palms my ass and pushes me against him harshly.

"Not now," he growls before biting at my collarbone.

"Now," I respond stubbornly but dig my hands into his hair in contradiction.

We're writhing against each other, and I don't think I've ever enjoyed dry humping this much in my life.

I pull at his hair and force him to lift his head. His eyes are dark slits as he stares back at me with hooded lids. His breath is leaving his chest in sharp pants. His hands are flexing on my ass, dragging me against him without pause.

"We have to stop," I tell him in a voice that wouldn't convince even me.

"I disagree," he moans as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

I look down as his hands moves to the front of my jeans, aiming to loosen the top button. I notice a wet spot on his jeans where the top of his penis is pressing powerfully against the material.

The fog blanketing my common sense clears immediately. We need to stop.

"No." I jerk my hips away from his hands and push against his shoulders to get up from his lap.

"What –" Edward looks up at me in dazed confusion as I shakily find my feet. "Where are you going?"

"We have to talk." I'm starting to sound like a broken record as I frantically straighten out my shirt.

"About what?" His hands are still lying limply at his sides, as if his body and brain are not on the same page yet. His hair is disheveled from my hands tugging at it. His shirt is a rumpled mess against his torso. His jeans are straining, and that wet spot is still staring at me accusingly. Cock-tease.

"I have to tell you something," I remind him as he finally sits up straighter and runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Then tell me already and get the fuck back over here," he snaps.

"It's about the arrangement." I square my shoulders and take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Ugh, Bella." He sighs in exasperation. "I'm so fucking sick of talking about this arrangement. I mean honestly," he continues, "what the fuck else can be said. We've beaten this thing to shit. We've talked about every last fucking thing. I don't want to talk about –"

"It's all a lie," I blurt out before I can stop myself, effectively putting an end to his rant. His head snaps back as his mouth drops open slightly.

Silence. Long, grueling, intense silence.

Nothing is said. We only stare. My heart is pacing at a frantic speed; my palms are clammy, my breath caught in my chest.

"What?" he finally speaks, and I'm taken aback by the hard tone in his voice.

I drop my eyes from his and shuffle my feet nervously. Shit – I don't know how to tell him this.

"No." He startles me, and I lift my eyes again. His face is an emotionless mask, but I can feel the anger rolling off him in waves. "You don't get to be all shy and unsure now."

"I lied," I say in a voice much higher than I intended, and clear my throat. "About all of it."

"Be." He stands. "More." He takes an intimidating step closer to me. "Specific."

I blink a couple of times, trying to find the words.

"I lied about your book," I finally admit, and for some ridiculously unfair reason, I feel lighter after saying it. I feel free. I chance a glance in Edward's direction, and then I feel like shit. I feel defeated. He's going to hate me.

"My book?" His voice is eerily calm. It freaks me out completely.

"I wasn't the one to pimp it to Aro." My words come out in a haste. "Jessica did. I found out. I was pissed. I wanted in. I'd read your manuscript, and I was angry because she beat me to it. My parents called. I freaked out. Alice – no wait –" I interrupt myself. "_I_ came up with the idea to get closer to you. To subtly convince you to pick me." I squeeze my eyes closed and take a shaky breath. "I wanted in," I repeat myself pathetically but keep my eyes closed. I can't find it in me to look at him. I hate myself, but I'm sure he hates me even more.

At least I got my kiss.

After a long and painful silence, I finally open my eyes. Edward hasn't said a word, and for a split second, I panic that he may have walked away. But he didn't. He's standing rooted in the same spot, his hand rubbing his brow vigorously, his head dropped down. His shoulders are sagged, and I feel even worse for causing him to look so…tired.

"I'm sor –"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Edward suddenly asks, dropping his hand and meeting my eyes. His face is still emotionless, but his eyes are a whirlwind of emotion. It stuns me into silence.

My mouth opens and closes a couple of times, willing to speak but unable to form the words.

"I didn't want to lie anymore," I answer feebly.

"No." Edward shakes his head and laughs sardonically. "I already know about the lie, Bella. I want to know, _why _are you telling me this, _now_?"

A high pitched humming fills my ears. My heart stills in my chest. My mouth turns completely dry. I must be imagining this. There is no way on earth that Edward just told me he knows about all this. No way.

"What?" I squeak.

"I know," he deadpans, and just like that, everything I thought I knew twists and contorts into nothingness.

"How?" I'm shocked at the steadiness of my voice, at the sudden sureness of my thoughts, at the strength in my limbs as they square out.

"Jessica beat you to it, Bella." He sounds exasperated. "She told me about everything the very first day your parents arrived."

"Jessica told you?" I'm starting to sound like an echo, but somehow, repeating Edward's words makes it more real.

"She told me she pitched the book to Aro. She told me you asked Aro to keep it quiet, that I'm private or some shit like that. She said you stole the book right from under her." He stops, runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"You knew all along and you said nothing." It's not a question but rather an observation.

"Yes."

"Why?" I can feel the hysteria building in the pit of my stomach.

He shrugs – his lips are tight, his eyes hard. Everything about the way he's looking at me now contradicts the heat and passion of moments ago. I want to drop my eyes to the wet spot on his jeans to remind myself that it even happened – to pull me from this alternate universe we now entered, but I don't.

"I feel like such an idiot." There's no stopping it now. The fury is building, and no matter how hard I try, there's no way I'll be able to keep it at bay. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" I shout, hearing the hills around me rudely echoing the words back to us, making it real – making it sink in.

Edward is staring at me tight jawed, his eyes conveying nothing.

"I can't believe you said nothing," I seethed, moving forward to poke him in the chest. "I can't believe you lied to me like that."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Edward finally snaps. "I'm not the one that started this fucking mess."

"You sure as hell had no problem finishing it." I feel betrayed and sad, and like a fucking hypocrite.

"You fucking lied first." Edward's voice rises in volume. We're almost full on shouting at each other now.

"Are we in kindergarten now, Edward?" I laugh hollowly. "The fact of the matter is, regardless of who told the first lie, we both followed through."

Our breathing is heavy as we stare daggers at each other, neither one willing to budge.

"You're a liar just like me. How does that feel?" I challenge bitterly.

"I'm _nothing _like you," Edward retorts flatly.

"You're right." I nod. "Do you know why?"

He doesn't respond.

"Because I had the fucking balls to tell you the truth before this –" I wave my hand between the two of us – "went any further. Before one of us got hurt. Before we _fucked_." I spit the last word like it's poison.

"Oh, how noble." Edward laughs and shakes his head, causing my anger to spike and then boil down to a low simmer. "You think just because you had the sudden urge to come clean, that it somehow makes you a better person?"

I arch an eyebrow in response. Why, yes – yes I do.

"You were lying to me, to your parents." He laughs again. I want to hit him. "I didn't actually lie. I just left you to twist yourself further into the web you've spun."

"Why bother?" I throw my hands in the air. "Why even bother, unless you –" I stop. I blink. I gasp.

Something isn't making sense. Something about the fact that he didn't come clean before doesn't make one damn bit of sense. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my." I don't even finish my sentence as bile suddenly rise in my throat. "I can't believe it."

Edward stares at me silently, but I can see he knows I've figured it all out.

"So that's it, isn't it?" I feel my throat constrict in pain. "You were going to teach the boss a lesson, weren't you?" Edward at least has the decency to look bashful.

He closes his eyes, and I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows thickly.

I raise my hands and start a slow clap, the sound reverberating through the hilltops. Edward's eyes snap open at the noise and stare at me in horrified confusion.

"Bravo, Mr. Cullen." Somehow, without my permission, tears have escaped from my eyes and are making a slow descent down my cheeks. I ignore them.

"Bella –"

"It would appear as if the teacher has become the student." I fight to hold it together. I will not break down in front of him. I will not allow him to see how much this hurts.

"It started out that way." He ignores my last words. "But everything changed –"

"Don't." I shake my head forcefully and raise a hand to silence him. "I can't even look at you right now." I take a step back, trying to put distance between us.

My foot catches, and I fall. I'm over the cliff, and my breath whooshes from my lungs.

"Bella!" I hear Edward cry from far above me. I'm falling, and then everything goes black.

No, just kidding. I don't actually fall over the cliff, although that might be a better ending to all this shit. I simply fall on my ass – hard.

"Shit, Bella." Edward starts towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Don't come near me," I cry out in mortification, struggling to push myself back onto my feet. It feels like I broke my ass – and my ego. A sob escapes my lips as I rub my chafed hands against my thighs, my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Don't cry." His voice sounds pained and desperate.

"Don't pretend to care," I reply flatly and turn to walk away.

"Bella," he calls meekly behind me, causing my step to falter. I remain standing with my back to him, taking a deep breath to gather myself.

"When you told me about your dad last night, I felt like complete shit," I speak without turning around. "It was the final motivation I needed to come clean." I turn. I swallow. Edward looks crestfallen. I'm glad. "Now, I can't help but wonder." His eyes are smoldering into mine. I ignore their pull. "You said you forgave him for his lie, but I can't help but wonder whether the strain in your relationship is your fault." He frowns. I nod. "You're punishing him too, aren't you? You're teaching him a lesson too, right?" I see his face crumble; his shoulders fall. It breaks my heart, but not enough to stay. I walk away as thunder bellows in the distance. I pick up my pace. I'll avoid being engulfed in at least one storm today.

xoxo

"Great," I mumble as I push the cabin door closed behind me with a shaky hand. Everyone has left, which leaves me in a very precarious position. We came with Edward's car. I fleetingly consider the possibility of calling a cab, but I hardly doubt that there's a taxi service that operates so far away in the Washington woodlands, and with the storm coming… I peak out through the window beside the front door and see the dark clouds rolling in steadily.

I'll have to wait for Edward.

The thought makes my stomach clench in trepidation. I'm done crying. I've been crying all the way down the hill, sobbing relentlessly until my throat felt raw. I cried about everything. I cried about being betrayed by Edward. I cried over being betrayed by Jacob, something I haven't done in years. I cried because ultimately, my ego has been bruised, possibly beyond repair this time.

Standing inside the foyer, seeing small drops of rain hitting against the windowpane, I just feel really, really alone. I push back another wave of tears and sniff rather unladylike. Alone and angry.

I pace for a few moments, running the course of our conversation over and over in my head. He _wanted_ to humiliate me. He _wanted_ to hurt me. I may have lied, but I didn't intend to hurt him. I intended to further my career and, ultimately, his. I was being deceitful, yes. But, I wasn't being cruel. No, that's all on him.

I frown as I recall his words. _ It started out that way, but everything changed_. What changed? I pull at my hair in frustration. Why did I have to interrupt him? I want to know what the hell changed. What the hell he meant. And now, I never will. I know my parting words hit home, and I strongly doubt he'll ever forgive me for that.

Do I want him to forgive me? I laugh bitterly as I make my way upstairs.

I start throwing my clothes haphazardly into my suitcase. I hate him. I hate him for making me feel this way. For making me want him. For making me feel like a fucking fool for the second time in my life.

Who cares if he never forgives me? I sure as hell will never forgive him that.

I'm done.

Once my suitcase is packed, I strain to hear whether Edward has come into the cabin, but the place is completely silent apart from the heavy beating of my heart in my ears. I rub at my eyes. I'm exhausted.

I decide to lie down on top of the covers of the bed, pulling my legs up to my chest and wincing at the pain in my back caused by my earlier fall. For a brief second I worry about where Edward is as yet another bolt of lightning flashes behind the drawn curtains. And then, within mere moments, I fall asleep.

xoxo

I jump as a sudden flash of lightning reverberates through the cabin.

"Shit," I mumble as I sit up and wipe at my sleepy eyes. The room has fallen completely dark. How long have I been asleep? I frown as I reach for my cell phone to check the time.

19:30.

"Shit," I mumble again, frowning at the bright digits, blinking profusely to try and make sense of my surroundings. I've been sleeping for hours.

Edward.

"Edward!" I call as I suddenly jump off the bed. Where the hell is he? I stumble down the dark corridor, grabbing onto the staircase railing as I make my way downstairs frantically.

"Edward!" I shout again, spinning around in my spot at the foot of the stairs. The cabin is completely dark and silent. Wherever Edward is, it's not here.

I run to the front door, throwing it open and gasping as a gush of wind and rain assaults me. I blink into the darkness. His car is still here. I turn back into the cabin, using all my force to push the door shut behind me against the resistance caused by the howling wind.

"Edward!" I call one last time, desperate to hear his response. He can't still be out there. Surely he wouldn't still be out there in this weather. Maybe he fell and hit his head against something on the way back? He could be lying dead somewhere. I feel myself starting to hyperventilate as every dreadful scene flashes in my mind.

I run back to our room on shaky legs in search of my cell phone I dropped there.

"Please be okay, please be okay," I chant under my breath as I press the speed dial to Alice.

"Hey, Bells." She singsongs. "Is everything all right?"

"Have you heard anything from Edward?" I ask in panic, my voice breaking.

"No," she answers slowly. "Isn't he there with you?" I stare blankly in the distance, barely hearing her voice. He hasn't called them. He hasn't taken a cab to Seattle. He's still out there.

"Alice, I don't know where he is," I ramble. "We had a fight and I left him on top of the hill and fell asleep." A strangle cry breaks from my lips. "What if he got hurt, Alice? There is a huge storm outside and he should be here and I don't…"

"Calm down, Bella." Alice's voice gently pulls me from my frantic state. I'll have to go look for him. "Are you still at the cabin?"

I could grab a flashlight and go look for him. I feel a sob build in my chest as I think about the possibility of never seeing him again. I shake my head to clear my mind from such thoughts and remember that Alice asked me a question.

"Yes, and I don't know where –" I hear the front door open and close with a laud bang.

"Edward!" I shout, running towards the staircase again.

"Oh, shit." I breathe as I see him standing with his back against the front door, completely and utterly soaked to the bone.

"I found him," I whisper into the phone. "I'll call you later, Alice." I drop the phone from my hand as my arm falls to my side.

I'm frozen. The room is dark, but the lightning flashing outside casts enough light in the room to catch brief glances of him – and he's looking straight at me.

"Edward," I whisper, willing my feet to move. They do, eventually, but it feels like I have lead in my shoes. I stumble my way down the stairs, keeping my eyes on his all the way there and stop a few feet away from him. He must be freezing, I realize as my eyes drop to his chest. His shirt is clinging to his hard muscles, his pants practically painted to his lean legs. I can see him shiver – his abdominal muscles quivering beneath the wet material. I shiver just looking at him, even though the cabin is warm and toasty inside. I raise my eyes to his slowly, and feel heat permeating every cell of my body once my gaze locks on his.

His eyes are so dark, his gaze fiery and intense. I curse the fact that he's able to make me forget about everything by just looking at me. I'm lost in the heat of his gaze, and just like so many times over the last couple of weeks, I forget that it means nothing.

"Where have you been?" I feel my irrational anger burning like acid in my chest.

He doesn't answer, but at least he moves. He pushes himself away from the door and slowly starts stalking toward me.

"What's wrong with you?" I frown, stepping back in fright. Something about his demeanor, about the dark look in his eyes has my heart racing in excitement and feeling a slight tinge of fear.

I lower my eyes to his chest, unable to keep my eyes on his. He stops inches away from me, and I feel his hot breath around me, and the distinct smell of Edward and rain.

"Look at me," he finally speaks – his voice scratchy. For a moment I consider turning and running away from his intensity, but I'm lodged to the spot, unable to tear myself away from him.

Slowly, I lift my head and meet his gaze. My breath leaves my body. He's so close, and yet, not close enough. I resent the fact that he turns me into a pathetic puddle. I want to pound at his chest with my fists for so effortlessly breaking my steadfast resolve, for making me worry about him when I shouldn't.

"Are you okay?" I find myself whispering.

"Don't pretend that you care." He throws my earlier words back at me, but the corner of his lips twitch.

I frown at the fact that he finds my concern funny. He has no idea how worried I was. I thought he was lying somewhere in the forest hurt…or maybe even dead. I don't tell him this. I don't know how without loosing myself in him completely.

I can literally feel my face pull into an emotionless mask. I can feel my walls erect themselves again. This is all still a game to him, and I don't want to play anymore.

I'm done.

"I don't." The cold flatness of my voice surprises even me. I give him one last leveling look, and then turn to walk away. I don't get very far though. I've hardly taken a step when I feel his fingers curl around my wrist, stopping me midstride.

"You don't?" He murmurs softly.

I feel my shoulders sag slightly.

"Stop lying," he says in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'm not –" I start, but my words trail off as he pulls at my wrist and forces me to turn back towards him. I stumble, and my hands reach out reflexively, landing on his chest to stop me from falling over.

I stare up at him in surprise and anger. Once I find my footing, I try to push away from him. His hands snake around my waist and hold me in place.

I'm done.

"Don't force me to make a liar out of you once again, Bella," he warns darkly, his eyes boring into mine.

My mouth goes completely dry. My breathing has become labored, matching his. I feel my world tilt and then I know – there's no getting away from this – no escape.

I'm undone.

"Do it," I challenge, digging my fingers into his chest, enjoying the way his muscles flinch and ripple under my onslaught. I raise my hands and grab hold of the hair at the back of his neck. "Show me," I dare, taking a step closer to him until our bodies meet. The cold wetness of his clothes seeps into mine, but all I can feel is his heat. All I crave is him. "Make me a liar."

I hear Edward groan moments before his lips crash into mine.

I'm so, so, _so_ undone.

Xoxo

**Don't keep your thoughts from me – it's unfair and I really kinda adore them! ; )**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	23. The Pleasure

**Okay ladies – here's the chapter you've all been pining for!**

**To my lovely betas – adt216 and PainJane – I love you! That is all.**

**To every reader and reviewer – thank you for making this such an awesome experience! Your kind words are very much appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Pleasure**

Signs of dehydration:

Thirst

Flushed skin

Dry mouth

Chills

Head rushes

1. Thirst

You know that feeling when you've had a wild night of partying and consuming copious amounts of alcohol? When you wake up from dreaming about drinking gallons of water? You know, that intense need to thrust your mouth beneath a tap and just drink and drink until your stomach bursts or the desperations subsides.

Well, that's what it feels like being kissed by Edward Cullen.

I feel like I've reached an oasis in a desert and just want to suck and lick and consume each drop of wet relief. The craving is so intense that I literally mold my mouth to the source and claim.

My body is bent backwards at a forty-five degree angle to the floor as Edward pushes forward, one hand around my neck, the other around my waist. I can feel my toes tingling from the pressure – or the pleasure, I'm not completely sure which – and I can't say I completely care.

I can't really tell if his mouth is soft or supple or even sweet tasting, because the lines of his lips are so angrily fused with mine, as if he's in the desert with me, fighting for survival.

My knees begin to shake as his hand fists in my shirt and his fingers almost painfully clamp around the base of my neck. I groan against his lips in surrender and discomfort.

He pulls his mouth away briefly, both of us gasping for air. I can feel his ribcage heaving against my own.

"Fuck," he breathes harshly against my lips. "Why haven't we done that before?"

I want to answer him that I have no idea why. I want to appear slightly coherent, but I can't. All sense of reason and control is shutting down, and the only thing registering in my flustered thoughts is that I want more. I need more.

Without hesitation, his lips are back on mine. It's still desperate and aggressive, but this time – this time I can feel his lips as they move over mine, and they _are_ soft, and supple and sweet tasting, just as I remember them from our earlier kiss. He pulls my bottom lip between his and suckles and nibbles and licks. My mouth opens with a gasp, and then, his tongue is thrust inside – demanding – claiming – fucking hot.

A wave of desire crashes over me as our tongues push and press against each other. It feels like we're fighting for dominance, but in reality, I'm only fighting for more.

He flicks his tongue against mine teasingly, and I immediately tilt my head as far to the right as possible to grant him even more access, practically unhinging my jaw to feel him deeper.

Edward moans as I push back, my tongue entering his mouth as our bodies realign in a more upright position. I pull myself further up his body, fighting the need to practically climb him as I swirl my tongue around his. My elbows are resting on his shoulders, my hands firmly woven into his hair and my body balancing precariously on the tips of my toes.

He changes the pace and starts a slow, tantalizing stroke of his tongue against mine, almost retreating completely back into his mouth, and then sensually pushing forward to play again. His hands move deliberately down my back and firmly plant themselves on my backside, gripping and pushing. He sets a rhythm with his hands to match that of his tongue, languidly moving and almost lazily rubbing my hips against his.

I moan loudly when I feel his erection push against my lower abdomen, which only encourages Edward to increase the pressure…everywhere.

He pulls his mouth away from mine with a heavy groan and pushes his face into my neck, licking and swirling his tongue below my ear, never stopping the slow grind we've got going further south.

"You kiss fucking sexy," he moans below my ear.

His words send an electrifying tingle to the very centre of my heat, causing me to grasp his hair tighter.

He answers my silent plea by dropping his hand to my left thigh and hitching my knee over his hip. We moan simultaneously when I finally feel him right _there_.

He grunts into my neck and tugs on my other thigh. I pull myself up by my elbows and hook my legs around his hips as Edward grips onto my ass, pulling me flush against him. I can feel _everything_.

He starts walking us towards the stairs, his mouth pulling away from my neck, and his eyes finding mine. The heat in his gaze makes my breath catch in my chest as the wetness of his jeans slowly starts to seep into mine.

I shiver.

"Are you cold?" His voice is scratchy and husky and causes another shiver to run through me.

"I'm hot," I manage to whimper with an unsteady shake of my head as he slowly starts to ascend the stairs.

"That you are." He smirks, and I blush.

2. Flushed skin

His eyes never leave mine as he takes steady steps. We're still grinding below, but up here, where we pant and swallow each other's breaths, a completely different scene is set.

"Do you fuck as sexy as you kiss, Bella?" Edward speaks just above a whisper. My entire body flushes at the question, and I fight the urge to hide my face behind my hair.

"Do you fuck as good as you talk, Edward?" I find myself asking rather boldly.

Edward's eyebrows shoots up in surprise, but soon his expression settles into one of cocky confidence.

"Do you fuck as good as you lie, sugar? His cold voice catches me off guard, but his actions even more so. Before I can even reply, he has me pushed up against the wall next to our bedroom door. His hands pull mine from his hair and slam them above my head. The only thing keeping me suspended is my legs around his waist and his weight as he leans heavily against me.

His mouth is hovering above mine, his eyes dark with anger and desire.

"Not even remotely as good as you, baby," I bite back, my lips grazing his as I speak.

"How do you suggest we resolve this?" he murmurs, pushing his tongue out briefly to lick at the corner of my mouth. I throw my head back with a thump and squeeze my eyes closed as his hips grind against mine with renewed vigor.

"Maybe we should pound it out." I swallow thickly as I try to increase the friction between my legs by thrusting my hips forward.

"Oh," Edward groans. "We'll definitely pound –" He grinds his hips forcefully against mine. "It." He pulls back. "Out." He pushes his hips forward again, raising me further up against the wall with the force of his body.

He swallows the long moan escaping my lips with his eager mouth. The kiss is almost punishing as our tongues clash against each other.

His hands drop mine and move back to my ass, pushing beneath the material of my pants and underwear to grope and squeeze at my bare skin. He pulls us away from the wall and stumbles towards the bedroom door, crashing through it as the frenzy building between us escalates.

My hands find their way between our bodies and shakily pull at the buttons of his jeans, desperate to feel him. The wetness seeping from his clothes makes it practically impossible to pry the buttons loose, and I groan in frustration against his lips.

The next moment, I'm placed on my feet as a low chuckle reverberates through Edward's chest. I find my footing on shaky legs and stare up at him in confusion, my fingers still desperately fighting against the button, and his fingers press above the waist of my pants.

The cocky smirk playing on his lips causes my hands to still momentarily.

"You want me so fucking badly," he declares smugly as his hands reach for the hem of my shirt and start tugging it upwards. I raise my arms and allow him to pull the material from me with a whoosh. His eyes flicker to my chest for a beat, before he crashes his mouth to mine again.

"As if you can stay away," I gasp between hungry kisses and copy his movements by pulling at his shirt. He pulls away and then reaches behind him and pulls his t-shirt over his head like men always do. The action makes his hair stand in every which direction, making him look cute and delicious and practically irresistible. Practically.

I hardly have time to ogle his chest before his mouth is on mine again. My heart is racing in my ears as fingers urgently stroke and scratch exposed skin.

I feel the clasp of my bra release, and moments later the straps fall from my arms leaving me exposed. My nipples harden immediately and are swiftly covered by warm palms.

"I can stay away when motivated," Edward moans huskily as he pulls away from my mouth and buries his face in the crook of my neck. His palms are rubbing languidly over my breasts, causing my nipples to tighten almost painfully. I can feel the invisible cord connected to my pussy strain and tug, as wetness seeps from me.

"Do you need motivation, Mr. Cullen?" I say between shaky breaths as my teeth scrape against the skin of his neck, threatening to bite down. "Because I can finish this on my own, you know?"

Why the hell did I just say that?

"Is that so, Miss Swan?" Edward pulls away, staring down at me questioningly. "You don't need me at all to…" He lowers his eyes to my chest, licks his lips, and then lowers them to my jeans. His hands follow the trail of his eyes and nimbly loosen the button of my jeans before lowering the zip slowly.

Again. Why the hell did I just say that?

"Very well then." He nods, raising his eyes back to mine and taking a step back. The look in his eyes is challenging and fierce.

He pulls his hands back and quite effortlessly opens the buttons of his jeans, one by painstakingly one.

He smirks and winks at me, clearly making fun of my earlier struggle. I raise an eyebrow at him and deftly push my jeans over my hips, leaving me in nothing but my modest, white panties. What? A girl doesn't go hiking in lingerie.

If it's a challenge he wants, it's a challenge he'll get.

I take a step back until I feel the edge of the bed hit the back of my knees. Edward is watching my movements curiously, his eyes trailing the contours of my body.

He's panting, and so am I.

I lower myself to the edge of the bed and then scoot back, leaning down on my elbows.

3. Dry mouth

My mouth turns dry when I think about what I plan to do next. I've never been this bold in the bedroom before–then again–my only experience in the bedroom apart from the few encounters with Edward has been with Jacob in my college days, and those hardly count for experience at all.

I move my right hand shakily, slowly trailing it over my breast and abdomen. Edward's lips part slightly, his breathing increases and, before long, he toes off his shoes and socks, never removing his eyes from my roaming hand.

"I bet you won't be able to stay away," I sigh softly as my fingers lower to my pussy, gently stroking over my covered lips. I bite down on my bottom lip when I discover how damp and sensitive I am. "Be prepared to lose, Mr. Cullen," I warn right before my hand dips below the waistband of my panties and find the warm skin below.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moans as I stroke beneath the material.

I dip a finger between the wet folds and find my clit. I moan. Edward gasps.

His jeans are pushed off and kicked to the side as his eyes fight a war between focusing on my hand and focusing on my face.

I follow his hands as he pushes his boxer briefs down his hips, exposing his very generous erection. The boy is hung.

"Shit," I groan as he fists his erection and pump it aggressively.

"I like it hard and rough, sugar," Edward grunts. The smacking of his skin and the rumbling of the thunder in the background sets a tormenting pace between my legs.

I lower my back to the bed, straining to keep my eyes on his and then move my other hand to my panties, pulling them to the side to expose myself to him.

"I bet you want to replace my fingers with your cock," I tease, increasing my pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpers and pumps his fist even faster over his length, twisting his wrist as he reaches the head, and then slamming it back down to the base.

"I like it slow and deep," I choke and push first one and then two fingers inside.

I can feel the familiar tightness in my abdomen, the straightening of my spine and the spasms in my legs. I'm close.

Watching Edward masturbate at the sight of me masturbating is sensory overload.

"You masturbate like a dirty girl."

Watching Edward masturbate at the sight of me masturbating is sensory overload, but hearing him say _that _is total body meltdown.

I come.

Hard.

"Oh, shittttt…" I cry and throw my head back, allowing the sensations to claim my body as my orgasm hits.

It's everywhere and yet just out of reach.

My heart is pounding in my chest when I finally resurface. I'm slightly confused and dumbstruck at how quickly that happened. My ears strain to hear Edward, but the slapping of his skin has stopped and all that can be heard is my hard breathing and the patter of rain against the window.

I lift my head, blinking a couple of times to clear my blurry vision.

Edward looks like an erotic statue–fist frozen over his cock, mouth completely agape and breathing non-existent. My expression mirrors his as my hand lies still over my still pulsing pussy.

"Did you just come?" he finally speaks in a broken voice.

I nod stiffly as the muscles in my neck strain.

And then, everything happens at once. I'm scooting off the bed, practically launching myself into his arms, as Edward storms towards me, catching me in his capable arms.

"You lose," I declare, as the impact of our bodies meeting almost knocks the air out of my lungs.

"I win," he gasps at the same time before capturing my mouth with his.

I'm straddling his waist again, rubbing my sex against his unashamedly.

"You're wet," I mention, as our mouths part, and I start to lick at his neck.

I feel him chucking against me.

"So are you." He emphasizes his words with a delicious roll of his hips, causing his laughter to tamper down into a long moan, matching mine.

4. Chills

Edward walks us to the bed, dips down and scoots us both to the middle. I loosen my legs from their death grip around his waist and allow my knees to fall open below him.

He settles himself between my knees, causing his cock to settle against my pussy.

"Fucking hell, Bella," he moans as he pushes his hips forward and effectively strokes his erection between my folds.

I can hardly respond as my body quivers at the sensation of his exposed skin on mine. I pull my fingers from his hair and lower them to his ass, pushing down to increase the friction.

"Protection?"

"Pill." I respond. Sorted.

He leans his head down and rests his forehead against mine, keeping our mouths only a breath apart. His air is my air.

I raise my hips on every up-stroke, desperate for more.

Edward's hands are lodged in my hair, but he keeps his weight on me, ensuring that his chest rubs against my nipples with each movement. I realize I can come from the rubbing alone and pull my legs even further apart to obtain even more exposure.

I feel him shiver as I gasp.

"Slow and deep," he mumbles, and then he's kissing me again–his tongue dipping so far into my mouth that I swear he'll be licking my tonsils sooner or later.

"Hard and rough," he groans as he pulls way, hiking my left leg over his shoulder, and then thrusts.

5. Head rushes

"Ungh…" is all I'm able to utter as he buries himself inside of me in one smooth stroke.

"Fucking yoga," he groans against my neck.

We're breathing so heavily that I'm sure one of us will hyperventilate, but before I have a moment to attempt to fight for control, he pulls back and thrusts forward again.

"Holy shit," I squeak as the force of his entrance propels me higher up the bed.

Edward lifts his head to stare down at me, and the primal look in his eyes has me whimpering in anticipation. His right arm is gripping my knee, bent against my chest, as he pushes his left arm below my back and grabs hold of my shoulder. He moulds my body to his. There's no escape–not that I'm planning on going anywhere.

I'm lost in his eyes as Edward sets a grueling pace – thrusting forward – rolling his hips – pulling back – and then again…and again…and again.

"Have I made you a liar yet?" he asks breathlessly, searching my eyes for his answer.

"Yes," I hiss as he pumps into me forcefully, yet gently stokes the muscles in my straining thigh.

"Then fuck me, Bella," he almost pleads. "Show me."

And I do.

I raise my hips impossibly high when he pushes forward again, taking him in deeper.

"That's it, baby," he moans. "Make me beg."

"Shit, Edward…" Words like that aren't going to make me last long.

He fucks _so_ good.

"More?" How does he know?

I nod, my nose rubbing against his as my head bobs up and down.

"Okay," he whispers, kisses my lips sweetly and then suddenly pushes himself up, effectively elongating my leg.

He sits back on his haunches and grabs hold of my stretched leg before pushing forward in one long stroke.

"Oh," I gasp in surprise as I feel the head of his cock graze a spot inside of me I always thought was a myth.

"Is that the spot, Bella?" he asks with a smirk as he notices the awe in my eyes.

"Right there. Right there. Right there," I confirm over and over as he shortens his thrusts and teases what I can only assume is my g-spot.

My whole body is alight in pleasure.

He fucks _soo_ good.

I lower my hand to the place where we meet, spread my middle and pointer finger into a V and stretch them over my lips until I can feel Edward's cock thrusting between them.

"Ah shit," I hear him grunt as my eyes remain transfixed on his erection moving in and out of me. "That's fucking hot."

I nod, almost absentmindedly, as I feel myself being propelled to the edge.

In the back of my mind, I notice the storm outside has stopped, but the storm inside is wreaking havoc on my sensibility. It has never been this good.

I feel my muscles tightening, and as if feeling guilty, I raise my eyes to Edward's to see if he's noticed.

He has. He always notices.

Our skin slaps together violently as he picks up his pace, making my back arch into his onslaught. Sex has never been this good. But then again, this isn't just any kind of sex. This is animalistic, possessive fucking.

"I'm right here," he whispers huskily. "Make me yours."

I arch even further back as his words are the last thing to plunge me into oblivion, making my head spin.

"Shittttttt, baby!" I gasp. "I'm coming. I'm coming." And then my mouth falls open in a silent scream.

My orgasm rocks through my body, at first clenching each and every muscle deliciously, before releasing and making me feel completely weightless.

My arms have somehow fallen above my head, and my fingers grasp at pillows and blankets, frantically searching for something to anchor my body to the bed.

The anchor comes in the form of Edward's hands as he falls forward and pushes the backs of my hands into the bed with the palms of his, pumping into me with reckless abandon.

"Ah," he moans sexily against my cheek as my orgasm crests and gently starts fading away.

His tongue juts out, and once I'm a little more coherent but still shaking uncontrollably, I notice that he's licking at tears that must have escaped from the corners of my eyes.

"Ah, Bella," he grunts as his movements becomes erratic.

"You fuck _sooo_ good," I whisper against his ear.

"Ah. Fuck. Ah, Bella." And then he arches against me, pushing his cock up to the hilt into my still clenching pussy. "Ahhhhh…"

I stare up at his face in wonder as I feel him pulse into me. His eyes are clenched shut. His pouty lips are parted. His arms are quivering from the strain. His beauty makes me dizzy.

I run my fingers over his ass, up his back, softly scratching at the skin as his arms finally give and he slumps down against me. I stretch my legs out and wiggle my toes, enjoying the tingle still coursing through my body.

He places sloppy kisses against my shoulder and neck as we both fight to regain our breaths.

"Fuck me," he croaks against my ear. We both shake for a second in silent laughter, but soon, even that is too much effort and we're silent again.

Edward moves to roll off me, but I twist my legs around his, forcing him to keep his weight on me.

I feel the air pushing out of his nose against my neck as he chuckles again.

He pushes his hands beneath my shoulders and hugs me to him tightly.

"We're so doing that again," he mumbles and then gently sucks on my earlobe.

I shiver and dig my fingers into his back.

"You can bet on it," I finally mutter.

As long as the oasis is right here, why not?

xoxo

"I guess I just never saw the signs," I whisper, enjoying the feeling of Edward's fingers as they stroke behind my knee.

We're still lying naked in bed. Somewhere between sucking on each other's mouths and skin, we've turned to face each other in mirroring positions.

And then the questions started. Small, insignificant questions answered in mirth, and sometimes big, heavy questions dealt with gently.

"You loved him?" he asks so softly that I can barely hear him. His eyes are focused on mine, sparkling and evergreen in the dim light of the bedroom.

The rain started up again during the time we've spent talking about all and nothing, serving as peaceful background music to our roving hands and searching eyes.

"Very much." I smile slightly, swatting at his hand as it glides up to my backside to pinch the skin softly. He chuckles as I frown playfully.

"Why did he cheat on you?" Edward's face turns serious. "Is he fucking blind?"

I roll my eyes at him and shrug again.

"Leah was your best friend?" His hand is behind my bent knee again, softly swirling fingertips in the hollow.

"I've known her for as long as I've know Jacob. They went to school together on the reservation in La Push." A small crease forms between his eyes, and I lift my hand to softly flatten it out with my fingers. He pulls my hand to his mouth and kisses my palm. I stroke his cheek once his lips pull away from my skin and drop my hand to the covers between us, tracing invisible circles.

"My father has been friends with Billy, Jacob's dad, since forever. When Jacob and I became friends, I instantly became friends with all the kids on the res. Leah was one of them."

"Why date you in the first place when he could have just been with Leah from the start?" he asks curiously, lifting his hand to push a strand of hair behind my ear, and then moving to rest his hand on my hip.

"I don't know." I sigh heavily. "I never asked."

He nods and runs his eyes over the curve of my body. His appraising gaze makes my skin feel heated, and I rub my thighs together on instinct. His responding smirk lets me know he's noticed.

"Jacob is an idiot."

I blink and then shrug.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." I deliver my cheesy line, but at this stage, I'll do anything to change the subject and the direction of his thoughts. I still have many questions before we give into our need again.

He raises his eyes to meet mine and then smiles.

"I'm an open book." He winks to confirm that he knows what I'm trying to do. "Speaking of books…" He nibbles at his bottom lip almost nervously. "No more lies, Bella."

"No more lies." I nod in agreement.

"Come on, there must be something," I steer the conversation away from that topic. We'll talk about it, but not just yet. Not now, when I have the opportunity of a lifetime to get to know this man better. Edward retorts by poking my side playfully and I giggle – yes, giggle.

The laughter softly fades from his eyes as he stares at me blankly. A heavy sigh escapes his lips, before he runs a hand through his hair in frustration and lets it fall on top of mine, entwining our fingers.

"The mother that raised me is not my biological mother." His words escape his lips in a pained whisper.

I blink at him in surprise as he stares back at me pensively.

"No one knows this?" I ask with a croak, and nervously clear my throat.

"No one but my parents and now you." He nods. My fingers clench around his trying to convey the sympathy and understanding I'm unable to voice.

He offers me a small smile.

"Is that the secret?" I gasp, as the truth finally sinks in.

He nods again.

"I found letters written from my father to my biological mother in his study. I was in my senior year. The letters were all returned to sender. It was months later, after I confronted my father and decided to look for Elizabeth myself, when we discovered that she passed away when I turned fifteen."

"She's dead?" I feel my chin quiver at the sadness of it all.

He lifts his hand to softly stroke my cheek and rub my chin with his thumb.

"Don't cry, baby," he coos, and I suddenly feel guilty for being the one to be consoled when I should be consoling him.

"I'm so sorry," I offer lamely, knowing that no amount of sympathy will bring his real mother back, or give him the opportunity to get to know her.

"It's okay." He smiles and runs his hand from my cheek over my shoulder and down to my lower back, where it rests gently. "I've made my peace."

I nod and smile watery.

"What was her name?"

"Elizabeth Masen." He grins brightly. "She was an art history major when my father met her at NYU. He was attending a seminar presented by a friend, and she was there. They fell in lust, made me and then went their separate ways. When my father's friend contacted him months later and told him she was pregnant, my dad tracked her down. She couldn't keep me and finish her studies, so my father offered to take me." I watch his Adams apple bob as he swallows down his emotions. "My dad had met my mother, Esme, in the meantime. They were in love – enough so that Esme didn't mind that my dad now came with a kid." His voice trails off, and then he shrugs. "The rest is history, as they say."

My eyes follow the lines of the muscles in his forearm and trail its way up to his bicep where they focus on the tattoo.

EM

Elizabeth Masen.

I smile and lift my hand to trace the initials with my fingers.

"I got that the day after I graduated."

"Thank you for telling me." I smile and drop my hand back to the bed.

"Do you have any tattoos?" He changes the subject swiftly, and I let him.

"I'm sure you would have seen them by now." I raise an eyebrow at him and laugh at his wolfish grin.

"Any strange marks or scars?" he presses, running his fingers from the base of my spine to my neck and back down.

I stifle the moan building in my chest as a shiver runs through me. The things this man can do to my body. Holy hell.

"Are you cold?" he asks tenderly.

"No." I shake my head, feeling the start of a blush.

"Do I cause that?" His voice rises in pitch as his face lightens up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes," I mumble in embarrassment and try to tuck my chin against my cheek. Treacherous body.

"Your body is so responsive," he assesses as another wave of goose bumps over my skin while he strokes my back with feather light touches.

I don't answer. I don't need to.

"So?" he probes. "Any strange marks?"

I snort at his persistence and sigh dramatically when I notice he isn't going to let this go.

"I have a heart shaped birth mark on my back," I admit reluctantly.

"Let me see." He doesn't wait for my response before he flips me over so I'm lying with my back to his front.

"Edward!" I squeal in surprise and shake with laughter when I hear his sheepish apology behind me.

"Where exactly?" I feel his hot breath against my spine and shiver once again. "I love that." He purrs in response, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head.

"Lower," I gasp when I feel his fingers graze my skin.

"Lower?" he asks, and I feel the bed shift slightly as he maneuvers behind me.

"I see it," he declares in awe, sounding like a five-year old toddler who has discovered a treasure. I giggle at his excitement, but my giggles are quickly replaced by soft panting when his lips close over the mark.

I can feel his tongue trace the outlines of the heart before he sucks the skin gently into his mouth.

"That's fucking sexy," he whispers against my back, causing my heart to skip a beat. "You're so fucking sexy, Bella." He moves his lips higher up my back and stop between my shoulder blades, licking and sucking at the skin there. "You come _so_ sexy," he murmurs and then moves his lips to the sensitive skin beside my breast and sucks again.

"Oh," I sigh, feeling the heat pool between my legs as his lips taste, and his right hand slowly strokes circles on my hip.

"Let me see it again," he speaks into my ear before moving his hand between my legs and pulling my knee back over his thigh.

"Edward," I sigh when his fingers trail to my parted lips and stroke reverently over them.

"When you moan my name." I nod, urging him to continue. "I get so hard for you, Bella." Two of his fingers dip into my folds and gently stokes over the bundle of nerves.

"When we're at the office and you call my name in anger…" I gasp when he pushes a finger into me. "I fight the urge to bend you over your desk and fuck you right there in front of everyone."

"Oh shit," I groan and push back with my hips, feeling his hardness press against my backside.

"Do you like that, Miss Swan?" he purrs and runs his tongue around the shell of my ear. "Do you like the thought of being fucked by me in front of everyone at work?"

"Yes," I hiss as his finger dips in deeper. I should be ashamed by my admission, but there are many a truth and lie spoken in bliss. I just don't have the attention span right now to resolve which it is.

"You like it slow and deep, right?" he asks silkily as he pulls his finger out and returns it to my throbbing clit. "Who am I to deny you that, Bella?" He speaks without waiting for my response, and then pushes his cock through my entrance in one steady thrust.

"Fuck… Shit," I whimper incoherently and push back against him.

He remains still inside me as his hands move to grab mine. He pulls them over my head until I feel the vertical bars of the bedpost.

"Hold on," he instructs gently, and I curl my fingers around the bar. His left hand closes around mine, and his right moves to the leg draped over his and firmly takes hold of my thigh.

"Are you ready for this?" he speaks again, and for some reason the question feels loaded – as if it refers to more than just the sex.

I nod, unable to form any words. My body is quaking in anticipation.

"Tell me about Forks," he demands, before biting down on my shoulder and finally moving his hips.

"What?" I moan. His question catches me off guard, but given the fact that I can hardly remember my name when he's inside of me, I'm not sure whether I heard him right at all.

"I want to know about Forks," he says between labored breaths as he rolls his hips into mine.

"Um," I stumble over my words, trying hard to focus on anything I can remember about my hometown instead of the way his skin feels against mine. "It's really green." I want to give myself a hi-five for actually coming up with anything.

"Do you like green?" Why is it that such a simple question sounds so dirty coming from his mouth?

"Yes." I nod vigorously, causing him to chuckle against my shoulder as his lips part and lick – part and suck.

"My eyes are green," he states simply. Like I haven't noticed.

"Yes." It's starting to become my favorite word.

"Do you like my eyes?" His hips push forward harshly, and then languidly roll causing my breath to catch.

"I fucking love your eyes," I admit rather unabashedly as we rock together.

Edward pulls my thigh further back, opening me up even more and changing the angle. I whimper as he moans.

"I fucking love your dirty mouth," he pants. "What else?"

"I love your cock," I blurt out as my fingers curl painfully around the bars, holding on for dear life as Edward fucks me into oblivion. Our bodies are moving in unison, becoming sweaty from the strain, slapping together loudly.

"Thank you, sugar." He chuckles and licks the base of my neck. "But we're still talking about Forks, here."

"Oh," I mumble. I'm such a douche.

"It's always wet," I manage as Edward moves his fingers to rub my clit. My hips jerk at the contact and push against him with renewed effort.

"Much like you," he observes and deftly swirl his fingers through my arousal. "Tell me more." I can hear the strain in his voice as we pick up the pace, racing towards the same finish line.

"You don't live there." I have no idea what I'm saying anymore. My brain is in complete overdrive as it prepares for the onslaught of my orgasm.

"No." He shakes his head against my shoulder, "I live here." He emphasizes his words by ramming deeper into me and pressing his fingers harder against the flesh where we are joined.

"Yes," I gasp, throwing my head back against his shoulder. His mouth is on mine in an instant, and I have to twist my head uncomfortably in order to reach his lips better.

Edward moves his hand from my pussy and grabs hold of my arm stretched over my head. He twists at it until I'm able to curl it behind his head, almost turning me onto my back. His mouth leaves mine and roughly claims the nipple closest to him, sucking and then biting down.

That's it. That's all I need. And for a brief moment, before I surrender to my pleasure, I contemplate the fact that he knows my body so well.

"Fuck, baby!" I cry out as my orgasm shoots up from my toes, hits my center and ripples through my body.

Edward follows shortly after, his hips rocking into mine without any set rhythm, words escaping his mouth that would make the untrained ear bleed. I love it.

We lay panting and spent against each other once the frenzy subsides to a low buzz.

"I love Forks," I sigh breathlessly against his hair.

"And my cock." Edward chuckles against my chest.

"That too," I sigh. "That too."

xoxo

**This was a killer chapter to write and I'm dying to know what you think and whether you liked it!**

**With love…**

**Your mistress**

**xoxo**


	24. The Pants

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Adt216 ****and ****PainJane, ****my ****committed ****and ****awesome ****betas, ****for ****all ****their ****amazing ****work**

**Crooked****Smile ****for ****reccing ****this ****fic ****on ****TLS ****and ****freaking ****out ****right ****along ****with ****me!**

**The ****wonderful ****ladies ****on ****Twitter: ****Stickybuns, ****justpeachy00, ****JadaPattinson and foundmyedward3.**

**Two ****special ****ladies ****sent ****right ****from ****above**** – ****Jittzpattzing ****and ****ALPieshell ****(you ****know ****why).**

**Every ****reader ****and ****reviewer ****I ****got ****to ****talk ****and ****gush ****with on ****PM****'****s**** – ****you ****make ****this ****so ****much ****freaking ****fun!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Pants**

Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
>You don't know how lovely you are<br>I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
>And tell you I set you apart<br>Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
>Oh let's go back to the start<br>Running in circles, coming in tails  
>Heads on a science apart<p>

_-The Scientist _by_ Coldplay-_

I wake up with a start–like literally, arms flailing, chest heaving, and eyes bleary. I don't have to look beside me to know that Edward is no longer there. I can tell by the lack of heat pressed against me. We slept like a twisted pretzel, waking up during the night to shift and rub, uncurl and entangle limbs.

For a brief moment, I panic. What if he fucked and then fucked-off? What if this was all part of his plan?

I push the tangled bangs from my face and blink into the dim light of the room. It's silent apart from the faint tipper-tapper of rain against the windows. I scramble to reach for my phone on the bedside table to check the time, and instantly remember that it's still lying somewhere in the hallway where I dropped it last night, after speaking to Alice, before…before _everything_. My skin tingles at the memory of what I did last night–what _we_ did. I stretch and point my toes, relishing in the delicious ache in my muscles.

With a heavy sigh, I throw my legs over the side of the bed and hiss at the coolness of the floor. Grabbing the sheet below me, I pull to twist it around my body and tuck it securely beneath my arms. I stand and step forward, eager to find the reason for my sheepish grin, and stumble.

Looking down, I find the culprit. Edward's shoe. What the hell is it doing on this side of the room? I bend to pick it up and notice a sliver of white flutter to the floor. I frown and pick up what now appears to be a piece of toilet paper. Snorting at the absurdity of it, I almost toss it aside, when I notice neat cursive writing covering the surface.

_Morning, Bella,_

_I should tell you that I loved _Cinderella_ as a boy. I begged my mother every night to read the story to me, when boys of my age were already into comic books. Now, I won't tell you how old I was when I begrudgingly changed my bedtime story preferences (it's embarrassing), but I can tell you this much–my dad was becoming increasingly worried. I would get home from school and find heaps of Batman and Spiderman comic books littering my bed. Yeah, my dad never was one for subtlety._

I blink a couple of times. What the hell is this?

_Today I'll confess my deepest, darkest secrets to you. I'll share _me_, and hopefully, not scare _you_. _

Holy shit.

_Bring the clothing of the truths you like or dislike but can forgive._

_Leave the clothing of the truths you need time to digest, or cannot forgive._

_As homage to Cinderella, this last game will start with a shoe._

_Edward_

I blink several times. I'm stunned. Edward Cullen is finally going to open up to me and share the secrets I've been trying to pull from him since all this started. I look at the shoe lying on the floor beside my feet and feel my lips spread into a smile.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I realize that I should be scared shitless right now. I have no idea what his confessions will entail. Whether they'll be small, sweet truths of a man completely closed off to me or big, scary confessions that could easily turn this into the beginning of the end.

I take a deep breath and drop the toilet paper on the bedside table. This is no time to be a chicken shit. I've accused him of hiding himself from me in the past, so turning my back on him when he's so obviously trying to reach out would be unforgiveable.

I bend and pick up the shoe.

Now, let's see if it leads to my prince charming.

With the bed sheet still covering my naked form, I shuffle around the room in search of my next clue. My eyes catch pieces of clothing scattered all over. It's all my clothing, I note, and feel my cheeks burn as I recall the way they were removed only hours ago. Flashes of skin and breaths and sighs assault me. Swirls of dirty words, writhing and silent cries accompany them. I'm a melting puddle, and Edward isn't even here to take advantage of it.

With another sigh, I spot a matching shoe in the doorway. I practically skip my way towards it, like the wanton woman he's changed me into. I roll my eyes at my foolishness and force my body to approach the shoe with more elegance. I fail–miserably. I pick up the note and scan his words covetously.

_Curious little thing, aren't you?_

I feel myself blushing at his assessment. _Damn him_.

_I'm curious too, sugar. _

_I've been curious about what your body would do when I touched it just so. I've been curious about what words would make you turn completely inside out. I've been curious to know what would make you melt into my arms and pant against my chest._

_Today, I know the answers to all these intimate ponderings, and I confess that I've wanted to know them for the longest time. For far longer than this arrangement has been going on. Maybe even from the very moment I met you._

_Edward_

I'm panting. I'm turned inside out. I'm greedy for more. But then, he already knows this.

Wrapping my brain around the fact that Edward just blatantly admitted to wanting me for over two years feels almost surreal. How is it possible that I missed it all this time? No, wait–that's a ridiculous question. I've had my eyes so steadily fixed on my career that Edward could have sprawled himself naked over my work desk, and I probably would have asked him to sharpen my pencil with his ass.

Then again, the thought of a man like_ him_, wanting a woman like _me_, seemed a foreign concept until a few days ago. Until he wreaked havoc on my sensibility. Until he reduced me to nothing but a slobbering, desperate mess.

I grab the shoe and storm through the door. As much as I want to cherish the moment and appreciate this gift, I want Edward more. I want it all.

In the hallway, only a few feet away from the landing of the stairs, a pair of socks tucked into a ball lies waiting for me.

I bite down on my bottom lip and slowly pick them up. Soft, clean wool fills my hands as I smile down at the rolled up toilet paper tucked into it. I feel like a little girl on Christmas morning. I could never have imagined that I would wake up to this–to all of him.

I carefully uncurl the letter with shaky hands.

_I started the "Ice Queen" nickname at work._

I burst out in laughter. Like I didn't know that already? If that knowledge ever fazed me, I certainly wouldn't have proceeded down this course with him. I gave him all the reasons in the world to call me such a cruel name. I know that now.

_Obviously, I was wrong. The joke's on me. You're fire and heat. You scorch and burn, and I? I'm like a moth to the flame._

_Edward_

I tuck the socks into one of the shoes and walk towards the stairs, feeling giddy and excited.

I reach a pair of jeans. Edward's jeans. And for the first time since starting this little journey, I consider the possibility that he might be waiting for me–naked –at the end of all this. I feel myself shiver in anticipation.

Greedily grabbing his jeans, I can't resist the urge to stare at them for a moment. Button-up jeans will be the death of me. So, damn, hot.

I search for my next letter and find a ball of toilet paper in one of the front pockets. I imagine the hips these jeans were hanging on and swallow down the pool of saliva forming in my mouth. I know that body. I know what it can do to me. How it makes me feel when it's all warm and sweaty and pressed against mine. Can one come from a memory only? Maybe?

_When I was fifteen, my first serious girlfriend, Vicky, cheated on me with my then best friend, Ben. That night I fingered her mother. _

I gasp.

"I can hear you gasping from way down here."

I spin around in shock at the sound of his voice, echoing from the walls below.

"You fingered her mother, Edward!" I call down disapprovingly, eyes searching in vain to find him.

"I was young and impressionable," he retorts lamely. I can hear not even he's convinced by his excuse.

"That's disgusting." I shiver, but not from the delight of hearing his voice, although that's good too.

"Don't judge me, woman." His voice is teasing, and it makes me smile a little. So what? That voice had me barreling down Orgasmville earlier, don't _you _judge _me_.

I take another long look at the jeans still hanging limply in my hand and then drop them to the floor with a wicked grin.

I trudge down the stairs, aiming for the heap of black cloth beckoning me closer. It's a t-shirt.

I lower myself to the bottom step and reach for the folded paper, before scanning the ground floor one last time for any signs of him. Nothing. I want to raise the t-shirt to my nose and sniff it, but I don't know where Edward is, and him seeing me do that would be way too awkward.

_I hope you're sitting down for this one. Please don't be pissed._

_Here it goes…_

_I hate carrot cake. Like, really, really hate it._

"Are you shitting me?" I roar. Yes, apparently I can roar.

I hear a nervous chuckle nearby.

I'm about to spew something really rude when my eye catches the next sentence.

_The cream cheese frosting is the worse part._

"You're dead to me, Cullen!" I shout at the top of my lungs, ready to lunge to my feet and track him down.

"Read the rest, please." He's laughing boisterously from somewhere in the house.

I bite down on my tongue, forcing myself to remain silent. I can't believe he licked all that frosting off my body, _and hated it_. I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or impressed that he did that without as much as cringing. In fact, if I recall correctly, which I do, because I've been obsessing about the sounds he was making for days now, he wasn't cringing at all. The fact that he's such a good actor settles heavily in my stomach, and just like that, I'm not sure whether I want to partake in this any further.

I drop my eyes back to the letter, pondering my next move. Do I stop this now?

"Please, read the rest." His voice is tender now, causing my heart to leap involuntarily.

I half groan, half sigh in defeat, and decide to do just that.

_That morning in the kitchen converted me. Holy fuck, did it convert me. Cream cheese frosting and you, Bella, has to be my new kryptonite._

Well… When he puts it _that_ way… I feel my resolve crumbling as it always does when it comes to Edward.

_I'll probably never eat carrot cake. But if it's served on a platter of Bella, I'll have it every day of the week and twice on Sundays. _

_Edward_

My whole body is flushed. If cream cheese frosting is Edward's new kryptonite, then Edward's words are mine. Damn him.

I grin, like a freaking idiot, snatch up the t-shirt and find my footing on shaky legs. Who cares if he hates cream cheese frosting, right?

From where I stand, I see a small scrap of fabric dangling from the arm of a chair in the living room.

Edward's underwear.

I gulp, and then make a move towards it.

Once I reach the chair, I stand frozen for long moments, enthralled by the piece of clothing.

"It won't bite." He chuckles, which causes me to jump.

"Shut it. You're ruining this for me," I scold him, but feel my lips twitch in mirth. I peak around but still can't see him. "Where the hell are you?"

He doesn't answer.

I huff in fake annoyance, but secretly, I absolutely love this. I tentatively reach out a hand and pry the toilet paper from the confines of his boxer briefs, attempting as little contact with the damning fabric as possible, and carefully unfold the paper.

_This is the hard part. Take a seat, Bella._

I swallow thickly and do as I'm instructed. This letter is a lot longer than the last. A sense of foreboding engulfs me as I fold my legs beneath me and start reading.

_I don't even know where to begin. I guess I'll start by apologizing. I wish I didn't have to share this with you, but if we're going to be truthful from here on out, you need to know. _

_As you correctly guessed yesterday, yes, I was going to teach you a lesson–with the emphasis on WAS._

_I convinced you to go to Jacob's wedding, so I could do it there._

It feels like all the oxygen in the room is sucked out in one foul sweep. My lungs feel as if they've fallen flat in my chest. My chin quivers as tears instantly shoot to my eyes. I drop all the clothing I've collected to the floor. They stare up at me accusingly and make me feel cheap.

I wait for Edward to comment again–to convince me to proceed–but there's not a sound in the house, and the eerie silence is deafening.

I raise my hand with the paper still clutched in it. I deserve the truth. Yesterday, I demanded it. Whether I like it or not, this is the only way to move forward–with, or without Edward.

_I don't know what I would have done._

That sounds like a copout, but I continue regardless.

_I'm not trying to ease out of this. I was still undecided. _

_I could have spilled red wine all over your dress._

_I could have told your parents the truth about our arrangement with enough guests to hear and spread the word._

_I could have announced to the whole wedding party that you set me up, that you're not over Jacob, that you're a liar._

_I may even have done all of the above._

I swipe the tears from the apples of my cheeks, briefly considering blowing my nose in Edward's letter.

_But I won't. Not ever._

_I'm sorry._

_Edward_

I turn my gaze back to the boxers still lying on the arm of the couch.

Is it fair of me to be angry at Edward for something he hasn't actually done yet?

Do I feel hurt by the plans he was conjuring up?

Am I tired of feeling betrayed and uncertain?

Once again, I feel like such an idiot. But, is it fair to consider that I might be a self-righteous bitch? Was I not plotting and scheming right along with him like a freaking rock star?

I raise my hand with the letter bunched between my fist and slam down on the crotch of the underwear. I hear a faint grunt in the background and smile wickedly.

Yes, I'm angry. Yes, I'm hurt. Yes, I'm tired of feeling betrayed and uncertain.

But, then again, who am I kidding? I didn't know all the details last night, but I knew he was planning on humiliating me; yet, I still proceeded. I forgave him all this, unknowingly, when I allowed him to take me. And, if I'm being completely honest, I still want him to take me. To take all of me. And I want to take him. To take all of him.

I take a deep breath, pull on my proverbial big girl panties, and make a grab for all the clothing scattered on the floor. I hook the underwear with a spare pinky and move towards the general direction of the earlier grunt.

I step into the kitchen. It doesn't take me long to spot him, standing with his legs folded at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest, gloriously naked.

The corner of my mouth twists up into a crooked smile, matching his, but my heart is hammering in my chest. He's the most arrogant, most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Focusing on his eyes has to be the hardest thing I've ever done. The pale, toned canvas of his body–his manhood–has me enraptured. When I finally raise my eyes to his, the sincerity there causes my breath to catch. We stare at each other wordlessly for several long moments, speculatively, passionately, wantonly.

Finally, he speaks, and my skin erupts in goose bumps. The things this man can do to my body are ridiculous. Damn him.

"Ready to get a move on, baby?"

I smile and wink which causes him to chuckle.

"Get over here." And I do. With a rustle of sheets and clothing falling to the floor, I step straight into his arms, right where I need to be.

Xoxo

"Come with me," his voice is warm honey dripping over my skin as his breath fans across my neck.

I shake my head lamely and twist my fingers languidly into the hair at the nape of his neck, enjoying the silkiness of it.

"I promised Alice I would stop by." It sounds unconvincing, but it's the truth.

Edward and I are standing on the steps leading into my apartment building. I'm on the step right above his which grants me leverage to look straight into his eyes. My forearms are hanging limply on his shoulders as my fingers explore his scalp.

He tugs on my belt loops where his hands have taken purchase since we stepped out of the car after our trip back to Seattle. I let him, because I want the closeness too.

"You explained to Aro that we'll be back in the office tomorrow?" he asks again. I'm getting the distinct impression that Edward's stalling. I don't mind. I don't want him to leave either.

"Yes," I say with fake exasperation. "I explained that we'll be working out of the office today. Creative environment and whatnot."

"Still going on with the lies, then?" I see the mirth in his eyes as they bore into mine. This moment feels so intimate and tender and makes my skin buzz with excitement. He tugs on my jeans again, causing my hips to make delicious contact with his.

"What did you expect me to say?" My voice is breathy, and although it should be embarrassing how easy I make this for him, I keep my eyes fixed on his with confidence.

The fine laugh lines around his eyes crinkle as he smiles and places a slow kiss at the corner of my mouth. The sweet contact makes my stomach roll with anticipation. This is so different from the days preceding this moment. It feels almost bizarre standing like this with none other than Edward Cullen.

Before I can allow myself to ponder the absurdity of this moment, I turn my face to his and slip my tongue between his unsuspecting lips.

"Mhh," he moans deliciously into my mouth as his tongue strokes mine deeply and his fingers tug me closer yet. "We need to stop," he groans against my mouth but makes no move to pull away.

"Why?" I argue petulantly before capturing his mouth with mine again. Yes, he's definitely turned me into a real girl–a crazed, starving harpy simply addicted to his mouth and soft tongue.

He pulls away swiftly and chuckles at my stunned expression. "It would be really embarrassing to get a boner right now."

His words thrill me to no end. I love that I can make him loose control like that.

I drop my hands from his neck and circle them around his waist, pulling him into me as I place my hands on his ass and squeeze. His eyebrows shoot into his hairline in shock.

"More embarrassing than this?" I ask, tugging at the cloth covering him.

"Especially considering that," he chortles as the tips of his ears turn red. I want to suck on them.

To add insult to injury, I run my hands over the rounds of his butt one more time, softly scraping exposed flesh with my nails.

"Fuck," he chokes out a laugh and takes a deliberate step back, breaking all physical contact with me and lowering himself one step further. I smirk in response.

"Aren't you bold today?" he teases with a grin.

I shrug and giggle when I catch the shocked expression of an older lady passing by, her eyes fixed on Edward's ass.

"Are people staring?" he inquires with a sheepish grin, noticing my distraction.

"Can't say I blame them." I wink.

"Do you want to be fucked in public, Bella?" I gasp at his crass question and quiver at his challenging gaze. The older lady gapes and stumbles past us.

"No," I manage to choke.

"Then stop with the winking. You're making it impossible for me to walk away," he warns with a devilish grin. It's my turn to blush, and I do a stellar job at it, feeling the heat all the way to my chest.

"This was all your idea," I indicate towards his lower regions once I've recovered from his words.

"If I knew you would've chosen not to forgive me for the incident with Vicky's mother, I would've made that particular confession a fucking sock." His expression turns sour and causes me to double over in laughter.

I fight to gain control, but he just looks so ridiculous that it takes me several moments to calm down. Once I've wiped the tears from my eyes, I find him smiling lopsidedly at me.

"You done?" he asks with an arched eyebrow.

I nod, biting back another wave of laughter.

"I better get going," he sighs and makes a grab for my hand. I take a step down and let him pull me into him, all laughter forgotten in his proximity.

"See you later," he whispers. One. Two. Three soft kisses to my lips, and then he's gone.

"See you later," I sigh, watching his retreating form. I allow my eyes to roam over his form unabashedly. Black t-shirt, black socks, chucks and black boxer briefs. No jeans. Only miles of athletic legs. I shiver as my eyes zero in on his perfect butt.

"Stop staring at my ass," he calls over his shoulder. I whip my head up in mortification just as Edward turns his head over his shoulder and gives me a knowing wink.

"Do you want to get fucked in public?" I call after him, probably too loud, because the old lady, that has made her way at least a block further spins around and throws her hands into the air, before stomping off in disgust.

Edward is opening his door by the time I manage to tear my eyes away from the poor woman.

"Are you offering?" he shouts back.

"If you keep on winking like that, I'm taking," I retort bravely, feeling far less confident than I sound.

"Come and get it, then." He throws his arms open invitingly.

I tilt my head and narrow my eyes.

"You have laundry to do," I point out victoriously.

"Coward."

"Horndog." He laughs heartily, shakes his head and then disappears into his car before peeling out of the parking.

Xoxo

"I love that he did that." Alice sighs dreamily as I recap last night and this morning's events–leaving out the intimate parts, of course. We're currently discussing the letters in detail, like only women can.

I nod, taking a sip from my cup. We're seated in a small coffee shop we used to frequent regularly before the whole charade with Edward started.

"And the fact that he was willing to humiliate himself like that…" she trails off, referring to Edward's insistence to only wear the clothes I picked up, and therefore leaving him sans pants on our trip back to Seattle.

"I think he enjoyed my discomfort far more than actually feeling humiliated." I laugh softly and chug the last of my tea. "That man is very confident."

"Sounds like he has reason to be," Alice points out with a knowing smirk.

I blush and lower my eyes to my hands. I've never been comfortable discussing my sex life with anyone. Not even Alice. Then again, back when I still had a sex life, there really wasn't all that much to discuss. It was awkward and pleasant at best.

"Wow," she gasps. "_That g_ood, huh?"

"Pretty much," I mumble and fight the urge to smile like a dork.

I hear my cell phone chime in my bag and almost sigh in relief at the welcome intrusion.

_**Come to me, baby. – E**_

A warm tingle makes its way up my spine at his sexy command.

_**So demanding… *B***_

"Edward?" Alice asks knowingly.

I nod and bite down on my bottom lip to avoid gushing. He's really doing a number on me. First, I start blushing, then giggling, and now I actually want to gush. Damn him.

_**Demanding would be if I asked you to come **_**for**_** me… Which I will… Soon. – E**_

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and desperately attempt to cover the evidence with my hair. Alice is too quick for me though.

"Definitely sexting." Alice giggles knowingly. "It's written all over your face."

"Hush." I frown disapprovingly but find myself laughing along. I show her the texts and laugh even louder when I see her visibly flush.

"Holy shit," she murmurs lowly and stares ahead of her blankly. "I'm so having a talk with Jasper tonight."

"What should I say?" I decide to ignore her little revelation. Shit is going to go down in the Whitlock household, that's for sure.

"Say you're on the way," she practically shouts in excitement.

"No, you little hussy." I gape at her in surprise. "I want to play with him a little."

"I thought you were done with your games?" Alice frowns disapprovingly.

"We are," I defend. "I just want to tease him a bit. There's no harm in that."

Alice shrugs. The girl's got no game.

_**I'm busy. *B***_

I'm just about to show Alice my response when my phone chimes again. Eager little fucker.

_**Where are you? – E**_

I feel my body vibrate with excitement and a slight hint of annoyance. I'm not sure I completely like where this is going. I like demanding Edward, but I have my limits.

_**Out with Alice. You know this… *B***_

My eagerness to be playful is slipping as my brows pull together in a frown.

_**Ditch her. – E **_

And now I'm pissed.

"Oops," I hear Alice comment timidly. "Something happen?"

"Nothing important," I shrug nonchalantly. I don't want to make this a big issue. The fact that I find taking orders difficult is nothing new. My eagerness to dump my best friend for a romp in the hay is nonexistent.

_**No. That's rude, Edward. Stop being an ass. *B***_

_**Are you angry now? Seriously? – E **_

I can almost taste the exasperation in his words and bite down on my tongue.

_**Annoyed. *B***_

_**Which translates to angry, where you are concerned. – E **_

And now I'm just livid–partly because he's right and party because he has the balls to call me out on it.

_**Fuck off. *B***_

I swallow the bitterness burning in my throat and toss my phone back in my bag. Screw him.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I offer her a small smile and fight to reign in my thoughts. I won't allow Edward's sour attitude to spoil my time with Alice.

I hear my phone chiming again and again, but choose to ignore it.

Alice notices but says nothing, choosing instead to talk about the renovations they're doing at their new home.

"So," Alice starts after our conversations trails of. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused after swallowing another mouth full of pecan pie.

"Between you and Edward." She shrugs, obviously trying to make light of the conversation. "Are you guys dating? Are you fuck buddies? What's the deal?"

I contemplate her questions for a moment and realize that I have absolutely no idea what we are. After our last texts, I don't even think it imperative to ponder.

"I don't know," I answer honestly, because I really don't. "We hardly trust each other. We're still a long ways from figuring _that_ out."

"So, you're just going to go with the flow?" Alice asks in surprise.

"Yeah." I shrug. "I think so."

"Why, Bella Swan." She laughs delightedly. "How very modern of you."

"Shut up." I laugh along. I can certainly understand her shock. This is not the kind of arrangement I would have entered into a mere month ago. I don't relinquish control–ever. Not knowing where things might lead and how to get them there is very uncharacteristic of me. Edward has certainly loosened me up quite a bit. When he's not being a prick, of course.

We talk for another couple of hours, laughing and gossiping like we always do. We pay the bill and gather our things once the sun has set.

I pull on my coat as we approach the door of the coffee shop and step outside after Alice.

I almost run into her when she comes to a sudden stop.

"Holy shit," I hear her breathe.

"What?" I follow her hand in confusion as she points it to our right.

There, standing in much the same position as earlier this morning, only covered in more clothes, is Edward. He's leaning against an unfamiliar car, shirt rolled up to his elbows, hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans, legs crossed at the ankles.

My mouth turns dry as I raise my eyes to his. I can feel the intensity of his gaze even from where I'm standing, quite some distance away from him. His face isn't unfriendly. It's just…brooding? I feel like he's scorching every last piece of clothing from my body. Holy shit indeed.

"Well– I–" Alice stammers beside me. "I guess I'll just–" She points awkwardly to her car in the opposite direction from where he's standing.

"How did he–" It seems like Edward is capable of rendering two woman speechless at once.

"Jasper," Alice sighs and squeezes my hand before turning to back away. "Talk to you later."

I nod, keeping my eyes fixed on Edward, unable to look away.

"I'm so going to talk to Jasper tonight." I can still hear Alice's mumbling as she walks away.

"Bye, Alice," Edward calls after her. I faintly hear her reply, but the blood strumming through my ears has me rendered deaf and mute.

Edward smirks, running his eyes over the length of my body, only to return them to my face with renewed hunger. He pulls a hand from his pocket and curls his pointer and middle finger in a "come hither" gesture. So fucking hot.

I don't move, because, ungh…my knees won't be able to carry my shaky legs forward.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I place my hand on my hip in exasperation. I do not appreciate the fact that he took it upon himself to track me down. Possessive much? Unacceptable.

His smirk grows wider at my reluctance, and before I have a chance to consider my options, he pushes himself off the side of the car. He takes one step forward, and automatically, I take one step back. It's our usual cat-and-mouse game. I want to be frightened of the heat in his eyes, but I also want to run towards it.

Another step forward from him and another one back for me, and then I feel the doorframe of the coffee shop against my back and start to panic.

"Stop this," I growl as my hands reach behind me to steady myself.

The smirk pulling at Edward's lush mouth intensifies even more once he realizes my predicament.

Without further contemplation, I turn to flee, hoping that he'll catch me, praying that he won't.

"Bella," I hear him growl, and then I'm spun around and pushed against the door.

"What are you–"I start to protest, but I'm cut off by hungry lips, desperately fused to mine.

My shock only lasts a second before I raise my arms and hug them around his waist, opening my mouth wide for the welcome intrusion. I want to be pissed. I know I should be–but I can't seem to find it in myself to resist him.

Have you been kissed by his lips? Has he experienced tongue touched and coaxed yours? No? Then shut it.

Edward responds with a groan and fills my mouth with his tongue. He pushes me further against the door, one hand behind my head, tilting it further to the right, the other still on my elbow where he initially grabbed hold of me.

I will never be able to resist this man.

I feel his kiss all the way to my toes. My hands clutch at his shirt and finally make their way beneath, where smooth, hard muscles rip. How can I ever describe the deep yearning and want ignited whenever my hands slide over his skin?

I'm engulfed by his scent, relishing in the feel of him and mindless to anything or anyone around us–until I hear a throat clearing.

I freeze in Edward's arms, drag my lips away and stiffly turn my face in the direction of the intrusion.

I blink profusely, noticing that Edward has joined me in staring at the aging face of an elderly woman. The very same woman that saw us earlier today outside my apartment.

Her lips are pursed, and her frown is deeply imbedded between her brows.

My cheeks immediately flame as I stumble to the side, taking Edward with me, in order to make space for her to enter the coffee shop. She gives us one final glare, clucks her tongue, and then steps through the doors.

I drop my head to Edward's shoulder in embarrassment and giggle until my sides hurt.

That poor grandma must think we are sexual deviants.

"Do you know her?" Edward chuckles in confusion.

"No." I shake my head against his shoulder before pulling back to look at him.

He's smiling wide–all teeth, and warmth and boy. I want to drape his sexiness over my shoulders and snuggle into its heat.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass earlier," he laments after a moment, moving his hands to my arms and running them slowly up and down.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask softly, trying to reign in my inner bitch.

"Maybe later?" he offers sheepishly.

"Okay," I concede. "I just need you to know that I don't like being told what to do."

"Like I don't know that already," he teases sarcastically.

"I have a right mind to tell you to fuck off again," I deadpan.

This earns a hearty laugh from Edward which causes the sides of my mouth to twitch.

"Tell me to _fuck you_ instead, and I might listen this time," he whispers conspiratorially and places his hands on the side of my face, pushing my hair over my shoulder tenderly, before cupping my neck with his palms, rubbing circles with his thumbs under my jaw.

"Wanna take a ride with me?" he murmurs as his eyes focus on my mouth, causing my heartbeat to accelerate.

"Sure." I smile weakly, trying to regain some control.

Without much fanfare, he turns and then bends his knees in a quasi squat.

"What are you doing?" I frown in confusion, laughing lightly at his ridiculous pose.

"Giving you a ride," he replies as if it's the most obvious conclusion.

"You walked here?"

"Look around you, Bella." He laughs, but makes no move to straighten up. "This place is three blocks from my apartment."

"Gah," I respond and then jump onto his back without warning.

"Fuck," Edward laughs as he stumbles forward slightly. He straightens up and places his hands below my ass to secure me to him tightly.

"You could hold me under my knees, you know," I comment dryly.

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughs and starts towards his apartment, carrying me on his back effortlessly. I hug him tightly around his neck, enjoying the sturdiness of his frame against mine.

"So," I whisper against his neck, flicking my tongue against his skin, delighted in the way Edward's pulse doubles against my mouth. "What will we be doing at your apartment?"

"Well," he answers without hesitation, "there you get to ride this stallion bareback."

"Is there no end to your vulgarity?" I laugh but simultaneously wish I could squeeze my thighs together to relieve the ache his words cause.

"Doesn't seem so." He shrugs, causing me to bobble against him.

"Well then," I murmur, running my hands over his t-shirt covered chest and then stop to tweak his nipples. "Giddy-up."

xoxo

**And? How was that?**

**I was so nervous about this chapter! I mean – it's kind of hard following the last one… **

**Please let me know what you think, girlies!**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**Xoxo**

**I have three rec's for all you beautiful ladies as a special thanks for giving this story the time of day.**

**Fold ****your ****wings **by **JadaLulu** (on TWCS) – This fic causes total heart fail! There are so many layers to these characters it's ridiculous. Amazing fic and a must read! Still WIP, but enough chapters to sink your teeth into until the next update.

**Meet ****the ****Masens **by **FictionFreak95** (on FFnet) – If you haven't read this fic yet, you are missing out! It's complete and brilliant and just…yeah…do eeet!

**Hell **by **Oo****Livia****Cullen****oO** (on FFnet) – Also complete. It's only 7 chapters. A quick, amazing, heart wrenching read. Brilliantly written.

_I'm on Twitter (still new to it, though), if you wanna say hi, hang out or pester me for updates. ;) **(at)thesaintsmistress**_


	25. The Plumpkin

**Great to be back! Sorry I kept you all waiting. I really do try my best to update sooner – forgive me please.**

**Thank you to:**

**The beautiful and wonderful Adt216 and PainJane for their magic.**

**The lovely ladies on Twitter for being so supportive and kind.**

**The ever gracious and fantastically sweet, Jo.**

**I hope you ladies like this. Muahaha!**

_This is dedicated to Lala43…because I adore her._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The Plumpkin**

**First you twist it…**

"_What are you doing?" _

_She doesn't answer. Only raises a dainty eyebrow, turns and closes the door behind us, securing the lock._

"_Miss Swan." I chuckle nervously as my eyes dart around the bathroom stall she just pushed me into. "We're in the men's bathroom, at work…" I let the sentence trail off when she turns around and gives me a sassy smile._

_The next thing I know, I'm being pushed by the shoulders until my ass hits the toilet seat. I stare up at her with a dumbfounded expression. _

_Is she going to do what I think she's going to do? _

_Bella leans forward, awarding me with a fucking spectacular view of her cleavage, tastefully covered in cream silk._

"_Can you be quiet, Edward?" she whispers into my ear, instantly causing my overactive appendage to stir beneath the zipper of my pants._

"_I don't–" I choke like a fucking pussy. _

_I honestly can't tell you what's going through my mind right now–mainly because all the blood in my brain has travelled south for the winter. _

"_Well?" She pulls away, robbing me of the delicious heat of her body and that fucking scent of hers that makes the All Seeing Eye inside my pants tear up. "Can you, or can't you be quiet?"_

"_I think I can." I nod eagerly._

"_Not good enough," she sighs dramatically and makes to turn around._

"_No, no," I stammer desperately. "I can. I'm sure I can be quiet." I want to kick myself for sounding so pathetic, but fuck it. I. Am. Man. I. Love. Blow. Job._

_Bella turns her head and regards me over her shoulder for a moment. I try to convince her with my eyes that I'll be a good boy._

"_Very well, Mr. Cullen." She turns back to me fully before gracing me with a sexy little smirk. She steps between my legs, nudging my knees further apart. I spread 'em, because I'm turned on as fuck, and I'm panting like a dehydrated retriever. _

_When Bella grabs hold of my thighs to steady her descent to her knees, I feel like I might faint. I'm pulsing for her–for this. She keeps her eyes on mine as she rakes her nails over my thighs, heading for the Promised Land. I can't tear my gaze from hers. I'm entranced–possessed–owned._

"_Take off your belt, Mr. Cullen," she whispers huskily just as her pointer finger runs over the length of my very needy, very prominent erection. I shudder and fumble to remove the leather prison around my waist. "Do you know your alphabet, Edward?"_

_I frown in confusion as I remove my hands from my unfastened belt._

"_Y–yes," I hiss as she pulls my zipper down slowly, the knuckles of her hand brushing against my need._

"_You'll come before you reach Z," she informs me nonchalantly, reaching into my boxers to pull out my dick. _

_I gasp throwing my head back at the sensation of her warm hand gripping me just right._

"_That's not a request," she whispers again, giving my throbbing cock a firm tug. _

_I nod and swallow thickly as her hand deliciously twists over the head._

_She stops her movements long enough for me to drop my gaze to hers questioningly. _

"_Get started then," she instructs, biting down on her bottom lip to probably stop the giggle I can see behind her laughing eyes._

_I smirk at her, which causes her eyes to cloud over slightly. Yeah, I still got it._

"_A–" Down stroke. _

"_Fuck," I gasp and force myself not to embarrass myself by coming right away. I need to show her that I know the alphabet, right?_

"_B–" Up stroke._

xoxo

I fold my arms over my chest and lean against the door frame. Bella Swan bent over, pulling up her panties, has got to be the best sight this time in the morning. My eyes focus on the little dimples in her back, right above that sinful ass as she straightens out and reaches behind her to clasp her bra.

Hot-fucking-woman.

I'm not surprised finding her awake and out of bed. It's still dark outside, but knowing Miss Swan, she'd want to get a head start at work after missing yesterday.

I slipped out of bed to take a leak. Best move ever, or I may have missed the show.

I smirk as she bends forward slightly, adjusting her bra to obtain the maximum amount of cleavage. Women are fucking fascinating creatures.

I push away from the door and stealthily make my way towards her.

She jumps when I curl my arms around her waist and then shivers slightly. Yeah, skin on skin always feels fucking great.

"Morning," I whisper beside her ear as my ever-searching hands travel the length of her waist, one heading upwards, and the other one in the opposite direction.

I dip the fingers of my left hand beneath her panties and the fingers of my right inside her bra, cupping her fully in both places. Her heart thumps thunderously beneath the palm of my right hand as her pussy pulses against my left. Fucking bliss.

"Morning," she chokes as her head falls back against my chest, dropping to the side to grant me access to the milky skin of her neck.

"You're up early," I mumble between wet kisses and stroking fingers.

"Mhh," she moans, absentmindedly thrusting her hips further into my hand. I reciprocate by dipping my middle finger between her folds. "Edward–"

"Bella?" I chuckle against her back as her breaths become erratic. Bella Swan is responsive in every way–sexually, emotionally, aggressively.

"I have to get going." She sounds unconvinced, and therefore, I don't stop rubbing circles over her nipple and clit.

"It's hardly five o'clock," I counter lazily, softly sucking on the skin below her neck. I marked her there last night when Bella rode the ever-loving shit out of me. She gave it to me so hard that when I finally came with an embarrassingly long sob, I had to fight the urge to either run around my apartment, arms flailing in exhilaration, or curling up in the fetal position, rocking in surrender. In the end, I settled for sweeping her off my couch and depositing both our sated bodies on my bed. Sleep came fast for both of us.

"I still have to get home to clean up and get dressed for work," she sighs reluctantly.

I nod against her neck, give her a final kiss against her jaw and pull my hands from their warm enclosures. With a playful slap to her butt cheek, I walk back to my bed and fall down unceremoniously. There's still some sleep to be had, and I'll be a fucking monkey if I don't capitalize.

With my hands folded behind my head and my ankles crossed, I stare at her unabashedly.

She cocks an eyebrow, and I answer with a 'don't let me stop you' look.

"Are you just going to go back to sleep?" she finally asks, eyebrow still arched.

"Don't you just wish you were me?"

"Hardly," she snorts and bends down to pick up her jeans, giving me a wonderful view of her tits.

"Understandable," I concede with a smirk. "I mean, you must be the most sexually satisfied woman in Seattle right now."

This causes her to laugh, which automatically transforms my smirk into a full on grin. Her laugh is fantastically fucking contagious.

"I don't know about that." She shrugs, devils playing in the dark depths of her eyes. "I haven't touched myself in the last twenty-four hours." She delivers her little joke with a wink, causing my exposed cock–yes, I'm naked–to wink right back.

"We could change that," I drawl lazily, my eyes focused on her hands as she buttons up her jeans.

"I think we've already proven that you can't just watch like a good boy." She laughs again as she pulls her shirt over her head.

Those words cause a jarring memory of Bella touching her pussy at Jasper's cabin the night we fucked the first time. I'm sorry if my reference to our 'first time' sounds crude, but in the words of your very own Mr. Brad Pitt in LegendsoftheFall, 'I recommend fucking.'

"I know what you're thinking about." She rolls her eyes, but I can see the start of her telltale blush.

"Am I that obvious?" I chuckle breathily. Yeah, I'm pussy whipped.

She nods shyly and then licks her bottom lip.

"Can I quickly use your bathroom?" she asks after clearing her throat.

"You don't have to ask." I smile and watch her leave the room hastily.

I rake both hands through my hair, unable to stop the smile on my face from growing even wider. Bella Swan has me reeling. I would love to jump into a detailed monologue of my thoughts and feelings after what happened at the cabin, how I feel about Bella, what exactly it is we're doing right now, but honestly, that's not the way I roll. In fact, that's not the way most men roll.

We're simple people. We do think, we just don't over-think. We don't weigh each and every occurrence, contemplate the meaning of every word or caress. We live in the moment and then decide, based on variables, whether we would like to multiply said moment.

Men don't do emotions.

"Okay," Bella sighs once she enters the room again. "I'm heading out."

"No goodbye kiss?" I tease, knowing that it'll probably make her uncomfortable. Oh, how I like to make my girl squirm.

Bella doesn't disappoint as her hands twist nervously together.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" she asks with a grimace, causing me to laugh heartily.

I nod, because I did.

"Why would you do that if you're just going back to sleep?" She frowns in confusion.

"I like to be prepared."

"Or presumptuous?" she offers coyly.

I shrug and level her with a stare. I can see her resolve crumbling under my gaze before she takes the necessary steps towards me, slowly bends until her mouth is mere inches away from mine, and then delicately plants her lips on me.

I breathe deeply through my nose and prepare to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away before I get the chance to.

"I really have to go," she mumbles with her face still close to mine, her eyes focused on my starved mouth.

I don't say anything–just stare at the fucking beauty that is Bella Swan and attempt to keep my breathing level.

"Bye," she whispers and turns to walk away.

I fight against the pang in my chest that grows stronger as her figure retreats and finally disappears from my sight.

"Bye," I whisper like a pussy and drag my hands over my face in frustration. I'm utterly and completely fucking fucked.

I'm just about to turn over and reengage in some much deserved shut eye, when I hear the frantic taps of Bella's heals heading back toward my room.

I turn just in time to catch her surging body as she throws herself on me and desperately claims my mouth.

I don't hesitate in pulling her closer and tilting her sideways in my lap until her back hits the bed, pushing her into the mattress as I devour her mouth with a moan.

Her tongue slides over mine like silk, and I arch into the kiss, feverishly running my hand over her covered breast as the other cradles her neck.

The desperation of our mouths gently subsides into slow, languid tongue fucking. I could kiss this woman forever.

"You'd better go before I give you a goodbye fuck, baby," I warn her as I pull away slightly, catching my breath.

She nods slowly, seemingly stunned at her behavior.

I smile and plant small kisses around the contours of her mouth, enjoying the sweet sighs escaping her lips.

"Will I ever tire of kissing you?" she asks softly.

"Fuck, I hope not." I laugh and straighten up, bringing her with me, but keeping her sideways on my lap.

My fully erect dick is sandwiched between my abdomen and her hip, and it takes every bit of my self-control not to thrust.

"I'll see you at the office," she murmurs as her nails scrape against the stubble on my jaw, causing me to clench it in reflex.

I nod, unable to find my voice as her eyes bore into mine. She sees me. It's unnerving and fucking spectacular, and I'm scared shitless and feel braver than ever, all at once.

Well looky there–an unguarded emotional moment.

She pulls my head to hers again, kisses my lips and gives my tongue one final stroke, before she slips off my lap and out of my arms. I gape after her as she walks to the door before stopping to turn towards me.

"And?" she asks softly.

"Yeah." I nod with a smirk. "That was a proper goodbye kiss."

She smirks right back at me, winks and then she's gone.

I take a moment to look at my straining cock, staring back at me accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that," I sigh in exasperation, turn to my side and attempt to fall asleep.

**Then you lick it…**

"_Fucking G–" I gasp desperately as Bella's tongue runs over the length of my cock._

"_Shh…" She blows against the delicate skin._

"_Bella, baby, you're…I can't…ungh…" I feel my toes curling as my fingers dig into the hardwood walls of the stall. At this rate, Bella will have me coming before we reach the letter M. M for mouth. M for more. M for mine._

"_Hhhh–" I force the letter out through clenched teeth as hers lightly scrape my length. _

"_Edward? Buddy, is that you?" My thighs clench in shock as I hear Erick Yorkie's voice on the other side of the door. Bella only smirks and unceremoniously plunges her mouth over my cock._

"_Fffffuck–"_

"_Edward?" Fuck off, dude._

"_Hey, Yorkie," I choke, clenching my eyes shut from the visual of Bella between my knees–doing what she's doing._

_I feel the vibration of her laugher as she pulls up and plunges down again. My eyes fly open as I attempt to stare at her accusingly._

"_You okay, man?" I faintly hear Yorkie's voice in the background._

"_Yeah," I moan as Bella swirls her tongue around the head. I shriek when I feel her pinching my thigh, giving me a warning glance, which seems almost ridiculous considering that a part of my anatomy is propped between her lips._

"_I–" I mouth at her petulantly and feel her lips tighten around me as she attempts to control her laughter, causing my fist to slam into the wall in reflex._

"_Don't sound too good to me." Fucking nosey little bastard._

"_Ate something bad." I come up with the best excuse for the ridiculous noises I'm making._

"_Sounds like it." He sounds almost sympathetic. If he only knew._

"_J–" I gasp softly as Bella continues her ministrations between my legs, causing my abdomen to twitch. So much for fucking endurance–this bitch is gonna blow._

"_Well, I'll leave you to it, man." Yorkie finally decides to take his leave. I throw my head back partly in relief and partly due to the overwhelming sensations building in my lower regions. _

_I'm about to tell him I'll see him later, when Bella decides it's time to narrow in on my balls. My head snaps up as she rolls them between her fingers, sucking her cheeks in as she pulls up and then slams back down._

"_K!" I practically shout as my balls tighten, readying for their impending release._

"'_Kay, man." Eric laughs in his retreat. "Don't want to be around when you blow."_

"_Good idea," I whimper, feeling the familiar tingling sensations rippling through my legs before they centre on my dick._

"_L–" I pant once I hear the door to the bathroom close behind Yorkie._

"_Mmmm…" _

xoxo

"Good morning, Edward."

"Morning, Jessica." I smile in greeting as Jessica falls into step with me. I feel on top of the world this morning, the irony of Bella being the cause of my good mood not going unnoticed. In the past, she used to have quite the opposite effect. How things have changed.

"Why in such a hurry?" She inquires nosily as I make my way towards my cubicle.

"I have a shit load of work to catch up on," I reply with a shrug. It's partly true. The other part would be that I'm absolutely giddy to see Bella, even if it's just from my cubicle. My mind starts to wander at what she might be wearing today. Her hair will definitely be down, I decide with a satisfactory smirk, seeing as she'll probably try to hide the evidence of my teeth marks on her neck.

"Oh yes, of course," Jessica replies sweetly. Too sweetly. I cast a sideways glance in her direction. "You and Miss Swan weren't at the office yesterday."

"Indeed," I answer wearily–her prodding dampening some of the spring in my step. "We were working on my book."

"Yes." She leans her arms on my cubicle's partition as I step behind my desk. I don't even dare to look at Bella's office, cautious of Jessica's perceptiveness. "Speaking about that. I must say," she pauses and then offers me a very fake smile, "I'm surprised that you decided to stay with her, after our last discussion…" She lets the sentence trail off suggestively.

"Yeah." I clear my throat uncomfortably and fall into my chair with a thump. "She's been doing a really good job on it."

"And you're okay with her being your editor even after she schemed her way to getting it in the first place?" I can feel myself getting hot under the collar.

"Yes, well." I shrug, trying to make light of the situation, even though Jessica's resembling the likes of a fucking rattle snake at this very moment. I find myself stunned at the unexpected turn of events. Only weeks ago I thought Bella was the real threat, but it seems like she may have been right about Jessica Stanley all along.

"It's your choice, of course." She nods absentmindedly.

"It is, isn't it?" I deadpan. I've just about had enough of this conversation. I can understand why Jessica is pissed, but truth be told, the choice of editor for my book has always been mine, so fuck it all.

"Well," she laughs cheerily. "I guess that settles it then."

"Guess so." I grace her with a sweet little smile of my own, before turning my attention to my computer.

"See you at lunch?" She's fucking incorrigible.

"Maybe," I mumble, faking my devout attention to my screensaver in hopes that she'll get a clue.

She does, because when I look up again, she's gone, and Bella is standing in the doorway of her office, eyeing me suspiciously. Black pumps, pencil skirt, silk blouse.

Fuck. My. Life.

She stoically tilts her head to the side in a 'get your ass in here' gesture, before strolling back into her office.

I sigh, feeling the remnants of my good mood fading as I walk into the lions' den.

"Close the door behind you," she instructs without looking up from her laptop. I do as I'm told, because here, in this office, we're not Bella and Edward, baby or sugar. No, we're Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan. She's my fucking boss, and I'm not her fucking lover.

"Did you want something?" I ask sharply. She doesn't even flinch, and I'm once again fascinated with how she's able to separate her personal life from her professional.

"Take a seat, Mr. Cullen." Her voice is subdued, no sign of the panting woman that left my bed this morning.

I take a seat, 'cause I'm a good fucking boy.

"What did Miss Stanley want?" she asks evenly, still keeping her eyes averted from mine.

"She wanted to know why you're still the editor of my book," I admit, because we promised no more lies.

"And what did you say?" I can hear a slight tremor in her voice, which surprises me. Is Bella trying not to cry?

"I said you were doing a great job, and that I'll be keeping you as my editor," I answer carefully. "Not in those exact words, but something along those lines." I lower my eyes to my shoes, feeling like a schoolboy being scolded by the principal.

I hear a faint, squeaking noise which causes my eyes to snap up to hers–and what I find there is not anger, or sadness or the usual cold aloofness I've come to associate with Bella Swan when she's at work. Oh hell no. What I find is a woman biting down on her bottom lip, fighting not to burst into uncharacteristic giggles.

"You should have seen your face," she finally gasps, throwing her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

I stare at her dumbfounded. I've been duped.

"You don't play fair," I grumble petulantly, which only causes Bella to laugh even harder.

I smile sheepishly at her and release the breath I've been holding, my earlier good mood moving in to replace my most recent distress.

"I couldn't resist." Bella shrugs after taking a moment to compose herself.

"Bitch." I smirk.

"You want this bitch," she correctly assesses.

"I do." I grin, loving the way her cheeks blossom under my attention.

"The reason why I called you in here–"

"Was to make me sweat?" I interrupt.

She rolls her eyes, but that beautiful smile graces her luscious mouth once again.

"Was to ask whether you'll be staying over at my place tonight?"

"Sure." I shrug.

"Good." She nods. "I feel bad for not seeing my parents as much as I can."

"Of course."

"Why, aren't you being all agreeable today?" she teases, leaning her chin on her folded hands.

"Well, somebody gave me one heck of a fucking kiss this morning. It's all I've been thinking about actually." I instinctively lean forward, resting my elbows on my spread knees.

"Is that so?" Bella's voice lowers to a sultry purr.

I swallow thickly and nod, focusing my attention on Bella's parted lips.

"At this rate, you might be getting another one sooner rather than later." Yes please.

"Is that so?" I throw her words back at her.

"Mhmh." She nods, licking her lips slowly, causing me to instinctively do the same. "But first, you have to do something for me."

"Anything," I groan, tearing my eyes away from her mouth.

"Please, send out the launch invites to the recipients on this list." She shoves a piece of paper towards me, causing me to start slightly.

I blink a couple of times, trying to regain my focus after her abrupt change of subject and demeanor. My eyes drop to the piece of paper, and then lift to hers, only to receive a coy little wink.

"I've already mailed you the invitation, so just be sure that everyone specified here," she taps a manicured finger on the paper, "gets it."

I feel mentally challenged as the blood pooling in my cock slowly starts to make its way back to my brain.

"Chop-chop, Mr. Cullen."

**And, then you dunk it…**

"_I'm gonna come…Bella," I gasp, pulling at her hair in warning that if she doesn't move, she's going to get her fill of protein for the day._

_She doesn't even buckle. She simply shoves her mouth further down my cock, causing the head to hit the back of her throat, and then, it's over. I come long and hard and noisily._

"_Fuck me. I'm coming. Holy sssshiiiittttt..."_

_I jerk around her, palms slamming flat against the walls on either side of us, legs spastically pulsing as my eyes squeeze shut._

_After my orgasm rocks through my body, leaving me limp and breathless, I finally open my eyes and lower them to Bella's._

_She resembles a chipmunk, her cheeks swollen to maximum capacity, her eyes wide and brimming. I immediately realize that Miss Swan in not a swallower. I raise my ass on shaky knees and pull the toilet seat up with me. Bella lurches forward between my spread legs and spits the result of her little game into the toilet before pulling back._

_I drop back down, unable to support my legs much longer and slump back against the wall, pulling my hands through my hair over and over again._

"_Told you I'd get you back," Bella murmurs softly from her position on the floor._

_I open my eyes lazily with my hands still stuck in my hair and give her a lopsided smile._

"_Is that what you call 'getting back' at me?" _

_She nods, looking very fucking pleased with herself._

"_Well then," I sigh, dropping my hands to my pants in an attempt to cover shit up. "Consider me put in my place." _

xoxo

I'm balls deep in work, struggling to catch up on the backlog caused by Bella and my impromptu extended weekend. Not to mention the additional task of sending out the invite Bella so kindly presented me with. I have a list of names the invitation needs to be sent to. What Bella didn't mention, is that we don't have the email addresses of all the specified guests. Almost a hundred mundane phone calls later, I'm finally able to send it out. I'm agitated to say the fucking least.

With a heavy sigh and a frustrated tug on my hair, I fall back in my chair and scan the office so my eyes can adjust after being nailed to the computer screen for over three hours.

Inadvertently, my attention roams towards Bella's office. Call me a masochist if you want, but she's like the TV in a bar–even though the volume is turned on mute and you're surrounded by your friends, you just can't seem to pull your eyes away from it.

To my surprise and absolute delight, little Miss Swan is sitting with her elbow bent on her table, head propped on her hand, staring directly at me with a faraway look. I'm sure she hasn't even noticed that I'm looking directly back at her, so I decide to shake things up a bit to test my theory.

Slowly I lift my right hand to my face, pull my middle and pointer fingers into a V, spread them over my lips and then…I lick.

Yeah, that vulgar little move got her attention.

Bella's head snaps back in shock before she gapes at me like a fish out of water.

I stifle the chuckle building in my chest, give one final lick-wink combo and then drop my hand. Oh, how I love fucking with her.

Bella cocks her head to the side then quickly skits her eyes over the floor, probably to check whether anyone is watching us. I just know she's thinking of retaliating–never one to back away from a challenge. I'm practically at the edge of my seat to see what she'll come up with.

She turns her attention back to me, and then, rather boldly, raises the fist of her right hand to her mouth, pumping it back and forth in a very suggestive, ball clenching move.

It happens on her third pump. She's going for gold, trying to put me in my place, when I notice a man I haven't seen around before, knock once before walking into her office.

My eyes grow wide.

Bella's brows furrow at my reaction.

And then she notices him, her hand frozen mid air, her eyes stretching double their size.

What Bella does next has me almost falling off my chair. She brings her hand back to her mouth and fakes a coughing fit.

I'm hysterical. I swear, the last time I laughed this much was when Eric Yorkie almost hooked up with a dude in a bar, thinking it was a woman. Tears are streaming down my face as I watch with blurry vision how Bella rises from her chair to shake the man's hand, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

After taking a moment to collect myself, wiping at the wetness on my cheeks and calming the still sporadic bouts of laughter, I turn my attention back to my computer, stealthily scanning the floor to see if anyone witnessed my outburst. If they did, it doesn't show.

A new message alert draws my attention to my BlackBerry.

_**Payback's a bitch, Mr. Cullen.**_

If I knew right then that Miss Swan would be pulling me into the men's bathroom later that day to give me the best head I've had in a decade, demonstrating that she really knows what to do with that right fist, I would not have replied as callously.

_**Bring it on, Miss Swan.**_

Oh…it was broughten.

xoxo

I knock on Bella's front door, anxious and eager to see my girl. I went home straight after getting off in Bella's mouth. I needed a shower and a moment to replay every detail of our illicit encounter. Did I jerk off in the shower at the memory of Bella's mouth around my cock? You bet your sweet little ass I did.

Her front door flies open with a flourish, and fuck me, it seems Miss Swan was equally anxious to see me too.

I take only a second to appreciate the spark in her eyes, the quick rise and fall of her chest and the excited grin on her face before I march forward, shove my hands in her hair and pull her face to mine for a scorching kiss.

Everything about this woman is exciting. Thinking back two weeks, I almost can't believe I'm finding myself in this situation with Bella Swan of all people. She does the unexpected, keeping me on my toes and interested in seeing what will happen next, just like she put me in my place yesterday after I sent her my douche bag text. She doesn't take my shit, and I don't take her too seriously.

The kiss is everything I've been fantasizing about all day. It's demanding, wet and intrusive, and I fucking love every second of it. My tongue pushes into her mouth at about the same time I drop my hands to her ass and pull her off the ground and around my hips. Bella follows eagerly, scratching her fingers over my scalp and moaning wantonly as I push her against the wall inside her foyer.

My cock is once again standing at attention. I tilt my head further left and deepen the kiss aggressively, desperate to taste all of her.

"Oh, come on." I hear a faint grumble in the background.

"Leave them be, Charlie." I think that's Renee's voice, but I'm so absorbed in Bella's mouth and the feel of her soft breasts pressing against my chest that I've yet to realize we have an audience.

Bella seems oblivious too, because I feel her hips roll against mine, searching for friction I'm more than willing to provide.

"I don't need to see this." Yes, that's definitely Charlie. Realization slowly creeps into my subconscious, restraining me from pushing my hips further into Bella.

"They're in love," Renee sighs, and yeah, that pretty much does it. I freeze against Bella's lips. She still hasn't caught on to the fact that we're giving her parents a very inappropriate show, her mouth still desperately seeking out mine.

I pull away from her slightly, giving her the opportunity to open her eyes. Her lids fly open, her gaze hazy with lust.

"I know what love looks like, Renee," Charlie grumbles disapprovingly. It would seem Bella finally caught on, and she most certainly didn't miss Charlie's observation.

We're frozen in time as our eyes lock frantically, Bella still suspended against the wall, her legs wrapped securely around my hips. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I find relief in the knowledge that Bella seems just as freaked out with her parents' assessment of our physical reaction to each other.

I clear my throat, before gently stepping backwards to help Bella to her feet. Bella untangles her limbs from mine stiffly, and I'm sure it looks rather comical from where Renee and Charlie are seated.

Once Bella smoothes down her shirt, keeping her flushed cheeks covered by her hair. I take her hand in mine and turn towards our two people audience.

"Renee." I smile weakly. "Charlie." I nod in his direction. Yip, from where they were sitting, they certainly did not miss a damn thing.

"Hi, Edward," Renee greets cheerily. Charlie grumbles something in greeting, pushing the neck of his beer bottle between his lips in what I believe is an attempt to stop himself from giving me a verbal lashing.

I pull Bella behind me into the living room where her parents are seated.

"Seems like the weekend did you two good." The mischief in Renee's eyes is unmistakable.

"Yeah," I chuckle nervously, shoving my free hand into the pocket of my jeans, averting my eyes in embarrassment.

"Bella's been smiling non-stop ever since you got back." Renee is on a fucking roll.

"Is that so?" I inquire cockily, turning my gaze to Bella, who seems to be fascinated by something on her shoe.

"Mom," Bella mumbles in an attempt to get Renee to stop, and in that moment she reminds me so much of Charlie…in a very non-creepy way.

I force my mind not to wander to the image of Bella with a moustache and squeeze her hand reassuringly. She lifts her gaze to mine, and I wink. A small smile tugs at the corners of her freshly ravished lips, causing my own to smile back reflexively.

"I think I lost my appetite," Charlie complains loudly from the sofa. I hear a slapping sound which could only be attributed to Renee socking him one.

Bella and I both chuckle softly, still keeping our eyes focused on one another. I could drown in her eyes. Cliché right? Well, it's cliché for a reason, 'cause that shit happens to people…often…apparently.

I'm so utterly and completely fucking fucked.

xoxo

Renee, Charlie and I are sitting in the living room after eating way more than four people should be allowed to eat in one sitting. Renee made fettuccini alfredo, and if you know me, you'd know I gobble down pasta like a fucking machine. Needless to say, it was goooood.

Bella's somewhere in the kitchen, the faint panging of pots and pans piercing through the soft tones of some CD playing in the background. I need to get this girl a fucking TV.

"What's she doing in there?" I ask lazily, trying to twist my body around in the chair to take a glance in her direction. Unfortunately, I'm unsuccessful. Having eaten twice my body weight in pasta, moving only an inch seems like walking a mile right now.

"She baked when she got home," Renee explains softly, her head lulling on Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, secretly hoping it's not carrot cake. It would be terribly inconvenient having to lick the cream cheese frosting from Bella's nipples in her parents' presence–even more so than humping their daughter against the wall.

"You guys ready for dessert?" Bella announces cheerfully behind me. We all groan in unison. I can't even imagine eating one more fucking thing.

She walks past me with a platter of prettily decorated cupcakes, offering Renee and Charlie some first. I eye her ass unabashedly as she bends over slightly. Both of them reluctantly take one, but I can see Charlie practically salivating at the mouth.

It does smell amazing, I must say.

I'm next. Bella turns toward me with a small smile and lowers the plate to eyelevel. I straighten up slightly and delicately extricate a frosted little cake from the plate.

"Thank you." I smile sincerely, before raising the cupcake to my mouth.

Oh, holy shitballs.

It's fan-fucking-tastic.

I wouldn't even know how to describe the light, fluffy delicacy I shoved into my mouth in one foul swoop. It's heaven in a bite.

"More please," I mumble with my mouth full before Bella gets a chance to turn and place it on the table.

She turns with a victorious grin and offers the plate to me once again. This time around, I take two.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us," Charlie objects good naturedly. There's frosting and cake crumbs in his mustache which causes me to chuckle and cringe simultaneously.

"Looks like you have enough left," I indicate to his facial hair.

He wipes at it with the back of his hand.

"Smart ass," he comments before laughing reluctantly.

Bella places the plate on the table and then moves to take a seat on the chair opposite me. With one of the two cupcakes already jammed into my jaw, I make a grab for her wrist and unceremoniously pull her to my lap.

She falls back against me with a yelp, and I grin at her with my mouth still full. I won't tell her that her ass hit me right in the abdomen, causing most of my dinner to push back into my throat. I won't tell her, because even though I didn't think this move through, nothing compares to having her fine ass planted firmly in my lap.

She wiggles a bit to get more comfortable and finally settles with her back against the arm of the chair and her legs draped over mine.

"Comfortable?" I inquire with a mocking arch of my brow.

"Very," she replies dryly and wiggles her ass one last time for effect.

Sassy little minx.

"So, Edward," Renee speaks quietly. "How's the book coming along?"

"Just great, thank you, Renee." I smile at her and then turn my attention to Bella as I swallow the last of my third cupcake. "Bella is a fantastic editor."

"And you've only realized this now?" Charlie pipes in, causing both Bella and me to chuckle.

"I've known it all along, sir," I answer seriously, even though Bella and I are still smirking at each other.

I place my left hand on her knee and lazily rub up and down her thigh.

Bella slings her arm over my shoulders and run small circles with her fingers in the nape of my neck.

"Are these the cupcakes your parents told me about?" I ask, remembering how Charlie and Renee raved about it the first night we met.

"They are." She nods firmly, pursing her lips in fake seriousness.

"You baked them for me?" I ask tentatively.

"I promised I would," she replies softly, solidifying the fact that she would never break a promise made to me. The sincere look in her eyes tells me she's not only referring to the cupcakes, but also to the promise made in bed the night at the cabin. No more lies.

"Thank you." I lean in to give her a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth.

"You're welcome," she whispers, turning her head to place a similar kiss in the corner of my mouth.

"They're wonderful." I praise her earnestly, because they are, and I want more…of it…of her.

"So are you."

Her words catch me off guard, but instead of cringing away from it, all I can think is:

Please say it again

xoxo

**And…? How was that?**

**For those of you that read the chapter titles, plumpkin (which is the title for this chapter) is a slang word for blowjob - or at least...THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! One of my wonderful readers pointed out that a plumpkin is in fact when a guy is getting a blowjob...wait for it...while taking a dump! OMGoodness! EPIC FAIL. I am under no circumstances into shit - pun intended - like that! LOL! I'm leaving the chapter title just as it is...I find it too hysterical, entirely inappropriate and wholly ironic (seeing as E is getting a bj from B in a toilet stall) to even think of changing it.**

**Thank you for sticking with this story. I appreciate it SO VERY MUCH.**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	26. The Proof

**So this is a special, early update which I planned to post yesterday as my way to give thanks to all of you on Thanksgiving. But…different time zones are a _sonofabitch_ and life happened.**

**So instead, I'm posting it as a Hey, Hey–Happy Black Friday, update instead!**

**Thank you to:**

**Adt216 and PainJane, who till this day, still hasn't kicked me under my ass. **

**The Twitter ladies, who should know by now that I adore them.**

**DutchGirl01, who is always sweet and encouraging.**

**Everyone of you who are still reading and sending me fan-fucking-tasic reviews. There are no words to express my thanks.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Proof**

The irony of a blowjob is that, even though you have a woman on her knees, she still has your balls in her hands.

xoxo

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, it's Charlie."

"Hi, Mr. Swan. What can I do for you?"

"Edward, do you know how long I've been married to Mrs. Swan?"

"No, sir, I can't say I do."

"Thirty-two years, son. Thirty-two years."

"Oh, well, congratulations?"

"Do you know how we stay happily married, son?"

"Uh… through love, trust and communication?"

"No, son. Sports."

"Sports?"

"Yes, Edward. Sports on television."

"Oh-kay."

"I watch sports on TV, and the Mrs. buys shoes and whatnot. Everyone's happy. Get it?"

"I guess…"

"Does Bella own a TV, Edward?"

"No sir, she doesn't."

"Do you own a TV, Edward?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Exactly. Now here's what you're going to do…"

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: Your legs look great in that skirt**_

_**So…I had an interesting conversation with your father today. You wanna know what we talked about?**_

_**Baffled – Edward**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

**_Subject:__RE:__My __legs __look __great __in __this __skirt__… __Not fucking_ _great?_**

_**Let me guess… Sports?**_

_**Bella**_

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

**_Subject:__RE:__No, __they__'__d __look fucking_ _great __wrapped __around __my __neck_**

_**How did you know? **_

_**Stumped – Edward**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Subject: RE: You're disgusting**_

_**It's the only reason Charlie would ever be motivated to make contact with the outside world. What did he want?**_

_**Bella**_

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: RE: That's not what you said last night**_

_**In short, your dad's coming over to my place tonight, and apparently, I'm cooking meat. You get to spend an evening with your mother doing "whatever women do when they're alone"–that's a direct quote.**_

_**Meat lover – Edward**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Subject: RE: I believe I said, 'move over, my leg fell asleep'**_

_**Poor Edward. I can only imagine how opposed you must be to spending a night watching sports, drinking beer and consuming a small cow. Do you think you'll survive it?**_

_**Bella**_

_**PS: Are you okay with it? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, baby.**_

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: RE: You're the one that jammed your leg between my thighs**_

_**I'm not sure. I'm a very refined diner. Guess I'll just have to bear it. Sigh…**_

_**Conflicted – Edward**_

_**PS: I don't mind at all, sugar. As long as you join us once you're done.**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Subject: RE: I can't control where my legs want to go, and they do seem to love it between your thighs**_

_**I'm sure my dad will appreciate it. Will it only be the two of you?**_

_**Bella**_

_**PS: My mother and I will join you around nine. Thank you, Edward.**_

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: RE: My thighs seem to love your legs too. I have a theory that my neck will love them even more**_

_**I'll invite Emmett and Jasper too. **_

_**Culinary – Cullen **_

_**PS: Any time, baby.**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Subject: RE: Your incorrigible – but I am curious to test your theory**_

_**Does that mean I have to invite Rose?**_

_**Bella**_

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: RE: Well, your legs know where to find my neck. Feel free to test whenever you want to.**_

_**Rose will most likely decline the offer anyway. She's into sports. I think she'll come with Emmett to my place instead.**_

_**Unassuming – Edward**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Subject: RE:**_

_**I'll invite her just in case. She already hates me, so I don't want to add fuel to the fire.**_

_**Bella**_

xoxo

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: Re: Don't think I didn't notice that you failed to respond**_

_**Careful, sugar. You might give the impression that you actually care what she thinks.**_

_**Curious – Edward**_

xoxo

_**To: Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Subject: Re: …**_

_**What made you think that I don't?**_

_**Bella**_

xoxo

"Hey, man, the game's just about to start." I shake Jasper's hand and step to the side for him to enter.

"How fucking awesome is this?" Jasper declares giddily. "I almost shit myself when Alice told me what's going down tonight."

"Yeah, dude," I laugh, closing the door behind him. Poor, married bastard.

"Yo, Jazz," Emmett calls from the living room. "Put away that pussy juice. Tonight we're hitting the hard liquor."

"This coming from the guy who asked if I have lemon slices to go with his Captain and Coke," I point out with a laugh.

"That shit just makes it taste better, Ed. You'd know that if you stepped away from the beer for a moment," Emmett defends vehemently.

"Cheers," Charlie announces dryly as he walks past me, clinking his Heineken against mine, before resuming his seat in front of the TV. I haven't seen him this laid back since the night at the pub. Good times.

"Nah, man. This is for Alice when the ladies join us later." Jasper lifts the offensive bottle of wine hanging from his one hand. "My poison is in here." He indicates to the cooler in his other hand as if it's a shrine of some sort.

I take the cooler from him to place the contents in the fridge.

"Do you want to start out with a beer?" I ask and receive a nod from Jasper.

Once we take our seats, Rosalie finally reemerges from the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a Mariners t-shirt.

I can see Jasper visibly straighten beside me, startled to find someone of the female variety in our midst.

"Relax." I jab him with my elbow. "She's like one of the guys when it comes to sports."

Jasper nods and then gives Rosalie a quick wave.

"Hey, Jasper," she greets pleasantly before settling beside Emmett. "Mariners or Indians?" she asks before taking a proper pull from her glass.

"Mariners," Jasper declares proudly.

"Good boy." She smiles, belches and then turns her attention back to the TV just as the National Anthem starts.

"Good one, babe." Emmett pats her back proudly.

"Did she just burp?" Jasper whispers, sounding a little shell shocked.

"Yeah," I laugh. "Told you she's cool."

"Fucking A," he mumbles in awe.

I guess anyone who doesn't know Rose would be surprised that she's into sports. She doesn't exactly give off that vibe in her designer clothes and shoes. But that girl can curse, heckle and challenge referee calls with the best of them. It's part of the reason we became such quick friends back in college.

My mind wanders to what Bella might be doing right now. Probably gossiping and sipping girlie cocktails with her mother and Alice. I like my girls to be girls. Don't get me wrong, I love woman that enjoy the things I enjoy, but I'm attracted to the opposite sex for a reason: because they're opposite from men. Besides, Bella and I have other interests in common. Like literature. And sex. Scratch that–great fucking sex.

I feel my lips twitch in a secret smirk.

She thinks I'm wonderful.

"Ed," Emmett interrupts my rather feminine trail of thought obnoxiously. "Show me where you put those lemons."

I nod, push up from my seat and lead the way to my kitchen.

"So," he murmurs conspiratorially as I pull the container with cut lemons from the fridge and place them in front of him on the counter. "You and Bella?"

Ah, fuck.

"Me and Bella." I nod, giving him a knowing look. He's digging for the low down in what he believes to be a stealthy move. I've got his number.

"Are you two an item now, or what?"

"Or what," I reply dryly. There's not a chance in hell I'm spilling to this oaf. He'll want to know shit like how many times we've done it, in how many positions and in how many different locations. I'm a guy, and fuck it if I'm not going to tell my best friend how good the sex is, but given the current situation, I don't want to spill yet. I don't even know what Bella and I are to each other. We're way beyond a one night stand. We're not fuck buddies. We're in some kind of strange fucking limbo–pun intended. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it doesn't make for confident boasting.

"Aw, don't you even dare try to hold out on me. I can see you're getting some." Emmett laughs cockily and blocks my view of the television on purpose.

"And how can you see that?" I feign boredom. It fucking shows?

"You have that post-coital glow about you."

"I'm not a fucking chick, Em." I frown disapprovingly. It really fucking shows?

"Dude, we're all pussies when it comes to pussy," he gloats knowingly.

"You're a fucking idiot." I shake my head in disdain. I can't believe it fucking shows

"And you're fucking. Full stop." He pokes a finger at my chest and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes at him and push his humongous hand away before sidestepping him to make my way back to the game.

"I ain't saying shit," I call over my shoulder, satisfied that I've been able to dodge his inquisition.

"You don't have to, Eddie." His laughs tauntingly. "It shows."

It fucking shows.

"It does, you know?" Rosalie mumbles as she walks up to me, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?" I ask with an exasperated sigh, ensuring that I keep my voice low enough so Charlie doesn't hear.

"You bet," Rose replies, giving me a snarky glance before walking away.

Fucking post-coital glowing shit.

xoxo

"That was one of the best things I've eaten in months." Charlie sighs, falling back against the back of the couch, rubbing his belly.

Yeah, I grill a mean steak.

"Hear, hear," Emmett agrees boisterously, shoving another potato into his mouth.

"Do you need help clearing this up, Edward?" Rosalie asks, momentarily revealing her more feminine side, and indicates to the dirty dishes. I'm not fooled, however. I know this is just a way for her to get me alone so she can learn more about my nocturnal habits.

"That's okay. Thanks, Rose. I'll just pop them in the dishwasher later," I cleverly deflect, feeling rather smug for outplaying her.

"Let me help you with that, then." Guess not.

She smiles sweetly, completely aware of my motives, and stands up from her seat to gather the empty plates from the rest of the guys, who, by the way, didn't offer to help. Lazy fuckers, all of them.

I return her smile with something that closely resembles a grimace and follow behind her.

Rosalie starts rinsing the plates before handing them to me to load the dishwasher. We work efficiently and quietly for a couple of minutes, making me doubt my earlier estimation that she was going to rip me a new one. That is until she turns to me slightly, cocks an eyebrow and then–waits.

I don't bite. I'm not giving her anything unless she makes me.

"Don't even try to play coy, Edward. Emmett isn't usually the first one to catch on, but even he knows something's up." She sighs in irritation.

"What do you want me to say, Rose?" I'm getting irritated too. I mean fuck it, what the hell does what happens between Bella and me have to do with any of them?

"Tell me you know what you're doing," she growls through clenched teeth, mindful of the volume of her voice. "Tell me that for the last two years you've been going on and on about your bitch of a boss, you weren't just venting some ridiculous, pent-up, sexual frustration. Tell me we don't have to worry. Tell me you're being careful, Edward." By the time she's done, her cheeks are flushed, and I know her well enough to know she's properly pissed.

I'm slightly taken aback by her aggressiveness for a second, and then, I feel like shit. She's right. I've been talking their ears off for years about how much I despise Miss Swan, and they've been patient and supportive through it all. Fuck, Emmett even helped me come up with the logistics of my stupid fucking plan. I do owe them some form of an explanation, I guess.

"I know what I'm doing, Rose." I sigh softly, placing my hand on her shoulder in reassurance. I don't know shit, but she doesn't have to know that right now. "Things have changed."

"How?" Her expression softens before she gives my hand a squeeze, and then turns her attention back to the dishes. "Is she no longer a bitch?"

"No, she's still a bitch." I chuckle as I take the plate she offers and place it in the dishwasher, relieved that our conversation has taken a turn for the best.

"Is she nicer to you at work?" Next plate.

"Not noticeably."

"Kinder?" I take a rinsed glass from her hand.

"Define 'kinder'."

"Is the sex good, at least?" She bumps my hip with hers playfully.

"Boring as shit," I deadpan.

"Liar."

"Drama queen."

We smirk at each other before I speak again. "Stop worrying about me, okay."

"Only if you stop giving me reason to worry," she counters with a huff.

"Guess we're both fucked then," I laugh, pushing a few buttons to start the dishwasher's cycle.

"You more than me, buddy." She giggles, giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, I guess it shows."

xoxo

"I'll get it," Jasper announces as a knock sounds from the front door.

I'm currently leaning against the kitchen counter debating the Mariners current season with Charlie.

My eyes shift over his shoulder to where Jasper is opening the door, and in comes three giggling, stumbling ladies.

I assume my look of amused surprise causes Charlie to stop his chatter and turn to follow my gaze.

Alice skips over to Jasper, practically falling into his arms with a giggle.

Renee is doing her best to look less intoxicated, but her skittish eyes and faltering steps are a dead give-away.

Bella on the other hand seems to be fully embracing her alcohol buzz. She smiling broadly, swaying her handbag jovially, her hair looking only slightly disheveled.

Her eyes meet mine, and I bite back the laughter fighting to escape my lips as her face brightens and her smile grows twice its size. My girl is completely wasted.

She strides towards me purposefully, and I can't stop my wandering eyes from taking in her appearance. Her hair is hanging in soft curls over her left shoulder. Black, off the shoulder dress that clings in all the right places and heels that should come with an R-rating.

Drunk or not, Bella Swan can still strut it.

I bring my beer to my lips, to quench the sudden dryness in my mouth, studiously ogling her over the brim.

She smirks.

I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

It's fucking on.

"Hi there," she announces in what I can only assume was an attempt to come across flirty, but it kind of comes off as a long, growling slur.

I lower my beer slowly, suppressing the need to guffaw, and give her a deliberate once over, just to play with her a little, then place the bottle behind me on the counter.

"Hi," I murmur, keeping my hands from reaching out to her by pushing them into the pockets of my jeans. I'm desperate to see what she'll do next.

"Miss me?" She leans forward, swaying slightly, but recovers before I need to reach out and steady her.

"Mhh," I reply uncommitted and lick my lips for effect.

Her eyes stray to my mouth, and as expected, she licks her lips too. The movement is slow and sloppy and almost enough to cause me to give in, but I hold steady. Don't judge me. It's not everyday I get to see Bella Swan like this, and fuck me if I'm not going to milk it for all it's worth.

"You look good," she blurts out, bringing a hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence her loud declaration.

My eyes move over her shoulder to find the rest of our party paired off. The drunken ladies, apart from Rose of course, are talking wildly with arms flailing around then as their respective husbands nod along indulgently.

I move my gaze back to Bella and tilt my head to the side slightly, allowing my eyes to roam over her delicious curves once again.

"You too," I deliver smoothly before giving her a teasing wink.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asks with a pout, and that's almost the last straw to break the horses back. Almost.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I retort, smiling slightly at her unusual brazenness.

"Yeah," she sighs dreamily, trying to keep her unsteady eyes focused on mine.

"I'm right here." I chuckle, 'cause I just can't help it.

Her eyes narrow in on my mouth again, and it's taking everything inside of me not to just reach out and pull her flush against me. She takes two surprisingly steady steps towards me, and places her hands firmly on my waist, fisting my t-shirt roughly.

I watch her intently, unwilling to hide my hunger for her any longer, as my chest rises and falls steadily. She notices, because 'apparently' it fucking shows, and smirks again.

I smirk right back at her.

Pushing up on her toes, she brings her lips almost level to mine.

"I missed you," she whispers against my mouth, causing my breath to hitch just slightly. I never thought I'd hear her say something like that.

Then again, she does think I'm wonderful.

I keep my hands in my pockets, because I can't trust where they'll roam, and there is a room full of people around us, after all. I bend my head down slightly, just enough to touch my nose to her cheek.

"Prove it," I whisper, before running my nose along hers.

And then she closes the gap and presses her splendid lips fully to mine. I breathe in deeply through my nose as she slants her head to the side and takes my top lip between hers.

My hands clench in my pants as I reciprocate by sucking away on her bottom lip.

After a few short moments, she pulls back from our chaste kiss, and I open my eyes. Her lids are heavy as she stares up at me through thick lashes.

She's waiting for me, and I know what she wants to hear. I want to say it to her, but I'm scared shitless of admitting it out loud.

She's not budging as the moment of staring turns into eons of heated gazes, heavy breaths and shared fears. I'm hardly aware of the other people in the room when I finally open my mouth.

"I missed you too," I admit quietly, watching the rosiness of her cheeks as it intensifies beneath my gaze.

"Prove it." She throws my earlier words back at me.

I hear a throat clearing behind her, and I know that our moment is lost. I have a right mind to send everyone home so we can finish what we started, but then again, a breather from this ridiculous intensity could be a good thing right now.

I grace her with my secret weapon–my lopsided grin, and pull my hands from my pockets.

"Later," I promise before sliding my hand over her hip, giving her ass a soft squeeze and settling it on the small of her back.

I lift my gaze from hers only to find a room full of curious stares focused on us. Nosy fuckers.

"So, you ladies had a few drinks, I gather." I attempt to break the mounting tension, and pull Bella into my side. She slips her arm around my waist and leans her head heavily against my shoulder.

"Only a few." Alice waves me off, the movement causing her to sway clumsily into Jasper. He pulls her against his chest and laughs into her hair before kissing her temple.

"Looks like it was some kind of party," Emmett teases good naturedly from the couch.

"It was all her fault." Bella raises her arm and points to Renee.

Renee's eyes stretch in feigned innocence before she shrugs the accusations off. "We just wanted to have some fun of our own."

"Seems like it," Charlie comments in a low rumble, causing Renee to drop her eyes guiltily, but not before smiling slyly in Bella's direction.

I feel Bella shaking with laughter against me and tighten my hold on her.

"Naughty girl," I whisper into her hairline as I rub her hip with my hand.

"Only for you," she declares into my neck and scratches her nails over the skin between my shirt and the waist of my jeans.

I want to reply with something very inappropriate for current company, but I'm interrupted by Emmett's booming voice.

"Let's not let our current buzz go to waste then." He jumps up from his seat, causing Rose to topple to the side with a yelp. "I suggest a game of Kings."

Alice and Jasper cheer in agreement, muffling out my loud groan. This is turning out to be a really long night.

"Is that a drinking game?" Renee asks quietly from beside Charlie.

"It is indeed, Momma Swan." Emmett smiles broadly.

"Oh, well I–" she looks at Charlie hopefully, giving him a sweet little smile. I know that look. The man is done for.

"Just one game," Charlie warns sternly, but the softening of his resolve is unmistakable. He obviously adores his wife. Who can blame him–she's a sweetheart.

Unfortunately for Charlie, he didn't learn much from busting the drunken teenagers in Forks. Kings is not a quick game. It's long and tedious and will make you shitfaced in no time at all.

After what feels like hours later, we're finally down to the last couple of cards. To say that our quiet gathering has changed into a rambunctious orgy would be the understatement of the century.

People are scattered all around the coffee table–some sitting on the floor, others cowering away against couch cushions.

Bella and I are sitting criss cross apple sauce on the floor–well, I am, while Bella is sitting mostly on my lap. I've come to realize that I really like her there. Besides, she's hardly in any shape to sit upright on her own.

"Four is for whores," Jasper slurs as he picks his card from the pile.

"I can't drink anymore," Bella whines into my neck, practically crawling into me.

I chuckle softly and kiss the top of her head.

"When you take the shot," I whisper against her ear, "don't swallow."

She lifts her head from my shoulder and stares at me questioningly.

"Keep it in your mouth, and then kiss me." She still doesn't get it. "I'll teach you how to swallow." I can't help myself for dropping that line, referring to our afternoon delight in the men's bathroom yesterday.

Realization dawns, and she gives me a goofish grin, winking conspiratorially, although she's having a hard time pulling it off without looking like a startled kitten. Drunken Bella is definitely very fucking cute.

Bella leans forward and takes her shot of Patron along with the rest of the girls and turns her head back to mine, her expression resembling the one she gave me yesterday between my legs.

I fight back my laughter, knowing that this will never work if I'm giggling like a girl once she releases the contents of her mouth into mine.

She pulls her hair over her face to hide our intentions, and then gently presses her lips to mine. I open my mouth widely over hers and give her lips a soft lick as indication that I'm ready.

She opens her lips minutely, and then the alcohol is released into my awaiting mouth. I realize that this might be disgusting to some, but if she can allow me to fill her mouth with other things, taking a shot of tequila from her is hardly fair game at all. I suck the last of the alcohol off Bella's tongue, mindful of the way my hands seem to clench and unclench on her thigh and hip. I stealthily push my groin against her hip as she deepens the kiss, sweetening the burn of the tequila as it slips down my throat with a moan. I run my tongue inside her mouth lazily. I'm nothing if not thorough.

"You two really need to get a room." Believe it or not, that line was delivered by none other than Renee. I hear the others laugh and giggle in surprise, before I pull away with a grin. Placing a playful kiss on Bella's lips, we come up for air with chuckles of our own.

"If you guys will leave already, we might actually do that." No, I didn't say that either.

My eyes grow wide in shock at Bella's response.

She shrugs and turns to give her mother a wide grin. I'm so spiking Bella's morning coffees from now on.

"No amounts of alcohol can make you unlearn things," Charlie shakes his head with a grimace, but it seems like he's only half disturbed by his daughter's unabashed comment. No one is immune to the effects of copious amounts of Patron–not even Chief Swan.

"You're next, Bells," Alice chimes in excitedly. Although Alice has consumed just as much as the rest of us, she still seems to be riding out her buzz. I have to give the girl props for handling her alcohol so well. Well, better than Jasper at least, who's barely hanging on by a thread.

Bella groans as she picks up the last of the cards. It's a queen. She has to sing.

"Oh, come on," she moans, falling back against me with a huff.

"Yay!" Alice claps her hands together like a little circus monkey. "What are you going to sing?"

"The only song I really know is one Mom always sang to me as a child." Bella shrugs, entwining her fingers with mine.

"Sing that." I nudge her. I actually feel sorry for her. I had to sing a few rounds ago, and trust me, my performance of AC/DC's ' ThunderStruck was hardly stellar.

"You still remember that, honey?" Renee asks softly, her eyes brimming with tears. I'll never get mothers.

"I remember," she answers almost shyly, but I can't see her face to be sure. Before I can jostle her to get started so all the others can go home already, a sound emanates from the woman sitting on top of me.

_If I could sing you the sunshine_

_I'd sing it for you all the time_

_If I could sing you a smile_

_I'd sing you one as big as mine_

_When I think of you…_

Holy honeysuckle. My gritty boss has a voice like a fucking angel.

_If I could sing you a rainbow_

_I'd sing one everywhere that you go_

_So that you would always know_

_The precious gift you are_

_When I think of you…_

Is it wrong to be turned on by a lullaby? Fuck, I hope not, or I'm going straight to hell.

_If I could sing you pure love_

_I'd sing it till you have more than enough_

_If I could sing you sweet happiness_

_I'd sing you even more than I have_

_When I think of you…_

_When I think of you…_

You could hear a pin drop in the room. I'm relieved to see that I'm not the only one that's speechless.

"That's it," Emmett startles all of us as he jumps up from the couch and grabs Rosalie's hand, pulling her up beside him. "We're going home to make a baby." And with that rather inappropriate announcement, he marches her to the door. "See you suckers later."

We all stare gapingly behind them as he flings the door open, pushes Rose through it, and closes it with a resounding bang.

"Well, that's more than I needed to know." Jasper laughs awkwardly and makes a move to stand.

"We're not making a baby tonight, Jazz," Alice reprimands him as she stands too.

He smiles sheepishly, before stumbling a few steps to the side. Yeah, marriage is bliss.

What feels like only seconds later, we've called Alice, Jasper, Charlie and Renee cabs and seen them off at the door. Charlie was actually the one to suggest that Bella and I stay at my place, claiming he had his fill of bleeding ears for one day.

I stumble into my bedroom, pulling my clothes and shoes off clumsily as I go, and fall down face first on top of the covers.

"I'm just going to take a shower," Bella calls from somewhere in the living room.

I mumble something back, allowing the plush softness of my pillow to pull me into slumber.

I open my eyes slowly, only to find a freshly showered Bella, dressed in a tank top and boy-shorts, shuffling inside the room.

"I fell asleep," I grumble groggily, trying to push myself up, but failing miserably. I finally give up and remain lying face down, too tired to even consider getting under the covers.

"You must be exhausted," she correctly estimates from somewhere behind me.

I feel the bed dip on either side of me, and then feel the soft pressure of her ass as she straddles my waist.

"That feels good," I sigh heavily as Bella rubs her hands up and down my back. She makes slow turns over my shoulders, and then pushes down against my spine until she reaches the waistband of my briefs.

"Thank you for doing this," she whispers, before placing soft kisses on my shoulder blades.

"No problem," I moan wantonly as I feel my cock stir under her ministrations.

She pushes her fingers over my waist and moves them towards my ribcage, kneading the flesh gently. I twitch when she reaches a particularly ticklish spot.

"Are you ticklish?" I can hear the childish wonder in her voice and stifle a groan.

"Very," I admit reluctantly.

Why is it that once someone knows you're ticklish, they just can't resist the urge to test the theory? Bella is no different. Her fingers playfully return to their previous position.

"Careful," I warn, only half playing with her. I'm really fucking ticklish. I will not be held responsible for my actions if she decides to quench her curiosity.

Her fingers flex against my waist. My body reflexively jolts. I hear a squeal and then a loud thump.

Bewildered, and slightly amused, I turn my head to find Bella lying on her back, beside the bed.

My expression mirrors her surprise, and then I almost fold double with laughter.

Bella pouts, then frowns and finally settles for sheepish annoyance. I'm practically wiping tears from my eyes as her face morphs into its various expressions.

"I'm sorry, baby," I finally plead through bouts of laugher. Lowering my arms and torso to the ground, I pull myself from the bed in a crawling motion.

She manages a small smile, but I can see her ego is slightly hurt. You can't tell me anything about ego. I am a guy after all. If a human's body consists of seventy percent water, then a man's ego is an ostentatious island floating in it.

"I'm sorry," I whisper playfully, kissing her shoulder as I finally manage to pull my full length from the bed to settle between Bella's thighs. "I did warn you." I remind her as I raise my head to glance down at her.

"I think I broke my ass," she mumbles sourly, but I notice the corners of her mouth twitching reluctantly.

"Want me to kiss it better?" I offer with a wide grin.

"I'd rather you didn't," she quips, but finally offers me a small smile.

I lower my head to hers and kiss her lips soundly in an attempt to apologize.

"Want me to carry you back to bed?" My mouth travels to her neck, nipping and licking my way to her collarbones.

"I'm quite comfortable down here, thank you," she jokes as a soft sigh escapes her lips.

I settle myself fully against her and gently rub our hips together.

"Aw, don't be like that." My teeth find her earlobe.

"I can't believe you threw me off you like that." She giggles softly as my nose tickles the hollow of her neck.

"Told you I'm a stallion." I suck my way up to her chin, putting a bit more thrust behind my hips.

"More like a raging bull," she comments, finally rolling her hips back into mine.

"I can show you something else that's raging," I groan against her mouth before dipping my tongue between her parted lips and then pulling out just as quick. "Lay your hands on me, baby," I plead softly, desperate to feel more of her.

"I'm slightly afraid of you right now," she gasps as I push my one hand beneath her shirt and cover her breast, her arms still lying limply beside her on the floor.

"Then break me in," I moan as her nipple pebbles beneath my touch.

"I can't," she whimpers, thrusting upwards on each of my strokes. I'm completely hard and wanting by now.

"I disagree." I lower my other hand to her knee and hike her leg over my waist. "Fuck, that's good." If Bella Swan can sing, then by Allah, I can moan with the best of them.

"No, I mean I can't," she reiterates. "Aunt Flow paid me a visit this morning."

"Ah fuck, Bella. Not another family member, please." How many of them will I have to meet? Seriously?

She drops her leg back to the floor and laughs rather unladylike. I still my movements and raise my head to stare at her sulkily.

"I mean, I'm having my period, Edward," she says between gasping breaths as she attempts to calm herself.

"You're kidding?" I'm fucking stumped.

"No." She frowns, her expression still masked with amusement. "What?" she asks after a second, a cute little frown pulling her eyebrows together. "Just because I'm your boss and dubbed the 'Ice Queen', you think I don't have all the other parts women have to make babies?"

I frown down at her, contemplating her question. Did I really think that? Huh.

"This sucks," I groan, rolling off her in disappointment.

"Don't be such a baby." She laughs before shifting to her side and throwing a leg over my waist.

"Oh, now you wanna touch?" I complain sourly.

"I didn't mean to imply that we can't do _stuff_," she whispers in a sultry voice. I can tell she's still inebriated, but the shower cleared up most of her clumsiness.

"What? Like dry hump?" I'm still a little peeved, but my dick seems to be paying acute attention to her suggestion.

"If I recall correctly, you're rather good at it." She smirks and then pulls herself on top of me fully, straddling my waist and placing her hands flat on my chest. "It would be nice to be fully conscious this time around."

"You were fully conscious the first time," I retort with a sly grin, feeling my mood lift.

"Maybe." She shrugs and then rolls her hips into mine slowly. Well, if my mood hasn't lifted completely, the direct opposite is applicable to my cock.

I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut as my hands find possession on her hips, helping her along.

"It doesn't hurt?" I ask as my eyes open slightly.

"It feels really–" her hips roll forward. "Really–" she pulls back and repeats. "Good." The word comes out as a low moan, encouraging my hips to push up more aggressively.

I shift slightly below her, trying to get my cock to hit the right spot for her, but in this position, with our clothes between us, it's hard to be exact.

"Spread your legs a bit more," I instruct lowly, pulling at her knees. Bella complies eagerly, staring down at me as if I have the answer to all the questions milling in her pretty little head.

I smirk at her and push her down until she's almost straddling my thighs, and then push my briefs over my hips, exposing myself to her.

"Up," I command breathily. She moves back to her previous position and my breath catches in my throat when she raises her hand to her mouth, licks her palm and then wraps it around me. "Fuckkkk."

She pumps me a few times, causing my balls to clench deliciously, and then drops her hand back to my chest to steady the rotation of her thrusts.

I grunt and groan like a bitch in heat, trying desperately to make her feel even an inch of what I'm feeling right now.

My hands slide down her hips, to her thighs. I bring them to the front of her boy-shorts, dipping my thumbs beneath the fabric between her legs.

She pulls back slightly, staring at my roaming hands nervously.

My thumbs dip all the way into her shorts until they're grazing her lips.

"I won't touch," I whisper, urging her with my eyes to trust me.

She nods, and I take that as my cue to proceed. I delicately pull at her lips until she's completely spread beneath her clothes.

She grasps what I'm trying to do and lowers back down onto my length, thrusting forward experimentally.

I guess it worked based on the sounds coming from Bella's mouth.

I thrust against her, setting the length and pace so we're mostly grinding, and then pull my hands from her pants to resume their position on her hips.

"Yeah, just like that," I sigh once Bella gets her rhythm, squeezing the head of my cock beneath her heat.

Bella's breaths become raspy, matching mine, as she grinds her clit against me with determination.

"Kiss me, Bella," I moan as waves of ecstasy ripples through my loins.

She leans forward, pushing her hands into my hair and thrusts her tongue into my mouth without pause.

The new position has the angle between our legs aligned perfectly. My hands push into the back of her shorts to grab and squeeze her ass greedily, as our tongues lick and suck.

"Can you come like this?" I ask once she pulls back to catch her breath.

She nods, pushing herself upright and throwing her head back. "You should know I can."

I smirk, then push myself up, wrap my arms around her hips, and grind into her with all I've got.

My lips find her neck, and I lick her right where I know she likes it.

"One of these days I'm going to spell the alphabet again," I murmur beneath her ear. "Only this time, I'll be spelling it out between _your_legs."

"Shit, baby," she moans softly.

"Have I proved it yet?" I grunt as our movements become choppy and aggressive.

"Proved what?" she whimpers as I beat against her.

"How much I missed you," I whisper, clenching my jaw as my orgasm slowly ascends from the pit of my stomach.

"Yes," Bella shouts, throwing her head back as her orgasm hits her. That just about does it for me. It hits me like a fucking freight train, and for a brief moment before I spill myself, I marvel at the fact that I'm able to orgasm this hard from a mere dry hump.

I shiver and gasp, clinging to Bella like a life raft as pleasure, carnal and intense, washes over me in waves.

"Fuck, you're going to ruin me," I whimper desperately as we spasm and convulse against each other, trying to hang on to the last remnants of our release.

Hours later, once Bella and I cleaned up and got into bed, I'm still awake, staring up at the ceiling as Bella sleeps tucked against me, her leg once again sandwiched between my thighs.

"I think you're wonderful, too," I whisper into the darkness, knowing that she can't hear me. Knowing that once I've said it out loud, nothing will be the same for me again.

Because it shows…and I don't care.

xoxo

**So…? What did you think?**

**If you're becoming a bit impatient because the big 'I love you's' haven't happened yet – trust me please. One of the most important things to me when I started this fic was to create a realistic progression. People do not declare their undying love after two weeks…well…not where I come from at least. ; ) **

**Updates will be coming in shorter intervals. I would love to finish this fic before Christmas because I have a plot bunny begging to be written and I want to get to it already! : )**

**Until next time darlings.**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**Sing you a Rainbow – Bryant Oden**


	27. The Parting

**Hi everyone!**

**Wishing you and your loved ones a very Merry Christmas with love, hope and happiness for the New Year!**

**To Adt216, whose kindness and patience is endless.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**-The Parting-**

_The first step is to face the facts…_

It's Sunday, the last day of my parents visit.

I'm not good at goodbyes, but really, who is? I swallow the lump in my throat as Renee passes me the bread with a sad smile.

We're having our final Sunday lunch together before I need to take them to the airport. I already miss them.

Isn't it strange how used to people you can get? When I first found out about their visit I was frantic at the thought of having to share my space and my life with them for three weeks. Now, that seems like a lifetime away and for some reason, I dread their departure. Not only because my home will be quiet without them, but because we re-established our relationship in these last few weeks, bringing us much closer than we've been in a very long time. Unknowingly, they've been part of the three most life changing weeks of my life, and deep down I'm afraid they'll be taking the change with them, leaving me once again alone and lonely.

I squeeze my eyes shut when Charlie offers to say grace and squeeze Edward's hand even tighter.

Somewhere between giving thanks for our food and blessing the hands that made it, Edward softly rubs his thumb over mine. The action makes my eyes water. He's been extremely attentive towards me the whole morning. Somehow, without me having to say it, he can sense how hard this is on me.

I give his fingers a final squeeze before pulling away and opening my eyes to the solemn faces around me. Charlie looks slightly constipated. Guess he doesn't like goodbyes that much either.

I poke my food with my fork listlessly, listening to the soft scraping and scratching of cutlery on china.

"So you guys have a book release this coming week?" Renee asks conversationally from across the table.

I nod and from my periphery I see Edward doing the same.

"Is the book any good?" Renee tries again.

"It's okay." I shrug, pushing a fork full of salad into my mouth. My reply is not a lie. The book is really just _okay_. Why Aro wanted Breaking Dawn to publish it in the first place is beyond my comprehension.

"Worth buying?" I try to swallow the contents of my mouth in order to answer, but Charlie beets me to it.

"We'll wait for Edward's."

My head shoots up in surprise, and once again, Edward mirrors my reaction.

If I didn't have a mouth full of chewed tomato, I would be gaping. I turn my head in Edward's direction. He looks gobsmacked, and for a moment, I forget why I'm feeling down at all.

"Good choice," I say with a soft laugh once I've swallowed.

His delicious mouth twists into a shy smile, before he turns to give me a playful wink.

"It'll be worth the wait." I hear Renee agree, but my attention is focused on the shimmering eyes of the man beside me. Holy shit, he's gorgeous.

"Anything worth it usually is," he murmurs softly in reply, moving his hand to rest gently on my thigh.

I clear my throat and give him a small smile, before turning my attention back to my plate.

"Alice says to say goodbye and they'll see you at the wedding." I attempt to change the topic.

"Jacob invited Alice?" Charlie seems surprised, but I can't say I blame him. I was equally shocked when Alice told me earlier this week. Apparently she didn't want to tell me before that she got an invitation, afraid that I might freak out. Good call on her behalf. She wasn't planning on going either, but since I told her both Edward and I will be going, she said she'd accept the invitation and come for moral support.

"Yep." I nod, finally giving up on my half eaten plate by pushing it away from me.

"Well, Jacob has known Alice almost as long as he's known Bella." Renee correctly estimates before giving me an encouraging smile. "I'm glad she's going."

"Me too," I agree quickly and place my hand over Edward's which is still firmly planted in my lap. It has become an automatic reaction for me to reach for him when I'm feeling slightly unsure of myself. He flips his hand over and laces our fingers together, grounding me instantly.

"You and Edward will be staying with us that weekend, right?" Renee asks hopefully, causing my heart to tug. I hate that I've made her so unsure of me over the last couple of years.

I start to turn my head in Edward's direction to confirm that we will, but he answers for both of us without pause. "Of course, Renee."

This earns a huge smile from my mother, which causes me to laugh softly at her eagerness. I squeeze his fingers in thanks, which he reciprocates by running his thumb over the back of my hand. My breathing instantly picks up as my thighs clench on their own accord. He has my body so in tuned with his that even a small gesture like that makes me want to jump his bones.

He chuckles, dropping his head to his chest and keeping his eyes on his plate. He knows the effect he has on me.

I flip our hands and press the nail of my thumb into his skin. Smug bastard.

He pulls his middle finger back and runs it over the palm of my hand suggestively. I clench again. Yeah, he has reason to be smug.

"Are you coming with us to the airport, Edward?" Charlie asks from across the table.

Edward's fingers momentarily still before he lifts his gaze to mine.

"Bella has yet to ask me, sir." He answers quietly.

"She has to ask?" Charlie sounds as confused as I look.

"For this she has," his answer is so quiet, I'm sure I'm the only one that heard. I frown at him, imploring him with my eyes to explain the meaning of his words. He offers a small smile, and then turns his gaze back to his plate, lacing our fingers together again.

"I'm fine with taking you on my own." My response comes out as an almost question, probing Edward for any kind of response. I get none–from him at least.

_Step two is to prepare for goodbye…_

"Are you ready to go?" I ask from the guest bedroom's door. Renee is packing a few final things and Charlie seems to be wandering around aimlessly.

"Two more minutes," Renee calls over her shoulder as she quickly shuffles into the bathroom.

"I'll just go check on Edward, and then we need to get a move on if we're going to make it on time," I say with a watery smile before making my way towards my bedroom with heavy steps.

I find Edward lying on his stomach, arms crossed beneath his head, fast asleep. He's exhausted after the week we've had. I smile as I close the door behind me and make my way towards him. It's not easy to juggle a full time job and edit your book until ungodly hours of night.

I stop beside the bed to appreciate his stretched out form. Bare feet emerging from low slung jeans, hiked up t-shirt giving me a sinful view of his boxer briefs and lower back, white cotton stretched over broad shoulders, dark ink peeking from narrow sleeves. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I need to prepare myself for the goodbye, but for now, I just want to forget that my home will be empty in just a few short hours.

I lower myself behind him and mould my body to his back, pushing my knee between his thighs, wrapping my arm around his narrow waist, digging my nose into the soft hair behind his ear, softly twisting my fingers into his hair. I pretend. I pretend that this is just a normal Sunday afternoon and that we're taking a nap after lunch, and that no one is going anywhere soon.

Sensing my presence I feel Edward starting to turn, but before I can move away from him, he's lying flat on his back, his arm wraps around my shoulders and my head resting on his chest. His fingers lace with mine on his stomach as I tilt my head to look up at him.

"Hey." He smiles sleepily, dropping his chin to kiss the top of my head.

"Hey," I sigh, unable to remove my eyes from his. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be." He's voice is gritty and low from sleep, causing my body to react with longing. His sleep voice startlingly resembles his sex voice. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be," I repeat his words with a smile and receive another kiss, this time on my forehead. "Sorry I made you work so hard this week."

"Don't be," he replies with a soft chuckle, eyes sparkling with mirth before he kisses my cheek. "Sorry you had to work just as hard."

"Don't be," I giggle as Edward scoots down slightly until we're eyelevel, lying on our sides to face each other. I feel the weight of my parents' departure melt and dribble down my shoulders as his playful gaze remains fixed on mine. I can feel his breath on my face and lavish in the feel of his thumb rubbing circles on my thigh as he hikes it over his hip. "I'm sorry that we have the book release Friday to add to your workload."

"Don't be." We both chuckle as he leans in and kiss my neck, causing my skin to pebble at the contact of his warm lips. "Sorry that it's going to completely suck."

"Don't be." I full out laugh. Edward hates the book we're about to release and was nothing if not reluctant to be involved in any of the arrangements. Unfortunately, it's part of his job description and mine, and therefore, even though I agree with him, we have no choice but to show up and look like we want to be there. "Sorry I'm going with Ben."

For just a split second the playfulness is gone as we stare at each other pensively. We've already discussed that I will be going to the book release with a colleague from one of our sister branches. The arrangements were made long before Edward and I started…this…whatever it may be. And besides, there's no way Edward and I will ever be able to go to a work function together. Not under the current circumstances anyway.

"Don't be," he huskily replies, lowering his head to mine slowly, keeping me captive with the heat in his gaze as he drops his wet lips to the corner of mine. My lips part with a gasp and Edward takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. One soft, warm stroke and I'm falling to pieces. "I'm _not _sorry he won't get to taste you like this." He murmurs against my lips and slips his tongue inside once more. "I'm _not _sorry he won't ever get to touch you like this." He fills my mouth with wet, heated strokes of his tongue, causing my toes to curl and my thighs to buck against his hip.

He raises my knee higher on his hip and pushes fully into the apex of my thighs, making my fingers clench in his hair.

"Don't you have something you want to ask me?" Edward moans into my mouth, pushing my knee even higher–thank Buddha for yoga. My mind is a frenzied mess as I feel the dull ache between my legs intensify with each push from his pelvis. Forgetting all sense of propriety and the fact that we're not alone, I writhe against him shamelessly, eagerly chasing the friction we're both searching for.

"Not that I can recall," I whimper, biting at his mouth desperately.

His hand drops from my knee and pushes between my legs until it's fully cupping my sex.

I still for only a second, and then I gasp as he pushes down on the seam of my jeans with the heel of his hand.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He groans, running his fingers up and down, reminding me of his promise to spell the alphabet against my sex.

"Yes," I hiss as his thumbnail presses against my covered clit. I'm about two seconds away from fucking him with my parents waiting for me in the next room. I snap out of my sexually induced haze at the thought of them, and laugh breathlessly, pushing at his chest and lowering my leg from his hip.

"We're ready, honey." Renee's calls as if on cue and startles the living daylights out of Edward–literally causing him to flinch in surprise.

"Shit," he chuckles, burrowing his face into my pillow, his ears turning pink in embarrassment.

"You're cute," I giggle, kissing his neck as I run my hand over his back. The many layers of this man still enthral me.

"Cute cuddles. I fuck," he delivers dryly as he turns his head in my direction with a smirk.

"Must you be so crass?" I sigh, falling back on the pillow beside him.

"Must your pussy be such a slut for my cock?" he retaliates as he pokes at my sides playfully.

"My pussy was more interested in your tongue this time around." I scowl and slap his hands away from my waist.

He practically chokes beside me and then turns his face back into the pillow, his ears turning an even darker shade of red.

"Did I just embarrass you?" I ask in surprise, fighting back a shocked giggle as I gape at the back of his head.

"You have to get going," he mumbles into the pillow, refusing to look up at me.

I laugh obnoxiously at this interesting turn of events. I never thought I would see the day that my pillow talk would turn Edward Cullen shy. He must be truly exhausted.

I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Still fucking cute," before pushing myself up and off the bed and skipping over to the bedroom door, feeling far more light hearted than before.

"Bella?" he calls before I open the door.

"Yeah?" I turn, finding him lying on his side, head propped up on his hand–bicep bulging, smooth skin peeking from between his shirt and jeans, pink tongue licking his bottom lip. I literally have to grab onto the doorknob to stop me from launching myself back into his arms.

"No questions?" he asks imploringly.

I frown at him in confusion, feeling that I am in fact forgetting something, but can't quite put my finger on it.

"None that I know of." I finally shrug, unable to pinpoint the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach as he stares at me imploringly.

I see a flash of hurt mar his features which confuses me even more, before he smiles and gives me a nod.

I frown and smile back unsurely, before giving up and turning away.

I slowly make my way towards the guestroom, still wracking my brain for the answer to his question lurking just out of my reach. A sense of trepidation engulfs me as I realize–his smile didn't reach his eyes.

_Say the goodbye…_

"We'll see you in two weeks," Renee says through tears as she hugs Edward in the foyer.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiles over her shoulder and raises his eyes to mine. I roll my eyes playfully, but he quickly drops his gaze, turning my smile into a frown.

Edward emerged from my room in a hurry once I left in order to greet my parents before their departure. He's been avoiding eye contact with me ever since, even after various attempts on my part to grab his attention.

"Take care of my daughter, son." I hear Charlie demand gruffly as I keep my eyes focused on my feet, unsure of his behaviour and even more perplexed at his avoidance.

"I will, sir," Edward answers with matched seriousness, causing me look up at their exchange.

"Call me Charlie."

For the second time today, both Edward and I gape at Charlie in shock. What the hell is going on with him? First the book and now this?

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward recovers gracefully which is more than I can say for myself.

After taking a moment to gather myself, I step around Edward, trying to catch his gaze as my parents shuffle through the front door towards the elevator, but once again without success. I sigh in agitation, irritated that he's acting like a child for no reason, and shove past him

"Baby?" Edward breathes in my ear just as I'm about to march into the corridor.

I freeze, eyes focused on my parents' backs as he gently presses himself against me, causing my heart to stutter and my teeth to grind in apprehension.

"Still nothing you want to say?" he whispers.

I blink in confusion and turn my head to meet his gaze. His vulnerability catches me off guard for a moment, as I search his face for the answer to his question.

"No," I answer carefully, frowning at the disappointment that briefly flashes behind his eyes. I raise my hand to his jaw and rub his cheek gently. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." He smiles softly, kisses my cheek and then closes the door behind him.

I turn, staring dumbstruck at my parents, unable to move or fathom the reason for his behaviour.

What the hell is going on?

_Step four is to grieve your way…_

"Be safe, be kind and take care of yourself and Edward," Renee says as she pulls out of our hug, tears running down her cheeks.

I offer her an encouraging smile and hand her a tissue from my purse which she accepts gratefully.

"Be safe, be kind and tell Edward I'll hunt him down if _he_ doesn't take care of _you_," Charlie tweaks Renee's version of a farewell dryly before pulling me into a hug.

I laugh against his chest and promise that I'll convey the message to Edward.

"We're proud of you, Bells." Charlie smiles through his moustache before tapping me lightly on the chin.

"Thank you for coming to visit." I swallow down some tears. "I'm going to miss having you guys around."

"Two weeks." Charlie nods determinedly before taking hold of Renee's elbow in order to steer her shaking form away from me. "Drama queen." He mouths over her head with a roll of his eyes. I laugh and wave them off as they make their way through the departure gates.

On my way back home I'm surprised at how composed I am. This confuses me to no end and I'm still pondering my irrational behaviour when I walk into my apartment.

It's quiet.

And then it hits me–the reason I've been so anxious. I'm alone and over the last three weeks, I've forgotten how to be.

Closing the door softly behind me, it feels like the click of the lock echoes through my house like the slamming of a jail cell door.

I swallow thickly at the lump in my throat and make my way towards my living room, dropping my handbag on one of the chairs. Turning my head in every direction, I suddenly miss my father's presence on the couch and my mother's tuneless humming from the kitchen.

Pushing back my shoulders and clearing my throat I walk to the kitchen determinedly. I'm not about to fall into some silly emo depression just because my mommy and daddy went home. I'm a twenty eight year old woman for god sakes.

Pulling open the fridge, I reach for the wine, but eventually gravitate to the last Heineken perched on the middle shelf.

I smile and make a grab for it, turning to search for a bottle opener. I'm not a beer drinker, but seeing as Charlie is so into this specific beer, I have to give it a shot and see what all the hype is about.

After removing the cap, I lift the bottle to my lips and take a long pull. I cringe slightly at the bitterness, but power through another sip and then another, getting accustomed to the taste and grudgingly admitting to myself that I might actually kind of like it.

Satisfied that I can adventurous if I want to and chuckling through a couple of stray tears, I strut towards the living room, falling down on one of the chairs and throw my head back to take another pull. I'm feeling very Bridget Jones sitting in a dark, quiet room, drinking on my own and wiping away snot and tears. The only thing that's missing is some good old Celine…

It hits me with a pang.

And Edward.

I'm not Bridget Jones. I'm not Miss Ice Queen Swan. I'm Bella, baby, sugar and there's a guy out there that wanted to hump me only a few hours ago. A hot guy that can't keep his hands off me, that laces his fingers with mine under a table where no one can see what we do to each other, that kisses me breathless and makes me laugh passionately. A guy that smiles so sweetly, a smile that didn't reach his eyes earlier today, that kissed me softly and looked so sad when I left.

I fling myself off the couch and practically run towards my bedroom, casting a quick glance into the empty guestroom and finding myself once again surprised that I don't feel the earlier pang of loneliness I expected I would.

My room is dark when I enter it. Dark and empty and that gnawing sensation I had only hours ago when I stood in this exact same spot, looking at Edward for answers to his questions, hits me full force. I don't expect him to be here, knowing that he would have gone home once we left, but a sense of dread settles in my bones when my eyes wander and stop near my closet.

A whimper escapes my lips when I walk over to the dresser I cleared out for Edward's things that very first day we had our first controversial sleepover. With shaky fingers I pull it open only to find it empty, as if he was never here, as if the last three weeks never even happened.

Confused and hurt I stumble towards my bed and fall onto the pillow Edward was occupying earlier. I turn my face into it, taking a deep breath to savour his smell still embedded in it. He was here. It was real.

A thousand scenarios flit through my mind as I breathe in his scent–the worst of all–that Edward may have just waited for my parents to leave, so he could finally be rid of me as well.

I take a stuttering breath, trying to alleviate the vice grip on my chest, and nearly choke from an obstruction sticking to my wet nose and cheeks.

Sitting up and fumbling to remove the offending item from my face I reach for the bedside lamp to cast some light on my current surroundings.

How the hell did a piece of toilet paper end up on my pillow? I frown down at it in irrational anger, ready to toss it to the side, when I notice the all familiar scribble on it. My mind flashes back to the toilet paper trail he left me before, and before I know it, I'm smiling again.

My breath catches in my throat as I pull the delicate pieces of paper apart, and then I cry like I haven't cried in years. Not since my grandmother died. Not since Jacob left.

_**Ask me to stay.**_

_The final step is live the life…_

I chuckle bitterly at myself as I recite the final of five steps in how to say goodbye. Alice bought me a self-help book a couple of months after Jacob and I split up, desperately trying to get her best friend to move on. I still remember every step in perfect detail. It didn't help for shit, but I'm a firm believer in perseverance. What I didn't realize, when I was chanting the steps throughout the day, was that I was never afraid of saying goodbye to my parents. Subconsciously, I was trying to cope with saying goodbye to Edward.

After I washed my face from the tears I shed for over an hour, I realized that in some way I was preparing myself to let go of Edward. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, Charlie and Renee's departure translated into losing Edward as well. Once they left, our arrangement became null and void. Therefore, if Edward stayed with me, it would be because he wanted to, and not because he was bound by our agreement to be there.

If Edward stayed, it would be because I asked him, which I didn't.

I want to be angry at him for dropping subtle hints instead of just saying it outright. But I can't. He needed me to ask him first. He needed me to end our arrangement just like I started it–all on my own.

He needed confirmation that I was into this, into him, with no terms or conditions attached.

And I fucked it up. I'm a damn fool.

My hand is shaking as I lift it, then drop it, just to repeat the process over and over again.

I sigh heavily, give myself a quick yet silent pep talk, and then raise my hand and knock three times in succession.

I'm living the life. It's the only step in that book that makes sense to me now. I'm no longer allowing myself to be a bitter, hardened bystander. I want to live. I want to love. I want all of that. But most of all–I want that with Edward.

I wait with baited breath, praying that he'll hear me, praying that he'll even open the door for me.

I'm just about to knock again when I hear the lock turn before the door is swung open with a flourish.

Standing in front of me is a very rumpled, very dishevelled looking Edward. His hair is standing in every which direction, some of it plastered to the side of his head the rest splaying out like licking flames. His white t-shirt is wrinkled. His pajama bottoms are hanging low and twisted on his hips, almost as if they were pulled on in a hurry.

Smiling down at his bare feet I allow my eyes to drift back to his face.

He's so fucking beautiful my heart aches.

His eyes are still thick from sleep as he watches me silently for a moment, before startling me by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I'm only shocked for a second, before I raise my arms around his shoulders, dig my nose into the soft skin of his neck and breathe in his scent, warm and musky from sleep. He reminds me of freshly washed laundry and my favourite blanket growing up, safe and comforting. I melt.

Lowering his hands, he drops them to my thighs before pulling my legs up and around his waist. I sigh.

"Took you long enough," he mumbles before turning us around, kicking the door shut with his foot and carrying me to his bedroom still wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry," I speak into his neck, once again feeling like a complete idiot.

Home is wherever Edward will be, and if he doesn't stay, I might be a hobo for the rest of my life.

"Don't be."

I chuckle breathlessly against him, reminded of our teasing from earlier today. He squeezes my thighs, letting me know he remembers too.

I swallow thickly, summonsing the courage to ask what I should have asked days ago.

"Stay," I whisper against his neck as he steps us into his bedroom.

"Yes," he whispers back, and my heart takes flight. I squeeze my arms around his neck even tighter when his wet mouth takes purchase on my shoulder. I'm holding on for dear life, stunned that I'll be able to keep him. That he wants to be kept.

By me.

Xoxo

**This chapter was a bit shorter than others, but I promise you a nice, fleshy bad boy on the next one. ; )**

**Hope you liked it, my lovelies!**

**POV's will be changing more regularly from now on, seeing as we're four chapters away from the end.**

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	28. The Prowling

**Hi there everyone! Here's to a blessed and awesome 2012!**

**Thank you to:**

**My lovely, patient and awesome betas: PainJane and Adt216.**

**The Twitter ladies.**

**Shay Savage for reccing T&CA on her blog—I'm humbled and so very thankful.**

**All the readers and reviewers who are still sticking with me and this story.**

**Here goes nothing...**

**Hope you like!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

-The Prowling-

_**It's not easy having yourself a good time**_

_**Greasing up those bets and betters**_

_**Watching out they don't four-letter**_

_**Fuck and kiss you both at the same time**_

_**Smells like something I've forgotten**_

_**Curled up died and now it's rotten**_

"So please be sure to help Kate and Irina with anything they ask." I eye the sixteen people huddled around the boardroom table, looking various shades of annoyed and bored as they mumble their reluctant agreement. I guess I can't blame them. Having to work the hours that we do and then put in extra effort to assist the event coordinators setting up for the book launch tonight is frustrating to say the least. It's work, and it's expected. As long as Aro signs our pay cheques, we have no say in the matter.

My eye catches Edward's warm gaze, nd I struggle to fight the urge to wink at him encouragingly. Separating work from pleasure has been particularly difficult this week. After my belated declaration on Sunday night, the urgency to be in constant physical contact with him has been debilitating to say the least. My work has suffered for it. I could say that my concentration goes out the window the moment Edward walks through he door, but that would be a lie, seeing as I have no problem concentrating on the way his muscles rip and clench under his work shirts. Or the way his hair points at me accusingly for being dishevelled by my hands in stolen moments behind closed doors. Or the way his mouth twists up at the corners, reminding me of the dirty words spoken by those lips in our moments of physical abandon. Nope, my concentration is just fine, but maybe, slightly misguided.

"You're all expected to be here at six," I continue, forcing my gaze away from his. Without looking, I can tell he's smirking at my efforts to remain focused. If we were alone, I would kiss that smirk off his face and turn his cockiness into moaning need. "The event starts at seven and we'll need you on your best, _professional_, behaviour." I emphasize the word by giving James a knowing look, which causes him to shrink back in his chair. We all know how rowdy he can get once he has a drink or two in his ass. The last Christmas party was like a James Witherdale Broadway Show, with him singing and dancing vivaciously to music that was _not_ playing over the sound system, mind you.

My eyes move back to Edward's when I hear him snort-laugh along with most of his colleagues. I can't fight the small smile tugging at my lips as I look at the beautiful man-boy silently poking fun at a bashful James. Edward reaches over and fist bumps James, who now appears to be smiling and going along with the teasing. A movement to my right catches my attention, and I'm met with Jessica's curious eyes. She's looking at me, then at Edward and then back at me. I can only imagine what she must be thinking. Behaviour like this would be something I would have reprimanded in the past. I had no patience for inside jokes or heckling when it came to business and especially not when I'm leading a meeting. The fact that I'm not silencing Edward and his friends at this moment must seem suspicious, which immediately puts me on edge.

I pull my gaze away from Jessica's smug smile and clear my throat in hopes that it will calm the little group of men, still laughing and going at it, but even to my ears it sounds nervous instead of assertive.

"Gentleman," I chastise gruffly when they continue without noticing me. My voice rings through the room and immediately silences them. Edward turns his eyes to mine in surprise, but I drop my gaze to the binder in my hands and try to avoid the tightening in my chest.

"Mr. Witherdale," I begin, keeping my voice level and my eyes fixed on the binder, "since you and Mr. Cullen seem so enthusiastic, why don't you two head over to Irina and Kate in the conference room and ask if there's anything they need help with." I don't dare to look up at Edward in that moment as I page through the documents in my hand blindly. I hate doing this to him, knowing how hard he's been working the last couple of weeks, but I need to get Jessica off our scent.

"Yes, Miss Swan," James answers glumly.

"See you all at six." I end the meeting and finally summon the courage to raise my head.

Edward is definitely upset. His posture is stiff as he rises from his seat and immediately stumps his way towards me. I panic, not because I'm afraid of his anger—I know he'll understand once I get a chance to explain. I panic because Jessica is still seated at the table, arms folded over her chest, a knowing smile firmly planted in place.

Before Edward can approach me, I turn my body towards Jessica and away from his.

"Jessica, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask with a tight smile, seeing Edward come to a dead stop in my periphery. I chance a quick glance at him and notice the anger on his face morph into confusion. "In my office."

"Of course, Bella," she replies too sweetly and stands up from her chair. "I would like nothing more than to have a quick word with you."

I turn without acknowledging the fact that Edward is still standing behind me and follow Jessica towards my office wordlessly.

Once we're inside, I close the door behind us and walk over to my desk, waving a hand at one of the chairs for Jessica to sit in.

I take a seat behind my desk and watch her do the same, that smug grin still firmly planted on her face.

"Say your piece," I break the silence, catching her slightly off guard. I don't want to beat around the bush with this. I need to find out what she thinks she knows and then decide how to deal with it from there.

"You're the one that asked to speak to me," she feigns ignorance.

I give her a measured smile and arch an eyebrow. I've played this game before. Okay—not this game exactly. I've never fraternized with any of my staff members, so I'm kind off out of my depth, but I know enough of manipulation—being a master at it myself—to know not to show any weakness in the face of confrontation.

"Don't play coy, Jessica." I sigh heavily.

She arches an eyebrow right back at me and graces me with a hollow laugh. "You're fucking him."

"Am I now?" I'm taken aback by her on-point accusation, immediately fighting to keep the shock from my voice. "And you have proof of this?"

"Oh come now, Bella." Jessica shakes her head at me, the gleam in her eyes intensifying. "You know that's not how office gossip works. A rumour does not need an ounce of proof to spread."

I frown and drop my gaze from hers. I hate that she's right. What I hate even more is that she has the power to start this rumour, one that would tarnish my reputation at Breaking Dawn and probably soil Edward's chance at gaining respect as a writer amongst his peers. Fucking the boss generally translates to sleeping your way to the top. Any accolade or recognition Edward might get for his book would merely be attributed to that.

"Is that what you're planning, then?" I ask carefully, refusing to break down and beg for her silence. I still have my pride. "To spread lies?"

"We both know it's the truth. And, I have to get what's mine back, now don't I?" she asks coolly.

"What do you mean?" I frown in confusion.

"You took that book from me, Bella," she chuckles humorously. "I'm taking it back."

Her words momentarily stun me.

"Listen, Jessica," I start slowly, my heart pounding in my ears. "I'm sorry about how that happened, but you have to understand—"

"It's too late for apologies, Bella," she interrupts me and swiftly stands, causing my stomach to turn and twist with dread. "Besides, you're only apologizing because you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar." She shakes her head in disapproval and then turns to walk away.

"What do you want?" I call after her desperately, rising from my chair and gripping onto my desk to steady my shaking legs. "You can have his book, but please don't start this rumour. Edward doesn't deserve this, _please_." Okay, so I guess I'm not above begging. Pride be damned, I cannot let her ruin his future as a writer before it's even started.

Jessica freezes mid-step and turns around with a look of total surprise on her face. We are frozen in time for several long moments as my eyes beg with her in desperation, and hers roam over my face in astonishment.

"Holy shit," she breathes, finally turning around to fully face me. Her steps are slow and measured as she makes her way towards me, only stopping once she reaches the chair she occupied earlier. "You have feelings for him?"

I swallow thickly and feel my sweaty hands relax their grip on my desk minutely. I shrug, because if anyone is going to hear me admit it, it will be Edward first.

"Does he know this?" Her face transforms into one of curious wonder.

I shrug again. Seriously, he must be deaf, blind and dumb not to know.

"Does he care about you?" she asks slowly, eyeing my expression closely.

Once again,_ I_ would have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to know, too. So, I shrug again.

"Well damn..." She sighs heavily, dropping her chin to her chest before laughing softly. "That takes all the fun out of it."

I stare at her dumbfounded. What the hell?

"What does that mean?" My voice sounds small and vulnerable even to my own ears. Oh, how that silly boy has ruined me.

"Bella, you're a bitch," she says with a laugh. My instant reaction is to retaliate.

"Takes one to know one," I gripe. Yeah, old habits die hard.

"Touché." She nods thoughtfully. "Edward on the other hand, is not."

I frown at her in confusion. Isn't the term_ bitch_ reserved for the female species of a prickly variety?

She rolls her eyes at me. "What I mean, is Edward is a good guy."

My brow furrows, but I nod my agreement. I'm struggling to decipher where she's going with this, but I'm thankful that she's staying to talk instead of walking out to put her evil plan in motion.

"I know I'm perceived as the slutty, desperate girl with the huge, fake tits, Bella." Jessica's candour shocks me, but I don't contradict her. It's the truth, after all.

"Not a girl, exactly," I point out, which causes her to laugh, and intensifies my shock. Who is this woman?

"Fair enough." She smiles and sighs heavily, her expression turning serious. "Point is, Edward is the only man, no, scratch that..." She waves a hand dismissively. _"Person_" she enunciates, "in this office that doesn't treat me like that."

I once again nod silently. I remember all too well how he chastised me all those weeks ago about my assumptions of Jessica. Back then, it pissed me off to no end.

"I have no problem hurting you, Bella," Jessica continues sincerely. "You deserve it. But I don't want to hurt him."

It feels like I'm having an outer body experience. In what world is Jessica Stanley a caring, level-headed woman? Has she always been like this, and I've just been too narrow-minded and judgmental to notice?

I clear my throat in an attempt to clear my head.

"So," I begin softly, "you're not going through with it?"

"No, I'm not." She nods her head decisively. "I would only have started the rumour if I thought you were abusing your position and using that boy. If, however, the feelings you have for Edward are reciprocated as you claim, then I won't do anything to hurt that. Call me a hopeless romantic, if you will."

We're silent, the noise of the office outside the only sound permeating our bubble.

"I'm sorry, Jessica," I finally whisper. Her eyes bulge in surprise at my apology, causing my lips to twitch. "I'm sorry about Edward's book and the way I dealt with that situation."

She blinks a couple of times, and then silently shrugs. "I'm not doing this for you, Bella."

"I know." I nod as she turns to make her way towards my office door.

"I was wrong for being one of those people that thought you were a slutty, desperate woman with huge, fake tits," I talk to her retreating back.

Jessica throws her head back and laughs boisterously, causing me to jump at the unexpected sound.

"No, you weren't," she says with a coy smile as her hand reaches for the doorknob. "Edward is the wrong one." She grins as my mouth pops open. "I'm all of those things." She winks and then she's gone.

My breath leaves my body with a gush as my knees finally give out. I sidle back into my chair, trying to control my breathing, close my still gaping mouth and make sense of anything that just happened.

"What the hell is going on?" I don't even have the energy to jump in surprise as Edward storms into my office, all wide eyed and laboured breathing.

My lips spread into a huge grin, catching Edward off guard as he fidgets and paces in front of my desk. I can tell it's killing him to keep a respectable distance.

"Jessica is a desperate slut with huge fake tits." I'm grinning from ear to ear at this point.

Edward stops his stalking and faces me with his hands planted on his hips.

"Babe, that's rude."

His response causes me to throw my head back in laughter. I cover my mouth with my hand as staff members outside raise their heads over their cubicle partitions curiously.

"Rude," I say after a moment, once my laughter dies down, "but true."

Xoxo

_**Oh I could throw you in the lake**_

_**Or feed you poisoned birthday cake**_

_**I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone**_

_**Oh I could bury you alive**_

_**But you might crawl out with a knife**_

_**And kill me when I'm sleeping**_

_**That's why...**_

Ben and I arrive at the launch party at exactly seven o'clock. I'm nothing if not punctual. I survey the conference room that's been elegantly transformed into a venue suitable to Aro's standards. Posters of the cover of the book are blown up and tastefully displayed throughout the room. Candlelight and soft background music make it feel cosy and inviting. I'm sure the author would be pleased.

My eyes immediately drift over the faces in the room. The who's who of the publishing world is here tonight, but that's not who I'm looking for. Ben steers me through the crowd as I anxiously search out the one face that will make this evening even remotely entertaining. I wanted to be here at six with the rest of the staff to help out with the final arrangements, but seeing as Ben offered to pick me up, I couldn't exactly drag him here an hour early as he is technically a guest. Edward told me I wanted to be here early because I'm a control freak. I had to admit that he's right—which he almost always is. I hate that about him—in a very I-kind-of-love-that-about-him kind of way. Another thing I hated was being picked up from my apartment by the wrong man. Coming to the stupid launch party with Ben instead of Edward feels like the worst kind of torture—which is completely rude and unfair, seeing as Ben really is a very nice, harmless guy.

I nod and smile in greeting to all the familiar faces, shaking hands where they are offered, asking about children and families where it's required—all this while still searching out his face.

And then I see him, lazily leaning against the make shift bar, sipping a Heineken—of course—in a tux. My breath catches as I take in his lean form, covered in perfectly tailored black, making him look even taller and sexier than he already is. It's a sin to be as beautiful as Edward, and believe me when I tell you that he makes me want to stray from the righteous path...over and over and over again. It would seem like Edward was in fact wrong. I didn't want to come here early because I'm a control freak. I wanted to come here early so I could be with him, even just for a moment.

His attention slowly drifts from Eric, who seems to be regaling Edward in a conversation that needs a lot of wild hand gestures, to me. Our eyes lock, and I feel my heart flutter. His mouth pulls into a secret smirk as his heated gaze lazily sweeps over my entire body. He swallows thickly during his quest, ensuring me that he likes what he sees. I feel a soft pressure on my elbow as Ben attempts to steer me further through the crowd. The movement causes Edward's eyes to focus on the alien grip on my arm, his mouth turning down only marginally as he once again focuses on me. I try to give him a reassuring smile, but it instantly drifts into a grimace when a very tall, very beautiful blond places her hand on Edward's bicep and leans in to whisper something in his ear. His eyes, however, remains focused on mine as he nods stiffly at whatever Kate, the stunning event-planning whore, is saying to him. I want to kick my own butt for making Edward spend more time with her than necessary. That was no one else's doing but my ownd...and Jessica's. I want to be angry at her for that, but I can't, because she's actually kind of awesome, and I owe her—which sucks.

From here on out, it's almost like watching a tennis match. Every time Ben does something that would cause Edward to give me a foul look, Kate does almost the exact same thing to him, only to have me return his look of disdain. Ben touches my back; Kate runs her hand over his arm. Ben leans in to whisper in my ear; Kate shifts closer into Edward's side. It would be really comical to see both our faces morph from apologetic to furious in five second intervals, if I wasn't so damn upset about it, that is.

Ben is wrapped up in conversation with another author Breaking Dawn has published when I look over to find Edward alone at the bar—fucking finally. I excuse myself politely and bolt over to where he's standing with only a small margin of elegance.

I stop beside him at the bar, facing forward, my shoulder touching his arm only slightly. I can tell he knows it's me, but he too has decided not to turn and acknowledge my presence.

"Having fun?" I ask sweetly, keeping my eyes dead set on the movements of the barman.

"Quite, and you?" he deadpans, causing my stomach to flip.

"A blast," I reply dryly.

"Ben seems like a swell guy." His sarcasm isn't lost on me.

"You and Kate have become quite chummy," I say as I wave the barman over.

"Cosmopolitan for the lady," Edward interjects once the barman walks over.

"You remember," I remark in surprise, thinking back on our first dinner with my parents at The Paragon.

"You're important to me, so yes, I remember," he replies softly, causing my cheeks to flush and my breath to catch. I'm always amazed at how he can say the most profound things as if it's as simple as reading a takeout menu.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Ben." My voice is an almost whisper, conveying my true regret over the position we're in. "You should know that I'm not trying to encourage him."

Edward finally turns to face me once the barman brings over my pretty drink. I remain facing forward, cautious of how our conversation will look to any surrounding spectators, but I turn my gaze towards him and offer him an apologetic smile.

"I know, sugar." His voice is so soft and so low I feel it all the way in the hollow of my bones. "It's just hard to look at."

I nod, taking a small sip from my glass and enjoying the sweet stickiness as it travels down my throat.

"So, Kate..." I let my semi-question trail off suggestively.

"Is interested." Edward nods. His words make my blood chill and not even the playfulness in his voice can settle the building jealousy.

"Cocky, aren't we?" I retort sourly, fidgeting with the glass I'm currently clenching in a death grip between my fingers. A death grip I would readily exercise on Kate's long, elegant neck.

"Comes with the face." He smirks and then takes a pull from his beer, studiously watching me over the brim of his glass. His eyes are alight with mirth, which causes me to want to kiss him breathless or slap him against the head repeatedly.

Edward must notice that my mood has shifted, because he immediately lowers his beer and leans into me. My eyes jut around the room, ensuring that no one is witness to our familiarity.

"Hey." He draws my attention back to his with a soft command. My eyes meet his, and I can see the regret in them. "I said she was interested. Not that I am."

He's searching for something in my eyes, as I slowly nod my head, taking my lower lip between my teeth nervously.

"Could you do me a favour and convey that to her?" I ask softly, hating how unsure I sound.

Edward frowns, and I can tell he's dying to reach out and touch me.

"Can you do the same for me?" His question is a challenge, although I'm not sure it was meant to be one.

"Yes," I answer just above a whisper, lowering my eyes to his mouth.

"Don't do that," he reprimands me darkly. My eyes lift back to his and find them dark and filled with lust. My heartbeat picks up a notch. My girly bits tingle. My breathing accelerates. I know that look.

"Do what?" I ask innocently, licking my lips suggestively.

"Don't look at me like that when you know I can't do anything about it now," he warns, and I realize for the first time that our bodies have gravitated towards each other, leaving nothing but a breath between us.

"If you two are planning on keeping whatever you're doing a secret, you'd better step away from each other." Jessica's slightly tipsy voice effectively breaks the bubble around us, causing us both to take a startled step back. "Jeez." She sighs in annoyance.

I can't help the giggle escaping my lips when I find her leaning against the bar behind me, her breasts practically tumbling out of her too tight cocktail dress.

"Looking elegant as always, Miss Stanley." I raise my glass to her in a salute.

"You know me." She shrugs and attempts to raise her glass, but spills most of the contents on her hand. Yip, Jessica has most certainly had her fill of the all-you-can-drink alcohol buffet.

"Shit," she breathes, trying to suck most of the spillage off with her mouth.

"Here you go, Jessica." Edward reaches over me to offer her a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Eddie." She gives him a watery smile before staining the crisp white cloth with the remnants of her red wine.

"Your date is on his way over," Edward whispers in my ear. And true enough, Ben does seem to be making his way through the crowd towards us.

"Let me introduce you," I offer quickly, wanting to soothe Edward's fears about Ben's intentions, hoping he'll do the same and soothe mine.

"That's okay. I'll catch up with him later," he declines, but takes a step towards me instead of back. I watch as he leans into me and places his mouth against my ear, causing my skin to pebble. "Has your date told you that you look absolutely fucking beautiful tonight?"

"Not in so many words," I choke, fighting the urge to rub my body against his.

"Tsk." I feel him shaking his head beside me, his hair tickling my cheek. "I'll have to remedy that later." My knees almost buckle when I feel his tongue lightly touch the shell of my ear, and are then replaced by the sudden coolness of air hitting the wetness he left behind.

"There you are, Bella." Ben smiles as he stops in front of me. I try to smile back and quickly raise my glass to my lips, trying to dampen my dry throat. "I see you've already found the bar," he teases.

"Amongst other things," Jessica snorts beside me.

Ben gives her an uncertain smile, frowning in confusion.

I roll my eyes and raise my hand in a gesture that she's had too much to drink. His smile grows brighter as he nods in understanding.

I sigh a breath of relief, allowing my eyes to search the reason for my discomfort. Standing almost in the exact opposite side of the room, I find Edward smirking at me devilishly, raising his glass to mine with a wink.

I truly hate him in a very I-kind-of-love-him kind of way.

xoxo

_**I've got to hand it to you**_

_**You've played by all the same rules**_

_**It takes the truth to fool me**_

_**And now you've made me angry**_

The night progressed uneventfully. There were speeches made by the dozen—longwinded speeches made by people who are entirely too self-absorbed for their own good.

I remain at a respectful distance from Ben, having made it quite clear earlier that I'm seeing someone, without being too obvious and hurting his feelings. He took it in stride and told me the guy is a lucky man. I thanked him and smiled, and ever since, the small touches and gestures have trickled down to none.

Kate, on the other hand, was still following Edward around, whether he was talking to Eric and James or getting a drink from the bar. I did, however, notice that whenever she moved to touch him, he would politely remove her hand or slightly step out of her reach. Whether he told her he's unavailable or not, I'm not sure, but regardless, she wasn't taking the hint.

I tried to remain calm. Deep down I know Edward would never do anything to disrespect our relationship, if you could call it that. Why, actually yes, you could. Everything we've been doing screams relationship. I don't need him to say it out loud for me to know that's what this is. But, with every attempted touch, with every fake laugh or smile delivered by her I could feel the doubt set in. The fear that he might realize he could do far better than me.

So, I tried to keep my attention focused on the various conversations I was pulled into, or the boastful bragging of the author. I nodded indulgently and forced my eyes from straying—from seeking him out.

I did however falter when the author took the podium and started rambling about a professor of his in college that used to tell him he would be the next Edison. Both Edward and I are in agreement that the book completely and utterly fails as a literary masterpiece. I've questioned Aro's devotion to the lame piece of work on numerous occasions, only to be met with an indifferent shrug and ramblings about being family friends for years. When the author proceeded to gush about his book, which in his not-so-humble opinion, is the next great American novel, my eyes immediately drifted to where Edward was standing. His eyes snapped to mine, filled with pent up laughter. I tried to curb the grin spreading my lips, but I failed, as did Edward. He rolled his eyes and gave me a wink. My heart clenched at the private gesture, and, once again, I was reminded of how much I miss his proximity—his heat and comfort. I wanted to go home and be held by him and feel the reassurance that not only did I ask him to stay, but that he wanted to.

I'm currently standing in a circle of my peers—Aro, Ben, Marcus and a very drunk Jessica. Since our discussion this afternoon, I find it hard to be irritated by Jessica's lack of professionalism. So, every time she takes an unsteady step, I find myself reaching out to steady her. Aro does not hide his surprise, knowing exactly how volatile our relationship has been in the past.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," Aro says from across me once his eyes have lifted from my hand, which is securely planted on Jessica's elbow.

"Thank you, Aro." I smile gently and increase my grip on the stumbling bimbo beside me.

"There's something different about you, though," he murmurs thoughtfully.

"Bella's seeing someone," Ben offers in explanation. _Oh shit._

"Really?" Aro asks curiously. "And where might the lucky gentleman be tonight?"

"Oh, umm..." I stutter uncomfortably. "He's working."

"Not a lie." Jessica slurs beside me.

"You've met him?" Aro asks Jessica with surprise that matches mine. I dig my thumb into the soft flesh of Jessica's arm in warning.

"I know him well," she replies.

"Is it someone we know then?" Aro raises a questioning eyebrow at me. Luckily, my not so coherent wingman takes a stumble to the right, almost crashing into Marcus, if it wasn't for my stealthy reactions.

"Excuse me, gentleman." I smile apologetically and start steering Jessica away from our audience. "I think I need to call her a cab."

They all nod sympathetically as I turn and pull her after me.

"You really don't hold your liquor well, Jessica," I reprimand her as we weave our way through the crowd.

"Sorry," she moans softly, trying to keep up.

As we step into the corridor of our office building, my head turns, looking for the best spot to deposit her in order to phone a cab.

"I need to use the ladies room." She stumbles and slurs, almost causing me to lose my footing.

"Fine," I mumble and pull her in that direction. Opening the bathroom door and keeping Jessica on her feet poses yet another problem. She finally stumbles past me and into a stall, shutting the door behind her with a flourish, before filling the room with awful retching noises.

"I'll wait for you outside." I cringe and step back into the corridor, falling with my back against the wall with a huff.

My eye catches movement to my left, and before I know it, I'm walking towards it.

I freeze in my spot when I see Edward standing with Kate, her hands wrapped around his waist. I can see he's shaking his head as he speaks, his hands reaching behind him to pry her arms off him. And then it happens, she reaches up and kisses him. The world topples on is axis as I take in the scene before me, as if everything miraculously turns into slow motion. My ears feel as if I'm under water as blood floods to my face. Before I can think better of it, I gasp, and immediately raise my hand to my mouth as both of their heads turn in the direction of the sound.

The last things I see before turning and running are Edward's shocked eyes, which in that moment, reminded me so much of Jacob's.

Xoxo

_**My hear feels dead inside**_

_**It's cold and hard and petrified**_

_**Lock the doors and close the blinds**_

_**We're going for a ride**_

My hands shake as I slam my office door behind me, stumbling over to the desk without turning on the lights. I move to sit down in my chair, but immediately change direction until I'm facing the Seattle skyline from my window.

Rationally, I know what I saw was a woman forcing herself on a man. Rationally, I know Edward didn't initiate the kiss. Rationally, I know that if we weren't keeping our relationship a secret, I would have walked over to them, slapped Kate's pretty little face and demanded an explanation from Edward. Rationality would be really fucking nice right now. But, when you see something so heart-wrenchingly appalling, a repeat performance you've worked so hard to protect yourself from, irrationality seems to be the dominant emotion.

Nothing hurts as much as the feeling of betrayal. Ask me, I know.

My back stiffens as my office door softly opens, and then closes with a click. I hear the lock turn and then the sound of my blinds being closed.

I know it's Edward without even looking. I knew he would follow me. I wanted him to. I needed him to.

"Bella." My name echoes from his lips in the quiet surrounding us. What I expected to hear was soft remorse. What I expected to hear was crippling guilt. That is, however, not what I'm hearing at all. What I'm hearing is confidence—my name said in a demand.

I turn to face him, surprised at his arrogance and curious to see his expression. He looks calm, calculated and not nearly as affected by all this as I am. I almost gape, but I don't give him the satisfaction.

"Please sit down." He indicates to my chair.

"No." I shake my head, squaring my shoulders in defiance.

"Bella," he warns slowly, causing my skin to tingle. "Sit. Down."

This time I do gape, but for some reason, I also obey. My legs carry my numb body to my chair, and I lower myself in it, keeping my emotionless gaze on his.

I can see his shoulders relax infinitesimally at the small victory. I want to sneer at him, but I don't. I don't have the energy. I can feel my mind shut down. I can feel my walls rising in defence. I've been here before—my body recognizes this.

"You know what you saw," he speaks slowly, taking a measured step in my direction. I stare at him blankly, denying his words.

"You know that you saw Kate coming on to me," he continues, unfazed by my lack of reaction. I watch him wearily as he approaches like a predator, prowling towards his prey.

"You know it was one-sided." He takes another step closer.

"You know I didn't reciprocate."

My mind slowly locks every door Edward has worked so hard to force open. I blink, surprised at how easy it is to just return to not feeling anything—easy and comforting, like an old blanket.

"What were you doing with her at the elevator?" My voice is barren of emotion, sounding hollow and lifeless in the silence around us.

"She asked me to walk her to her car," he explains calmly. "I offered to walk her to the elevator instead." Another step in my direction. Only about four more before I'm in real danger.

"Why?" The question leaves my lips in a whisper.

"Because my mother raised me to be a gentleman," he answers without pause.

I shake my head at him and feel my body stiffen as he takes another tentative step. "No, I mean why not to her car? You would have had more privacy there."

A humorous laugh leaves his lips, causing my lifeless heart to skip a beat. "That's exactly why I chose the elevator."

"She's been hanging on you all night," I accuse flatly, unwilling to accept the sincerity in his voice. "You should have known she would try something."

"I should have." His agreement leaves me shocked, the steadily closing doors of my unconscious slightly creaking open. "But I didn't."

"Didn't expect that she would do that, or didn't expect that you would be caught?" I challenge dryly, gripping the armrests of my chair as he once again closes the distance.

"Both." His answer shatters me, leaving my mouth dry and my heart racing. I wish he wasn't so beautiful. It would make hating him right now so much easier.

He takes the final step towards me, his knees almost brushing against mine. I can feel my muscles coil in their desperate need to flee, but his eyes have me anchored to the chair, unable to bat an eyelash under their intensity.

"I wish you didn't have to see that," he whispers. I almost crumble at the sudden vulnerability in his voice.

My eyes follow him as he lowers himself to his knees in front of me, keeping my gaze locked on his.

We stare at each other in silence for long moments, lost in confusion and hurt.

"I'm not Jacob, Bella." His words are spoken so softly and with such conviction that I feel my walls slowly tumble down around me. I so desperately want to believe him.

I jump slightly when his hands touch my exposed knees, pulling them apart until his torso is nestled between them. The heat from his skin radiates through his body and electrifies mine. The words from his lips leave me broken and open.

"I would never betray you like that." His hands emphasize his statement as they slowly trail up my thighs, pushing the soft material of my white cocktail dress up and up in their ascent.

I gasp as he reaches behind my knees and pulls me lower on the chair, until my butt is at its very edge. His hands move back to my thighs and push my dress until it's bunched around my hips, leaving me exposed to him.

His thumbs trail confident circles on my hipbones, right above the waistband of my panties.

"I only want you," he states forcefully, pleading with his eyes for me to believe him.

His hands pull at the sides of my underwear, pulling them over my ass, down my legs and from my feet. Cold air hits the heated skin of my sex and I cower away from the realization that I'm already wet for him.

I watch with rapt fascination as his hands slide over my calves, under my knees and then pull them apart as wide as they'll go.

"Hold on baby," he instructs lowly, placing his hands on mine and giving them a gentle squeeze. "We're going for a ride."

I lick my lips unconsciously as he sits back on his haunches and runs his hands over the insides of my thighs. The fingers of his left hand move to the lips of my pussy, before pulling them apart. My breath hitches at the sudden intrusion, but before I can attempt to close my legs the index finger of his right hand runs a path all the way from the top of my mound, over my aching clit until it stops at my opening. My eyes are transfixed on his hand as his finger slowly slips inside. I bite the inside of my cheek as the aching need of his intrusion builds in my chest.

"Do you like that?" he asks seductively as his finger massages my walls.

"Yesss," I hiss, throwing my head back.

"Then you're going to love this," he murmurs before I'm jolted by the feel of his tongue sweeping over my most sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, Edward," I gasp, quickly raising my head to look down at his head between my thighs.

He responds by circling his tongue over my clit slowly as his finger pumps in and out of me. My thighs tremble as my body ripples at the sensations his mouth is causing.

His lips close over me, suckling at my flesh as his tongue flicks over my clit in quick succession. I'm practically hyperventilating as my fingers dig into the leather armrests of my chair, my legs straining to stretch further apart than my muscles will allow. I've never wanted to be more exposed, even more split open than I am right now.

He adds another finger to his onslaught, crippling my ability to save face as his lower teeth scrapes against me.

"Shit, shit, shit," I chant as my abdomen convulses—greedily seeking the release Edward's mouth and fingers are steering me to.

My whole body breaks into an embarrassing sweat. My breathing stutters and gurgles in my throat. My heart pounds vehemently against my chest. My hips rise desperately against his face.

I am Eve, and Edward...he has the tongue of a serpent.

As if he doesn't own me... As if he needs more weapons in his arsenal... Edward decides to flatten his tongue against my clit, rubbing it fully upwards and then downwards and then up again until all I'm aware of is the sharpening of my senses, focused only on the spot inside he touches, the spot outside he rubs.

I ride his face, unashamed of my body's need to succumb to him. I'm so close, and I tell him this in a strangled cry.

He intensifies his onslaught, making the circles smaller, making his movements tighter, until I coil and everything explodes.

"Mah—I'm—Ah—" My hips raise from the chair, suspended in the air as I suspend in euphoria, my lips parted in silent scream. Lights swirl and illuminate behind my eyelids as my nerves rock into surrender. My fingers turn numb as I press them into the chair.

My orgasm crests and my chest burns from the lack of oxygen. I drop my hips, unable to keep them suspended on my shaking legs, effectively robbing them from Edward's mouth. I gasp for air, my chest heaving in its attempt to catch up to my racing heart.

Edward's fingers rub softly and slowly inside me, bringing me down from my high, before gently pulling out.

I open my eyes and watch him silently as he lowers his head to give my pussy a final kiss before pulling back. He raises his eyes to mine as his hands slip to my aching thighs and gently tub them down, soothing the straining muscles.

The emotions playing on his face behind the jade of his irises are so intense that I feel my skin tingle at the realization that he is in fact mine. I feel the remnants of all the years of accumulated fears and insecurities slowly chip away beneath his gaze.

A tear slips from the corner of my eye and slowly travels down my cheek. He watches its descent silently before raising his hand to my face and softly wiping it away.

"No more tears, baby," he whispers softly, before pushing forward and laying his lips on mine. "These lips were meant to smile." His mouth moves against mine as he speaks, and then his tongue solidifies his words as it slips into my mouth.

I can taste myself on him, and although it should be disgusting, it only moves me to realize that I am irrevocably his.

I allow myself to feel him, opening my mouth to his gentle probing.

I allow myself to touch him, raising my hands to twist in his hair.

I allow myself to believe him, and everything falls away like a soldier shedding himself of his armour.

Edward is not Jacob. Edward is better. Edward is mine, and I am his.

I feel free—released from Jacob and every tear I ever shed over him—finally.

He gently pulls away and then stands before me, holding his hand out to me.

I take it and rise before him on shaky legs as my dress drops back down to my knees. I don't have to worry about falling because he is right here, always steadying me in more ways than one.

He pulls my hand covered in his towards him, until it's firmly settled against the hardness between his legs. I can feel him straining against his tux as he guides my hand over his length purposefully.

"Let's go home," he whispers huskily, lowering his lips to the corner of my mouth. "I need you." He emphasizes his words by pressing my hand even harder against him.

"I need you," I whisper back.

"Then you can have me."

Xoxo

_**I can't decide by Sissor Sisters.**_

**You should thank the lovely JadaPattinson for the little dirty oral action at the end. ; ) She requested it in a very, not-so-subtle way. lol**

**If you require some visual stimulation for the lemon at the end, I'll tweet Jada's request on my Twitter page (SaintsMistress) under: T&CA CH28 VISUAL AID. Hiehiehie.**

**It's 18+, so if you're not, don't go there.**

**Next chapter will be Jacob's wedding. *cue dramatic music***

**Dying to hear from you!**

**With love...**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	29. The Past Part One

**Hi all!**

**Just a quick thanks to my beta's, who work so hard to fix my mistakes. PainJane and Adt216, I appreciate you more than words can express.**

**Thank you to each and every reader and reviewer. I sucked at replying to reviews on the last two chapters, but RL is back to normal so I'll be sure to fix that this time 'round. ;-)**

**Here you go, girls!**

**Hope you like**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**-The Past Part One-**

**Let the countdown begin...**

**-3-**

"So, this is it?" I ask, peeking over Bella's head at the two story suburban home standing between huge trees and forestry. Fuck, this place has a shitload of greenery.

"Yes, this is it." She nods with her head turned towards the passenger-side window.

I drop my gaze from the quaint little home to her profile and notice her biting her bottom lip contemplatively.

"You nervous?" I ask gently, placing my hand over hers that's been resting on my thigh the entire drive over.

She turns her head towards me, releases her lip and smiles softly.

"Are you?" She tilts her head to the side.

I smirk, flipping her hand over and lacing our fingers together. My eye catches movement on the porch over Bella's shoulder. Renee and Charlie step out of the front door. Renee is practically vibrating with excitement, her hands clasped together as she rolls up and down on the balls of her feet, smile stretching for days. Charlie, on the other hand, is squinting in our direction, probably trying to see if I'm defiling his daughter in his driveway.

I consider the irony of his concern, given the fact that it was _me _who had to dissuade _her_ from giving me road head. A fight I'm not proud of winning—at all.

"Not in the least," I finally answer, bringing my attention back to Bella. "But I'm not sure if I can say the same for your father." I nod my head in her parent's direction, causing Bella to turn and groan.

I chuckle softly when I see Charlie relax at the sight of Bella's head, which is clearly not in my lap. Bummer.

"Guess it's now or never," Bella mumbles almost to herself.

"I think you_ are_ nervous," I tease as Bella unclasps her seatbelt and sighs heavily.

"I think you're full of it," she quips, casting me a sidelong smirk, and then opens her door.

I chuckle again before following her lead.

This is going to be fun.

"Hi, guys!" Renee calls eagerly, taking a few excited steps towards us.

I smile and wave, following Bella to the porch. Her steps are slow and tentative at first, but as we move closer, Bella's pace picks up until she's almost sprinting towards them.

Renee squeals right before Bella throws herself into her mother's embrace.

I grin at Bella's excitement and then take the few steps up the porch to shake Charlie's hand.

"Sir," I greet, unwilling to call him by his name. In Seattle, he wanted me to call him Charlie, but that was two weeks ago. I ain't taking no chances. The guy is the Chief of Police, which means he's most probably heavily armed.

"Edward." He shakes my hand firmly, but I'm relieved to find there's not a hint of warning in his grip. "It's Charlie, son."

I sigh a breath of relief, one I didn't realize I was holding, and smile thankfully.

"Edward, honey." Renee's greeting draws my attention away from Charlie's intimidating moustache.

Before I have a chance to speak or even move, I'm enveloped in a motherly hug, practically forcing all the air from my lungs.

"Hi, Renee." I chuckle once she pulls away.

"It's wonderful to have you here." She softly taps my cheek, her smile making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Damn, I adore Bella's mom.

"How was the traffic?" Charlie asks from somewhere behind me.

"We missed most of it, thank you, Si—umm, Charlie." I hear Bella giggling beside me before she takes my hand in hers. I give her hand a tug until she's folded into my side, and then release her hand to drop my arm over her shoulder.

"You guys must have left around five?" he estimates correctly.

"Yeah, we wanted to get a head start." I nod, rubbing my palm over Bella's arm.

Her fingers twitch against my hip before she hooks her thumb through a belt hoop in my jeans.

"Well, we promised you breakfast, and you're just in time." Renee grins from ear to ear before stepping to the side for us to enter.

"I should probably get the luggage first." I start to pull away from Bella's grip.

"First, we eat," Charlie declares decisively. "I can't work on an empty stomach."

Xoxo

"So, this is Forks, huh?" I ask, licking at the vanilla ice cream cone in my hand.

After breakfast with Renee and Charlie, we hauled my duffle bag and Bella's two suitcases into the house. Why she needed two suitcases for a weekend trip baffles the shit out of me, but I know better than to question her. My girl doesn't travel light, that's for fucking sure.

We unpacked our clothes in Bella's room, which, to my surprise, was remarkably normal, yet completely baron of personal trinkets or photos. When I asked her about it, she mumbled something about Jacob being in all of them. Apparently, on her first trip home after their break-up, Bella rid her room of anything and everything that would remind her of that cocksucker. I'm definitely not complaining.

We're currently walking down the main street of Forks, eating ice cream that Bella insisted we buy despite of the chilly weather, because allegedly it's just _that_ good. Taking another lick, I have to completely agree with her. It's fucking delicious.

"Yip." She nods. "This is basically all there is to it." I watch her savouring every last lick of her strawberry cone and grin at the childlike happiness in her eyes.

With a soft snort, because I find her fucking adorable, I raise my arm and throw it over her shoulders, tucking her firmly into my side. She shifts the cone from her right hand to her left and snakes her arm around my waist, dipping her hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

This is nice—walking around with her at my side, telling me about her hometown and the things she used to do here as a kid. I could definitely get used to it.

"That's the library." She points towards an old building at the end of the street. "I used to spend a lot of time there."

"Always the avid reader." I kiss the top of her head, and she squeezes my ass through my pocket. Yeah, I could most definitely get used to this.

We fall into comfortable silence as we stroll around the little town's bookshops and boutiques and whatnot.

"Did you always know you wanted to be an editor?" I ask her once I toss the napkin from my devoured ice cream cone in a nearby trashcan.

"I thought about writing for a while," she admits with a shrug, "but I would get these plot ideas and instead of sitting down to write them, I would wish I knew someone that could write it instead so I could just sit back and read it." We both chuckle softly.

"So, instead of writing, I decided to edit. That way, I could read great stories, but also help to bend and mould them until they were just perfect," she continues to explain as I move my hand to the nape of her neck and rub the skin beneath her hairline.

I nod in understanding as we cross the street slowly, unhurried as there seems to be one passing car every twenty minutes at most. Forks is a world away from Seattle, that's for sure.

"What about you?" she asks after a moment, tilting her head up to look at me. "Did you always want to be a writer?" I grin widely when my eyes fall on a smidge of ice cream on her top lip.

I drop my head and cover her lips with mine, jutting my tongue out to gently wipe the creaminess away.

"Mhh..." I moan against her mouth as the kiss automatically deepens. Bella rubs her hand over my ass as I run my fingers into her hair, tasting the strawberry flavour on her tongue.

"Bella?" Our moment is interrupted by a female voice I don't recognize. I like kisses slow and lazy though, so instead of pulling away abruptly, I push my tongue against hers one more time before gently extricating myself from her mouth.

Holy. Crap.

In front of us stands a woman, probably around our age, almost covered from head to toe in ink. Her hair is long and black and hangs way past her elbows. Her lip, nose and one eyebrow are pierced. Her eyes are covered in dark make-up. She's wearing layer upon layer of clothes—tidies—pastels—flowers—although none of it covers her arms. I'm sure she has to be local and acclimated to the weather 'cause my balls want to freeze off just looking at her bare skin.

Don't get me wrong, I love ink. I have my own, after all. It's just that I never expected to find someone adorned in it from navel to nose in a place like Forks. She looks like she belongs in Seattle, even more so than Bella and me.

Her smile is friendly though, as she looks at Bella, then me, and then back at Bella.

"Angela," Bella breathes beside me before leaning forward to give the girl a one armed hug. "How are you?" I watch Bella's face and find myself relaxing when I see that she's smiling a genuine smile. I know the difference.

"I'm good." This girl smiles brightly as Bella steps back into my side. "I can't believe it," she shakes her head in awe. "Bella Swan, in the flesh. Fuck, I've missed you babe!"

Bella giggles and grabs Angela's hand to give it a quick squeeze.

"I've missed you, too," she replies sincerely, confusing me even more.

Angela's attention shifts to me as she cocks her head to the side and lowers her gaze to give me a very slow, very thorough once over. By the time her eyes meet mine again, I feel slightly exposed and severely violated.

"And who might this be?" Angela raises an eyebrow haughtily.

I tighten my grip around Bella's shoulders desperately. I haven't been so thoroughly eye-fucked in a very long time.

I hear Bella giggle again but I'm easily distracted by the number of holes in Angela's ears when she deftly throws her hair back with a chortle.

"Angela," Bella finally speaks, "this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Angela Weber, one of my best friends from high school."

"Enchantée," she purrs before grasping my free hand.

"Uh—hi?" I stutter, pulling my hand away from hers awkwardly. This little lady is definitely one sandwich away from a picnic. I find it utterly fucking astonishing that Bella ever knew, much less befriended, a girl like this. Astonishing, and wholly fucking intriguing.

I can feel Bella shake in laughter beside me. I pinch her shoulder only to receive a retaliation pinch to my ass. I stifle my unmanly squeal and force a tight-lipped smile for the woman staring at us curiously.

Moon Shine finally pulls her gaze from my body and shifts it back to Bella. I can feel myself sighing in relief, as if escaping narrow death.

"I like this one," she comments saucily. "Way hotter than dickwad."

My ears perk at this. I can only imagine that 'dickwad' is in reference to Jacob. Maybe I was too quick to judge Forest Nymph, she obviously has a good head on her shoulders. Emboldened by her words, I feel myself relaxing again.

"He's not bad," Bella jokes warily. "But what about you, Angie?" I can spot a deflection when I see one. I'm almost tempted to pout and stomp my foot, but I'm too fucking scared Sunbeam in front of us will turn her attention back to me. I remain silent and watch the two women talk wistfully about girly crap I'm seriously not interested in.

"Mr. Banner?" Bella gasps, effectively pulling me out of my internal musings. "But he's like ancient, and he was our biology teacher, Angie. How in hell did that happen?"

Flower Petal laughs heartily, throwing her head back to emphasize her delight, revealing yet another tattoo under her chin. Who the fuck gets a tattoo under their chin?

"Oh, Bella, Bob was like twenty six or something in our senior year. He's hardly ten years older than me." I'm mildly impressed. Seems like Kat Von D snagged herself a former teacher of theirs—very taboo. Nice.

"Besides, he's my soul mate." The urge to roll my eyes is almost crippling. "He's a child of the light, Bells. I swear, Florence and the Machine wrote their songs about that man's spirit." I think I can taste blood from where my teeth are biting into my cheek. I want to beg her to stop before I piss myself laughing.

"He gave out the golden onion awards, Angie. You used to despise him." I can tell Bella's faintly amused, but she's about nine levels from where I need her to be.

"Onion schmonion. He fucks me stupid, I can tell you that much." I cough and sputter at her frank words. For me to be shocked by crudeness happens on very rare occasions. I'm in fucking awe. "I bet you do too, huh?" She winks suggestively at me, giving my body another once over.

I want to push Bella in front of me to cover myself, but pussies can't 'fuck you stupid'. I'm certainly not walking away here shell-shocked _and _emasculated.

"I can hold my own," I answer with forced indifference.

"I'm sure you can." She nods with a lick of the lips and then looks at Bella as if she didn't just rape me with her gaze.

Bella's head is turned into my chest as she laughs exuberantly. I smile wryly, because fuck it, I can't help liking Green Fingers just a little bit. She _is_ kind of, sort of awesome, in a very weird yet fascinating way.

"You should come say hi," Angela offers politely once Bella composes herself.

"I don't think Mr. Banner will be too pleased to see me." Bella waves her off with a smile.

"You're probably right," Angela muses playfully. "You were a bit of a hell raiser back then."

"What?" I interrupt before Bella can utter a word. A hell raiser? Miss Swan? I highly fucking doubt it.

"You haven't told him?" Angela quirks an eyebrow at Bella, who suddenly appears to be far less talkative than a few seconds ago.

Bella mumbles something, but I can't bother to listen. My eyes are fixed on Angela's pleadingly. I _need _to hear this.

"Well." Powder Puff rubs her hands together deviously before casting me a quick glance. "Seems like Bella's been holding out on you, champ."

"Seems so." I look down at a very quiet, very red Bella.

I recall the talk Jasper and I had weeks ago when we first took Charlie out to the pub. He told me Bella used to be a bit of a wildcat. I remember chalking it up to college experiences, but hearing that it started way before that has me practically salivating at the mouth for more info.

"This little one had the town running mad with all the stunts she pulled." Feather Fairy giggle-snorts. "I'm surprised Mr. Minola from the pet shop hasn't stormed down the street to charge you for the dog food you stole from him that night."

I frown in confusion.

"Dog food?"

"There were a bunch of stray dogs at our school. I didn't have money, and I couldn't let them go hungry," Bella defends reluctantly.

"So you decided to steal it?" I practically gape at her. Who the fuck is this woman?

"Not before I asked him to donate some," she huffs indignantly. "Crazy old fart refused."

"Well, in that case..." I shrug in acceptance.

"Yeah, but scoring booze from Newton's liquor store sure had nothing to do with those damn dogs," Angela pipes in with a smirk.

"Holy fuck," I gasp, pulling away from Bella so I can see her face clearly. "You juvenile delinquent, you." I poke at her arm playfully. She rolls her eyes and slaps my hand away with a chuckle.

"Mike Newton ratted me out to Banner for copying Alice's homework. His father unfortunately had to bear the brunt of his son's sins." Bella shrugs nonchalantly.

Well colour me fucking happy. Bella Swan, or rather, the old Bella Swan was a regular little shit stirrer.

I think I just fell even more in love with her.

...

...

...

Wait... What?

Xoxo

"Stop hogging the Pringles." I stretch a needy hand towards Bella.

She snorts, but pushes the salty delights in my direction. I fumble blindly until my fingers reach the entrance to the tube.

"How can you stand reading from that thing?" she asks distractedly as I push a ten-chip stack into my mouth. I'm a pig when it comes to Pringles. I fucking love the stuff.

I fucking love Bella, too.

"One night with this bad boy and you'll never read a paperback again," I respond lazily once I've swallowed most of the contents of my mouth.

It's late, but after dinner and catching up with Bella's parents, we're still not tired. I think Bella is too amped about the wedding tomorrow, and I'm too aware of the fact that I'm in love with her. Fuck me.

We're lying on her bed, our body's perpendicular to each other. Bella's leaning against the headboard, book in hand, and I'm propped up against pillows at the foot of her bed, armed with my Kindle Fire.

I hear her huff at my response, and I smile in reply, not taking my eyes off my Kindle for a second. I'm finally able to read a book I've been trying to get to for ages and nothing is going to distract me from it, not even my ever budding, ever annoying feelings for Bella. Don't get me wrong, I suppose I've known for a while that my feelings for her were growing steadily. I'm not afraid to face them. It's fucking awesome to be in love. But, this is the first time in my life that I've been in love with someone and unsure whether they actually reciprocate my feelings. _That _is the mother fucking reason I'm hell bent on distracting myself with this book.

I notice movement to my right as Bella raises her foot from beside my head to push the Pringles back towards her.

"Fuck, please don't do that," I beg with a shudder. I see her foot freeze mid-air in my periphery and turn my full attention back to my book.

"What?" she asks in surprise.

"Don't move the chips with your foot," I mumble, casting her foot a quick, unappreciative look before pushing the tube towards her with my free hand.

"My foot wasn't actually going to touch the chips, you know that right?" Her voice is filled with confused humour.

"I know," I sigh heavily and lower the Kindle, knowing I'll have to explain my little anti-foot fetish or she'll never let it go. "I'm not a foot fan, okay?" As expected, Bella is staring down her nose at me in confusion.

"O-kay," she draws the word out as her pretty little brows furrow in confusion. _Pretty little brows?_ Fuck my life.

"Do you just not like them anywhere near your food, which I will agree is unacceptable, or do you not like them, at all?"

"Let's just say I'll never be the one to rub your feet after a long day, or use them in any shape or form during sex." I explain carefully. I know it's weird, but I can hardly stand touching my own feet, so anyone else's is just a no go.

She laughs, but bends over and makes a show of retrieving the Pringles with her hand. I smile my thanks and raise my Kindle to continue my reading.

"You're weird," she mumbles between crunching bites.

"I'm not the one that stole dog food, baby," I reply dryly, seeking the paragraph where I left off.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" She sighs, but I can feel the bed shake from her laughter.

I smile absentmindedly and shake my head in reply. Not anytime soon, my love.

We're silent for a long time, both caught up in our reading, when I notice movement from the corner of my eye again. Like a scene from Jaws, all slow motion with overly dramatic music, her foot rises from beside my head, slowly inching its way towards my face.

I twist away from the offending appendage with a high pitched yelp, just before she's able to push her toes in my face, Kindle flying across the room as I scurry to safety.

"Shit, Bella," I grumble as I jump from the bed to get as far away from her and her fucking cute, yet fucking disgusting foot.

She's curled onto her side, laughing so hard that tears are literally rolling down her cheeks.

I cross my arms over my chest with a huff, trying to ignore the impulse to laugh with her and failing miserably.

"You're such a freak," she manages between gasps as she finally raises her amused eyes to mine.

I snort in indignation and turn to pick up my Kindle, which thankfully didn't get harmed in my very unmanly display of self-preservation.

"You're such a little shit," I chastise with a soft laugh as I place it on the bedside table and scoot over the bed towards her, pinning her beneath me.

"Sorry," she apologises unconvincingly as she stares up at me with wide, innocent eyes. "I just had to see how bad your phobia is."

"Satisfied?" I ask with a smirk as I raise my hand to wipe the remnants of her tears from her cheeks.

She nods and offers me a toothy grin.

Fuck, I love her.

I lean down and give the tip of her nose a kiss before falling down beside her, folding my arms behind my head to stare up at the ceiling.

We're silent after that, Bella still reading from her book while I daydream beside her.

"What are you thinking?" she asks after a few moments, closing her book and placing it on her bedside table.

"I'm thinking about the fact that we can't fuck," I joke, turning my head in her direction with a smirk. There is no way I'm doing the dirty with Bella in her parents' house. Charlie may be fine with the fact that we're sharing a bed, but I'm sure he'll be less than pleased to find dirty sheets when we leave on Sunday.

"Is that all you think about?" She laughs, turning on her side to face me.

"I spend a healthy amount of time thinking about it, thank you very much," I defend with a chuckle.

"We could play a game?" she offers hopefully.

"Like what?" I sigh, turning my gaze back to her roof. "Our games usually end up with me between your legs."

"Well..." she trails off suggestively. I turn my head towards her, utterly intrigued by the sultry tone of her voice.

I watch her hand run over my covered pecks, then rub gently over my abs before they dip into my boxers.

"Bella," I warn thickly, yet I'm unwilling to remove her hand, feeling my cock stir beneath her touch. Charlie be damned. I know how to work a washing machine.

She smiles sweetly and then wraps her hand around my semi-erect dick.

"We can play space invaders?" she suggests innocently, gently pulling my cock to the side and then aiming it like one would a gun. I bark out a loud laugh when she starts aiming it in various directions making soft machine gun noises.

I'm sputtering and gasping, try to keep my laughter down while Bella shoots at invisible objects using my genitals.

"Baby," I manage through a chuckle, hysterical at the ridiculousness of the situation. "If you're going to use my penis as a joystick, you should at least press the button at the top."

"Why's that?" She laughs, making a few more shooting noises.

"That's the only way it will shoot." I waggle my eyebrows at her, because fucking face it, she might be joking, but it's not enough to stop me from growing hard.

"Ew." She fakes disgust and removes her hand from my pants with a dramatic jerk.

I laugh and wince as I turn to face her, shifting my cock into a more comfortable position.

We smile stupidly at each other for a few seconds, just enjoying the lightness of the moment.

"Why did you do all those things Angela said today?" I ask her gently.

My question catches her off guard, but I've been wondering about it all afternoon. She seems so different from the girl depicted earlier today, and I'm curious as hell about the old Bella.

"I've always fought hard and sometimes unfairly for the things I believe in." Her face sobers as she replies softly.

I like her explanation.

I like her.

A lot.

To solidify this, I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. It's a long, solitary kiss, unwilling to deepen it, knowing that we'll both get carried away.

"Like me?" I ask with a crooked grin once I pull away. There is no doubt that Bella fought hard and dirty for my book, and for reasons all too clear to me now, I want to hear that she was not only fighting for my book, but for me too.

She rolls her eyes in response and awkwardly pushes at my chest. I relent with a laugh and stretch over her to turn the light off, pulling her into my arms as I roll back to my side of the bed.

We're silent as Bella moulds her body to mine, her head resting in its now familiar spot on my chest.

My thoughts are tumultuous as I lay staring up at her bedroom ceiling. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and despite my sudden emotional revelations, I'm here for Bella. And for now, that's the only thing that matters.

"I did, you know," she whispers into the stillness, pushing her hand beneath my thermal and running her fingers gently over my abdomen.

"Did what?" I frown into the darkness, rubbing her back and fighting my body's natural reaction to her touch.

"Fight for you."

Xoxo

**-2-**

"I'll never understand why women take forever to get ready," Charlie huffs beside me.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," I say with a laugh as he changes the channel once again. We're dressed and ready for the wedding, sitting patiently on the couch in the living room, waiting for Bella and Renee. Well, waiting as patiently as men can, which isn't that patient at all.

I would have started climbing the walls by now, seeing as the two women are really eating away at our travel time at this rate, but my mind is all over the place.

Charlie grumbles something beside me, but I'm too caught up in my thoughts to pay him any mind.

If all goes well, today will be the end of Jacob, and the beginning of me. I have a plan.

We both jump up at the same time as we hear footsteps descending the staircase. Scrambling over to the landing like two teenagers on prom night, we straighten our shoulders and wait eagerly for their descent.

Renee is the first one to appear, and she looks lovely. I smile at her, getting a wink in return before she cocks a challenging eyebrow at Charlie. I stifle a laugh when Charlie clears his throat and plasters a huge smile on his face.

"You look beautiful, darling," he comments gracefully as Renee steps over towards him and takes his hand.

My eyes are frantically searching for Bella. I have no idea why, but I just know seeing her today is going to be the end of every pretence or wall I've ever tried to build. She will own me after this. I just hope and pray that I get to keep her too.

"I swear I spend most of my life waiting for you," Charlie mumbles beside me. I want to smile or even laugh, but my nerves are eating away at me.

"Like I spend most of mine waiting for you to grow up," Renee quips sweetly. This time, I have to laugh, pulling my eyes away from the stairs. Charlie's expression looks pinched and I laugh again.

"Touché," he concedes with a sheepish grin and pulls Renee after him as they make their way towards the kitchen. "Bells, you better hurry or we're going to be late," he calls after him for good measure.

"I'm ready." I hear her soft voice only a few breaths away from me. My head whips back in the direction of the stairs. Standing only three steps away from me is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Fuck me, she's gorgeous. And fuck odds or chances or luck or even Jacob Black, but she will be mine after today.

I'm not even going to try and describe what she's wearing. I think it's called a knee length wrap dress? I think the colour might be pink, or it might even be something closer to salmon or magenta or mother of fucking pearl, I don't know, and I don't give a shit. Point is, it's elegant and soft and moulded to her curves, and I don't know where to focus my attention—her endless legs—her luscious hips—her tantalizing tits—her delicate collarbones. I think I might be drooling all over my tie, but holy shit, she's sexy.

My eyes lift to hers, and the cocky satisfaction in them clears my mind long enough to smile at her appreciatively as she descends the final steps.

"I like this," I whisper as my hand gently traces the flowers pinned behind her right ear.

"Is that all you like?" she asks nervously as my hand turns to stroke her cheek.

"No." I shake my head and smile. "It's the only part that's safe for me to touch right now."

She laughs breathily before I lean in to give her lips a soft peck.

"You're going to be the loveliest woman there," I sigh against her cheek before pulling back.

"I don't want to outshine Leah," she whispers softly, frowning down at her dress.

I place a finger under her chin and lift her distressed gaze back to mine.

"Regardless of the dress, you always will."

Her smile melts my heart as she raises her hand to hold onto my wrist.

"You're biased," she teases, rubbing her thumb over my pulse.

"And right." I grin, pulling her hand to my mouth to kiss her knuckles softly yet deliberately.

I know what kissing Bella's hand means. Right at the beginning when we made our stupid terms to the arrangement, Bella specifically mentioned that I'm not to kiss her hand. Back then I thought she was crazy, but after some thought I came to the conclusion that to her it's a gesture of endearment, intimacy and love. Judging by her quiet gasp, I'm guessing I was right.

Now, all I can do is hope.

Hope that she'll love me back.

Xoxo

**-1-**

"What is this place?" I ask as we make our way towards a large clearing, surrounded by woods and once again, shit loads of green.

"We're on the La Push reservation," Bella answers quietly as I fold her hand over my arm and tuck her into my side. "This is where Jacob and Leah grew up."

"Weird." I frown, taking in all the guests making their way towards the seats set up outside. A gazebo of some sort, covered in ivy and flowers, is towering at the end of the makeshift aisle. I don't know what dumbass thought it would be a good idea to have a wedding outside in the middle of May, but apparently, no one else seems fazed by the chilly weather. At least everything is set up under a white tent, not that I can imagine that being enough to block out the cold, but whatever.

"Are you okay?" I ask against her ear, digging my nose into the soft curls framing her face. She smells so fucking good.

She nods, giving my arm a squeeze.

"There's Jasper and Alice." She tilts her head in our friends' direction. Jasper looks just as cold and uncomfortable as I feel, and I can't help laughing when I shake his hand.

"What a bunch of nature loving freaks," he whispers conspiratorially as Bella and Alice hug.

I laugh and nod my agreement.

"Did you see that?" he asks, indicating to the already seated guests.

My eyes wander over to the wedding party and notice that the guests seem to be split in two groups. On one side of the aisle is a bunch of olive skinned, dark haired natives seemingly dressed in original tribal gear with matching pensive expressions. On the other side are all the pale faced townies, the only visible indication that everyone here lives in a town that hardly ever sees sunlight.

"Ebony and ivory." I comment with a laugh.

"Don't get me started on that song." Jasper groans. "It'll be stuck in my head for the duration of the day."

Moments later we're making our way towards the rows of chairs. We're surrounded by hushed whispers as we make our way down the aisle to take our seats next to Charlie and Renee, who interestingly enough chose seats on the Native American side.

"You seem to be the talk of the town," I joke against Bella's ear as we're seated.

"Pretty sure they're all talking about you." Bella giggles and places her head on my shoulder. Well, that shuts me up. My eyes wander covertly over the curious stares, all focused on yours truly.

Well, shit...

Commotion at the end of the aisle catches my, and luckily the rest of the vultures', attention. Moving towards the gazebo is a huge motherfucker. I'm talking buff, tanned, and practically ripping from his suit. Surrounding him are four other dudes, equally tanned and equally fucking enormous. They joke around, slapping imposing bastard number one's shoulder before they line up behind him, leaving him standing alone in front of the altar like a coffee coloured Hulk.

"Is that him?" I whisper-shout into Bella's ear. I've lost my cool, that's for damn sure. In all the weeks preceding this lovely event, I've conjured up images of the cocksucker that is Jacob Black. Not one of those images depicted him as Vin Diesel's Apache twin.

Bella nods silently against my shoulder.

"You dated _that_ guy?" I'm fucking stunned to say the least. Bella is an intellectual. I can't imagine them having anything in common. He probably tunes and fixes bikes while bench pressing trees in his spare time. She's delicate, soft, smart and fucking clean. I shiver a bit in disgust.

She giggles and lifts her head to give my jaw a soft kiss.

"What the fuck did you ever talk about?" I scowl, ignoring her sweet gesture.

She laughs a little louder this time, earning a few deliberate stares.

"He's smarter than he looks."

I highly fucking doubt that, I huff internally.

"He looks like he has dirty ears," I comment sullenly. This time we receive a couple of pointed stares from the surrounding tribe.

Bella turns her face into my neck as her shoulders shake in laughter. I silently join her, feeling my disgust ebb ever so slightly.

"You should see his feet," she jokes, lifting her bright eyes to mine.

"Oh fuck, Bella." I cringe, squeezing my eyes shut at the very disturbing mental image of his huge, hairy toes. "That was uncalled for."

My eyes fly open when her hand softly strokes my cheeks. I look down at her smiling face and mirror her expression.

"Why are you so calm?" I search her clear eyes, all jokes aside.

"Because seeing him reminds me that he's not you," she whispers, her expression turning soft and warm and oh so fucking gentle.

"Is that a good thing?" My treacherous voice breaks slightly as I get lost in her eyes. Lost, I tell you.

"Yeah." She nods, wiping her thumb over my bottom lip.

"Yeah?" I kiss the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah."

We stare at each other for long beats, her thumb working my hormones into a fucking frenzy as my heart slams against my chest.

The words are right there at the tip of my tongue, but I know now would be the worst timing ever, so I try to convey my feelings with my eyes. It seems Bella is trying to have a silent conversation with me too, but our eyes suck at communicating. I open my mouth to speak, what I'm planning on saying is a mystery to me, but I try regardless.

Fortunately, pounding drums and a sound simulating a foghorn jars us both back to our present surroundings.

The people around us slowly rise as Bella and I quickly rush to our feet.

Standing at the other end of the aisle is a female clone of the man waiting for her. She's not nearly as huge, of course, but she's an Amazon nonetheless.

"Fuck, they don't grow them small over here, do they?" I mumble to no one in particular, but Bella's shoulders shake in front of me, indicating that she heard me loud and clear. I smirk and possessively fold my hands around her waist as she leans back into my chest.

And then the bride, who I can only assume is Leah, slowly starts to move.

I give her a once over, trying to see what Jacob could have seen in this woman to let the one presently pressed against my chest go. I come up with nothing.

I guess it's true what they say, that one's loss is the other one's gain.

Jacob Black may be a huge fucker, but he's also a huge fucking idiot.

xoxo

**And...? What ya thinking?**

**Part two of the wedding ch will be posted within the week, so don't throw stones at me yet! ;-)**

**Thanks to the ladies on Twitter for helping me (and confusing me even more) in choosing Bella's dress. I'll be posting a pic of her dress and Edward's suit on my Twitter page (SainstMistress) and on Facebook (thesaintsmistress Nicos). Come take a look!**

**The next chapter is going to be epic, so see you all there!**

**With love...**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	30. The Past Part Two

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe this is the second to last chapter. I'm feeling the separation anxiety building already. *sniffs***

**Anyway – here's the next wedding chapter my beautiful readers!**

**Love and hugs and kisses to my betas, Adt216 and PainJane. I bow to your superior skill.**

**A special thanks to a very special lady who took my hand and kept me calm with her encouraging words and precious opinion: justpeachy00 - ILY!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a specific song that accompanies a specific scene in this chapter. Trust me, you WANT to play it! I'll post it on my Twitter page (SaintsMistress) and on FB (Thesaintsmistress Nicos), or you can find it here:**

** http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=zj7jTtyCmOU**

**The scene where you want to start playing the song is right after the wedding ceremony when Emily comes to talk to Bella. JUST DO IT!**

**Okay ladies, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty**

**-The Past Part Two-**

_And then the bride, who I can only assume is Leah, slowly starts to move. _

_I give her a once over, trying to see what Jacob could have seen in this woman to let the one presently pressed against my chest go. I come up with nothing._

_I guess it's true what they say, that one's loss is the other one's gain._

_Jacob Black may be a huge fucker, but he's also a huge fucking idiot._

xoxo

_**I...**_

I should be focusing on Leah. I should be scrutinizing her hair, her dress, her make-up like only a scorned lover can. I should be thinking that it should have been me.

Instead...

I'm focused on the warm, secure hands rubbing over my hips. The steady heartbeat against my back. The intoxicating smell of him. The way his breath washes over my skin whenever he finds something new that amuses him.

I'm so focused on everything about Edward—focused to the point of distraction—that every step Leah takes towards Jacob becomes even more hazy as my reasoning for showing up to this wedding wanes with the slow thumping of the drums in the distance.

I have no idea why I'm here. Why I'm not curled up against him at home in Seattle. Why we're not at his apartment with my friends and his, playing drinking games and snickering at Emmett's ridiculous jokes. Why the boy that has turned me inside out, upside down and twisted in every which way isn't inside me right now, showing me over and over again that all this is in the past, that I'm not part of this world anymore, but part of his. Really, really part of him. I love his world. It's mine now too, and it's all I want.

I came here to prove to everyone that I've moved on, gotten over the heartbreak, and somewhere in the cacophony of Edward and our relationship, that actually became true. And now, now the only thing I want to do is walk away from here and _them_ to never return again. Because I've moved on—in the best way possible.

Edward is telling me in ways only I will know that things have changed for us. Kissing my hand, silent conversations, rubbing fingers and feather light kisses. We are no longer what we once were. We are something new and exciting and scary and... I. Want. It. All. _Please._

We're seated once Leah reaches her destination, reaching the man that she loves and that loves her back enough to promise her forever. And, while they smile the sweetest smile at each other as Jake's eyes shimmer from the emotions held inside, my hand is engulfed in the only heat I'll ever need again.

I blink away tears from my own building emotions and feel the hand wrapped around mine tightening. I turn my gaze to meet the green worry of his, and his face tells me that he's misinterpreting. He thinks the tears are for them, but they're not. They're for me. For us. They are cleansing tears of the most profound realization.

I smile, trying to silently convey to him that I'm okay. I'm better than okay. And just like that, he's smiling back, making my heart skip a beat. And oh, that smile makes me want to tell him everything. Makes me want to share everything.

The vows are said; there's soft laughter and gentle hands, and nothing is registering with me, only my heat mixing with his. I want to go home.

"His voice is surprisingly high-pitched for such a big fucker," Edward whispers against my ear, making me giggle softly for the hundredth time today.

I turn to roll my eyes at him teasingly. Edward is not liking the size of Jacob, at all. I wanted to tell him earlier that Jacob wasn't this buff when we dated. His bulging muscles and thick neck are new to me too. There are no traces of the boy I once knew, and even though there's no denying that he looks good, he's no longer familiar. He's different, and he's not my Jacob—he's a stranger.

"Steroids are a bitch." Edward shakes his head for dramatic effect. "Just saying."

I snicker again and lean over to kiss his cheek. His returning grin makes me so damn happy that I raise my free hand, turn his face fully to mine and plant another quick kiss on his pouty lips. As always, even a simple gesture like that has my cheeks flaming with lust. He's so fucking delectable. Edward notices, of course. His smile turns from cheeky to sexy. Everything about him screams 'come hither'.

"Later, baby," he promises against my ear, making my skin pebble in excitement.

In reflex, I capture my bottom lip between my teeth.

In reflex, his eyes darken as they catch the movement.

In reflex, my thighs clench.

In reflex, his tongue sweeps over his lips.

In lust.

In love.

"Hey guys." Alice's voice pulls us from our quasi foreplay. "It's over."

I turn my head and notice through dazed eyes that the ceremony is indeed over, and the guests are slowly rising to make their way to the reception area.

"That went fast," I murmur in confusion, trying to clear my head.

"I'm sure it did," Alice snickers, giving me a knowing look. I smile smugly and shrug in response.

"It's over." I turn back to Edward, pulling him up with my hand as I rise.

His eyes remain dark as they lock on mine as he stands before me. I gulp loudly, because holy shit, you could generate power for a whole city with the heat in his gaze.

"No, baby." He shakes his head slowly. "It's only starting." There's a declaration in his words that matches the desire in his eyes.

No man has ever looked at me like that. I feel trapped and free all at the same time. I want to be bound to it tightly and swirled in its grip uninhibitedly. I want it to penetrate me roughly and extract from me gently. Oh, I want to be pounded by that look.

"I'm going to keep you to all the promises your pretty lips are making," I manage with a breathy laugh, swallowing down the lust thickly.

"I'm counting on it," he delivers smoothly, but the playfulness is back. I'm once again amazed by the paradoxes of this man. Playful, intense, boyish giggles and liquid heat.

Why are we here again?

xoxo

"You're in love with him," Alice whispers knowingly.

We're standing outside the marquise tent where the reception will be held, waiting for the guys to return with our drinks before we enter.

"You can tell?" I ask with a shy smile, studying the delicate buckle on my clutch with fake intensity.

"You're vibrating with it." She giggles, squeezing my wrist gently with her tiny little Alice hand.

"I like that you can tell." My smile grows in size, my eyes remaining downcast.

"Everyone can," she sighs happily.

I nod demurely, even though my heart is hammering in my chest. If Alice can see, then so can Edward. He never misses a thing when it comes to me. But I never miss anything when it comes to him either. The feeling is mutual, I know it. I want to tell him, in the greatest way, in the most intimate way.

"He is too, you know." I raise my gaze to hers, seeing only love and devotion.

"I know."

"You should." She nods with a gentle smile. "It's blinding."

Jasper interrupts our quiet moment, handing me my cosmopolitan and Alice her martini sour.

"Where's Edward?" I ask, scanning the crowd in search of his wild copper penny hair.

"Still at the bar. They don't have Heineken." Jasper says with a laugh. "He and Charlie are forming a united front in protest. Last time I heard, Charlie was instructing Seth to drive into town and buy a case."

We laugh, knowing that those two cannot be bought by fancy imported beer. If Charlie wants Heineken, Charlie gets it no matter what.

"Speaking of Seth," Jasper continues after a moment. "When did all those guys get so fucking built? It's kind of freaky." I laugh even harder at this. Seems like Edward is not the only one intimidated by their sizes.

"Last I heard, Embry is a Body for Life rep," Alice answers. "They're obviously good customers."

"They've always been very supportive of each other." I'm surprised that my voice doesn't sound bitter. When Jacob and I broke-up, I lost all my friends from the reservation. They sided with Jacob, of course. Like a band of brothers. If I wasn't the one hurt, I would've been impressed by their loyalty.

Jasper grumbles something beneath his breath, reminding me so much of Charlie that I have to laugh.

Taking a sip from my drink, I allow my eyes to wander over the crowd, looking and hoping not to find too many familiar faces. I'm in no mood to mingle with the friends of boyfriends past.

"Bella? Alice?" Great.

"Hi, Emily," Alice and I respond simultaneously as Paul's wife walks over to us, her smile slightly guarded, matching her tentative steps.

"How are you?" She's asking both of us but only looking at me, her dark eyes wary. She hasn't changed a bit, I notice. Still the Pocahontas I remember from years ago.

"Good, and you?" I hate small talk.

"Really good, thanks."

Our greeting falls into awkward silence, frozen smiles and wandering eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper saves the day by stretching his hand out in greeting. "Alice's husband."

"Emily." She smiles in relief. "Paul Lahote's wife. Pleased to meet you."

"Jake's best man," Alice explains to Jasper softly.

"Oh," Jasper responds easily, making me adore him even more. He's always been good at relieving tension. It's like a gift.

"So, where's the new man in your life, Bella?" Emily asks cheerily. "Charlie has been talking about your Edward nonstop since his return from Seattle." Her words surprise me, and I suddenly have the intense urge to seek out my dad and give him a bone-crunching hug.

"There he is." Alice points over Emily's shoulder. She turns, searching for Edward as I catch a glimpse of him making his way towards us.

"Oh, my," she whispers.

I nod dumbly even though she can't see me. My lips part slightly as my mouth turns dry.

Like a cliché movie moment, everything seems to taper down and happen in slow motion. He's moving in a straight line, the crowd around him parting like the Dead Sea as women stare and men frown. He saunters, because that's how Edward moves, as if each step he takes is a promise that something slow, sweaty and dirty is going to happen once he reaches his destination. His limbs stretch to the rhythm of sex, suit jacket only buttoned once, shiny shoes making their way to me. He raises his head slightly, locking his gaze to mine from beneath lashes. The one corner of his lips lifts devilishly, but if you know him like I do, the smile is more teasing than it is cocky. He has no idea that he's turning every woman in a hundred mile radius into panting putty.

My eye catches the movement of Emily's hand as she subconsciously raises it to her throat.

I know, honey. We never stood a chance.

I swear I can hear the collective moans of woman climaxing all over the world.

Bent head as one hand pushes through unruly hair, tongue wetting pink lips as his eyes smoulder and scorch into mine. Sweet, baby...

"Hi," he breathes as he steps right past Emily, eyes boring into mine.

I want to giggle at Emily's gasp, but quickly realise that it was me.

"Hi," I croak, blinking profusely.

His brow furrows in amused confusion before he dips his head to mine with a chuckle and lays a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sorry I took so long," he breathes, completely unaware of the havoc he's caused.

"Jasper explained." I smile, taking him in as he turns to stand beside me, arm immediately snaking around my waist.

"Hi," he greets smoothly when he notices Emily staring transfixed at him. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Her blush is surprisingly visible, even beneath her tanned skin. She giggles, and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from joining her. Alice is less successful, shoulders shaking in laughter as she buries her face in Jasper's chest.

"Emily," she squeaks in response as her eyes jut from my face to his nervously. "Umm—" She rings her hands together nervously. "I'll catch up with you guys later." And with that, she hightails it out of there, causing Alice and I to burst into rowdy laughter.

"Did you see her face?" I wheeze.

"Did you see yours?" Alice chokes through giggles, pointing at my blushing cheeks in mirth.

"What did I do?" Edward asks in confusion.

Jasper barks out a laugh. "Nothing, man." He shakes his head. "Let's head in before the girls swoon you to death."

The reception is beautifully decorated. Fairy lights, dream catchers, feathers in shades of autumn everywhere. We're seated with Renee and Charlie, who are already waiting. Charlie is holding a Heineken in each hand, handing one to Edward as soon as we reach them.

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward sighs in gratitude. I roll my eyes for my mother's benefit, and she reciprocates the movement, giving me a secret smile. The two most important men in my life have something in common and seem to be forging a solid bond around good hops. It's very sweet and slightly ridiculous, but it makes me indescribably giddy.

We're caught up in light conversation when a song blares from the speakers and everyone suddenly rises.

The bride and groom have entered the building...or the tent, if you like. Smiles stretching widely, steps light and happy. I smile despite of myself.

Jake breaks into a break dance of sorts, Leah following behind him with matched rhythm. They twist and turn and dance like complete fools, the moves obviously choreographed for the event. It's meant to be funny and amusing, but I find it slightly ridiculous and lacking in elegance. A bride is not meant to move like that in a wedding dress. I could be biased of course...

Jake reaches over and pulls Leah into the air, doing some complicated lifts and dips, throwing her lithe body over and around him like a rag doll. The crowd gasps and cheers.

My eyes scan the faces around me. Charlie is frowning in confusion. Renee is smiling, but it's plastered and awkward. Alice is playing with her phone. Jasper's head is bobbing with the music as he nurses his whiskey steadily.

"Good god," Edward mumbles beside me as Jake throws Leah into the air one more time before they end the song with a dramatic bow. "They should seriously lay off the moonshine."

xoxo

_**Love...**_

"There isn't a man here that's not watching you," Edward murmurs as he gently moves us around the dance floor.

"There's hardly anyone left," I snort, glancing at the empty tables around us.

The night went by in a flurry of activity. Speeches, which I hardly paid attention to as Edward had me enraptured in a heavy game of scrabble on his phone. Dinner, which was really good—surprisingly enough—since I always thought the only thing the Quileute's could make decently is fried fish. Dances and drinks and laughing until I cried as Jasper took it upon himself to supply the evening's entertainment in the form of extremely inappropriate jokes. If I was being completely honest, I was having an absolute blast. Of course, it helped that I didn't see Jacob or Leah all night. They were so busy with photos and talking to the rest of the guests that I almost forgot they were even here.

"That guy looked." He points at Jacob's dad, Billy. He smiles back at us, raising a glass in salute. I lift my hand and wave politely.

"That's Jacob's dad," I snicker.

"Pervert," he jokes, making me throw my head back in laughter.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight," he says after a moment, swaying us gently.

My chest swells with happiness as his expression turns soft and imploring. My eyes search his, desperate to pull the words from him, desperate to speak them myself.

"Neither could he," he says softly, tilting his head to the side. My eyes follow the movement and find Jacob standing amongst his friends, eyes fixed on us.

I turn my gaze back to Edward hurriedly.

"I didn't even notice," I admit softly, pulling him further into me, seeking his comfort and warmth. He obliges without objection.

"I did."

I don't answer, laying my head against his chest with a sigh.

"You should go talk to him, Bella." My head jerks back, eyes scanning his face frantically.

He smiles at me sweetly, raising his hands to run them over my cheeks. I close my eyes at the contact, revelling in the tenderness of his gesture.

"I don't want to talk to him." I keep my eyes closed, unwilling to open them in the face of the hard reality of his words.

"I know." His voice sounds like his smile. I open my lids tentatively to find the sound reflecting on his face. "But you should."

He pulls my face to his and presses his mouth to mine reassuringly, before pulling away from me completely. Digging his hand into his pants pocket, he pulls out his car keys and hand them over to me. I stare at the keys in my hand blankly, unable to figure out the meaning of it.

"I'll head back with Jasper and Alice," he explains when I'm still staring at them blankly.

"What?" I squeak, eyes lifting to his frantically. "No."

"I'll be waiting for you at your parents' house."

"But—" I stutter, my breath leaving my chest in rapid heaves.

"Go end this, baby." His voice is soft sugar, coating me in sweetness.

I want to protest. I want to plead, but I know he's right. I need to close this door on my own. I can't have Edward giving me all the answers all the time. I need to do this on my own.

I nod reluctantly, earning a broad smile.

He pulls me into him, hugging me tightly as I squeeze back desperately.

"Don't take too long, my love," he whispers in my ear before placing a kiss against it. I shiver at his words and their implications. My eyes brim with unshed tears once he pulls away, placing a final kiss on my lips.

I don't want him to leave. I want him to explain his words to me. I want to tell him how I feel, but he's gone before I'm able to form the words, leaving me staring blankly at the space he occupied.

My hand curls around his keys, as if the little piece of him will ground me enough to do this.

To face my demons.

To face Jacob Black.

xoxo

I make my way down the small stretch of beach, toes digging into soft sand, shoes dangling in my hand. The wind picked up earlier, whipping my hair until loose tendrils fall around my face.

As soon as I decided to summon my courage and speak to Jake, he was gone.

I knew where he went.

It's where he always goes.

Where we used to go to be alone.

A few yards down the beach, sitting like a dark, lonesome figure, Jake is perched on the rock where we used to share all our childhood secrets. The place he told me we would be friends forever. Where he asked me to be his girlfriend. Where he stole my first kiss and then stole my first everything... On that note, don't ever have sex on the beach, unless it's the drink, the sand gets in _everywhere_.

"Hi," I sigh, dropping my shoes on the sand and climbing onto the rock to sit beside him.

"Hey," he responds softly, looking at me for a quick moment, before returning his attention to the incoming tide. I mirror his position, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging my legs against me to shield me from the cold.

"Are you cold?" He makes a move to remove his jacket.

"I won't be here long," I answer softly, keeping my arms clasped around me.

I see his shoulders fall slightly, before he turns back to his stoic position.

"I hoped you would come here." His voice is so different from how I remember it. Older. Grown-up. Unfamiliar.

I don't answer. He fills the silence with a tortured sigh.

"Hells Bells—"

"Don't call me that," I cut him off shortly.

"I've always called you that."

"I'm not that person anymore," I offer in explanation. I don't want him to use his old nickname for me. It's connected to good, sweet memories. Memories he forever tainted.

"I can see that," he mumbles softly. "You look really good, Bella." He says my name like it's a foreign language, thick and unfamiliar on his tongue.

"You too," I lie, because seriously, what the hell am I supposed to say to that. "Leah looked beautiful today."

"Yeah," I can hear the smile in his voice, and it hurts, just a little.

"Where is she?" I chance a glance in his direction. I'm sure she would be less than pleased finding Jacob sitting here with me, in a spot she knows better than anyone else holds very intimate memories.

"Emily took her to change out of her wedding dress," he explains. "She's probably waiting for me as we speak."

"Then you should go." I nod decisively, eager to take my leave. I mean honestly, I came; I saw; I conquered. What else is left?

"Not yet." He grabs my wrist as I lower my legs to stand. On instinct I pull my arm away from his with a jerk. "Sorry." He raises his hands in surrender, his eyes reflecting the hurt in them.

"No, I'm sorry," I offer grudgingly. "Reflex."

I see him nod in my periphery, as I pull my knees against my chest again.

"I'm sorry about everything." His apology is so soft I can hardly hear it over the rumble of the waves. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. You were my best friend, and fuck, B." He pushes his face into his hands. "I miss you like fucking crazy."

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and nod, unable to trust my voice.

"Please tell me you forgive me." He turns towards me, forcing me to watch his eyes as they beg and plead. "Please forgive us both."

"Jacob," I start, taking a deep breath to calm my emotions. "I have forgiven you."

His head whips back in shock, his eyes growing in surprise as his mouth twists into a smile that once made my heart skip a beat but does nothing for me now.

"You have" He seems so happy, and I feel my chest constrict in agony. "I'm so glad to hear that, B. Leah so desperately wants to fix things."

"Yeah, I can tell," I snort bitterly.

"Bella—"

"Jake. Stop." I warn, pushing myself off the rock until I'm standing on the sand, looking at him.

He looks so confused and hopeful and lost, staring down at me in silence. It's almost painful to do this to him. But, then I remember a similar face, with a similar expression from my past. One that talked to me about marriage and love and the future, right before he fucked my best friend.

"Why did you do it?" My voice is strained and laced with anger.

"I love her, Bella." His voice is a tortured whisper.

"No, not that." I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut from the all too familiar aggression boiling inside me. "Why did you cheat, Jacob? Why didn't you just tell me?"

He sighs heavily, resting his head in his hands, fingers pulling at cropped hair. "I ask myself that question every day, B."

"And?" I push. "Have you come up with an answer that makes you less of a dickhead?"

"No," he shakes his head in regret. "I'm a dickhead, regardless."

"Finally, something we agree on." I laugh cynically.

The silence between us is heavy. My heart aches at the cruelty of it. We used to be able to talk about everything. We used to fight to get a word in edgewise between snorts of laughter and innocent teasing. He changed everything—ripped it away and left me to heal all on my own.

"Look," I sigh in resignation. "I forgive you. You and Leah," I shift from one foot to the other, watching him watch me. "It may have only happened recently, but I did," I say with a wry smile, thinking of Edward, and how I really wish I was with him right now, instead of here.

"You and Leah hurt me, Jake."

"I'm so sorry—"

"Just let me get this out, okay?" I interrupt him impatiently. He closes his mouth with a pop and nod silently.

"It took me a very long time to get over that," I continue. "But I have. I am. And I forgive you. But I didn't do it for you, or for Leah. I did it for me."

I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows thickly, but thankfully, he remains silent.

"And even though I'm finally able to move on. To let it go. I can never have you in my life again."

I see the tears beneath his lashes and blink my eyes to rid me of my own treacherous tears.

"How could I ever respect you again, J?"

"B—" he chokes out, his face contorting with emotion.

"How?" I cry, raising my hands to wipe at the wetness on my cheeks. "How am I supposed to be friends with someone that I don't respect? That I can't trust?"

"I'm so sorry," he moans, moving to stand in front of me. "I never meant to hurt you," he implores. "Never you."

"I know you're sorry." I nod, taking a step away from him. "But we aren't kids anymore, Jake. This isn't like stealing my diary, or kissing away scraped knees or getting high at my prom. Apologies can't fix everything."

"I know that." He nods, shoving his hands into his pockets as his head drops in defeat.

"Even if I could be friends with you again," I explain coolly. "Even if we tried really hard to put this behind us. I'm in an important relationship now, and Edward really doesn't like you."

"Can't say I blame him," Jake chuckles darkly.

"I'm not willing to jeopardise what I have with him, to try and salvage this." I wave my hand between us. "It's just not worth it."

He nods again.

"If it helps, I'm really relieved that wasn't you and me today." I'm elated at how true the words are, how good they make me feel. If it was me marrying Jake today, I never would have met Edward, or even if I did, I wouldn't have been able to know him like I do now. The thought of not knowing Edward is almost crippling.

Jake smiles back, because no matter how much it hurt in the past, the fact of the matter is that we were never meant to be. If we didn't break up because of Leah, it would have been because of something else.

"I'm so grateful all of us found the person we want to spend the rest of our lives with." I smile even wider, knowing that I mean every word. Edward is my forever. I will want him always.

"Edward?" Jake asks, the name of my beautiful boy spoken by his lips feels almost blasphemous.

I nod.

"Charlie and Renee really like him." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Me too." I grin, unable to keep the happiness from my expression when thinking of him. Waiting for me at my parents' house. Alone. Once again, I realize that I don't want to be here. That I've said what I needed to say, and that I need to walk away from Jake, once and for all.

"I wish you and Leah all the happiness in the world," I say sincerely. "Everyone deserves to be happy, even you two." I wink, causing him to chuckle softly.

He wipes the last of his tears with the back of his hand and sighs heavily.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I smile, stepping back. Forever.

"If you're in town again, will you at least wave if you see me?" he asks gently, referring to the few times I came back to Forks after everything happened. I used to pride myself on how many times I would run into them and ignore them like a stop sign.

"Maybe." I shrug noncommittally.

"That's enough for now." He ods in resignation. "Go be happy, Hells Bells."

Without a second's delay, my feet are moving faster, and faster, until I'm panting and laughing and crying.

Away from my past and head first into my future—every limb eagerly stretching to get me to where I belong.

To get me to Edward.

Xoxo

_**You...**_

My feet can't carry me fast enough as I scurry out of Edward's car, slamming his door behind me. I cringe at the sound, knowing he would have ripped me a new one if he had heard it. The Volvo is his baby. The Volvo, and me.

I smile goofily, running up the porch steps of my parents' house. Pulling at the handle of the front door, I frown in confusion when I find it locked. Taking a step to the left to peek through the window, I notice that there isn't a single light on inside.

My heart beats erratically as I frantically reach into my purse, searching for my BlackBerry. For a fleeting second, I consider the possibility that Edward may have left, but the thought is immediately replaced by his parting words. He called me 'love'.

I'm about to call him when I hear a deep voice, laughing softly in the distance. My head whips around, looking for the person behind the sound. Looking for him.

I follow the sound of his voice, making my way around the side of the house, the familiar baritone growing stronger with each step.

I walk into our backyard, and there, lounging in all his glory, is Edward. He's talking on the phone, Heineken in one hand, sprawled out in one of our deckchairs. His head is tilted backwards, eyes staring up at the sky, smile stretching his lips.

"Okay, mom." I hear him chuckle softly, my own mouth spreading into a smile. "I'll see you soon."

He hangs up and drops his phone on the grass beside him, taking a pull from his beer with a content sigh.

He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He starts, sits up straight and chokes on his beer in one movement.

"Fuck, Bella," he says between coughs. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He's wiping at his chin, where some of his beer spilled.

"Sorry." I laugh softly.

"Then stop laughing, you little sadist." He chuckles.

We stare at each other for a moment, his expression turning from amused to the softest soft.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask after finding my voice. The boy's face stuns me stupid.

"Kind of forgot to ask for a key." He shrugs, watching me contemplatively. "You're parents still there?"

I nod. Knowing them, they'll be burning the midnight oil with Billy and Sue.

"Why are you all the way over there when you could be over here?" he asks, giving me a knee-buckling smile with a pat on his lap.

I smile and take a tentative step forward, revelling in his intense stare.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I'm about to do.

"Do you know that I'm so—"

I take another step.

"So—"

Then another.

"So in love with you."

I stop, hearing him gasp as his face morphs into shock. I planned on easing into it alittle more, but seeing him on my parents' deckchair, talking to his mother, star gazing, waiting for me, did me in. I want him to know. No more waiting.

"Bella—"

"Do you?" I interrupt him, taking another small step.

He blinks, his mouth opening and closing a few times before I see him visibly calm himself.

"I had my suspicions." He breathes.

I arch an eyebrow at his response, moving my hands to the little knot at my side holding my dress together.

His eyes drop to the movement of my hands as I deftly untie the strings, letting my dress fall open slightly.

I can practically hear him swallow when he finally lifts his gaze back to mine—his expression one of fascination and awe.

"Do you want to know why?" Another step, bringing me closer to where I'll always want to be.

"Why—" His voice breaks. "Why?" he asks again after clearing his throat.

"Well," I start, tasting the words on my lips and loving the flavour. My hands move to the hidden button beneath my dress to release the second part of the material. When I pull my hands back, my dress is hanging precariously from my shoulders, exposing me almost completely to his hungry eyes. He sits up even straighter, dropping his feet to either side of the chair, effectively straddling it. His beer is the next to follow, being placed on the grass, all this with his eyes fixed to mine, generating heat that warms my body even from this distance.

"I love you," I say with a smile, taking another step, "because you make me laugh." His eyes lift to mine, lips twitching in response. "And today, you did it on purpose to make me forget why I thought I should be sad. But Edward?"

I take another step.

"I wasn't sad." He runs his hands over his thighs, licking his lips subconsciously.

"I love you because you're kind." He shakes his head, but says nothing to contradict me. "You've never said a bad word about anyone—not even Jessica." He snorts a knowing laugh, but even though his eyes are warm and gentle, his whole body is screaming desire. For me.

"You talk to your mother while staring at the stars." I step closer, shrugging the dress from my shoulders until it's pooling at my feet. He shifts in his chair, and I know it's killing him to stay put. "Do you know how much I love that?"

He shakes his head dumbfounded.

I reach behind me, unclasping my bra, and I can practically see him trembling in anticipation. His tongue juts out again as I pull the delicate lace over my arms. The coolness of the night instantly has my nipples hardening, and he groans—a low, agonizing grown that shoots right to my centre.

"You've been so wonderful to my parents." I sigh walking towards him slowly. "Even when you didn't have to. And they adore you, Edward. But not as much as I do."

"Baby..." His voice is a squeak; his eyes are a plea. A plea to touch. To end his torture.

"You walked into my life, into the very most private part, and ripped away all my defences." I hear my voice shake from the building emotion.

"You took my crap and never allowed me to take myself too seriously." A tear slips from my eyes, and I see his hands twitch. Eager to reach out and stroke it away. Eager to soothe. But tonight, I will be the one to reassure. To validate. To love.

I'm only a breath away from him, looking down at his stunned expression as the fabric from his pants tickles my skin.

"You told me your secrets on tiny scraps of toilet paper." My voice breaks as the tears are now freely falling from my eyes. I see the same emotion in his, his eyes sparkling beneath the night sky. "I love you because you wanted to stay. And when I didn't know how to ask you, you showed me, baby."

"Bella," he begs, his voice gruff. "Please."

I hold my hands out to him, palms up. He takes them without hesitation. I smile through my tears, and place them on my hips, urging him to remove the last scrap of hindrance. He complies, hooking his thumbs into the waist of my panties before pulling them over my hips and down my legs, never taking his eyes of mine.

I place my hands on his shoulders and step out of them and out of my shoes as he slowly moves his hands back to my hips, pressing his thumbs into my waist gently.

I push his shoulders back, and he relents, his lips parting as his breath releases from his chest with a whoosh.

I smile and lift my leg over him, lowering myself to straddle him as he straddles the chair.

His hands remain on my hips as I settle onto his thighs, dragging my fingers over his chest until they reach the button of his pants.

"And today, Edward." I pause, taking in his heaving chest. "Today you told me you love me in so many small ways. Not because you're too chicken shit to say it out loud, but because you were waiting for the right moment. You were waiting for me, my love."

He nods and then whimpers as I slowly lower his zipper. He is hard beneath my touch, and as usual, my thighs clench.

I can tell he wants to smirk, but he's too focused on my movements as I reach into his boxers and pull him out.

"Shit," he breaths, squeezing his eyes shut, before snapping them open again, unwilling to miss a single moment.

"You burn for me," I whisper, stroking him gently. "Now let me melt for you."

"Fuck," he groans, his resolve crumbling away before my very eyes as he reaches a hand behind my head and pulls me down to him forcefully.

His lips are on mine, warm and wet and desperate. I moan when he pushes his tongue into my mouth, delving, probing and pleading for more.

I start the process of unbuttoning his shirt, but make no move to push it over his shoulders. He does shrug his jacket off though, arms twisting and struggling as he presses his mouth harder against mine.

He pulls away, breathless, staring at me through hooded lids. I cock my head to the side, giving him a coy smile, which causes the side of his mouth to lift. Sitting up against me, he pulls his jacket over my shoulders.

"It's cold," he murmurs as he helps me push my arms through the sleeves.

On his way back down, he pulls at the lapels bringing me down against his chest with him.

We're silently lost in each other, gazes locked, lips tingling, hips slowly starting to come to life as our bare chests touch on each inhale.

I place a soft kiss on his lips, before rising, his hardness in my hand as I guide him to me, to where I throb for him.

"Edward—"

"Shhh," he silences me, slowly pulling me down on him, filling me. He gasps as I lift and settle again to adjust to his length.

"Fuck," I whisper and lean my head back, eyes rolling into the back of my head at the overpowering sensation of having him inside me.

"I'm falling so fucking hard for you, Bella." I lift my head to look into his eyes. My breath catches at the emotion I find there, and then his lips are on mine again, tentative and soft and declaring. "Make love to me," he says between breaths, between panting, between sucking. It has never felt this good.

I slam my hips into his, enjoying the union of our hips as they meet over and over again. His hands are guiding me gently, helping me keep the pace.

He pulls away from my lips with a groan, leaning back down, staring up at me hungrily. His hands slide from my hips to cup my ass as he pushes and pulls, setting a rhythm we both need.

We're silent, feasting in each other. I can't pull my eyes from his. He's staring, his gaze a mixture of desire and lust and something I can now recognize as love.

Our bodies start to move faster as I drop my hands to his chest to steady my movements.

"Use my body," he groans. "Show me how you want to be loved."

I pant heavily, lowering my gaze to his convulsing abdomen. He is so strong. I know what his body is capable of. I know how he can make me lose my mind with a simple twist of his hips.

I reach behind me and place my hands on his spread knees, arching back, seeking friction.

Edward is quick to follow, sitting up straight and moving his hands from my ass, placing one hand between my shoulder blades and the other on my abdomen, pressing down. I bend my arms and allow myself to lean even further into his grip as the pressure sends my body into a frenzy.

"Fuck," I breathe as his cock grazes new spots within me.

"Yeah," he moans, pulling me into him faster, his hips thrusting forward to meet mine.

"Harder," I beg as I dig my nails into the material covering his knees.

"Shittt..." he hisses, pumping into me like only he knows how.

We're working each other over at a relentless pace, gasping and swearing into the darkness.

"This chair is remarkably steady," he murmurs softly.

I snort a laugh which quickly morphs into a cry as he presses his hand harder against my abdomen, lowering his thumb to press against my clit. He doesn't rub, only firmly keeps his thumb there, making my hips jerk and my toes curl.

My eyes are open, staring up at the sky filled with stars. _You don't see this many stars in Seattle_, I think as my body slowly starts to barrel towards ecstasy, making the lights swirl together.

"Look at you, baby," he whispers in awe. "Look how beautiful you are." I drop my chin to my chest, settling my eyes on his evergreen, anchoring me.

"Fuck, you turn me on," he admits with a shaky breath, driving into me relentlessly.

"Yesss," I hiss as the head of his cock grazes_ that_ spot inside me.

He moves his hand from my abdomen, pulling my left leg up and placing my foot on his hip, spreading me open in front of him.

"Holy..." I trail off as new sensations engulf me, his hand moving back to my stomach, his thumb to my clit. This time he rubs, and I scream his name.

"When you come," he pauses, pushing into me with such fierceness that my legs go numb. "Come knowing that you are my everything."

"Edward," I gasp, squeezing my eyes shut at his words, feeling my body coil in submission.

"Milk me, knowing that I love you more than anyone."

"Fuck!" I cry out, my orgasm hitting me with such violence that my arms give out beneath me. Edward quickly wraps his arms around my back, pulling me up and against his chest as I fall into him, hips writhing and slapping.

"Oh shit, oh shit," I moan as wave after wave of body-numbing pleasure assaults me. "I can't... I don't," I mumble incoherently, gasping for air, clinging to the tendrils of release as it snakes and weaves and pulls.

"Don't stop," he pants against my ear, a hand falling to my hip to keep me moving. "Please, baby, don't stop."

My legs are so weak I can barely sit straight, but I keep rolling, keep thrusting, desperate to keep hold of the feeling, to give him the same.

"That's it," he gasps. "That's fucking it." And then, he explodes inside me, clutching and erratic and moaning. "Bella," he cries. "Ohhhh, Fuuuck!"

My lips attach to his neck, sucking and licking as I come down, shivering and spent. Nails dragging through his hair as he shudders and spills into me.

"Holy shit," he releases a stuttering breath, his hips still rolling into mine franticly, elongating his pleasure and mine. Chests clammy and heaving.

"Ahhh—" he grunts and groans and trembles in my arms.

He falls back, pulling me with him as I trail my lips over his neck and jaw.

"Kiss me, please," he whispers as the muscles in his covered thighs jerk beneath mine.

I don't hesitate to comply, pushing my tongue into his open mouth and claiming what is mine. His tongue makes promises against mine, sweet and lazy and forever. His hands rub my thighs, like they always do after exerting them.

Our kisses become slower, shallower; our lips hardly pressed together as our tongues touch.

He moves his mouth from mine, digging his nose into my hair as he hugs me to him with a heavy sigh.

We remain silent, hugging tightly, coming down from our high. Lips to neck, lips to ear, lips to cheek.

"I had a plan, you know," he murmurs against my skin. "But then you were naked, and now I can't even remember what it was."

I chuckle lazily against his neck, licking at his pulse.

"So..." he trails off into the silence.

"So..." I repeat.

"Now that you love me—"

"Yeah," I breathe, tightening my grip on his shoulders.

"Are you still going to force me to go to lunch at Angela's tomorrow?"

"Yes." I giggle, kissing the small cleft in his chin. "You'll love her once you get to know her."

I feel him shaking his head above mine as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I only love one woman at a time," he remarks teasingly. "Apart from my mother, that's you, baby. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." I nod decisively, earning a chuckle. "Now come," I say, pushing myself up on his chest. "Let me teach you how to climb a tree."

"Is that some weird Forksonian euphemism for sex?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

"No." I roll my eyes playfully. "But it will get us into my room, where there's a bed..." I trail off, wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

"Will you be climbing it naked?" he asks, feigning contemplation.

"I might," I shrug and roll my hips suggestively.

He hisses and then slaps my ass lightly.

"I'll climb your tree anytime, baby." I tease with a giggle.

"Slut," he laughs as I attempt to stand, but fail miserably. My legs obviously need a few more moments to recuperate.

You love me." I point out with a soft smile, all playfulness gone as he once again rubs my thighs soothingly.

"I do." He nods. "So fucking much."

xoxo

**Yay! They love each other! : )**

**Let me know what you think.**

**With love...**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	31. The Perfection

**This is it ladies! The final chapter of Terms and Conditions Apply.**

**Thank you to Adt216 and PainJane for your hard work and encouraging words on this chapter.**

**Thank you to Edmazing for nominating this fic on TLS and for all who voted. T&CA was one of the fic of the week winners! Yay!**

**I'm saving my big thank you speech for the epilogue.**

**I hope you like!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**-The Perfection-**

"Take a deep breath." His honeysuckle voice tickles my ear.

"They're going to hate me." I sigh heavily, squeezing his hand even tighter.

He flinches slightly at my death grip around his fingers, but I see him trying to smile through the obvious pain I'm inflicting. It causes me to expel a breathy laugh.

"Sorry," I chuckle, releasing just slightly.

"They'll love you." He ignores my apology with a huge grin, trying to be all manly and supportive and stuff. I adore him, even though I kind of suspect he's lying to me.

"People don't just love me." I grumble, dropping my gaze to his shoes. "Not until they really get to know me."

"That might be true," he muses softly. My head snaps back and I stare at him gapingly.

"What the hell, Edward?"

He laughs, which makes me want to hit and kiss him—both urges tugging in equal measure.

"What?" He shrugs, eyes shining with mirth.

"You're supposed to disagree and tell me that I'm full of crap," I implore, glaring daggers at his pretty, perfect, stupid face.

"It's true in some ways," he defends, lips curling at the corners. "Take Rose for example. She didn't like you at first, but now, you guys are getting along just fine."

It's true.

"They're going to have time, baby." He raises his free hand and strokes my cheek. "If I have it my way, they'll have years and years to get to know the real you."

And just like that, he defuses me, unarms me, ruins me. I smile, because that's what he makes me want to do all the time. He makes me so, damn happy.

"Yeah?" I ask softly, tilting my head to lean into his touch.

He allows the tug at his lips to transform into the sweetest, heart warming smile. _That_ smile. _That's_ the smile that gets me every time. It's a relatively new smile. It's one he's only been bestowing on me since Jacob's wedding, four months ago. It's the smile that shows his vulnerability—that shows his love for me. It's the smile that splits him open and makes him so easy to read. It makes his heart beat outside his chest for the world to see.

"Yeah." The smile lingers, his eyes becoming molten lava and his fingers stroke oh, so gently.

Our moment is interrupted by the sound of a lock being turned. My head jerks back as my eyes grow wide in apprehension.

"Take a deep breath, baby," he urges again, pulling me into his side as we both stare at the front door as it flies open.

"Edward!" I jump at the sudden exclamation.

"Hi, Mom."

Xoxo

I wander around Edward's old room, fidgeting as my eyes take in everything.

It's pretty high class for a teenage boy's room. Large, king sized bed, dark grey comforter that matches the heavy curtains framing French doors that leads to a sweeping balcony. Brown leather couch on one side of the room, mirroring an imposing book case filled to the brink on the opposite side. It's kind of manly and sexy considering the age Edward was when he occupied this space. Then again, the rest of the house is nothing short of breathtaking. It's clear that Esme's an interior designer. My mother would kill for only one room in this semi-mansion.

Edward's parents are loaded. Seriously. Like, old money loaded.

My eyes notice photos pinned to a board above his mahogany desk. I instantly find myself navigating in that direction.

My breath catches in my throat as I see a younger version of him posing in snapshots with what I can only assume were his high school friends. He's alone in one or two, but mostly he's surrounded by the same group of people. He looks so carefree and happy. But in his eyes there is still the smouldering gaze I've gotten to know. The naughty secrets he keeps inside him. They didn't make them like that in Forks. Teenage Edward was big trouble.

"Hey," he murmurs against my skin as his arms wrap around me. I lean into his chest, keeping my eyes fixed on a picture of him and a striking blond. He's dressed in a tux and she's dressed in a pale pink dress.

"Prom?" I ask softly, twisting my fingers into his.

"Mhh." He sounds distracted as his lips linger on my neck. I smile internally, knowing that I'm the cause of the distraction. Take that, busty blonde.

"You were hot in high school," I tease, pushing my ass gently into him.

He chuckles and bites at my neck playfully, causing my skin to pebble as my eyes briefly roll into the back of my head. It takes some effort to recover them.

"Were?" He feigns insult.

I snort. It's no secret that I find grown-up Edward unbearably hot and irresistible. Who wouldn't? I bet the blond in the picture would too.

"Let's just say, if I knew you back then, you would have been in big trouble." _You and the bimbo_.

"I don't doubt that for one second," he replies lowly, tugging at my earlobe with his teeth.

We're silent for a moment as his lips feast on my skin and my eyes roam over the rest of the photos.

"Do you like Esme?" he asks after a moment, and the slight tinge of nerves in his voice makes my stomach turn. I never want to make him feel insecure. Not when he has ripped all—okay, most— of my insecurities from me with delicate hands and inquisitive touches.

I turn in his arms, pulling him against me as my hands fists in his t-shirt. I smile my secret smile at him. Yes, I have one too. One especially reserved for only him.

"She seems really nice," I reassure him, and it's not a lie. She was so welcoming and friendly when she invited us in. Hugs and sparkling eyes and aged beauty. She made me feel as at ease as one can be when you 'meet the parents' for the first time. "I like her." I nod, before rising up on my tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his beckoning mouth.

Once I pull away, his eyes burn into mine in gratitude and relief.

"So, you would have dated a boy one year behind you in high school?" The sudden change of topic catches me off guard for a moment, but the cocky smirk on his lips instantly pulls me back.

"Not just _any _boy," I point out. "And I wouldn't have dated you."

"No?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"No," I sigh, raising my arms until they're crossed behind his neck, bringing my breasts flush against his chest. I can feel his heartbeat through his shirt, and it's beating just as fast as mine. "I would have fucked you." I breathe into his ear. I'm so full of shit, and he knows it. Even though I was a bit wilder in my younger days, I was never slutty.

"Shit," he hums against my neck as his arms pull me further into his warmth. "Where?"

"Where what?" I lick his neck.

"Where would you have fucked me, Bella?" His voice is low and sexy and makes my whole body flush.

"In the janitor's closet." I bite his chin. He chuckles.

"In your car before school." I lick at his lips. He groans.

"In your bed." I moan against his mouth. He plunges his tongue into mine.

Being kissed by Edward, like only he can, feels all kind of naughty in his childhood room. It turns me on to no end and before long, I find myself wanting to climb his body, wanting to forget that we're not alone.

I'm in the process of hiking my knee over his thigh when he smiles against my mouth, which makes it impossible to keep the kiss going.

"What?" I ask, biting at his mouth in frustration as my leg hovers suspended in the air.

"I know what you're trying to do." He laughs softly, planting a long, chaste kiss against my lips before pulling back, eyes full of dancing devils.

I raise an eyebrow in fake interest as I drop my foot back to the floor. He has no idea.

"We can't stay up here forever." Okay, maybe he does.

He laughs even louder at my sour expression.

"Fine," I sigh heavily, pulling out of his arms. It's not that I'm avoiding spending time with his parents—maybe just a little—I'm just really nervous that they won't like me.

"Why don't you head downstairs while I take a quick shower?" he asks over his shoulder as he walks away from me towards his suitcase.

"Dream on buddy," I shake my head vehemently. There is no way in hell I'm spending time alone with Esme right after I met her.

"Come on, baby." He pouts, but I can tell he's only trying to feed me a line. "I thought you said you like her."

"I do," I nod sullenly. "But I don't recall you saying that you think she likes me back."

"Of course she does." He barks out an incredulous laugh. "Besides, I'll just be a minute."

"I could join you?" I offer hopefully, trying to sound seductive, and failing miserably.

"You don't have to. You look great." He shakes his head stubbornly.

"Why are you the only one that gets to shower?" I'm being petulant, I know this. But fuck him. I'm not facing the firing squad alone.

"Bella," he warns. He's becoming impatient, but the lilt in his voice tells me that I haven't pushed him too far yet. I've come to learn over the last four months that Edward can be extremely patient, until he's not. What he doesn't know, is that I might deliberately push him just a little harder sometimes. I can't help it. The boy is all kinds of hot when he's angry and fuming.

I square my shoulders and raise my chin defiantly. I won't back down on this. He can shower later.

Determination cloaks his features as he slowly saunters towards me, and I can feel my shoulders sagging slightly in trepidation. Damn him and his sexy swagger.

"You're a grown woman," he points out as he places his hands on my hips.

My eyes narrow suspiciously.

"You're a strong woman," he coos as his mouth softly touches my cheek.

I feel my resolve buckling and trembling at his touch.

"You're _my _woman," he whispers before he sweeps his lips lightly over mine and lowers his hands to my ass.

I moan wantonly, because I'm a pathetic, lovesick idiot.

"They _will_ love you." He emphasizes his words by giving my cheeks a soft squeeze. "They will love you because you're amazing." He runs his hands up to my lower back and below my t-shirt, placing warm palms against sizzling skin. "They will love you, because_ I_ love you."

Damn you, Edward Cullen.

I pull my mouth into a grim line and give him a look that lets him know that I'm onto him. The twist of my lips and the look in my eyes isn't enough to move me to defy him, though. I'll do what he asks. I'll do anything he asks.

"Fine," I grumble, unimpressed by his unfair tactics. He knows my body is a slut for his touch. I pull away from his grip and trudge towards his bedroom door.

"I love you, Miss Swan," he calls behind me, his voice loaded with amusement.

"Screw you, Mr. Cullen," I reply without looking back.

"In the janitor's closet?"

Fucker.

I flip him the bird before I turn into the corridor, his laughter following me all the way towards the landing of the stairs.

Sometimes I really hate him. Hate him so much I want to kiss him to death.

Xoxo

"Um, hi?" My greeting comes out as a question as I peek into Esme's showroom kitchen. She's bent over the stove, stirring and whipping up a storm.

"Bella?" She spins around, her eyes bright and friendly as she smiles kindly.

"Uh, yes." I smile awkwardly, stepping further into the granite and stainless steel heaven. "Edward is taking a shower and I thought I'd come find out if you needed help."

"Oh, not at all sweetheart." She shakes her head and wipes her hands over her apron.

"Okay..." I trail of nervously; eyes focusing on anything except her, unsure whether I should stay or go. Everything in my body is screaming that I should slip away.

"I would love some company," she offers gently, gesturing to one of the chairs in the breakfast nook. Guess I'm staying.

"Sure." I nod, making my way towards it without making unnecessary eye contact.

"Carlisle will be here any moment," she says as I take my seat, turning back to whatever she has cooking on the stove. It smells divine.

"I'm excited to meet him," I lie. Okay, it's a half-lie. I do want to meet him. I knew that I some point I would have to. I've just never done well in forced situations, and given Edward's history with his father, I'm definitely nervous that there might be a strained atmosphere.

"He's excited too." I think Esme is half-lying too. It makes me like her even more.

There's a lull in conversation and I clear my throat anxiously.

"What are you making?" I ask in an attempt to stir up small talk. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you." She beams at me, and I can tell cooking is something she loves. She looks like I do when I bake. "It's only sauce for the steaks. The weather is so nice this time of year, I thought we'd have a cook-out on the deck."

"Sounds great." I nod overenthusiastically. It certainly has been swelteringly hot. Even though it causes most of my make-up to vanish by midday, it also means Edward is showing a lot more skin. God bless his well defined arms and the hint of a tattoo beneath the cuff of his t-shirts and the way his—

"Edward tells me you bake." She interrupts my errant thoughts and turns towards me, leaning against the counter with her hip.

"A little." I nod, feeling my cheeks flush. I had no idea Edward discussed me with his mother in such detail. What do they talk about that would lead him to divulge such a menial tidbit?

"I'm not much of a baker." She smiles warmly. "But I do love to cook."

"I can tell." I nod towards the bubbling sauce which has completely permeated my senses.

We're silent again, and I feel myself becoming edgy as Esme watches me contemplatively.

"So you're Edward's boss." Oh...crap.

"Y-yes," I squeak and clear my throat obnoxiously. "But not for long, I suppose."

"How so?" She tilts her head in confusion.

Foot, meet mouth.

"Well, Edward's book is garnering a lot of attention at work. It seems like he'll be quite busy with promoting it and doing the book tour once it's published," I explain carefully, sending a silent prayer that this isn't news to her. Surely, if they've discussed my baking habits, they must have discussed this too. "He won't be able to do both. So, if the book sales goes as well as we're predicting they will, he'll be doing that fulltime."

"Oh, of course." I think we both breathe a sigh of relief. "I still can't believe that he finally got his break."

I find myself smiling, as I always do when I think about him.

When we got back from Jacob's wedding, Edward insisted we go to Aro and tell him about our relationship. He claimed he was tired of having to hide his feelings from everyone. With great fear and anxiety, we finally went to his office to spill the beans. To say that Aro was less than perturbed would be an understatement. Frankly, he couldn't give a flying fuck what we did in our spare time—his words, not mine. He did however encourage us to keep our relationship under wraps at the office, at least until Edward's book is published. I couldn't agree more. Edward, on the other hand, was peeved. He got over it once I sat him down—or rather—once I sat down on his cock and explained it to him in _intimate _detail that it would be best for his career that people didn't assume his success is attributed to the fact that he's fucking the boss. He reluctantly agreed and then literally fucked his boss...real good I might add.

"It sure was an interesting story how it all came about, huh?" I can feel the blood drain from my face as Esme's words seep into my bones.

"Excuse me?" I whisper incredulously. He told her?

"Edward tells me everything, Bella," Esme responds as if she could hear my thoughts. I guess I'm not that surprised at her words. In the last four months I've gotten to know him, it's clear that the game of lies and deceit he played with me at the beginning is completely out of character for him. He's an open book. That boy lies about nothing. I love that about him.

"I don't..." I let the sentence trail off, unsure whether I should be apologizing to her or whether I should crawl into a hole and die.

"He also told me that his book would be nothing if it weren't for you," she continues, rescuing me from eternal mortification.

"Well, I—" I start, but she interrupts my unintelligent mumblings.

"He told me that he adores your parents." My ears burn from embarrassment and a wave of appreciation and love.

I nod, lowering my eyes to my shoes guiltily. He loves and accepts all the quirky habits of my parents, and here I am, almost unwilling to spend just a few minutes alone with his mother. I'm a selfish bitch and I have no idea why he wants me.

"He also told me that he loves you very much." My head jerks up, eyes finding a warm smile and shimmering eyes. I gape, and then swallow thickly when I notice the emotion behind said eyes.

"He did?" My voice is nothing but a strained whisper.

"He did." She nods. "That makes me so very happy, Bella."

"It does?" I've obviously been reduced to a stammering idiot.

"It does." She nods again. "I'm sure Edward told you that Carlisle and I met under, how should I put it—" she raises a dainty finger to the corner of her lips. "—strenuous circumstances?"

I nod, dumbstruck.

"I'm all for redemption and second chances." I'm floored. Stunned. In awe. "Especially in matters of the heart."

I blink at the treacherous tears threatening to spill over my cheeks. How in hell did she manage to reduce me to a slobbering mess? The force is strong in this one.

"Even though he's my son and I love him unconditionally, I am not blind to the part he played in all of that." Her smile could literally light up a whole room. I think Renee and Esme would get along fabulously.

I smile timidly, because seriously, I have no idea what to say to this amazing woman.

"Have you told your parents yet?" she asks softly, turning to remove the sauce from the stove.

"I haven't," I admit begrudgingly. I've been meaning to. But, every time the opportunity arises to tell them that Edward and I haven't been together for two years—that we put up a show for them—I find myself chickening out.

"I think they already know," she murmurs, sounding extremely sure of herself.

"You do?" I ask in shock.

"Well, I think they might suspect it at least." She nods. "Parents are far more observant than you think, sweetheart. You'll understand once you and Edward have children of your own."

"What?" I squeal. "We haven't—" I sputter. "We're not even close to—" I stop to collect myself. "We're not nearly—" I come to a grinding halt before I trip and fall over my own tongue.

She smiles and taps her temple with two fingers, giving me a knowing wink.

Damn her.

We once again fall silent, but inside I'm screaming.

My teeth bother my lip, my fingers twist in my lap, my knee bounces nervously.

"So you think I should tell my parents?" I ask softly, peaking up at her from beneath my lashes, unwilling to make full eye contact with the evil mind reader.

"I do."

Xoxo

Meeting Edward's father goes down a lot smoother than I originally expected. Well, it goes down smoothly for Edward. Watching his interaction with his father, it would be almost impossible to tell that they had a strained relationship for so many years. It would be almost impossible if you didn't know at least one of the men really well, which I do. Their interaction with each other is definitely a little forced.

I, on the other hand, have been reduced to a blushing, smiling fool. Let's just say that the Cullen genes should be harvested and bottled for generations to come. Carlisle is nothing less than gorgeous. Of course, Edward notices my teenage swooning, regularly pinching my thigh beneath the table and rolling his eyes in exasperation. I simply react by smiling sweetly.

I've eaten the best steak I've had in years, laughed more than I have all week leading up to this meeting—despite of Edward's slight discomfort—and drank more wine than I have since my college days, when Edward finally leans into me and whispers in my ear.

"What did my mother and you talk about earlier?"

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"She's looking at me like she knows something I don't." He chuckles as I raise my wine glass to my mouth, only to lower it with a frown once I find it empty. "More wine, baby?"

"No, thank you," I reply softly, leaning my heavy head on his shoulder. "I don't think it would be the best idea to get completely shit faced the first night I meet your parents."

He laughs silently through his nose, the air of his breath causing a delicious shiver through my body.

"So?" he implores, throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me further into him.

"So what?" I ask in confusion, relishing in his closeness.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing." I shrug. I'm definitely not telling Edward about his mother's baby-talk.

"You're a bad liar, my love," he teases, running his nose over the shell of my ear inconspicuously. I shiver again—of course.

"Apparently," I mumble sleepily, fighting the urge to close my eyes and nestle into him further.

"You want to go try out my bed, sugar?" He's being naughty. I like it when he's naughty. Our children will probably be naughty too.

Yep—I'm definitely bordering on drunk.

"Well." I hear Carlisle clear his throat as he stands from his chair, running a hand through his hair and looking so much like the man I'm currently snuggling up to. "I hope you will excuse me, Bella. It's been a long day, but I'm looking forward to spending more time with you tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. I'm looking forward to that too." I blush. Edward pinches my thigh.

"Are you interested in a nightcap, dad?"

Carlisle is clearly taken aback by Edward's suggestion, but he recovers after a quick glance in Esme's direction. She's smiling encouragingly which causes Carlisle's face to morph into something resembling hope. It makes my heart hurt a bit.

"I would like that, son." Carlisle nods, his eyes bright with anticipation. I run my hand over Edward's thigh. I love that he's reaching out—trying to fix something that has been broken for quite some time. He's so brave.

"I'm just going to get this one in bed." He jostles my head on his shoulder. "Meet you in your study in ten?"

"I'll be waiting."

Xoxo

Edward and I are having one of our talks. It's a habit we somehow fell into over the last couple of months. For some reason—in this position—where I'm straddling his lap and he's buried inside me, oh, so deep, we always find ourselves talking about what happened that day, or what we're planning for the next. We're never rushed as hips lazily grind and fingers almost absentmindedly stroke. It's quite domesticated. I live for these intimate moments when it's just me and him, skin sliding slickly together, eyes locked and gazes penetrating.

Last night, there was no time for hanky panky. I was lost to the world the moment my head hit the pillow, even before Edward left to have a talk with his father.

We're making up for it now.

The moment my eyes opened to the soft light of dawn, I rolled over him and slowly started stripping us both of our clothes. His eyes opened slowly, his lips curling into a lazy smile as he raised his arms, still heavy from sleep above his head, so I could remove his shirt.

When he looks at me like that. All warm and sleepy and familiar, I can feel my love for him growing exponentially every time.

"Your mother likes me," I whisper, rolling my hips into his, enjoying the gentle squeeze and tug of his hands on my hips.

He's sitting upright against the headboard of the bed, which brings us so very close to each other, our breaths mingling and joining in the small space between us.

"I can tell," he whispers against my breast, licking at my nipple leisurely.

I stroke his hair gently, running fingers softly over his scalp. He likes that. It makes him purr like a kitten.

The house is silent around us, the sounds of birds chirping in the trees outside the only other noises joining our soft gasps and melting moans.

"My dad likes you too," he points out, moving his mouth to my other breast and repeating the action.

"I think he's very handsome." I shrug, accidently pulling my nipple out of his mouth with a pop. We both chuckle.

He raises his eyes to mine and dig his fingers just a little harder into the flesh of my hips.

"I can tell," he repeats himself, rolling his eyes dramatically.

We laugh breathily and I move to kiss his temple, keeping my mouth there as our pace increases slightly, before it settles back into languid strokes.

"Did you have a good talk?" I ask quietly against his skin.

"Yeah," he breathes, his voice laden with desire.

"Want to talk about it?" I persist, scratching my nails down his back.

"Not when you're doing that." He chuckles, scratching his blunt nails over my hips. My moan concedes that he has a point.

"Later then?" I pull back slightly to watch his face. He smiles softly and winks minutely.

"Definitely."

We're silent for long moments, our only objective to steer each other to that place that fills every hole and crevice in our united bodies. I can't keep my eyes off him, and it seems like he's having the same problem.

"I'm going to tell my parents about the lie," I admit out of nowhere, watching him carefully as I gauge his reaction.

He seems completely unfazed, twisting his mouth into a small smile, before nodding his agreement.

His fingers trail lazy paths from my hips, along my back, up and up until they're cupping my face.

"I adore you," he whispers reverently before pulling my face to his and moulding his lips to mine.

I gasp into his mouth as his tongue strokes mine so good, and his hips push his cock against the best spot inside me.

"There?" he asks softly against my mouth, knowing my body so well.

"Yeah," my reply is hardly more than a breath against his lips.

His hands travel from neck, over my shoulders, stopping to gently stroke the sides of my breasts with the back of his fingers before they find purchase on my ass. He picks up the pace, knowing that I won't last much longer, and neither will he.

I love the way he loves me.

"I can feel you everywhere," I gasp softly, throwing my head back.

"Me too," he agrees as his breathing picks up to match mine.

"You can feel yourself everywhere?" I tease, dropping my gaze back to his.

"Smart ass," he quips with a laugh, pinching my ass cheek playfully.

I'm panting by now, and Edward isn't much better off.

"I want to be with you..." I trail off and squeeze my eyes shut as our hands start to touch firmer and claw harder.

"You are," he interrupts and presses down on my hips so I can grind my clit against his pelvic bone.

"All the time." I finish my sentence, opening my eyes to him.

"Then move in with me," he moans before quietly crying out as the friction between our bodies steadily builds.

I'm momentarily startled by his request, but not completely surprised. We've been dancing around this subject for a couple of weeks now.

"So good," he mumbles as his gaze moves to the spot where he's pounding in and out of me.

"I want to be with you," I repeat as he raises his eyes, the heat in them singeing my flesh. "I don't care where I live, as long as we're together."

"Then live with _me_, baby." He makes everything seem so easy. And that's all the encouragement I need to arch back and fall into oblivion. My mouth opens as I prepare to scream, forgetting that we're in his parents' house. Luckily, Edward's quick to assist, covering my mouth with his hand. I bite down onto his palm, my body writhing and jerking against his as my orgasm rocks through my body.

"Fuck," he moans long and loudly as his cock swells and finally releases inside me. "Fuck, this is so good."

I nod silently against his hand, allowing my orgasm to crest and break through me as my muscles clench and unclench around him.

He bites down on my shoulder, using my flesh just as I used his to keep our union secret to the outside world.

I lazily start to lick his hand where my teeth left crescent marks as he slowly comes down from his high, reciprocating my actions against my shoulder.

"I want all of you," he whispers against my neck, leaving feather light kisses in his wake. "I want everything."

Did I mention that I love how he loves me?

Xoxo

We discuss our living arrangements between giggles and chuckles and lazy yawns, until Edward grudgingly gets up to take a shower. I want to join him, but I need to call my parents first. My conversation with Esme has lead me to realize that I need to be honest with them. Edward's talk with his dad last night just solidified that.

That's something Edward has taught me. Honesty. That, and so much more. He has opened me up to the best experience of my life—loving him passionately. And with that comes the most amazing reward—being loved passionately in return.

We still fight. I mean seriously, there is no such thing as rainbows and fairytales. But now that I know what it's like to be adored and revered by someone like him, I know that I don't want mythical creatures and heroes in Harlequin novels. I want the blood, sweat and tears that come with building a life with someone. I want the arguments over uncapped toothpaste and breadcrumbs in bed, because it also comes with flowers when you least expect it. Heated kisses and love letters left on toilet paper.

I want all of it.

I want everything too.

"My mother says to tell you that Angela has been asking about you," I tell Edward when he steps out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around low over his hips and one hanging from his hand.

"Is that so?" He chuckles, but I can see the slight cringe at the mention of her name. No, not even the lunch we had with Angela and Mr. Banner after Jacob's wedding has totally sold him on her. He still finds her extremely creepy, a fact I find incredibly amusing and so very cute.

"She sends her love," I say with a chuckle, falling back against the pillows after discarding my phone. I'm as naked as the day I was born, but being with Edward, and the way he attempts to keep me unclothed as much as possible, has cured me of any and all insecurities I may have had.

"Who? Your mother or Angela?" he asks as he rubs his wet hair with the towel in his hand.

I lick my lips as my eyes travel over his perfect chest, down his torso and finally the mouth watering V, earning me a cocky, quirked eyebrow in response.

I grin and shrug cheekily, to which he chuckles and winks.

"My mother," I respond absentmindedly when he drops the towel around his waist and the one in his hand, walking over to me with that all too familiar confidence. I feel my thighs clench at the sight of him. He is my magnetic north.

"Did you tell her?" he asks, crawling over the bed until he's lying beside me, bare legs tangling, his face hovering over mine.

"I did." I nod, raising my hand to lay it against his cheek. He leans into my touch and turns his face to kiss my palm.

"How did she take it?" he murmurs against my hand, nuzzling at my skin with his teeth.

"She told me they suspected something was up, but that it doesn't matter how or when we met." Just saying it makes it seem almost surreal. I can hardly believe how easy and forgiving the people in my life seems to be. It's definitely a lesson learned.

He smiles and moves to plant a kiss on my forehead, before curling his arms around me and pulling me on to his chest. I sigh happily, running my fingers over his pecks and resting my head on my spot, the one just below his chin.

"They're just happy we found each other." He nods above me, running his hand over my naked back.

"Your mother is fucking awesome." I laugh at his response and sigh my agreement. I don't think it's possible to feel happier than I feel in this exact moment.

"She also mentioned that you should write a book about how we fell in love," I giggle. My mother is a hopeless romantic.

I can hear the low rumbling in Edward's chest as he chuckles, before he kisses the top of my head and whispers softly, "Now, who would want to read that?"

xoxo

**Please share your thoughts with me. This is almost the end and I'm going to miss your words most of all.**

**With love...**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


	32. Epilogue The Proposal

**IMPORTANT NOTICE - BE SURE TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE - THE FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE.**

**Epilogue**

**The Proposal**

**A novel by Edward Cullen**

**About the author**

Edward Anthony Cullen was born in New York in 1984, the only child of Carlisle Cullen and Elizabeth Masen. He grew up in Chicago with his father and adoptive mother, Esme Anne Plat Evenson, and left to further his studies at The University of Washington in 2001.

Edward wrote a weekly column for the school's newspaper and completed his studies as an English Lit. Major in 2004, where after he pursued a career as an editor working for various newspapers in the Seattle area, with an occasional boost from short story sales to men's magazines. In June of 2008, he joined Seattle based, Breaking Dawn Publishing House as a junior editor, working under well renowned publishing agent, Aro Guard.

He and Isabella Marie Swan married in September 2012. He met Bella Swan at Breaking Dawn, where she started as a junior editor in 2006 and became senior editor in 2008.

Edward made his professional debut as an author with the release of his first novel, _Never Think_ in 2011. The book was edited by his wife, Bella, and released by Breaking Dawn Publishing House. The huge success of this novel, described as the best literary work of our generation, set off a whirlwind of publicity tours and book signings. At the end of 2012, Summit Entertainment bought the rights to _Never Think _in order to transform Edward's words into a motion picture that was released in 2014.

In the summer of 2014, Edward and Bella had their first born, daughter Elizabeth Masen Cullen.

The young family is still living happily in Seattle, where Bella has been promoted to chief editor at Breaking Dawn, and Edward spends his days writing successfully and loving passionately the two most important women in his life. They plan on expanding their family as this dynamic duo still write and edit all of Edward's work together.

xoxo

_To my beautiful wife, Bella, and my precious daughter, Eli._

_Your life will not go unnoticed, because I will notice it._

_Your life will not go unwitnessed, because I will witness it._

xoxo

**I don't even know where to begin...**

**I have no idea how I can possibly articulate in words just how much all of this has meant to me.**

**There have been reviews that made me laugh, that made me sniffle and that made me smile so, so big. All of you have touched my heart so profoundly and in such a memorable way. For that, I would like to thank you from the very bottom of my heart.**

**Please pop in and say 'hi'. I would love the opportunity to thank you all personally. **

**To my wonderful **betas **(adt216 and PainJane)—****I'm going to miss you two so very much. You have been my greatest fans and the most supportive team any author could ask for. I love you.**

**To the beautiful girls on **Twitter**—****you kick started the attention this fic eventually garnered and made each moment so much fun. You've also doubled my favourites list****—****you girls seriously know how to pimp great fic! I will be forever grateful and in your debt.**

**To the **facebook** and **TLS **girls****—I was a bit late to the party, but once I showed up, I couldn't believe the amazing encouragement and support you gave me. You are such a warm and welcoming bunch of girls who makes being part of this fandom something quite extraordinary.**

**I want to thank and hug and snuggle **JadaPattinson**,** justpeachy**, **stickybuns** & **foundmyedward**—you four really opened up my eyes to what a great experience this could be. You have given me your time and your opinions and have become such an important part of this journey for me. I adore you.**

**A boisterous wave and toothy grin to **Jo** and **CrookedSmile**—I could never thank you enough for your words, love and friendship. I will be stalking you till the end of days...that's a promise!**

**To all the friends I've made on T&CA—you should know who you are. If I could dedicate a chapter to all of you and call you out by your names, I would. I owe all of the fun and laughter and wonderful moments during this entire fic to each and every one of you. **

**To **Lala43**—There are not enough words in my limited vocabulary to express how much you have touched me. **

**This is not the last you've seen of TheSaintsMistress. I'm currently working on a new fic. So...if you're interested in reading more of what I write, put me on author alert. I'll be posting again, before you know it.**

**With love...**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**

**PS: I wish the little dedication written by Edward at the bottom of the fic was my own words. But I can't claim them. It's derived from the book, Eat, Pray, Love. It was so beautiful when I first read it, I just had to work it in somewhere. : )**


	33. Futuretake1

**Hallo again my lovelies!**

**I was so overwhelmed by the response to the last chapters; I thought I'd do something to thank you for all your love and support (I read and enjoy every last review). So instead of replying to everyone, which is a monumental task I wish I had time for, I give you this:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Outtake**

I can't believe it's been almost a year to the day that we were last at Jasper's cabin. Thinking back, it's almost hard believe how everything turned out. The last time I was standing here, Bella was still my boss—my infuriating, demanding, beautiful-beyond-words boss. And I had just broken all the rules we made. Come to think of it, not much has changed. She's still infuriating, in the most annoyingly cute way. She's still demanding, in the sexiest, makes-my-knees-buckle kind of way. And fuck me if she isn't still the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of...well...pleasuring.

The last couple of months, ever since we returned from our visit to my parents, have been such a whirlwind, and I have no idea how I would have made it through without her constant coaching. Being thrust into book signings and publicity tours has been some kind of wonderful, but it also took me away from Bella for weeks on end. That's the one part of this success that I really don't enjoy. But, she stood by me through every flight, every unfamiliar hotel room, and every carbon breakfast, lunch and dinner. We were almost in constant contact via text, email, Skype—that one is my personal favorite, and it may or may not have to do with the fact that we chose to video-chat naked. Who am I kidding? It had everything to do with the fact that we were naked. There's something very erotic about seeing the woman you love make herself come in front of a camera, thousands of miles away, for only you to see. Just thinking about it now makes me hard.

One thing that is definitely similar to the last time we were here is my nerves. Fuck, I can hardly stand still in one place. I need her to wake the fuck up already.

Just then, I hear the floorboards above my head creak.

Well, it's about time.

A wry smile twists at the corner of my lips as I hear her stumble from our bed. I can only imagine the beauty of her translucent skin as the morning sun hits all the spots I adore about her. The spots I've come to crave like it's nobody's business. I bet her hair is twisted and knotted from sleep and from last night's gripping fingers. I bet she's inspecting the purple-pink markings of my mouth on her chest. I bet she's blushing right now, thinking about the way we fucked violently against the wall, too eager and desperate to even make it to the bed. Fuck, the thought of it actually has the tips of my ears burning. Sex with Bella, whether we're making sweaty, slow love or pushing and pulling at each other until we're breathless and panting, is still something that catches me off guard every time. I never could imagine anything more perfect, even after I've had her countless times. I still want more. Always more.

I hear her giggle, and I know she's found the first note.

_**Morning, my love.**_

_**I thought, seeing as we're back here exactly one year later, that I would dispel more of my secrets.**_

_**This is where everything changed for me.**_

_**So, I'm taking you on another journey, the rules of which you know by now.**_

_**To get things started, my first admission has to be that I'm very happy our friends and parents left yesterday.**_

_**No matter how much I like spending time with them, I like spending time with you (alone) so much more.**_

_**Yours, Edward**_

Call me a helpless romantic, call me irrevocably in love, call me whatever you want, but hearing her laughter, seeing her smiling and happy, is still something I crave more than anything else. That's why I chose to do it like this, knowing how much she adored and appreciated it the first time.

I'm pretty confident that I'll be getting my first shoe back.

Soft pattering of feet moving to our bedroom door makes me smile even wider. I left the clothing just as I did the first time, so I know from her movements exactly what she'll be reading next.

_**Sometimes, you talk in your sleep. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I lay awake, fascinated by what you whisper.**_

_**And sometimes, oh fuck baby, sometimes you get really vocal, and I can tell you're dreaming about things less innocent. You chant my name in that way that drives me fucking crazy...you know the way I'm talking about. At times, when I don't want to wake you, knowing you've had a rough day and need your rest, I stroke myself beneath the covers, I make myself come, chanting your name in return. And then there are nights... You know, the ones when I wake you up desperately and love you out of your sleepy confusion? Those are the nights I simply cannot bear not to touch you, not to have you touch me.**_

_**I love that you 'talk' to me, even when you don't think I'm listening.**_

_**I'm always listening, my love.**_

_**Yours, Edward**_

"Are you listening now?" I hear her call from the landing upstairs, and I smile endearingly at her tiny little voice.

"I am," I answer just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Is it wrong that I like it?" Her voice is wavering, slightly unsure, but I can hear the smile she's too embarrassed to emit.

"No, it's not." I shake my head, even though she can't see me.

I bite my lip when I hear her breathless laughter. She's a horny little toad, that one.

**_I wanted you to know that I don't tell my mother everything. I tell_ you_ everything._**

_**I know you've embraced my open relationship with her with such grace. But Bella, there's only one person that knows my deepest, darkest desires, fears and secrets.**_

_**It's only ever been you.**_

_**Yours, Edward**_

I would know that sigh anywhere. Miss Swan is swooning right now. I grin, because I knew she would like to hear that, and because it's true. I don't know how she manages it, but I can't keep anything to myself when it comes to her. I mean, shit, I told her about my birth mother the first time we slept together. I haven't told anyone about that...ever. Not even Emmett or Rosalie. _Never Speak_ kind of changed that for me. I wanted to mention the existence of Elizabeth, and Bella convinced me it was time. To say that Rose and Emmett were shocked would be an understatement. But they were so supportive and encouraging and respectful that I didn't want to talk the subject to death. It felt good getting that off my chest, just like Bella said it would.

The sound of her feet moving down the stairs pulls me from my internal musings. She's on her way to my shirt.

_**I miss not seeing you every day, even if at times it was only from afar, imprisoned by my cubicle.**_

_**I miss not bringing you your coffee—2%, not full cream (I'll never forget again).**_

_**I'll never regret the success I've had with my book, you being an instrumental part of it. But sometimes, Bella, being away from you is pure torture.**_

_**I miss working for you.**_

_**Yours, Edward**_

"How do you feel about role-play? I could bring 'office Bella' home every now and then?" Bella calls from the foot of the stairs.

Her question catches me off guard for a moment, right before the biggest, shit-eating grin stretches my lips. I'll be lying if I said I'm not a little turned on right now.

I love hearing her call our place home. Living with Bella the last couple of months has not been without its fair share of ups and downs. But, we're both rather good at accommodating the other, surprisingly enough. We compromise, like all good couples do.

_**I stole a pair of your panties the first time I left on a publicity tour.**_

_**When I'm away from home, from you, for weeks on end, it gets a little lonely, and I find myself missing your smell, your skin, your voice...everything.**_

_**So, when it gets to be too much, I wrap the scrap of silk around my cock and stroke myself with it until I come... **_

_**Do you find that disgusting? Am I a pervert? Am I driving home sans pants?**_

_**Yours, Edward**_

_**PS: They're a little worn out from all the use. Would you mind if I took a new pair?**_

It's so quiet you can practically hear a pin drop, and I'm almost positive I grossed her out with my less than savory admission. I strain my ears to hear if she's going to give me any indication of her thoughts, but all I hear is her footfalls as she moves to the couch where my boxers are laying waiting for her. Yes, I'm pretty sure I'll be driving back to Seattle in my underwear...again.

I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what's about to happen.

_**I love your mind. I love your wit. I love your dirty mouth. I love your sweet words. I love your blush. I love your temper. I love your hair. I love your skin. I love, love, love your smile. I love your lips. I love your warm tongue on me, in me. I love your arms wrapped around me. I love your smell. I love your pussy. I love your passion. I love Alice and Jasper. I love your parents.**_

_**I love you, Bella Swan.**_

_**Yours, Edward**_

"I love you too," she whispers. She's close, and I quickly lean against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest, reenacting the first time we did this. The first time she stole my heart.

With a rustle of fabric, she appears in the doorway, wrapped in a sheet, hair disheveled, arms filled with my clothing.

I give her my lopsided grin, watching her cheeks flush prettily as they always do.

"Hi," I murmur, unable to move my gaze from hers.

"Hey," she whispers, lips tilting at the corners.

We stare at each other for many breaths, simply enamored.

"I'm glad to find you naked," she giggles softly, leaning against the doorframe, giving my body a thorough once over, causing it to react like it always does.

"I aim to please," I shrug and wink cockily.

I thought about doing this with clothes on. But, in the end, this is us. So, I'm going to do it naked, because I can.

My gaze drops to her arms, curious to see which clothing made it back with her this time. I think my jaw pops open in surprise when I spot my jeans, haphazardly thrown over her arm.

"I'm surprised to see my pants made it," I admit in shock, raising my eyes back to hers with arched eyebrows.

She laughs breathily and tilts her head to the side.

"I thought by now you would know how much I like you touching yourself thinking of me." She's acting all coy and cute as fuck.

She's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Does that make you horny, baby?" I'm tempted to do it in an Austen Powers accent, but I suck at accents, and I don't want to scare her off, sounding like a drunken leprechaun. Besides, the woman never watches TV; my attempt will probably confuse her more than anything else.

"Mhhmhh," she murmurs, dropping her eyes to my straining length pointedly.

"I was thinking," I interrupt our little moment, knowing that if I give in to the look she's giving me right now, I won't get to the part I'm really excited about.

"Yes?" She smiles endearingly.

"I really miss calling you 'Miss Swan'"

She frowns in confusion but giggles regardless.

"I do recall mentioning role-play," she points out with a playful sigh.

"I have something else in mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nod, dropping my gaze for a second to take a deep breath. "Don't you think we should come up with new titles?"

"Go on?" She giggles.

I smile internally and push away from the counter, slowly stalking my way towards her. When I'm only a few feet away, hearing her labored breathing, practically feeling the heat from her skin, I slowly lower my body and drop to one knee.

Her eyes follow my movements, transforming from confusion, to amusement to startling realization.

"Edward?" she chokes, eyes searching mine feverishly.

I smile reassuringly, feeling my heart beating thunderously against my chest. I swallow thickly, taking another deep breath before I change our lives forever. Her expression is precious right now. Startled, shocked, anxious, stunned—all the adjectives that would accurately describe the momentousness of this occasion.

"I love you more than little notes on toilet paper can ever express."

_You are everything to me._

"I love you more than I will ever be able to show you with my body, my actions, my words."

_Baby, you're delicious. I wonder—do I taste the same?_

"The first day I met you, I was literally startled by your beauty. Almost as much as your foul temper." I wink, which causes her to laugh through the tears that are freely running down her cheeks.

"There was a time I couldn't stand to be in the same room with you; and now, my love, I can't stand being away from you for even the shortest amount of time."

_Honey, you're my favorite._

"You have my heart."

_I'm nothing without you._

"You are my best friend, my confidant, my lover. I can't imagine not having you in my life for the rest of my days."

_I'll never allow you to let me go._

"I want you to have my babies. I want to grow old with you and bump uglies until our hips give in." We both laugh, and her smile... Oh, her smile is the most brilliant thing my eyes could ever behold. It momentarily blinds me, until I realize it's my own tears blurring my vision.

"Isabella Swan…" I smile through them as they trickle down my cheeks. "I'll be your forever, if you'll agree to be mine."

I raise my right hand where I've been clutching the small black box, and I open my fingers in offering. My left hand shakily joins the party as I slowly flip the lid open to reveal the symbol of my promise to her.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

Her eyes are the size of saucers, and I find myself chuckling nervously at her expression. Alice and Rose both helped me select the ring. What I know about jewelry leaves much to the imagination. But after we found this beauty, I knew it would be perfect for her. We knew she would love it. Looking at her face right now, I'm happy to say that we were right.

"Yes," she whispers, sniffling and laughing and dropping my clothes to the floor with shaky hands.

I don't think there are words to describe the happiness and relief I feel right now. She just made a dream I never even knew I had, until I fell in love with her, come true.

I chuckle, pushing up from the floor, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

Looking down at her as she stares at the ring, I feel like my heart could burst. I pull it from its confines, chucking the little box to the side which earns me a giggle from the woman I love. We're all smiles and breathless laughter as she raises her left hand and I take it in mine shakily. I push the ring, which—thank fuck—fits perfectly, over her delicate finger.

We both stare down silently at her hand gently resting in mine.

"Mrs. Cullen," I finally breathe just above a whisper.

She raises her head slowly to mine, her eyes wide in wonderment, her smile uninhibited and glorious.

"I love you," she whispers fervently, gently raising both hands until they're behind my neck, causing the sheet to swoosh to the floor.

With our naked bodies pressed together, my hands on the hips I've come to know so well, we seal our promise with a searing kiss.

And then...we fuck. Because that's us, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

xoxo

**With love…**

**Your Mistress**

**xoxo**


End file.
